<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Negro hipnótico by AmanojakuKaya6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492845">Negro hipnótico</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanojakuKaya6/pseuds/AmanojakuKaya6'>AmanojakuKaya6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, M/M, Post-Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Shounen-ai, Slow Romance, Teenage Drama, Tragic Romance, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanojakuKaya6/pseuds/AmanojakuKaya6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El bastardo de la cadena tiene algo en comùn con Hisoka: "Ambos ahora son enemigos del genei ryodan". Pero a Kurapika algo le sale mal...<br/>El tema "amor y odio" está sobre la balanza y no se sabe qué lado podría tener mayor peso.</p><p>Vida y muerte: la vida siempre te sorprende, ¿pero la muerte también es una opción?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer &amp; Kurapika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El inicio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Descargo de responsabilidad: HxH no me pertenece así tampoco sus personajes, esta historia se ha escrito con mero afán recreativo.</p><p>Corta aclaración del contexto: La historia se va a situar en un punto donde Leorio y Kurapika aún no forman parte de los zodiacos formalmente. El viaje al continente oscuro aquí se pospuso por un tiempo (lleva posponiéndose casi ya por dos años) debido a ciertas complicaciones. Gon despertó gracias a Alluka (o Nanika), pero carece de nen, regresó a isla ballena, Kullua se fue con su hermano de viaje hace ya un año, nadie ha tenido noticias sobre él tampoco.</p><p>Kuroro se deshizo de la cadena del bastardo, tuvo su encuentro con Hisoka. Después se cruza de nuevo con alguien que no creyó volver a ver.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--HACE UN AÑO--</p>
<p>Era un día aparentemente tranquilo y usual, las arañas estaban fuera de su labor como ladrones y asesinos por hoy, se habían dispersado por la ciudad para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. No había habido misiones difíciles por los últimos meses, los robos casi no habían requerido de asesinatos, las bóvedas que vaciaban realmente estaban demasiado desprotegidas, el genei ryodan estaba manejando un trabajo en demasía ridículamente “pacífico”.</p>
<p>Shalnark y Kortopi se encontraban generando el próximo plan para la siguiente misión, sin embargo, decidieron ir antes a comprar (sustraer, es decir robar) insumos electrónicos para el genio informático del grupo.</p>
<p>Caminaban por la calle vacía cuando un aura patéticamente horrible y con extrema sed de sangre les atravesó el pensamiento y hasta la propia piel, una sensación tétrica y perturbadora los envolvía.</p>
<p>-¿Sientes eso?-</p>
<p>-Se está acercando…- Kortopi afirmó, ambos se mantuvieron en guardia.</p>
<p>Sin siquiera poder parpadear, Kortopi quien estaba junto a unos arbustos pequeños, se giró de inmediato 180 grados sobre su mismo eje al sentir la presencia asesina justo detrás.</p>
<p>-¡Kortopi!- Shalnark jadeó al ver a su compañero abatido por el enemigo, su muerte surgió en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sólo una fracción de segundo y Kortopi había muerto, cayó al suelo emitiendo un ruido sordo.</p>
<p>La figura se abalanzó sobre el rubio, pero antes de que este pudiera llegar hasta él y asestar un golpe o algo, una figura oscura apareció al lado del informático, desapareciendo junto con él inmediatamente.</p>
<p>-Así que me estabas siguiendo de cerca ¿eh? - miró el pequeño cuerpo inerte que yacía en el piso con cara de satisfacción, lamió una de sus cartas la cual se encontraba en su mano. -entonces esto es todo por hoy, cuida muy bien de tus arañas, porque seguiré cazándolas a todas- advirtió casi para sí mismo y el dueño de la bungee gum desapareció como sombra en la niebla.</p>
<p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p>
<p>-entendido, me encargaré de reunir inmediatamente a todos, hasta entonces- Machi, la araña peli azul había recibido una llamada de su Danchou, con la orden de reunir a las demás arañas del ryodan.</p>
<p>Más tarde en una construcción de un edificio viejo y abandonado en la ciudad de York se encontraban los miembros de la araña.</p>
<p>Habiendo recibido la devastadora noticia de que un miembro de la compañía fantasma había caído, iniciaban una conversación sobre su próximo actuar.</p>
<p>Luego de unos minutos del ataque hacia Kortopi y Shalnark, Kuroro había vuelto al lugar de los hechos utilizando de nuevo la teletransportación para recuperar el cuerpo de Kortopi. Para su alivio aún se encontraba ahí, tan pronto como apareció, se desapareció.</p>
<p>Habiendo realizado un pequeño “funeral” para su camarada, las arañas después de unas horas de dolo y de silencio, procedieron a escuchar lo que Kuroro Lucifer les tenía que decir al respecto.</p>
<p>-¡No perdonaré a esos bastados! Primero el bastardo de la cadena, ahora ese pervertido de Hisoka elimina a uno de nuestros eslabones… Danchou, espero que la orden sea eliminar a ese payaso tambièn- Nobunaga resoplaba pestes y lamentos frente a sus demás compañeros. Unos de ellos hacían comentarios para calmar al samurái, otros simplemente lo miraban en silencio y resignación.</p>
<p>-Hemos esperado tanto por ese bastardo de la cadena, ahora se le une Hisoka a la cacería, espero poder torturarlos y ver sus rostros suplicando- Agregó Feitan al arrebato del samurái.</p>
<p>-sin duda haremos algo al respecto- tranquilizó la cabeza de las arañas. “Estuve seguro de haber eliminado a Hisoka… lo cual no fue de ese modo…” pensó analíticamente el Líder del genei ryodan</p>
<p>-entonces ¿cuál será el proceder, Danchou?- preguntó Shalnark con una mueca aún dolorosa en su rostro, de alguna forma se sentía impotente de no haber podido reaccionar de alguna forma positiva en el momento en que Kortopi fue atacado por Hisoka. Le recordó a Uvo, en aquel entonces también lamentó no haberlo acompañado.  Quizá todos piensen que las arañas son seres impenetrables e inmunes a los sentimientos de dolor o culpa, pero cuando se trata de sus compañeros, que son la única cosa a la que pueden referirse como familia, es algo duro pasar por alto situaciones como estas.</p>
<p>-Como saben. Habíamos estado operando con normalidad hasta ahora. Aún estoy adaptándome a los movimientos que ustedes estaban efectuando en mi ausencia- hizo una pausa y conservando su expresión estoica y fría continuó. Su mirada no se dirigía a nadie en especial, parecía que sus ojos negros profundos estaban cavilando lejos de la realidad, pero su voz y su cuerpo físico aparentaban estar justo donde estaba.</p>
<p>-…así que, vamos a continuar de esa manera…-</p>
<p>Fue interrumpido por el aún dramático samurái -¿pero Danchou?-</p>
<p>Ignorando la intromisión, de su ruidoso subordinado continuó hablando.</p>
<p>-Es tiempo de las subastas del bajo mundo, es la razón por la que estamos de vuelta en esta ciudad… a eso me refiero a operar con normalidad. Sin embargo… Hisoka deberá caer en nuestras manos, estaremos alertas, él estará constantemente cerca de nosotros para tratar de atacar. Les pido que extremen precauciones. Nadie irá solo a ningún lugar, y si se mueven a donde quiera que puedan hacerlo, deberán informarme a mí o a Machi – Diciendo esto, concentró sus ojos en la araña hembra, quien asintió con su tan característica mirada frívola, pero atenta.</p>
<p>Shàlnark se encogió de hombros, con regularidad, a falta de Paku, él habría sido la segunda mano derecha de su Danchou, sin embargo, por alguna razón, la tarea que creyó que le concerniría, fue traspasada a Machi. Y no es que estuviera mal o que le dieran celos, tampoco se enojaría, pero algo si quería decir, tal vez Kuroro lo había desplazado por el simple hecho de no haber demostrado hacer frente ante el pasado ataque. Como sea, no era momento de pensar en ello.</p>
<p>-¿Podemos matar a Hisoka?- preguntò Phinks</p>
<p>-Por supuesto, tienen el consentimiento- respondió imperturbable Kuroro</p>
<p>-Esto es lo que habíamos investigado, Danchou- se acercó Shalnark a Kuroro ofreciéndole unos papeles impresos.</p>
<p>Se alejaron Kuroro y Shal de los demás para dialogar sobre la información obtenida, más tarde se les informaría a los otros.</p>
<p>El resto de las arañas estuvo jugando cartas o algunos dormían, otros simplemente permanecían sentados en algún sitio del edificio sumergido en sus propios pensamientos y soledad.</p>
<p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p>
<p>-¿Buscarás otro empleador? Preguntó sorprendido el rubio a su pequeña amiga</p>
<p>-Si, Kurapika. Lo he estado pensando bastante. Aquí mismo con los Nostrade no podría avanzar demasiado hacia mi objetivo que es el encontrar la sonata oscura. Con el poder anulado de Neòn se ha vuelto demasiado difícil para mí. Requiero de más libertad para moverme e investigar al respecto- le dirigió a su rubio amigo una sonrisa cálida</p>
<p>- te entiendo, Senritsu, créeme que…- su frase se quedó a la mitad, su teléfono sonó. Hizo un ademán a la pequeña cazadora musical para que lo disculpara y atendió la llamada.</p>
<p>-¿fue el jefe?-</p>
<p>-si. Pidió que regresemos de inmediato-</p>
<p>Senritsu se dirigió a Eliza y a Neon que estaban comprando pastelillos en una tienda de repostería, les indicó que debían volver a la mansión por ordenes del dueño. Neon casi fue arrastrada a regañadientes, casi no salía de paseo y mucho menos de compras ante la caída de la fuerza económica de la familia, por esa razón se entristeció tanto cuando le avisaron que era hora de retirarse.</p>
<p>Subieron al auto las cuatro personas, Kurapika condujo hasta la casona. Neon se dirigió a su habitación molesta haciendo rabieta como si se tratara de una chiquilla de cinco años. Su padre había llamado a sus guardaespaldas a su oficina principal.</p>
<p>- ¿qué es lo que necesita de nosotros, jefe? -</p>
<p>-que bueno que llegan, Kurapika, Senritsu-</p>
<p>Linssen ya estaba esperando en la sala, al igual que Bashou y otros compañeros nuevos que habían sido reclutados por Nostrade. La finalidad no era tener varios guardaespaldas, de hecho, ahora casi los únicos guardaespaldas eran Kurapika y Senritsu, los demás estaban encargados de un negocio de joyería importada a la que Nostrade había sido invitado como socio. Tal relación lo había sacado de la miseria poco a poco, estaba escalando de nuevo a paso firme, no veloz, pero seguro. Se había recuperado de su posición mediocre gracias a que Kurapika se había encargado de las finanzas y los movimientos delicados de sus ingresos con ayuda de Linssen.</p>
<p>-en primer lugar, quiero agradecerles que vinieron, es- el hombre pausó y junto sus manos y colocó su barbilla en ellas, pensó pareciendo acomodar sus palabras y luego habló. -es un asunto algo especial, verán, miró a Kurapika y a Senritsu con consternación</p>
<p>-ustedes dos como guardaespaldas han trabajado de forma formidable para mí, sin embargo, respecto a los socios de Onix rouge, han pedido que un guardaespaldas por familia se traslade a la mansión de los Elderther. Como saben, mi decisión no es sencilla y aún debo esperar la aprobación de alguno de ustedes dos- suspiró -no me malentiendas, pero te propuse en primer lugar a ti, Senritsu- habló el hombre mirando a la chica severo, pero con respeto y expectación. -quisiera mantener a Kurapika a mi lado, ya que se ha encargado de las finanzas codo a codo con Linssen. Si lo propongo y se va… es patético decirlo de esta manera, pero no costeo con la inteligencia precisa de poder hacer esto por mi propia cuenta, y siendo que él es quien ya conoce todo el movimiento, yo pienso que…- el mafioso fue interrumpido por la misma Senritsu.</p>
<p>-Jefe, yo estaré más que gustosa de aceptar el traslado- Senritsu fue profesional y atenta, de alguna manera, estaba cumpliendo con una parte de los planes que estaba teniendo últimamente, cambiar de empleador le daría un nuevo panorama y quizá una mejor oportunidad de rumiar por ahí en búsqueda de tal pieza musical</p>
<p>Nostrade sonrió ampliamente, él había imaginado que Senritsu se rehusaría a tomar tal cambio, puesto que siempre la veía muy tranquila en su puesto, quizá sintió que un cambio afectaría su manera de ver las cosas, se alegró de que no fuera así, quedó complacido e impresionado por la respuesta de la cazadora.</p>
<p>-Sin embargo- Nostrade tenía algo más que agregarle a la noche -otro tema por el cual estamos todos reunidos, es por una tarea un poco complicada, todos ustedes presentes deberán participar en ello. Necesitamos de un equipo amplio y preparado para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder-</p>
<p>Todos los presentes en el cuarto se miraron consternados. La cara de hiel de Kurapika no cambió en lo más mínimo, de todos modos, desde el inicio esperaba una noticia de tal magnitud, no por nada habían sido convocados todos ellos. El traslado de Senritsu era una cosa, pero no razón suficiente para tenerlos a todos dentro del despacho.</p>
<p>-Senritsu, tú también estarás incluida aquí, tu traslado se realizará después de concluida esta tarea-</p>
<p>Eliza tocó tres veces la puerta, luego abrió lento y acompañada de una sirvienta, se asomaron con bocadillos y tazas de té para todos y cada uno de los presentes.</p>
<p>-Les pido tomemos asiento luego de comer algunos aperitivos. Adelante, sé que algunos no han terminado turnos, otros sí y por lo tanto han de tener el estómago vacío-</p>
<p>Nostrade invitó a todos a la mesa que se llenó de comida y bebida caliente</p>
<p>-En un momento comenzaremos con los acuerdos y les explicaré en qué consiste nuestro trabajo- el hombre sonrió nervioso pero complacido, cosa que para Senritsu no pasó desapercibido ya que los latidos del hombre anunciaban un desarrollo de acontecimientos quizá algo complicados.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El robo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Realmente será prudente participar en esto?-</p><p>Kurapika frenó, Senritsu podía escuchar el corazón del Kuruta alterado y distante. -Senritsu, sabes que no tengo razones para no aceptar-</p><p>"BIP BIP BIP BIP" Sonaba el celular de Kurapika, miró la pantalla y él simplemente rechazó la llamada entrante.</p><p>-¿tus amigos?-</p><p>-No. Número equivocado-</p><p>Senritsu percibió la contradicción y la mentira en el corazón del joven, pero prefirió pasar el tema y regresar a la preocupación actual.</p><p>-el señor Nostrade literalmente nos está pidiendo participar en una misión completamente ilegal y tal vez suicida. Si las cosas de salen de control, tendremos que asesinar personas, Kurapika… y también puede haber inocentes- la pequeña Hunter se horrorizó ante la idea</p><p>-trabajamos para la mafia, Senritsu, las misiones usualmente no son del todo legales, ¿hay alguna diferencia ahora?, lo dudo...-</p><p>El chico rubio volvió a sacar su celular, sonaba de nuevo, lo silenció.</p><p>Su amiga lo miró reprobatoriamente, añadió – sé que tu objetivo son los dos pares de ojos de tu clan que van a estar entre los objetos de todo este alboroto, lo sé bien. Sin embargo, tengo un mal presentimiento. Sabemos que es algo demasiado arriesgado. La ambición de las personas no tiene límites... – suspira</p><p>-¿perdón?- dijo , su rostro mostraba confusión</p><p>Lo miró y entendió la connotación de la confusión de su amigo. – no estoy hablando de ti… - se encogió de hombros. -como sea, Kurapika. ¿no cambiarás de opinión, cierto? - lo miró, no tuvo respuesta. – bien. Iré contigo –</p><p>-gracias-  él sonrió ligeramente</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>-se supone hoy terminaba de trabajar a las 9… - refunfuñó y miró su teléfono pensativo. Sin apartar la mirada del aparato se quedó pensando en una oferta que una cazadora perro le había extendido, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, era un tema del cual luego se podría encargar. Fue removido de sus pensamientos cuando sonó el celular</p><p>-Estaba dándote por perdido una vez más- se burló infantilmente</p><p>-hola, Leorio-</p><p>-¿cómo estuvo el día?-</p><p>-normal-</p><p>-oh-</p><p>-¿y tú?-</p><p>-ya quiero que sea mañana, he estado muy ofuscado con todo el papeleo del hospital, los expedientes no estaban completos, la antigua médico dejó un desorden serio en mi área- quejó</p><p>-eso no suena bien, pero supongo que podrás arreglarlo-</p><p>-¡por supuesto!- dijo eufórico, escuchó a Kurapika reír suavemente detrás de la línea. -entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?-</p><p>-mhhh… -</p><p>-¡ya sé!- imaginó a Kurapika abrir los ojos en señal de cuestionamiento antes de continuar – hay una feria anual por aquello del inicio de las subastas de este año, es la segunda vez que se hace dicho evento, deberíamos ir ahí-</p><p>-suena, interesante, Leorio.-</p><p>-paso por ti a las 2-</p><p>-¿a la mansión?- sonó preocupado o exaltado, quién sabe… ninguno lo supo</p><p>-si, claro-</p><p>-bueno-</p><p>-¿Kurapika?-</p><p>-¿si?-</p><p>-N-no, no es nada. Descansa, te veo mañana-</p><p>-tú también-</p><p>Leorio quiso decir algo más pero como siempre Kurapika colgó como un rayo.</p><p>En su habitación ya a media luz, Leorio preparó su ropa para el día de mañana, ya que saldría temprano a atender asuntos del hospital en el que había iniciado a laborar, luego pasaría por su amigo en su día de descanso.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>-Es aquí-</p><p>-eh… ¿un parque de diversiones? -</p><p>-pues sí. Yo tampoco sabía cómo era exactamente. Lo imaginé más como una exposición de reliquias y arte. Espectáculos artísticos, algo por el estilo-</p><p>-tu mente viajó hacia un panorama muy sofisticado-</p><p>- siento que así fue- dijo mientras aparcaba el autòmovil, no era un lujo de auto, pero lo había comprado él mismo, fruto de su labor como médico</p><p>Ambos salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada del lugar, Leorio se adelantó y pagó las entradas de los dos. Él sabía exactamente que ese lugar era nuevo, era su segundo año de funcionamiento, también sabía que era un parque de atracciones, pero fingió no saberlo y se aseguró de no mencionar nada al respecto, ya que presentía que Kurapika se negaría a asistir si lo decía. Por alguna razón, su amigo siempre había sido así, muy poco aventurero y abierto a las invitaciones divertidas. Y, de hecho, con el paso del tiempo, el pelinegro sentía que el rubio se volvía un poco más cerrado a las invitaciones casuales y repentinas. Cuando lo conoció hace años en el examen del cazador, Kurapika era un sabelotodo a veces odioso, pero recordaba haberlo visto sonreír más que ahora, recordaba que era más interactivo en las relaciones personales, al menos con él, Gon y Killua. Tristemente podría decir que el corazón de su amigo se oscurecía con el paso del tiempo, su obsesión por recolectar los ojos de su clan se volvía más fuerte y algo desesperada. Por otro lado, Leorio se sentía aliviado de que siguiera concentrado en recolectar los ojos escarlata y hubiera desistido de su venganza de cazar al genei ryodan, al menos durante este tiempo no había dado indicios de estar bajo la persecución de las arañas, no directamente y que él supiera. Cuando Kurapika había cumplido los 19 años que tenía ahora, Leorio le había preparado un festejo sorpresa, en donde sólo estuvieron los dos, ese día le había dado a entender al Kuruta, de una forma muy torpe y extraña que la atraía. Obviamente ambos se llevaron una sorpresa ante tal confesión, o intento de confesión, para el caso es que Leorio supo que su amigo entendió lo que quiso decirle y le pidió finalmente que salieran más seguido y se siguieran viendo, le pidió también que por favor estuviera en contacto por llamadas telefónicas y que contestara de vez en cuando, el chico de cabello azabache no pedía mucho, sólo que el contacto se diera entre ellos de una u otra manera, eso le bastaba.</p><p>Hasta ahora Kurapika había estado receptivo con Leorio, aceptaba ir a comer juntos, al cine, entre otras cosas cuando las ocupaciones de ambos  se lo permitían, tal vez su relación no había cambiado tanto, pero era seguro que consiguieron acercarse, puesto que hace no mucho, Kurapika se había escabullido casi totalmente del mapa, ninguno de sus tres amigos lograba localizarlo en aquel entonces, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado, de manera que lo que ahora tenían, ya era algo realmente bueno.</p><p>Miró la cara de Kurapika fuera de lugar -¿nunca habías venido a un lugar como este?- más que pregunta , fue una afirmación</p><p>-no- dijo casualmente</p><p>-ya veo. Entonces lo primero que haremos es subir a algunos juegos mecánicos- frotó sus manos preparado para comenzar la diversión</p><p>-paso de ellos, Leorio- dijo formalmente</p><p>-no podrás evitarlo, vamos, subamos a ese- arrastró a Kurapika de la mano, el rubio se sonrojó levemente y puso una cara que hablaba sobre resignación</p><p>-¿a ese?- señaló una montaña rusa</p><p>-si, no es como si no tuvieras la estatura necesaria ¿o sí? -</p><p>-mido 1.74- se vio ofendido</p><p>-pues yo mido 1.97, creo que definitivamente ya no puedo crecer absolutamente nada, tú con 19… aún tienes ciertas posibilidades de alcanzarme- bromeó</p><p>Kurapika resopló y señaló delante de ellos, su movimiento indicó a Leorio que debían recorrerse en la fila y avanzar</p><p>Se subieron a varios juegos mecánicos, al parecer, después de la montaña, Kurapika se desinhibió y comenzó a aceptar pasear sin chistar tanto, luego comieron alimentos chatarras de aquellos que suelen vender en esos sitios. Curiosearon en almacenes, puestos, pasaron a un espectáculo de delfines y a una demostración de danza contemporánea. Se asomó la puesta de sol y luego empezando a caer la noche el pelinegro convenció a Kurapika de ir a la rueda de la fortuna. Todo el día se la había pasado esperando este momento, diciendo que le recordaba nostálgicamente las veces que asistía con su madre a la feria de su pueblo natal, lo cual para su situación económica cuando niño, era como algo fenomenal poder hacerlo. Esperaron un tiempo bastante largo en la fila. Pero por fin llegaron hasta el frente.</p><p>Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que las personas en espera de subir a la rueda en su mayoría eran parejas de enamorados, de las cuales algunas se portaban demasiado melosas y cursis. Verlas pareció poner nervioso a Kurapika y algo inquieto. Leorio por su parte, se notaba indiferente ante la situación, eso o simplemente lo aceptaba, por obvias razones que ambos ya sabían. Leorio compró las entradas, es lo que había hecho durante todo el día, comprar todo por ambos.</p><p>La rueda de la fortuna se detuvo y fue su turno de subir -Pueden pasar, adelante señorita- dijo el empleado. Kurapika sólo lo miró feo y caminó sin decir absolutamente nada en su defensa de haber sido confundido con una chica. Leorio sólo aguantó soltar una risa y subió a la cabina tras el rubio. Se sentaron uno frente al otro.</p><p>Leorio estaba más que emocionado, y Kurapika sintiéndose avergonzado todavía, miraba hacia afuera evitando cruzar mirada con su amigo.</p><p>La rueda daba vueltas y reinaba el silencio entre las dos figuras. Un movimiento y Leorio decidió sentarse junto a Kurapika, había suficiente espacio, el Kuruta simplemente se pasmó en su lugar, quiso recorrerse un poco, pero estaba hasta el fondo de la orilla izquierda y fue imposible, se tensionó más cuando Leorio pronunció su nombre, luego lo sintió demasiado cerca.</p><p>Kurapika se animó a dejar de explorar la ventana y volteó al otro lado para ver a Leorio, se sorprendió de verlo tan cerca, no se había movido nada. Sus ojos vacilaron y se movieron en direcciones variadas, intentando inútilmente escapar del escrutinio de su amigo. Luego habló.</p><p>-¿qué?- pero la tensión no se rompió, al contrario</p><p>-gracias- dijo simplemente</p><p>-¿por?-</p><p>-por estar aquí-</p><p>-oh- dijo y ya</p><p>Notò que Leorio estaba concentrado en algo, o en alguien, más bien era alguien. Y la distancia entre ellos comenzó a ser menor, cada vez menos, del mayor se estaba inclinando deliberadamente hacia el otro rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron y sus alientos chocaron, ambos se estremecieron. Un movimiento brusco de que la rueda de la fortuna se había detenido los estrujó a ambos, interrumpiendo el momento, las dos figuras se alejaron. Luego la rueda avanzó otra vez.</p><p>-por un momento pensé que nos quedaríamos atascados aquí arriba-</p><p>-no es como si no pudiésemos bajar desde aquí sin dificultad-</p><p>Pensativo Leorio asintió la resolución del rubio. Se sentó en su lado, luego de barrer sus pensamientos sobre el posible beso que se había arruinado en ese momento. De todos modos, no sabía si habría estado bien hacerlo, quizá Kurapika lo hubiera golpeado hasta la tortura. En definitiva, esto era mejor.</p><p>Bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna y pasearon otro poco, ya se hacía tarde. Regreso a la mansión Nostrade, platicaron sobre temas variados. Por fin llegaron. Kurapika agradeció a Leorio haberlo invitado al parque y se despidieron deseándose las buenas noches.</p><p> </p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>El trabajo era extraer los artículos del primer día de subasta en York, las arañas estaban listas en sus puestos.</p><p>Por otro lado, un ejército de guardaespaldas, ya fueran usuarios de nen o no, estaba preparado para adueñarse de una camada de joyas que serían subastadas junto a los demás objetos, sin embargo, había sido un engaño de sus clientes más poderosos. Es decir, un grupo de mafiosos codiciosos e importantes, había comprado joyerìa en Onix Rouge a un precio muy alto para ser supuestamente subastado ese día, pero se fueron a enterar que habían reemplazado cada una de las piezas, siendo falsas las que serían subastadas después de todo. Los clientes, compradores en tal evento serían timados. Finalmente, la empresa Onix sería culpada. Se enteraron gracias a contactos muy valiosos y, para evitar tal cosa, hicieron este arriesgado plan: Hurtar la mercancía antes de la celebración del evento. Desaparecerla por completo y aquellos mafiosos quedarían como deshonestos al no haber asegurado la existencia y asistencia de aquel material lujoso para ser vendido.</p><p>¿Por qué decidieron hacer tal cosa? Pudieron haber encontrado de frente a los embusteros y el problema terminaría quizá mucho mejor y con la mercancía verdadera puesta en escena. Olvidamos que la mafia esta repleta de ricos pretenciosos y algunos que otros rencorosos, todos tienen algún enemigo que desean hundir, pues este es el caso, el socio mayoritario de Onix, tiene pleito con el líder del conflicto actual, por tal cosa, decidió buscar apoyo de sus demás inversionistas para hacer quedar mal a su peor enemigo, ante personas mucho más importantes y poderosas que ellos. La hazaña sería como quitar una gran piedra de su zapato, un conflicto personal resuelto. Claro, los demás fueron convocados con engaños y cuentos raros, hizo todo para embarrarlos. Al final de cuentas, ahí estaban, a punto de iniciar el plan.</p><p>En el plan, los guardaespaldas más calificados de la misión, eran quienes tendrían acceso a la bóveda, ellos serían los encargados de extraer las piezas falsas. Kurapika formaba parte de ese grupo, cuando supo que en ese mismo sitio serían subastados dos pares de ojos de su clan, inmediatamente aceptó. El acceso a la bóveda le daría la oportunidad de tomar los ojos Kuruta de la manera más sencilla y descaradamente posible. Simplemente debería noquear a uno que otro compañero que quedara en su paso.</p><p>Estaba decidido a todo por los ojos de su clan, a estas alturas había perdido un poco la compostura, ya había sobornado, engañado, medio robado (robaría directamente hasta hoy), medio torturado o extorsionado a ciertos propietarios de ojos rojos, también incluso, dos veces cometió asesinato, estos dos últimos fueron necesarios, ya que comprometieron su integridad física y no hubo opción, eso era lo que se repetía a sí mismo. Le dolía recordar estas muertes, así como la de Uvo y la de Pakunoda, incluso sus pesadillas sobre cadáveres apilados y cuencas vacías, habían sido suplidos por estos otros muertos. Había noches en las que le costaba un infierno dormir, otras en las que se la pasaba paranoico en la oscuridad de su habitación dando vueltas a su cabeza y encontrando el razonamiento perfecto y aceptable para su actuar frío y vengativo.</p><p>Nadie excepto Senritsu sabían de su agobio. Ella podía escuchar su corazón afligido desde la otra habitación, así que no pudo ocultarle nada, incluso cuando sintió la necesidad de desahogarse en momentos donde no encontraba el límite de su cordura, le había contado parte de lo que había hecho para apoderarse de los ojos de su tribu.</p><p>Ella jamás lo criticaba, solo se preocupaba, aunque a veces su preocupación causaba molestia y le provocaban ganas de echarla por la borda de su barco de vida. Sensaciones demasiado sentimentales le comenzaban a dar náuseas de vez en cuando y sentía el impulso repentino de alejarse de todas ellas por su propio bien.</p><p>La misión de la noche había comenzado. Un plan demasiado elaborado, parecía todo tan bien para ser real.</p><p>Los guardaespaldas y el escuadrón en su totalidad se movió y actuó casi prolijamente, la bóveda fue fácil de penetrar, el equipo principal de guardaespaldas, sólo dos y Kurapika propietarios de nen, sin embargo, los demás con habilidades un poco más allá de lo humano, realizaron su trabajo con demasiada habilidad y rapidez, se apoderaron del material que sustraerían, lo hicieron y prosiguieron a salir, el último fue Linssen y Kurapika, ambos habían permanecido en el mismo equipo y lado a lado todo el tiempo.</p><p>Kurapika mientras los demás empacaban, hizo uso de su cadena de radiestesia, ubicando los frascos con los orbes flotantes, le tomó más de lo previsto, pero lo logró.</p><p>Al salir entonces, yendo al lado de Linssen, todos ya iban pasos adelante, no tuvo otra opción que noquearlo con avidez y total discreción. Rápidamente se volvió a donde estaban los frascos y los arropó en su mochila. Tuvo la intención de utilizar gyo y comprobar su autenticidad, pero no fue posible, significaba perdida de tiempo, aún debía encargarse de sacar a Linssen a salvo de ahí. Por un momento a su despiadado Kurapika se le ocurrió dejarlo atrás, simplemente. Pero no lo hizo, su Kurapika racional disipo la intención. Intentó despertar a Linssen, pero no fue del todo posible, así que literalmente tuvo que cargarlo como costal. En poco ambos estaban afuera con los demás. Linssen comenzó a recuperar la noción, preguntó que había sucedido, pero Kurapika le aseguró que no tenía idea. Si, mintió. Una Senritsu no muy lejos lo miró con un pequeño gesto sutil de desaprobación sin que él se diera cuenta. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, pensó.</p><p>¿La misión había sido exitosa?</p><p>Si, de alguna manera.</p><p>Luego de lo sucedido, los guardaespaldas se separaron por familia, el líder de la misión se despidió de todos con la promesa de que al día siguiente recibirían la transferencia en su cuenta correspondiente. A Kurapika le valía un demonio el dinero, su finalidad estaba hecha, dos pares de ojos de su clan en sus manos.</p><p>Senritsu que estaba a su lado caminando, casualmente por una acera, siguiendo el camino hasta el automóvil oculto a unas cuadras de ahí, escuchó una tonada de corazón algo siniestra, melancólica, abrumada, extasiada y desenfrenada, ese sonido era horriblemente irregular, hasta temió por su amigo mientras la escuchaba. Nada de eso era normal, algo no estaba bien.</p><p>En lo alto de un edificio, un hombre de cabello oscuro, ojos profundos obsidiana, abrigo negro, observaba caminar a Kurapika junto a la pequeña dama del oído agudo, acompañados también de un tipo con ropa estilo oriental.</p><p>-Bastardo de la cadena, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti- sonrió divertido debajo de esa expresión helada de Danchou, luego se evaporó en la oscuridad de la noche.</p><p>Los tres guardaespaldas se reunieron en el auto con Bashou y otro aliado más, la noche había terminado para todos. Se fueron a la mansión de Nostrade satisfechos.</p><p>Casi por irse a dormir, Senritsu escuchó desde su cuarto cristales estrellarse con violencia y romperse. Abrió los ojos de par en par, supo inmediatamente de qué lugar provenía dicho eco sonoro.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>-esto fue tan fácil- dijo un rubio egipcio</p><p>-no había casi nada de seguridad- sonrió divertido el samurái</p><p>Con un dedo en la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba – supongo que fingir nuestra muerte ha sido una ventaja, la seguridad se vio reducida al sentirse aliviados de nuestra presencia criminal- dijo inocentemente Shizuku</p><p>-un trabajo limpio, eso es todo, hay que celebrar esto, luego de los acontecimientos de los días pasados, será un descanso- agregó el hombre llamado Franklin</p><p>Varias arañas asintieron, otras sonrieron y otras simplemente estaban sumidas en sus propios pensamientos.</p><p>El hombre de ojos negros estaba admirando la mercancía de la misión. Cuatro tubos de vidrio con dos pares de ojos escarlata parecían mirarlo desde aquel ángulo oscuro de la sala.</p><p>-sé que no fue casualidad verte cerca, chico.  Pero la araña siempre va un paso adelante- miró a sus arañas, complacido, demostraron un excelente trabajo en equipo hoy, bueno, no le causaba asombro, confiaba en sus patas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cabe aclarar que las ideas del autor no están a veces relacionadas con los pensamientos del mangaka Togashi.<br/>Algunas ideas en la historia están pensadas desde el punto de vista e imaginación del autor.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La presa en la telaraña</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--HACE UN AÑO--</p><p>-Oye, espero verte pronto, cuídate, por favor- Le dijo la voz del hombre alto, preocupado cada vez más por su amigo</p><p>-Adiós, Leorio- finalizó la llamada</p><p>--TIEMPO ACTUAL--</p><p>Hacìa un dìa agradable, se había ido a una cafetería cercana a su nuevo departamento. Con el paso del tiempo, fue sintiendo que era inútil continuar en la familia Nostrade como guardaespaldas, ya que se había vuelto un infierno ese lugar, siempre se la pasaba encerrado, si no era ocupándose de las finanzas y del orden de la mansión, era haciendo guardia o acompañando a las compras a Neòn. Bashou había renunciado, igualmente se cansó de estar casi en una jaula. Senritsu fue trasferida el día después de aquella misión. Esa noche habían estado juntos en su habitación, luego de que Kurapika hubiera arrojado furioso al suelo los frascos tubulares de los ojos Kuruta duplicados, Senritsu había tocado a su puerta. Ella entró a pesar de no recibir respuesta, vio a un Kurapika enojado y decaído, al final de esa misión, nada había funcionado para él.</p><p>Senritsu se había abalanzado casi para abrazarlo y contener su furia y su desesperación, al inicio él se había resistido e insistió a la pequeña hunter que lo dejara solo, pero Senritsu se negó, ¿la razón?, ese latido que había escuchado camino hacia la casa Nostrade, tan contradictorio y arrítmico, sonaba ahora mucho peor, luego de descubrir al usar gyo en los ojos escarlata, que se trataban de adquisiciones falsas.</p><p>Total fraude.</p><p>Senritsu logró confortar a Kurapika luego de su largo abrazo y una melodía de flores. Él quedó dormido, pero ella decidió aguardar ahí en el sofá hasta el amanecer, después de todo, es lo único que podía hacer por su amigo, ya que al amanecer ella partiría a su nueva residencia.</p><p>Amaneció y un Kurapika apenado y culpable saludó a la pequeña hunter de la música, luego de unas horas, ambos se despidieron.</p><p>Tres meses después, el Kuruta harto de la monotonía y de no lograr avanzar la búsqueda de los ojos rojos, decidió mostrarle la renuncia a su jefe, no tuvo que ocultar los motivos de la decisión, le dijo eso, la situación actual le impedía alcanzar sus objetivos de vida. Eso noqueó al mafioso padre de la ex adivina, y sin posibles pretextos o chantajes, se vio en la necesidad de firmar esa carta de su ahora ex guardaespaldas. Los términos en los que quedaron eran buenos, incluso Nostrade le sugirió a Kurapika una segunda oportunidad de ser su empleado, en caso de que llegara a cambiar de opinión o a necesitarlo. Kurapika estuvo a gusto con el ofrecimiento, pero pensó que tal vez era imposible regresar algún día.</p><p>Kurapika sintió que el tiempo no le alcanzaría para hacer lo que tenía planeado, en especial porque la recolecta de los ojos de su tribu le estaba costando más trabajo del que había imaginado, a estas alturas poseía sólo 11 pares de los 36 disponibles en el mundo. Y para su mala suerte, su carácter había pasado de tranquilo a explosivo, bueno, siempre fue de cierta manera explosivo, pero ahora lo era mucho más. Sus ojos escarlatas debajo de sus lentillas negras escocían a cada momento, incapaz de contener su frustración o enojo, incluso durante las noches se activaban sus ojos rojos a consecuencia de las pesadillas, cuando despertaba lo descubría y se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo los había mantenido de esa forma, era lamentable, puesto que el resto del día se sentía desganado y muy cansado como para funcionar con normalidad. Unos días era sólo el cansancio de no poder dormir apropiadamente lo que lo mantenía agotado, otras veces se le sumaba la energía desgastada a consecuencia de sus ojos activos también en emperor time.</p><p>Por momentos se arrepentía de haber tomado tales restricciones y compromisos respondientes al poder de su nen. Pero por más que quisiera encontrar un consuelo, no había otro, la responsabilidad de recuperar todos los ojos y de derrotar al genei ryodan eran motivo suficiente como para afrontar lo que sea que se le presentara, cuando pensaba en las imágenes de sus seres queridos cubiertos de sangre y con sus cuencas vacías, gimiendo de dolor, diciéndole que debía vengarlos sin importar qué, ahí sus decisiones y las elecciones de sus habilidades parecían tornar sentido, un sentido inamovible y fundamental. Asumía toda consecuencia y responsabilidad, incluso si eso era su perdición o su pase seguro a una muerte apresurada.</p><p>Su único miedo era agotar ese tiempo sin cumplir sus objetivos, no obstante, su corazón estaba muy afligido, y simplemente llegaba a pensar que haría lo suficiente, después de todo, no podría cambiar su destino, si acaso moría de repente. Ya fuera por su corta longevidad de vida que llegara al límite o ante el deceso inminente en alguna de sus arriesgadas misiones. </p><p>Se había vuelto adicto a apostar su vida con todas sus cartas disponibles. Esto era un simple juego que trataría de ganar a toda costa, claro.</p><p>Salió de su ensimismamiento y notó que había dejado el café anterior y se había encaminado a su departamento. Sus ahorros de con Nostrade le ayudarían a solventar sus necesidades durante unos 2 años. Siempre y cuando no se diera lujos innecesarios o hiciera tantos gastos fuera de lo previsto.</p><p>Por otro lado, había estado participando en misiones donde Bashou le proponía protagonismo. Ganaba algo y era bueno. En general había tomado trabajos de oportunidad que duraban si acaso a lo mucho cinco meses, cuando eran extensos, o simplemente unos días, también otros duraban algunas horas. Ser cazador de listas negras no le había cerrado fronteras para poder incursionar.</p><p>Trabajo no faltó.</p><p>Vivía en el tercer piso de unos condominios, debía subir escaleras cruzadas para llegar a su puerta. Mientras subía, cruzó sus ojos por la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y observó que tenía un mensaje de Gon. Usualmente eliminaba los mensajes de su bandeja de entrada sin siquiera abrirlos o echarle una mirada al remitente, pero esta vez sus ojos leyeron y se preguntaron cómo estaría su amigo.</p><p>Leyò el mensaje que decía:</p><p>"MENSAJE DE GON"</p><p>‘Kurapika, tengo noticias sobre unos ojos de tus camaradas, es la noticia más relevante, ¿què crees? Me volví a reunir con Killua y su hermano Alluka. Estuvieron de visita en isla ballena, parece que tienen una tregua con su familia, no los buscarán en algún tiempo, bueno, pero eso es temporal. No he dejado de entrenar para traer de vuelta mi poder nen, ha sido difícil y a veces siento que no podré lograrlo, pero siento que he avanzado bastante y también creo que debo estar cerca de la meta.  Kurapika… Leorio está preocupado por ti, dice que no le volviste a contestar llamadas ni mensajes desde hace bastante. No quiero ser imprudente, pero imagino cómo se siente, ¿tú no? Ya no soy un niño tan distraído, y la verdad es que Leorio me contó algo. Como tu amigo, ¿aceptas un consejo?, de igual manera te lo diré. Deberías decirle a Leorio que no te interesa, o no sé qué tengas que decir al respecto. Pero sería genial que dejaran claro ese asunto. Killua y yo resolvimos nuestros desacuerdos, ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo. Quisiera que tanto Leorio como tú tengan paz y reaccionen ante todo de la mejor manera. Sé que escribí un libro en este mensaje, pero no estoy seguro si lo vas leer, así que, si lo lees, mejor que valga la pena y leas todo lo que tengo para decir. Kurapika, lo de los ojos escarlata era mentira, creí que, si llamaba tu atención, te daría curiosidad abrir mi mensaje y te tomarías la molestia de leerlo. Bueno, cuídate mucho, también espero vernos pronto, un día.’</p><p>-Gon…- estuvo pensativo un rato en aquellas escaleras.</p><p>Entró a su apartamento solo para darse cuenta de que una sombra lo estaba esperando.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>El hombre lo había complacido, por ello se encontraban en un campo de cultivo abandonado, se alejaron de la ciudad, al parecer el chico no quería involucrar a ningún inocente.</p><p>La figura más baja jadeaba en busca de aire, su brazo derecho se encontraba lastimado al igual que algunas de sus costillas, a estas alturas debían estar rotas una o dos.</p><p>El hombre frente a él empuñaba en su mano derecha su típico cuchillo de batalla. Era peligroso, puesto que el veneno en su filo podría paralizar en segundos hasta a un animal salvaje.</p><p>Ambos se abalanzaron rápidamente contra el otro, el hombre más alto con un rápido movimiento hacia abajo, bloqueó las cadenas que se dirigían a sus brazos. Hasta este momento la pelea consistió en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.</p><p>Debía aceptar que el chico era resistente y fuerte, su puño con fuerza aumentada lo había alcanzado varias veces, causando heridas superficiales y otras un tanto más delicadas. Pero eso no importaba ahora, la adrenalina estaba presente, el asesino de sus camaradas Uvo y Pakunoda estaba frente a él. Y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de darle fin a este asunto.</p><p>El cielo era gris a pesar de no ser tan tarde, el ímpetu de las nubes cargadas de agua se sentía lentamente llegar.</p><p>No estaba seguro, pero esos orbes escarlatas se veían maravillosamente majestuosos e imperturbables hasta que logró capturarlo por las muñecas, inmovilizándolo frente a él.</p><p>-no está nada mal, peleas bastante decente-</p><p>-guarda silencio bastardo…-</p><p>Los dientes de Kurapika se cerraron con fuerza, se mordió el interior de la boca y sangró. Su ira se desbordaba cada minuto.</p><p>Ambos cuerpos estaban cansados, la pelea se había extendido bastante entre cruce de movimientos que atacaban y defendían.</p><p>-ya me cansé de jugar contigo, niño-</p><p>-¡te mataré!-</p><p>Torció las muñecas del Kuruta haciendo que frunciera la cara de dolor. Acto seguido, asestó con su rodilla en el estómago del chico, sus piernas flaquearon, pero no se desplomó. El jefe de las arañas soltó a su oponente, sacando con suma rapidez su libro de habilidades.</p><p>Kurapika se había abrazado a sí mismo llevando sus manos a su tórax, conteniendo el dolor. En su intento de dar marcha atrás y alejarse, se sintió muy pesado, en cambio, elevó la mirada y sintió unos ojos negros implacables mirándolo fijamente, casi penetrando sus entrañas. Sintió que su visión se había desvanecido por un segundo, pero luchó para evitar caer en la inconsciencia.</p><p>El hombre había convocado la habilidad de fun fun cloth, mirando al Kuruta frente a él, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que el chico se tambaleó cuando intentaba realizar un movimiento, echó un vistazo a los ojos escarlata y se veían menos candentes que hace unos momentos. Entrecerró los ojos concentrado en su próximo movimiento.</p><p>Una vez más descubrió al Kuruta tambalearse, para finalmente desplomarse frente a él.</p><p>Como mero reflejo instintivo, extendió los brazos hacia adelante y atrapó al otro cuerpo evitando dejarlo caer pesadamente al piso.</p><p>Mentalmente se reprendió por su acción, pero era inevitable, èl supuso.</p><p>Se vio sorprendido cuando sintió que el cuerpo que sostenía era tan menudo y ligero. Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. El agua mojaba sutilmente el rostro del niño, no pudo evitar mirarlo, ahora estaba inconsciente y totalmente indefenso. Se sonrió a sí mismo pensando que era esta una excelente oportunidad para asesinar al Kuruta, finalmente vengaría a sus dos arañas muertas.</p><p>Tomó su cuchillo nuevamente. Sería sencillo cortarle la garganta o atravesar su pecho, moriría desangrado o envenenado, pero cuando había decidido hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, se detuvo.</p><p>¿Era bueno concluir de esta manera su afán de acabar con su vida?</p><p>Acaso… podría haber alguna otra forma de vengarse del bastardo de la cadena, pero que fuera más lenta y dolorosa…</p><p>No se entendía y las preguntas golpeaban su cabeza.</p><p> Cuando había estado buscando el dichoso removedor de nen, había tenido tiempo de pensar en sus próximos objetivos. Un pensamiento se le había venido a la cabeza. Era el de vengar a sus camaradas, pero de una forma diferente.</p><p> ¿Y si reclutaba en su grupo criminal forzosamente al bastardo de la cadena? Sin duda la habilidad del chico podría ser de utilidad. Además, había sido una hazaña que ese mocoso lo hubiera podido capturar.</p><p>En aquel entonces, había logrado que Pakunoda accediera a sus peticiones y se había salido con la suya. Cuando lo escuchaba interactuar con Paku y cuando lo vio realizar las llamadas telefónicas, pensó que era un chico inteligente, aunque era evidente que poseía puntos demasiados frágiles.</p><p>Ahí, bajo la lluvia, se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Finalmente lo decidió, se puso en movimiento, regresaría a su guarida a encontrarse con sus arañas… junto con ese chico.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Incomprensible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurapika fue atrapado por el Genei Ryodan.<br/>El líder de la tropa fantasma decide qué hacer con el "Bastardo de la cadena"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-No puedo creer que lo hayas traído a nuestra guarida, Danchou – el hombre de la espada chilló</p><p>- quiero torturarlo hasta que suplique su muerte- agregó Feitan con un tono serio y abrumador</p><p>-y con gusto me complacería ayudarte a hacerlo-</p><p>-basta, Nobu- intervino el rubio -Danchou, ¿cuál es el significado de esto?-</p><p>-yo tampoco entiendo nada, es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con este mocoso- Phinks dijo</p><p>Machi, Bonolenov, Franklin, Shizuku y Kalluto miraron expectantes a su líder.</p><p>El hombre de cabello negro mantenía la mirada fija en el rubio aun inconsciente.</p><p>-decidí que no lo vamos a matar… todavía. –</p><p>-¿què?, ¿¡Danchou, te has vuelto loco!?- gritó alarmado el samurái</p><p>-como saben, si algún otro logra derrotar a una de las arañas, aplica para ocupar su lugar, y este usuario en cadena, puede oficialmente reclamar el puesto de Uvo o el de Paku…-</p><p>-estás de broma- escupió el samurái</p><p>Machi miró de reojo al chico Kuruta y se dirigió a su líder.</p><p>-¿entonces permitirás que el niño decida si va a unirse a las arañas cuando despierte?-</p><p>-no-</p><p>Todos lo miraron consternados. Prosiguió.</p><p>-èl chico no tendrá opción. Yo me aseguraré de que acepte unirse a nosotros, estoy seguro que sus habilidades nos servirán de mucho en nuestras misiones- el rostro estoico del líder se mantuvo y finalmente encaró a Nobu</p><p>-no puedo aceptar tal cosa, asesinó a Uvo y a Paku también, además… - replicó de forma más escandalosa después – ¡se ve demasiado débil y parece una niña! – de repente miró con desdén al chico rubio</p><p>-es verdad lo que dice- Shizuku apareció apoyando al samurai</p><p>-¡ven, tengo razón!-</p><p>Franklin se unió a la moción -no tengo problema con que sea hombre o mujer, pero coincido con Nobunaga, se ve demasiado frágil-</p><p>- parece mentira que este mocoso haya logrado inmovilizar al líder en aquella ocasión- Phinks agregó</p><p>-puedo asegurar que es un chico, no hay razón para discutir banalidades- Kuroro asestó para finalizar la conversación y hacer callar a las arañas.</p><p>-de todas maneras podríamos asegurarnos- Shizuku curiosa e inocente miró a Nobu, puesto que el samurai no lograba convencerse, estuvo de su parte. </p><p>Kuroro enarcó una ceja y llamó a Shalnark, si iba a tener que callar a sus camaradas, para tener por fin un poco de paz en la guarida, tiene que hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>-Shal, revisa al chico- ordenó con su cara fría y su voz típica de Danchou que da órdenes precisas</p><p>-¿eh, yo?- se señaló a sí mismo, el líder asintió en silencio, el rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos, volvió a abrirlos  y avanzó hasta el Kuruta dormido</p><p>Tragó saliva y obedeció la orden. El resto de las arañas esperó…</p><p>-amm… dancho… - se levantó y se dirigió a sus compañeros</p><p>-efectivamente es un chico.- Su rostro se ruborizó resignadamente</p><p>-¿Satisfecho, Nobu?- habló al samurai sin mirarlo, tomó un libro para comenzar a leer</p><p> Hasta el día siguiente Kurapika no despertó. Kuroro se había quedado cerca para vigilarlo. Durante la noche sintió que el chico había mostrado signos de haber desarrollado algo de fiebre. Simplemente cuando notaba que estaba demasiado silencioso, revisaba su pulso, eso fue todo.</p><p>Por la mañana Kuroro notò que la fiebre no había cedido y a estas alturas el niño se veía agitado, tenía dificultad para respirar correctamente y había comenzado a retorcerse ante la incomodidad de su malestar.</p><p>Nobu estaba harto de escuchar al Kuruta aquejarse, los demás se ocupaban en sus asuntos, jugaron cartas unos cuantos de ellos, en general solo hicieron cosas que hacían las arañas siendo arañas.</p><p> -Machi- con su voz penetrante y porte estoico el líder llamó la atención de la araña hembra</p><p>-¿Danchou?- se acercó, sin tanta emoción  preguntó</p><p>-¿el chico necesitará medicamento?- Machi era la cirujano del genei ryodan, por lo que Kuroro confiaba en ella para preguntarle esto</p><p>-no se ve bien, la fiebre que se extiende puede ser peligrosa, y ese mocoso ya tiene muchas horas así-</p><p>-veo… puedes encargarte, ¿no?-</p><p>-puedo- la mujer colocó sus manos en su cintura y examinó el Kuruta de pies a cabeza, de encorvó hasta quedar de rodillas y despojó al chico de sus ropas superiores, la finalidad es que estuviera más fresco, así permitir que la fiebre de sus poros escapara con mayor libertad.</p><p>-espera, lo llevaremos a un cuarto de arriba- interrumpió el líder a su araña, tomó al chico entre sus brazos, sintiendo su piel tersa y caliente, otra vez ese pensamiento de que el niño era demasiado delgado, cruzó su mente, era extraño de alguna forma que, aun siendo hombre, su complexión fuera tan delicada, como el de una fémina. A pesar de que su torso mostraba su cuerpo exquisitamente torneado por esos músculos definidos, aunque no tan perceptibles.</p><p>Alejó todos esos pensamientos inútiles de su cabeza y ante la mirada sorpresiva, reprobatoria y de disgusto de algunas de sus arañas. Se llevó al Kuruta hacia la planta alta. Machi le seguía de cerca.</p><p>Habiendo comprado (o tal vez sólo las hurtó) algunas infusiones, medicamentos y unas compresas, Machi procedió a intervenir con los cuidados médicos.</p><p>A las horas, la fiebre parecía estar disminuyendo, la respiración del rubio se había vuelto más uniforme.</p><p>Kuroro en una silla al pie de la cama vieja en esa habitación, había estado leyendo, alerta de cualquier indicio de mejoría que el Kuruta pudiera presentar.</p><p>Pasó otro día y el chico continuaba dormido. A todas las arañas se les había hecho excesivo que ese usuario en cadena continuara durmiendo plácidamente, de hecho, habían empezado a hablar sobre asesinarlo, ya que enfermo no serviría de araña. Pero obviamente su Danchou no les permitió tal cosa.</p><p>Sus ojos de abrieron de repente, cerrándose al instante ante el golpe de luz. Volvió a intentar abrir sus párpados, esta vez con mayor éxito, lo que vio fue el techo manchado y desgastado de algún lugar. ¡Donde estaba! Trató casi inútilmente de recordar lo que le había sucedido, pero sólo venían a su mente pequeñas partes de su memoria. A los pocos segundos recordó un gran detalle, su encuentro con el líder de las arañas y luego… oscuridad.</p><p>La araña que había estado al pie de la cama todo ese tiempo, lo estuvo mirando mientras el rubio despertó y observó la manera en que trataba de asimilar en dónde estaba y quizá pensó que se debía estar preguntando cómo es que había llegado ahí.</p><p>-despertaste… escucha, niño. Abstente de hacer algún movimiento gracioso, mantente tranquilo, tengo que hablar contigo, si intentas hacer cualquier cosa te mataré-</p><p>Reconoció la voz y sus ojos inmediatamente se volvieron escarlata, como pudo se incorporó y se giró hacia la procedencia de la voz con dolor. Efectivamente, era el líder del genei ryodan, curiosamente estaban solos, el Kuruta estaba sobre una cama, él casi a su lado sentado en una silla. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? ¿el mundo estaba totalmente de cabeza? Y ¿por qué…?</p><p>-bastardo…- dijo secamente y con rabia acumulada</p><p>-también puedo matar a tus amigos, tengo sus números telefónicos, un mensaje de que estás en peligro y supongo que vendrían a buscarte… la emboscada perfecta- le mostró a Kurapika su teléfono celular. El niño abrió más sus ojos escarlata, asustado y pasmado, se congeló</p><p>-bastardo infeliz, ¿qué diablos estas tramando? ¡mierda! - Kurapika se sintió impotente</p><p>-cuida tus palabras, me sorprende que seas tan mal hablado, parecías tener otro tipo de educación- Kuroro no se inmutaba, sus ojos fríos y su expresión de póker estaban ahí todo el tiempo</p><p>Reunió de no sabe dónde un montón de paciencia y respirando profundamente una y luego otra vez más, volvió a hablar.</p><p>-¿me vas a decir qué demonios estás tramando? – sus ojos escarlata parecían llamas</p><p>-para mantener a tus amigos a salvo, deberás pactar conmigo ciertos acuerdos. Te aseguro… no… te prometo que, si cooperas, a la larga podrías recibir un tipo de gratificación. Quiero que te unas a nosotros como un miembro del genei ryodan.-</p><p>-¡maldito bastardo, jamás ni en sueños aceptaría tal cosa!- Kurapika casi salta sobre la araña, pero se reprimió ante la debilidad de su cuerpo, era inútil querer abalanzarse en su estado actual</p><p> </p><p>-bueno- Kuroro con su expresión de Danchou, inmutable, presionó unos botones del móvil de Kurapika. El kuruta lo observó atentamente mientras apretaba la mandíbula</p><p>-hola, ¿Kurapika?- una voz familiar habló del otro lado de la línea por medio del altavoz.</p><p>“Gon”, pensó, Kurapika abrió grandemente los ojos, abrió la boca y jadeó casi en silencio</p><p>El hombre colgó la llamada. El kuruta con la cabeza hacia abajo, su rostro sombrío por sus mechones rubios, permaneció sumiso</p><p>Después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio, que parecieron eternos, se animó a enfrentarle.</p><p>-¿cómo vas a garantizar que no se te ocurrirá molestarlos?- se dirigió al líder de las arañas apagadamente.</p><p>-soy un hombre de palabra- murmuró Kuroro despreocupadamente posando su mano derecha en su pecho</p><p>El rubio se atrevió a levantar la cara y posó sus ojos rojos en los negros del enemigo.</p><p>-bien, tengo unas condiciones para ti.-</p><p>Kurapika frunció el ceño y reprimiendo su impulso de atacar al hombre frente a él, esperó a que el otro dijera lo que tenía en mente. Entre esas fracciones de segundos, había intentado materializar sus cadenas, para encontrar que era imposible, estaba demasiado exhausto todavía desde su último encuentro. Además, la fiebre había vuelto e igual le restaba concentración y fuerza, de todas maneras, también sentía que para lo único que podía encontrar determinación ahora, era para mantenerse consciente.</p><p>Kuroro no dejó escapar la reacción del chico, asimiló que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse “tranquilo”</p><p>-estas serán las especificaciones. Primero, tienes un lugar en la araña, cuando un miembro es derrotado, el vencedor tiene la posibilidad de reclamar dicho puesto, lo hiciste al derrotar a Uvogin y a Paku. Así que espero que no malentiendas la primera razón de esta decisión. Estas son las reglas y nosotros los miembros de la araña nos apegamos a ellas- Kurapika lo miró consternado, pero no dejaba de estar furioso y de sentirse totalmente impotente.</p><p>- en segundo lugar. Espero que entiendas que he decidido perdonarte la vida, pero sólo temporalmente. He visto y también escuché sobre tus habilidades por medio de mis camaradas, Paku nos regaló información valiosa sobre ti antes de morir. Conozco cómo funcionan en cierta forma tus cadenas, por lo que tu habilidad nos resulta útil. –</p><p>Kurapika sabía que Pakunoda había revelado lo que sabía sobre él y su habilidad nen. Esa fue la causa de su deceso. Se encogió de hombros. Kuroro habló otra vez.</p><p>-Punto número tres… queda totalmente prohibido que contactes a alguna persona que no sea parte de las arañas, me refiero a tus amigos, a compañeros antiguos de tu trabajo y también queda estrictamente prohibido tener contacto con tus familiares-</p><p>Cuando Kuroro habló sobre la prohibición de contactar a sus familiares, Kurapika le envió una mirada demasiado hostil y helada, sus ojos escarlata se encendieron, pero su expresión era totalmente todo lo contraria al fuego que quema, era simplemente horrenda y difusa.</p><p>El hombre frente a él parpadeó y buscó algo en los ojos de Kurapika, algo que no pudo descifrar. Por una fracción de segundo, el líder del ryodan se sintió ¿intimidado? Barrió ese inútil pensamiento y siguió hablando.</p><p>-El punto cuatro es el siguiente. Debes aceptar lo anterior al pie de la letra. Si lo haces, ninguno de tus amigos saldrá perjudicado. Si eres un niño obediente, te compensaré. Yo elegiré la forma en que lo haga. -</p><p>Kurapika le lanzó una cara interrogante al líder, sin embargo, su semblante odioso aún adornaba su rostro, especialmente sus ojos.</p><p>“¿Por qué razón el bastardo querría compensarme si de todas maneras me asesinará cuando deje de serle útil? Dijo que estaba perdonándome la vida solo momentáneamente.” Kurapika cavilaba internamente.</p><p>-y, por último- dijo sacando a Kurapika de sus pensamientos. Reflexionó lo que iba a decir después. El rubio observó algo, ¿acaso había dudas en el rostro de Kuroro, el líder de esa compañía fantasma estaba teniendo dificultades para pensar?</p><p>-esto… no tengo idea si funcionará. Pero si no lo hace, tengo un plan B, también un plan C y D. así que apostaré primero a la suerte-  el líder habló, pero es como si lo hiciera más para sí mismo que para Kurapika</p><p>-escucha con atención… - pausò y a regañadientes Kurapika continuó escuchando al Danchou</p><p>-harás lo siguiente. En un momento más, materializarás tu Judgement chain – Kurapika abrió sus ojos grandes</p><p>-intentarás generar dos extremos de espadas nen, una cadena que tenga una doble conexión-</p><p>-si logramos hacerlo… en primer lugar apuñalarás tu propio corazón e impondrás dos condiciones que yo indique. Luego de eso, lo harás conmigo, y ambos tendremos que asegurarnos de cumplir las reglas- Kuroro sonriò de forma significativa, tan sombrío que un escalofrió perturbador recorrió la columna del Kuruta</p><p>Kurapika tuvo el impulso de hacer algo para evitar lo que Kuroro le había indicado que hiciera, no tenía idea de si se podría lograr, y si se podía… ¿qué condiciones impondría?</p><p>-yo… Me es imposible invocar mis cadenas por ahora… no tengo la suficiente energía nen para lograrlo…- le costó trabajo hacer que su voz saliera, no quería cruzar palabras con la araña, le resultaba incómodo y sin sentido, pero tenía que decir esto, para retrasar la acción que le habían pedido, de todos modos, era verdad, no pudo invocar cadenas hace un momento a causa de la debilidad, por lo tanto, no podría hacer esto tampoco.</p><p>Ignorando lo que el Kuruta le había dicho, con un rápido movimiento marcó un número con su propio celular y le pidió que viniera</p><p>-ven- colgó</p><p>Machi se asomó por la puerta y Kuroro la miró</p><p>-Necesito que me ayudes por un momento-</p><p>Machi asintió con un movimiento ligero en su cabeza. Esperó más órdenes. Kuroro se levantó de su silla y dio un paso hacia Kurapika, pero se detuvo en el proceso. Sacó su celular y marcó de nuevo.</p><p>- ¿ya lo tienen?-</p><p>Kurapika ladeó la cabeza, no entendía absolutamente nada. Una vez más intentó materializar cadenas, pero no pudo. En ese momento, también se había percatado de que, en esta ocasión, el líder del genei ryodan había notado la intención de Kurapika sobre invocar sus cadenas.</p><p>Simplemente le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y por inercia el rubio desvió suavemente a un lado su mirada. Sus ojos estaban de su color normal. La expectativa de lo que pasaría lo había noqueado.</p><p>-tomen una foto y manténganse cerca, me la envías en cuanto la tengas- dijo, finalmente colgó el teléfono y dio dos pasos más, se acercó frente a Kurapika, sorprendiendo al rubio, quien solo pudo congelarse ahí sentado en la cama en la que estaba.</p><p>El hombre alargó su brazo derecho y colocó la mano sobre la frente del chico. Kurapika se sobresaltó.</p><p>¿estaba comprobando su temperatura?</p><p>Si.</p><p>Retiró su mano suavemente manteniendo el contacto visual con los ojos azul grisáceo de Kurapika. Movió con gracia su mano bajando un poco y postrándola sobre el pecho de Kuruta.</p><p>Sus latidos se aceleraron como resultado de la acción del líder, su rostro se coloreó de leve rosado, ambas reacciones no lograron pasar desapercibidas para el hombre pelinegro. Curvó sus labios sonriendo por lo bajo, irónicamente.</p><p>Empujó con su mano una oleada energética que llenó el cuerpo de Kurapika de una sensación cálida. Con un movimiento hábil de sus dos manos, las llevó a las muñecas de Kurapika, aplicó fuerza, con la que logró inmovilizar al rubio. Kurapika abrió la boca para reclamar o para preguntar que diablos trataba de hacer. Pero sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta cuando el líder habló a la araña detrás de él.</p><p>-átalo- ordenó sin más.</p><p>Hábilmente, Machi cernió sus hilos sobre el Kuruta, rodeó sus manos y sus piernas, también colocó una atadura alrededor de su cintura y de su cuello.</p><p>-si se mueve o si intenta manipular sus cadenas, aprieta los hijos- Machi miró al líder, esa mirada significaba “si, danchou”</p><p>Kurapika se sorprendió. Estaba atado, quizá pensaba usar sus cadenas, pero no ahora, no lo lograría sin fuerza.</p><p>-lo que hice fue otorgarte parte de mi nen, ahora tienes suficiente nen como para hacer tus cadenas aparecer. En un momento podremos probar si funciona lo que te acabo de pedir. Te até para que no intentes hacer algún movimiento inadecuado. – Kurapika le regaló una mirada inquisitiva</p><p>-no me mires así. No tomará mucho tiempo, y luego podré soltarte. Soy un hombre muy precavido. Así que…- Kuroro había previsto cualquier situación innecesaria que pudiera complicarle la existencia. El líder de las arañas pensaba todo demasiado bien, era algo que Kurapika debía guardar y mantener siempre en consideración.</p><p>Al cabo de unos 40 minutos timbró el celular de Kuroro, se acercò a Kurapika mientras miraba la pantalla.</p><p>-echa un vistazo a esto-</p><p>Le mostró la pantalla del celular y lo que vio lo dejó desprotegido y sin aliento. Una foto de Leorio, luego pasó el dedo sobre la pantalla táctil y mostró otra, pasó 5 fotos de Leorio en total. Luego pasó otra foto de Gon.</p><p>Kurapika perdido en su preocupación, no notó el momento en que los hilos de Machi dejaron de rodearlo. La amenaza había desaparecido.</p><p>-bien- La voz del líder del ryodan logró que Kurapika volviera a la realidad.</p><p>Le hizo un ademán que le indicaba que se pusiera de pie. Lo hizo.</p><p>-nada de trucos, ¿de acuerdo?, intentarás materializar la cadena que te dije. Intenta con todo, debería funcionar según mis análisis. Estamos en un 95 y 5 porciento de probabilidad ante el si y ante el no. No hagas nada para evitar esto, si descubro que te estás limitando o evitando cumplir con mi mandato, daré la orden expresa de asesinar a tus amigos.-</p><p>Kurapika de pie junto a es cama, tragó saliva, no reaccionó de inmediato, no hizo nada, sólo estar ahí. Su mente quedó en blanco. Kuroro de nuevo le obligó a pisar tierra.</p><p>-Feitan y Nobu están vigilando a tu amigo médico- pausó poniendo una mano en su barbilla – tu amigo médico es demasiado débil, su cabeza caería en cuestión de segundos si llego a ordenarlo-</p><p>El Kuruta con la boca semiabierta volvió a tragar y sudor cayó por una de sus sienes.</p><p>Materializó su cadena del juicio y concentrándose intentó lograr lo que Kuroro le mencionó. Pero nada pasó de inmediato.</p><p>-tu otro amigo, el niño intensificador fue interceptado por Kalluto, moriría también al instante, no tiene su nen para poder hacer frente. Por cierto, ese niño Zoldyck estaba con él, pero Illumi se encargó de llevárselo por un momento para que no pueda interferir en el trabajo de mi pequeña araña. Así que en caso de que diera mi orden, nadie estará cerca para proteger a tu amigo. Obedece e intenta con toda tu voluntad. –</p><p>¡Cómo iba a poder intentar hacer tal cosa si lo estaba desconcentrando con toda esa preocupación que le estaba haciendo sentir por sus amigos!</p><p>-ya cállate y deja que me concentre. -</p><p>Luego de unos minutos de incertidumbre. Kurapika mostrando sorpresa, logró materializar una cadena distinta a la judgement chain usual. Kuroro sonrió en señal de victoria.</p><p>-establezcamos las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo. No quieras pasarte de listo intentando colocar otra condición. – le entregó el teléfono a Machi</p><p>-  si nos engaña, da la orden. Ya que yo estaría ocupado matándolo-</p><p>Se colocó frente a Kurapika quien esperaba el decreto.</p><p> </p><p>Nefasto el rubio se resignó, se convertiría en una araña y debería cumplir ciertas condiciones…</p><p>-las condiciones para ti serán: si intentas asesinarme morirás. No es posible alejarte de mí en un radio mayor a 200 metros.  Y las mías: Si intento hacer algo contra tus amigos, mi nen se sellará. Y la segunda… Ayudarás al último Kuruta a recolectar los 36 pares de ojos escarlata y al final asesinarás a Kuruta con tus propias manos.</p><p>“¿Qué clase de estúpidas reglas eran esas? ¿acaso no pensó en algo mejor? Las únicas que valen la pena son las mías. Bueno, para él…” Kurapika no encontraba el sentido de todo este embrollo.</p><p>Machi escuchó las condiciones y algunas le parecieron extrañas. Pero su líder siempre sabía por qué hacia las cosas. Seguramente…</p><p>De repente la cabeza de Machi se iluminó, no era un capricho conectar ambos lados de las cadenas. El líder estaba pensando establecer un juramento nen implícito entre ellos dos. Ese lazo fungiría como conexión.</p><p>Pudo haber esperado a que el Kuruta recuperara su nen por completo y así invocar sus cadenas, pero su líder decidió traspasar una oleada del suyo, y no era por mera prisa de acabar con el proceso. La intención estaba clara ahora.</p><p>En el momento en que sus corazones se conectaran, y las condiciones establecidas pactaran, el nen de Kuroro se aprisionaría en el cuerpo del chico, influiría de ahora en adelante en él de una forma sutilmente indirecta y firme.</p><p>La condición de “sí intento atacar a tus amigos”. Era la forma en que Kuroro le haría ver al mocoso que estaba siendo “algo justo y razonable”. Juega en el papel de ir ganando parte de su confianza y así consiga hacerlo participar activamente en las misiones. Suena conveniente para las arañas.</p><p>Cuando alguien establecía este tipo de juramentos, es decir, cuando dos personas estaban involucradas en algo así, sus corazones y mentes al paso del tiempo deberían tender a enlazarse y eso era algo inaceptable para el líder. Albergar sentimientos de afecto y necesidad por un enemigo, por un Kuruta que asesinó a otros de los nuestros, era indigno. Esa es la razón de establecer la condición de asesinarlo.</p><p>¿Pero por qué asesinarlo después de recuperar todos los ojos escarlata que tanto quiere ese chico? Quizá esta condición está aunada a la anterior de Kuroro, darle algo a cambio para que se sienta comprometido de colaborar en lo que concierna a las arañas.</p><p>Kurapika estableció las condiciones, no trató de engañar a las arañas ni nada parecido. La última condición sobre los ojos escarlata le brindó un alivio y una sensación extraña que sinceramente se sentía más bien que mal. Luego de eso moriría… pero qué importaba. ¿Podría recolectar todos los pares de ojos con ayuda de ese ladrón bastardo?, seguramente si, ellos toman todo lo que quieren. Y él aprovecharía esa oportunidad.</p><p>La única pregunta era si podría soportar ser llamado araña… robar… matar… y poder caminar diariamente cerca de todos esos asesinos, sus enemigos eternos.</p><p>Y había otro problema, ¿cómo iba a matarlos ahora?, estaría rodeado siempre de ellos, sólo puede alejarse 200 metros a la redonda lejos de ese bastardo del líder. Pero algo iba a pensar para poder hacer. Definitivamente no descansaría hasta lograr ambos objetivos, los ojos y enterrarlos a ellos.</p><p>Kurapika supuso que esto sería interesante. Por otro lado, Kuroro pensó justamente lo mismo de toda esta situación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cerca del enemigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurapika es ahora parte del genei ryodan y debe convivir con ellos.<br/>Los eventos se desarrollan de una manera extraña e inevitable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acabado el pacto con el genei ryodan. Kuroro permaneció en la misma habitación que el Kuruta. Kurapika permanecía enfurruñado en una esquina, estaba sentado curiosamente volteando hacia la pared, actitud que al líder de la araña le pareció de lo más infantil por parte de su enemigo. Estaba el chico sentado con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos también cruzados sobre su pecho y con la mirada fija hacia la pared, negándose por completo de mirar otra cosa que no fuera la pintura tan entretenida de ese viejo edificio.</p><p>Pasaron alrededor de 5 horas, Kurapika permanecía en la misma posición. El otro continuaba leyendo sobre un sofá individual y polvoriento.</p><p>De pronto una de sus arañas irrumpió en la habitación que hasta ahora solo había emitido sonidos del paso de páginas de un libro y respiraciones agitadas y ruidosas de un rubio molesto.</p><p>Machi miró al Kuruta arrinconado con una ceja alzada, mientras su líder le devolvía un movimiento casi imperceptible de hombros, su mirada gélida adornaba su rostro.</p><p>-Danchou, llegaron la mitad del grupo-</p><p>Kuroro asintió, mientras devolvía lentamente su mirada al chico Kuruta, quien parecía ignorar todo a su alrededor, su rabia sí que era intensa.</p><p>Machi anunció y simplemente después de mirar una vez más al rubio, volvió a desaparecer por esa puerta vieja y ornamental. Cerrándola a su espalda.</p><p>Kuroro cerró su libro, aparentemente acabando de leerlo por completo. Miró un reloj elegante y antiguo colocado sobre una pared del cuarto y decidió que era lo suficientemente tarde como para comer algo e ir a la cama.</p><p>-Supongo que los demás habrán traído algo de comida-</p><p>-…-</p><p>-si quieres comer algo, baja-</p><p>-…-</p><p>Kuroro resopló en su mente internamente ante la actitud tan terca y obstinada del niño como para responderle algo, un “si o un no” o una grosería habían sido más educadas que su silencio. Pensó.</p><p>Cuando Kurapika escuchó al líder de las arañas desaparecer por la puerta. Se destensó de pies a cabeza automáticamente.</p><p>Giró su cabeza y aliviado confirmó que estaba solo.</p><p>Dubitativo evaluó la situación sobre si levantarse o no de su puesto. Ya que haber permanecido ahí durante varias horas continuas sin moverse resultaba realmente agotador. Aunque la razón de moverse un poco no era precisamente el haberse cansado, si, estaba agotado, pero juraría por su vida o lo que quedaba de ella, que podría seguir fingiendo ser un mueble por toda la eternidad. El problema era que la naturaleza estaba llamando a su puerta.</p><p> </p><p>Echó una última mirada evaluativa entre la distancia que había desde su rincón hacia la puerta aparentemente de baño que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación. Resignado y con ya alta urgencia de vaciar su llena vejiga se levantó de un brinco y caminó presuroso, desapareciendo tras la puerta del tocador.</p><p>Cuando estaba a punto de terminar con su vaciado de alta necesidad, escuchó nuevamente la puerta de la habitación abrirse, se sobresaltó un poco, que casi salta de su propia piel. Se dio prisa a subir su pantalón y a lavar las manos. Dudó un segundo antes de asomarse por esa puerta de baño, tragó fuerte y dio un paso firme fuera de ahí.</p><p>La cabeza de araña estaba sentado de vuelta en su sucio y feo sillón imperial, mientras en la mesilla de enfrente, más sucia que la fecha de la vieja inquisición, estaba una caja aparentemente con comida rápida comprada, eso le hizo saber su nariz.</p><p>Kuroro levantó la mirada de su propia caja de comida y habló.</p><p>-traje tu porción- señaló con un movimiento de cabeza</p><p>Kurapika fingió no haberlo escuchado y continuó como si nada caminando hacia su rincón favorito de estas últimas horas.</p><p>-¿piensas comer si o no? Responde, ¿o eres sordo? ¿tal vez tonto?-</p><p>Las palabras de la araña sonaban muy frías, aunque Kurapika sintió que realmente su connotación era de burla o de sarcasmo.</p><p>El kuruta simplemente le dedicó una mirada asesina al asesino y se volvió a sentar como hace rato.</p><p>-¿es eso un no?-</p><p>Kuroro estaba realmente divertido con tal actitud, pero su cara jamás lo haría saber, sin embargo, siendo así, decidió picarle más la atención al chiquillo.</p><p>-así que eres de esos chicos raros que tratan de matarse de hambre por verse delicados y delgados como una mujer, eh-</p><p>Kurapika se giró para decirle algo, pero al abrir la boca, simplemente de inmediato la volvió a cerrar. Lo sabía, ese líder trataba de provocarlo, definitivamente no caería en su red.</p><p>-como quieras-</p><p>Finalizó la araña, minutos después tomó ambas cajas y volvió a salir por esa misma puerta.</p><p>Kurapika volvió a desestresarse y estirarse un poco, pero esta vez volvió de inmediato a su posición.</p><p>Escuchó una voz que gritaba irritada y la escuchaba maldecir desde la planta baja, por lo que supo, un miembro de ryodan estaba haciendo alboroto y la razón era su mera presencia.</p><p>Se indignó un poco ante tales blasfemias provenientes de esa voz escandalosa. Como si él estuviera ahí por su propia decisión o voluntad.</p><p>Entonces se puso a pensar en cómo serían sus días cautivo. Era ya tarde y el sueño lo estaba invadiendo, pero su decisión de no moverse de ese sitio era totalmente absoluta. La habitación contaba con dos camas, una de ellas lo había recibido a él días anteriores en estado de inconsciencia, pero su terquedad era tan grande, que no la aceptaría de nuevo para dormir, hoy no, hoy estaba tan molesto, tan desolado y tan herido… que no pensaba abandonar su guarida rinconera.</p><p>Luego que cesaron los gritos y las confrontaciones entre los miembros del ryodan, ocasionadas principalmente con su actual entrada al grupo, el líder por ocasión nueva, entró por la puerta. Kurapika estuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba que el líder de ryodan arrastraba lo que parecían ser mantas o ropa, era sonido de algo como ropa maniobrando.</p><p>-la cama que ocupabas sigue siendo tuya-</p><p>-…-</p><p>-sinceramente… planeas continuar con esa actitud tan infantil,¿Kuruta?-</p><p>-…-</p><p>Cerró los ojos con alta incredulidad. Realmente el chico estaba dispuesto a no abrir la boca, y al parecer también se iba a negar a moverse. El hombre de cabello negro estaba tan curioso de ver que el rubio obstinado no se movía, no hablaba, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a dedicar a hacer eso mismo.</p><p>Sin más el líder se recostó en su cómoda cama personal y se dispuso a dormir, claro, siendo alerta, aunque la cadena del juicio en el corazón del chico lo asesinaría al instante si intentaba algo con él, sus compañeros estaban desprovistos de protección, y si dormían y eran sorprendidos por un rubio enojado con sus cadenas, seguramente la historia no sería divertida de contar.</p><p>El tiempo pasó y Kurapika estaba totalmente agotado, no sabía qué horas eran, ya que el reloj en la pared no era visible entre tanta oscuridad. Sus ojos se cerraban como dos costales pesados y su cabeza empezaba a vacilar. Resignado pensó en dirigirse a la cama y dormir un rato, no importaba ya estar a merced con la guardia baja ante las arañas si se dormía, pues el sueño lo estaba matando a estas alturas, si lo pensaba bien, si lo querían muerto, ya lo habrían hecho, pero no, lo habían esperado durante días a que despertara para obligarlo a unírseles, Kurapika sonrió tristemente y con ironía para sí mismo, ya que si lo hubieran matado hace ya días de haberlo llevado ahí, sería mucho mejor que esto.</p><p>Despejó su desesperanza, se negó y se prohibió a ir a la cama, en cambio, se acurrucó en su rincón y después de varios pestañeos y esfuerzos por quedarse despierto un rato más, poco a poco viajó al país de los sueños y el descanso.</p><p>Kuroro era un alma libre y muy madrugadora, él había despertado muy temprano, eran las 6:05 am., cuando echó un vistazo al reloj, rápidamente se despejó la soñolencia y se sentó al filo de su cama. Con indiferencia echó un vistazo a la cama contigua, nadie.</p><p>Luego levantando una ceja miró al rincón encontrándose con la figura del niño, estaba dormido en una posición casi fetal, la espalda hacia la pared. Al parecer el sueño y cansancio lo venció, de hecho, el líder presentaba una mueca insatisfecha, por algún motivo, pensó que el chico aguantaría toda la noche despierto y mantendría su actitud rebelde y testaruda negándose a dormir como lo hizo al comer.</p><p>Afilando la vista aún más, miró fijamente al chico, su rostro lucía relajado y tranquilo, estaba realmente disfrutando de un descanso merecido, aunque incómodo por la baldosa fría debajo de su cuerpo. El de cabello azabache se preguntó que edad tendría, por su apariencia, él podría decir que rondaba de los 16 a los 18. Su cara casi angelical e infantil con rasgos andróginos, la cual se acentuaba más justo ahora lo hacían lucir como un niño pequeño. Su figura menuda, tan delgada y en cierto modo delicada, le daban un aire tan femenino y juvenil.</p><p>Le costaba creer al líder ahora mismo que este pequeño chico testarudo es quien asesinó a Uvo y a Paku de paso.</p><p>El líder entró al baño a darse una ducha y a hacer los deberes durante la mañana.</p><p>El sonido del agua alertó al Kuruta, quien de un salto casi como gato asustado, se enderezó de su pequeño nido.</p><p>Se estiró y se despabiló pasándose una y otra vez las manos por su cara y ojos. Estaba con el cabello tan alborotado que parecía que había participado en una riña callejera durante la noche, la verdad es que dio dormido vueltas y vueltas, mientras soñaba esa historia recurrente que alberga su memoria, la muerte impiadosa de su clan y de paso Uvo y Pakunoda aún lo acechaban.</p><p>Se acicaló el cabello con sus manos lo mejor que pudo y volvió a tomar su posición sentada en su rincón, pero esta vez miró hacia el otro lado, dando oportunidad a su espalda cansada a posarse sobre la pared.</p><p>La puerta de baño se abrió de repente sacando al Kuruta de sus pensamientos. Curiosamente elevó sus ojos para mirar a la figura que emergía desde el otro lado, para darse cuenta que era quien ya sabía, Kuroro, el líder ryodan, pero se agitó algo despavorido cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre salía de su ducha matutina con nada más y nada menos que simplemente una toalla amarrada en su cintura.</p><p>Ante la vista y sorpresa, el rubio gritó escandalosamente como una damisela en apuros, mientras su rostro se llenaba de un profuso color carmín.</p><p>El líder de las arañas por poco salta hacia atrás por la reacción del mocoso usuario de la cadena, pero triunfalmente siendo un Danchou tan calculador y estoico, no hizo ningún ademán de sobresalto ni nada por el estilo. Sólo sus profundos ojos negros se clavaron con cierta incredulidad en el Kuruta quien habiendo ocultado su rostro hacía un lado lo más que pudo. Le dirigía unas palabras balbuceantes por fin después de varias horas de silenciosa obstinación.</p><p>-¡n-no estás solo en esta habitación, debes llevar ropa para vestirte en el baño! ¡Deja de pasearte de-desnudo enfrente de los demás!-</p><p>Kuroro no esperó escuchar algo como eso jamás en su vida viniendo de otro hombre. No dijo nada a eso, arrojó su toalla sin preocupación sobre la cama, haciendo que el chico esta vez girara todo su cuerpo y mirara hacia la pared tan amada por él, pero esta vez lo hacía con toda la intención de evitar ver desnudo al hombre.</p><p>-Tú eres hombre y yo soy un hombre, no tiene nada de nuevo que me veas desnudo- El Danchou explicó con un tono tan tranquilo que casi era irritante, como si lo más normal del mundo fuera eso, andar mostrando la propia piel a todo el mundo.</p><p>- …-</p><p>Otra vez volvió el silencio.</p><p>-como sea, si quieres tomar una ducha, está disponible para ti, el agua está tibia. - Cuando terminó de hablar el líder, se recriminó, porque sintió que estaba hablando más de lo necesario con ese niño que parecía más desprovisto de respuesta que una pared.</p><p> </p><p>-…-</p><p>-escucha- dijo el líder, quien ya estaba totalmente vestido, su cabello aún goteaba un poco, se acercó casi en silencio total y con una rapidez inigualable hasta Kurapika, lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó de un tirón del suelo, con su expresión siempre estoica, continuó -me estás hartando con esa actitud tuya tan molesta e intransigente de aplicar la ley del hielo cada que te hago una pregunta…- el Danchou no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque sintió una punzada dolorosa en el antebrazo, esa extremidad con la que sostenía a Kuruta.</p><p>El chico rubio lo había mordido tal cual animal o bestia salvaje. Kurapika miraba al Danchou desafiante y enojado, aunque sus ojos escarlatas no estaban presentes, su mirada era furiosa.</p><p>Kuroro soltó el brazo del Kuruta, pero en cambio lo abofeteó tan fuerte que Kurapika se desequilibró. Con un pie detrás del otro, pisando fuerte para evitar caer al suelo, logró pararse correctamente mientras tomaba con su mano su mejilla magullada y miraba al líder con sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo con ira, sus ojos escarlatas habían aflorado.</p><p>Kuroro fue sorprendido mili segundos después por la cadena de cárcel del rubio materializándose con intensión de enfrentarse a él.</p><p>-te voy a matar, bastardo…- El usuario de la cadena murmuró con rabia arrastrando sus palabras.</p><p>La cadena ondulándose a su alrededor se abalanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos del líder. Estaba desprevenido realmente y sintió que sería capturado instantáneamente y luego asesinado sin chistar. Aún así instintivamente se encontraba en guardia, listo para entrar en combate y resistir lo que sea.</p><p>En ese intercambio de miradas y de pensamientos relámpago de la situación. Finalmente, la cadena rodeó a la cabeza de las arañas y en el momento justo en que Kurapika materializó la judgement chain, Kuroro observó con incredulidad que los ojos escarlata de Kurapika parpadearon intermitentemente. Una oleada de color azul grisáceos y rojo destelló varias veces a gran velocidad.</p><p>Kurapika hizo una mueca visible de incomodidad.</p><p>El rubio sintió cómo la cadena del juicio envuelta alrededor de su corazón se apretaba peligrosa y salvajemente, obligándolo a congelarse, a sisear y gemir de dolor.</p><p>Se llevó una mano a su camisa por encima del pecho momento en el que las cadenas y su nen desaparecieron como vapor.</p><p>-¡oye!- Kuroro miró al Kuruta y se preparó simplemente para verlo caer derrotado.</p><p>Kurapika se inclinó hacia delante de manera que estaba cayendo, siendo atrapado por el líder Ryodan instantáneamente.</p><p>Kuroro sintió que el rubio aún respiraba, pero al mirarlo, estaba inconsciente.</p><p>Kuroro no supo por qué razón se sintió aliviado. Lo cargó y lo colocó en su propia cama.</p><p>Lo miró unos segundos reflexionando. El rubio había violado o casi violado al parecer, una de las condiciones de la cadena, ¿pero por qué razón no había caído muerto?</p><p>Una respuesta algo coherente y razonable vino a él. Quizá el resultado fue ese porque realmente el rubio no había tenido inicialmente la intención de asesinarlo con sus cadenas, ese momento fue distinto a un plan, sencillamente al ser abofeteado se encendieron sus mil demonios y contraatacó. Fue un acto defensivo más no directivo.</p><p>Esa debió ser la razón, después de todo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cerca del enemigo (parte 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Media hora después Kurapika regresó de la inconsciencia, se llevó una mano a la frente para después masajear su cabeza, parecía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado.</p><p>Aunque espera… sí, alguien lo hizo. Frunció el ceño y se incorporó de la cama.</p><p>Al guiar su vista hacía la parte inferior de la cama, unos ojos curiosos lo miraban. Los labios de la persona que ahí estaba se movieron en una curva amigable.</p><p>Kurapika cerró los ojos fastidiado ante el acto que acababa de presenciar y se volteó al otro lado, con la finalidad de evitar esa mirada indeseable.</p><p>El rubio cenizo se encogió de hombros y aunque dudó en hablar en un principio, decidió hacerlo, ¿Qué podía pasar?</p><p>-Veo que…-</p><p>El rubio lo interrumpió.</p><p>-cállate –</p><p>Shalnark se sintió como un niño que acababa de ser sorpresivamente reprendido.</p><p>-yo solo…-</p><p>-cállate-</p><p>Shalnark se estremeció ésta vez.</p><p>-perdón, creí que…-</p><p>-¡Que te calles!-</p><p>-yo…-  Kurapika lo miró odiosamente. “¡está bien, me callo!” se dijo internamente la araña.</p><p>Los ojos de Kurapika viajaron curiosos observando cada rincón de la habitación, no había nada mejor que hacer ¿o sí? Cuando iba a ponerse de pie, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se asomó el líder de la compañía fantasma.</p><p>Kurapika casi se abalanza sobre él para derramar su aborrecimiento y odio, se giró bruscamente para encararlo y apretando sus dientes y sus puños lo fulminó con la mirada.</p><p>Ese Danchou no se inmutó por nada del mundo, entonces el rubio optó por caminar y pasó a su lado ignorándolo completamente, volvió al rincón del día de ayer.</p><p>Kuroro recibió una mirada confusa de Shalnark y el Danchou con la cara siempre fría que tenía levantó una ceja y nada más.</p><p>El rubio cenizo tomó la mini expresión de su líder como una respuesta. Cualquiera que fuera esa respuesta.</p><p>-Shal, en dos horas volverán los otros y tendremos una reunión-</p><p>-entendido, Danchou- Shalnark asintió con entusiasmo a las palabras de su líder.</p><p>Ambos se miraron, Kuroro buscó un lugar en un banco que estaba por ahí y se sentó casi frente al otro miembro de las arañas.</p><p>Shalnark parecía tenso, el silencio reinaba en la habitación, algo a lo que estaba poco acostumbrado en especial al estar al lado de sus compañeros.</p><p>Kuroro había decidido leer uno de sus tantos libros y Shalnark optó por sacar su celular y jugar un rato.</p><p>Poniéndose de pie ruidosamente, Kurapika estaba a punto de caminar cuando Kuroro abandonó su lectura y lo miró. Kurapika al darse cuenta de que era observado, contuvo la respiración, se congeló por unos segundos, antes de volver a retomar su marcha.</p><p>Cuando estaba a punto de pasar de largo al líder del Ryodan, escuchó una voz.</p><p>-¿vas al baño?-</p><p>-…-</p><p>Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la ley del hielo.</p><p>Kuroro miró la mejilla aún colorada de Kurapika, al parecer se había hinchado un poco.</p><p>El rubio llegó hasta el baño y se encerró, no sin antes azotar la puerta detrás de él.</p><p>Shalnark se sobresaltó perdiendo la concentración de lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>-al parecer va a causarnos muchos problemas- suspiró derrotado.</p><p>-su actuación es sumamente infantil-</p><p>- me pregunto si se puede hacer algo-</p><p>-¿podrías ocuparte de pensar en algo que pueda servir?- más que una pregunta, era una orden.</p><p>-voy a trabajar en ello, Danchou- Shalnark obedientemente afirmó la petición.</p><p>-bien- y el líder volvió a reanudar su lectura.</p><p>Había pasado un poco más de una hora y la puerta del baño no se había abierto todavía.</p><p>-¿Danchou?-</p><p>Kuroro retiró los ojos de su libro para prestar atención a su compañero.</p><p>- lleva mucho tiempo ahí dentro, ¿no?- Shalnark comentó a la vez que miraba la puerta cerrada.</p><p>Kuroro meditó las palabras del rubio y sin perder su fachada estoica dejó su libro a un lado y fue a tocar la puerta. Tocó una vez y nadie respondió, tocó dos veces y nada.</p><p>A la tercera vez que tocó habló. -nadie dura tanto tiempo en el baño, abre ya y sal de ahí-</p><p>Y como lo había pensado, nadie respondió.</p><p>Miró a su compañero como consultando su opinión. Los ojos de Shalnark dejaron ver un destello de preocupación. Fue luego de eso que su Danchou, ejerciendo fuerza suficiente sobre la puerta, logró abrirla mostrando un Kurapika hastiado e indiferente, al parecer se la había pasado sentado en el filo de la tina del baño todo este tiempo.</p><p>Kuroro sobó el puente de su nariz con los dedos de su mano. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió del baño sin articular palabras.</p><p>Kurapika había sido interrumpido, al parecer fue buena idea encerrarse ahí para no tener que ver los rostros de sus enemigos. Resoplando, salió del baño y mientras volvía a caminar al rincón, una mano ejerció un agarre brusco sobre su muñeca, esto detuvo su andar.</p><p>Como era de esperarse, el Kuruta siseó e intentó soltarse del agarre.</p><p>Los orbes negros del líder lo miraban.</p><p>-tenemos una reunión y debes estar presente-</p><p>Esta vez el rubio habló. -me rehúso- y jaló su muñeca lejos de la mano del enemigo.</p><p>-no se someterá a discusión tu opinión. Tenemos un trato, ¿ya lo olvidaste? –</p><p>Shalnark simplemente se limitó a observar la interacción de los dos hombres todo el tiempo.</p><p>-Shalnark- diciendo esto, el líder salió de la habitación seguido de su araña informática.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>Todos los miembros de la araña estaban esperando en lo que venía siendo la sala común de su refugio.</p><p>Cuando Kuroro empezó a elaborar su discurso, Kurapika emergía por la puerta del salón para unirse al informe.</p><p>Se recargó en la pared cerca de la entrada cruzando sus brazos, luciendo indiferente.</p><p>Un samurai aparentemente furioso lo miraba desde su posición.  Sus compañeros podrían jurar que emergía vapor de los oídos del espadachín.</p><p>-habrá una exposición de artilugios históricos con valores realmente elevados, la misión es la de siempre, tomar todo. Esta vez debemos evitar causar alboroto- sentenció Kuroro.</p><p>-suena decepcionante- murmuró el más bajo y sádico hombre del grupo.</p><p>-¿es todo lo que dirás, Danchou?-</p><p>-No iremos todos. Shalnark y yo discutimos sobre quiénes participarán en este movimiento, basado en sus habilidades- la araña miró a Shalnark entonces.</p><p>-ah… los que iremos serán Kalluto, Shizuku, Franklin, Machi y el líder- Shalnark mostró un dedo en su mano con cada nombre que mencionó - y yo también- se contó finalmente.</p><p>Mirando a Kurapika, Kuroro volvió a tomar la palabra -tú también deberás ir-</p><p>El kuruta perdió su pose indiferente, claro que no estaba de acuerdo en participar en un robo.</p><p>Kuroro no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque continuó hablando.</p><p>-deberás ir, no puedes permanecer lejos de mí más allá de 200 metros-</p><p>Kurapika no tuvo nada que decir sobre esto.</p><p>Un silencio incómodo surgió, el cruce de miradas desafiantes entre Kuroro y Kurapika fue evidente para el resto de las arañas.</p><p>Pero alguien interrumpió momentáneamente la tensión.</p><p>-sinceramente, Danchou. No puedo aceptar la decisión que tuviste sobre reclutar a ese mocoso- Nobunaga señaló con un dedo acusatorio a Kurapika.</p><p>- ¿y tú crees que estoy feliz con todo esto? - Kurapika se defendió enojado a lo lejos del samurai.</p><p>- ¡a eso me refiero, Danchou! – volvió a señalar escandalosamente al rubio. -ni siquiera tiene intención de convertirse realmente en una araña, no vale la pena estar perdiendo el tiempo con este juego-</p><p>-la decisión está tomaba, Nobu- Kuroro espetó con la cara de póker más perfecta jamás en la vida vista.</p><p>Nobunaga resopló y con pasos muy fuertes y largos desapareció por la puerta de emergencia mientras rezongaba. – ¡yo me voy, después de todo no tengo participación en este asunto!-</p><p>Todos miraron la figura del samurai desaparecer.</p><p>-¿los que no tomaremos participación esta ocasión podemos ignorar la reunión?- preguntó el pelinegro de traje negro.</p><p>Kuroro miró a cada una de las arañas que no fueron convocadas y asintió a esa pregunta. Diciendo esto, se retiraron y solo quedaron los que habían sido elegidos.</p><p>Cuando terminaron de armar un plan estratégico para efectuar el robo, Shalnark anunció, seguido de Shizuku que la comida había llegado.</p><p>Kuroro pidió a su segundo al mando, Shalnark, que fuese intermediario para ofrecerle su porción al nuevo miembro.</p><p>Shalnark recordando que lo había callado varias veces hace un rato en la habitación, se acercó a Kurapika sigiloso. El kuruta estaba sentado sobre unos escombros de escaleras.</p><p>-toma, esto es para ti- habló a la espalda de Kurapika extendiendo la comida caliente.</p><p>Kurapika sin tener la decencia de mirarlo ni decir nada, se puso en camino hacia la habitación.</p><p>Shalnark se quedó con la mano tendida y con una cara evidente de fracaso. Giró sobre sus propios talones y se encontró con Kuroro quien lo miraba. El rubio solamente lució decepcionado y colocó la comida de regreso al sitio de donde inicialmente la había tomado.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p> </p><p>Pasaron cuatro días más después de eso. Aún faltaban dos para la noche de la exposición.</p><p>El necio Kuruta se había negado a dirigirle palabra alguna al líder del ryodan, al igual que a Shalnark, ya que fue el único además de su Danchou que trató de conversar con él, el resto de las arañas simplemente ignoraba su presencia. Con excepción de Nobunaga, quien en cada oportunidad disponible, aprovechaba hacer su berrinche acerca de la presencia del Kuruta. Cuestionaba a su líder una y otra vez sobre la decisión de tener que convivir con el asesino de Uvo y Paku. Cada una de esas veces, uno de los otros miembros tomaba turno para hacer de intermediario y calmar al samurái. Estas peroratas parecían no tener fin.</p><p>Pero se estaba volviendo cotidiano el tener que lidiar con ellas.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p> </p><p>Por un instante Kuroro se descubrió mirando a un Kurapika distraído. El chico se veía más pálido de lo que realmente era. Al menos el líder no lo recordaba así días atrás.</p><p>El chico se había negado a dormir en la cama y a comer desde que había entrado al grupo. Si continuaba así, seguramente enfermaría por innanición y en dos días más esto no pintaría bien, Kuroro no deseaba tener que lidiar con una carga de tal índole al momento de la misión.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>Se hizo de noche y  se llegó la hora de la cena. Kurapika estaba sentado ahora en su rincón, hasta había arrastrado una silla para usarla, no era muy cómoda, pero sin duda resultó mejor que la firme baldosa.</p><p>Estaba inmóvil sobre su silla con los ojos cerrados sintiendo los estragos de su huelga de hambre y sueño. Pero no importaba, si de algo estaba seguro era estar dispuesto a morir de hambre antes que convivir con sus odiosos enemigos, aceptar sus cosas y sus costumbres.</p><p>Fue obligado a salir de sus pensamientos y su letargo cuando tres miembros del Ryodan atravesaron la puerta de donde estaba.</p><p>Los miró acercarse a él con evidente curiosidad en sus ojos grises.</p><p>Era Phinks, Shalnark y el Danchou.</p><p>Por alguna extraña razón el líder lucía una sonrisa a medias. Kurapika parpadeó varias veces para centrar mejor su atención.</p><p>Se sobresaltó y olvidó inmediatamente la debilidad que recorría su cuerpo hace unos momentos, paso a tensionarse después de sentir que dos fuertes brazos de un rubio fornido lo sometían.</p><p>-aquí y ahora terminaremos con tu negación- Kuroro sentenció una orden calmada pero autoritaria.</p><p>-Shalnark-</p><p>El informático sostenía un plato con comida y una cuchara, Kurapika entendió entonces qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Como pudo forcejeó para soltarse de Phinks quien le estaba casi rompiendo ambos brazos. Fue imposible.</p><p>-abre la boca-</p><p>¡¿Qué?! ¿Estaban por obligarlo a comer haciendo uso de la fuerza bruta?</p><p>Kurapika cerró la boca lo más fuerte que pudo y a su vez los ojos.</p><p>A decir verdad, si Kuroro fuera más extrovertido, se echaría a reír en este momento, pero no, debía conservar su personalidad de Dancho a toda costa.</p><p>Tres hombres obligando a comer al Kuruta, ¿cómo fue que llegaron a este punto?</p><p>Phinks fue el primero que soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta del rubio.</p><p>-Danchou, este chico sí que es muy gracioso-</p><p>Shalnark se acercaba con la comida y con una cara llena de vergüenza, a la mano una cuchara que meneaba dentro del plato, parecía decidido a ejecutar su tarea. Alimentar a esta persona reacia y tan conflictiva.</p><p>Cuando Shalnark estaba a punto de estrellar la cuchara en la cara de Kurapika, ya sea que abriera la boca o no, Kuroro habló.</p><p>-Espera Shal.- inclinándose se acercó al rostro de Kurapika y lo sentenció, -¿comerás por ti mismo o vas a obligarme a hacerlo por la fuerza?-</p><p>Kurapika abrió de golpe sus ojos, Kuroro se movió hacia atrás solo un poco y contempló al menor.</p><p>El kuruta lo sorprendió con unos ojos rojos penetrantes.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>La habitación estaba revuelta, hecha totalmente un desastre. Comida salpicó el piso, la cama y estaba por toda la cara del rubio, quien rígido y de pie hiperventilaba con furia.</p><p>Shalnark igualmente estaba lleno de comida, Phinks resultó serla victima menos perjudicada.</p><p>Kuroro había sufrido tres mordeduras que se sumaban a su récord actual. También uno que otro arañazo. Entre todo el alboroto quiso reprender violentamente al chico como la última vez, pero por una razón que no fue capaz de comprender muy bien, recordó la mejilla dolorida de Kurapika, aunque a estas alturas ya había sanado. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento lo obligó a contenerse de revelarse y causarle daño al Kuruta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Primera misión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Nos volveremos a reunir sobre la torre del este, tercer piso-</p><p>Las arañas estaban listas para ejecutar un robo impecable, las antigüedades están esperando para que ellos las tomen.</p><p>Kuroro miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Kurapika, quien tenía la expresión más fría que un glaciar, Kalluto y Shalnark repasaban sus movimientos, Kuroro haría equipo con ellos, y obviamente Kurapika, pero no porque lo necesitaran, sino por la condición que exige permanecer alrededor del líder a un máximo de dos metros.</p><p>Machi, Shizuku y Franklin eran los encargados de despejar el área lo más posible.</p><p>Shalnark fue designado como el encargado de desactivar el sistema de seguridad para proceder a entrar una vez que los tres anteriores hubieran abierto el paso.</p><p>En general era un plan ideado de la manera más sencilla, y ejecutarlo resultaría sencillo.</p><p>-no puedo creer que esté escuchando todas estas trivialidades…- murmuró molesto Kurapika con la intención clara de que la araña principal lo escuchara, pero Kuroro no se dignó a mirarlo siquiera.</p><p>- ¡listo, el sistema está desconectado!, lo único que no me resultó posible desarmar fueron las cámaras en el piso de la bóveda, pero estas son las ubicaciones de cada una de ellas- Shalnark señaló en el mapa digital ambas cámaras. – al llegar ahí tendremos que destruirlas o en su defecto cubrirlas con algo-</p><p>-bien, yo me encargaré de esa tarea- sentenció Kuroro sin preocupación alguna.</p><p>Kurapika simplemente escuchaba a las arañas interactuar, por ningún motivo se permitiría ser parte del atraco, no mientras su orgullo y terquedad se lo permitieran, estar ahí observando de cerca todo esto ya era indignante por sí mismo. Estaba más que irritado, y, por otro lado, se sentía tan soñoliento y cansado, puesto que desde que fue obligado a formar parte de las arañas, no había aceptado nada que viniera de ellos, ni comida, ni la cama para dormir, nada. Estaba desvelado, sucio y hambriento, pero jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente, o eso era lo que creía.</p><p>Kuroro y Shalnark se habían resignado a permitir que el rubio siguiera aferrado a sus tercas decisiones.</p><p>El teléfono celular del líder sonó y habló con cortas frases, luego colgó.</p><p>-están listos, vayamos- miró con complicidad a cada una de sus arañas, luego se giró a mirar a Kurapika y con un suave gesto le indicó que los siguiera. El chico resopló y se puso en movimiento.</p><p>Entraron lo más rápidos y sigilosos posible al edificio, las arañas se movían con gracia. A Kurapika le costaba un poco de esfuerzo seguir sus movimientos, en estos momentos pensó que tal vez debería lamentar su autosabotaje de privación de sueño y alimentos. Kuroro notó la respiración agitada del rubio, y deseó terminar rápido toda esta cosa por su propio bien.</p><p>-¿son las cámaras, cierto?-</p><p>-es la primera vez que veo unas cámaras tan extrañas, pero si, son los sitios indicados, esas deben ser- Shalnark afirmó.</p><p>Kuroro se giró hacia Kurapika y le pidió que usara su cadena de radiestesia para fracturar ambos aparatos de seguridad.</p><p>-¿qué? ¿quieres que yo haga tal cosa? Olvídalo…- El rubio se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos en negación.</p><p>-no podemos perder tiempo por un berrinche, Danchou- Asestó Shalnark</p><p>Kuroro con un serio semblante asintió y él mismo con uso de su transportación viajó con rapidez casi invisible para amonestar las dos cámaras.</p><p>El resto de las arañas se adentró rápidamente a la bóveda para rescatar los artículos disponibles para ellos, en ese momento Machi, Flanklin y Shizuku aparecieron tras ellos y se unieron al grupo.</p><p>-de todas maneras, paulatinamente tendrás que colaborar- Kuroro se dirigió a Kurapika antes de seguir a los otros. -si es que no quieres que le pase algo a tus amigos- amenazó. -yo no puedo hacerles nada, pero… Nobunaga estaría complacido, si sabes a lo que me refiero-</p><p>La voz de Kuroro estaba tan carente de emoción que a Kurapika lo hacía sentir enfermo. Pero… ese bastardo tenía razón, que él no fuese capaz de hacerle daño a sus amigos, nadie aseguraba que otro de esos delincuentes no tuviera el deseo de hacerlo.</p><p>No respondió nada, pero su expresión era muy sombría.</p><p>Transcurrieron alrededor de 45 minutos desde la llegada y el líder del Ryodan emergió de la bóveda seguido de sus patas de araña.</p><p>Kurapika los miró con desprecio, pero a ninguno le importaba, este era su trabajo, a esto están acostumbrados, a robar y a no sentir vergüenza, ni culpa, nada de eso.</p><p>Machi, Franklin y Shizuku nuevamente se adelantaron, dejando al resto en los pasillos de ese mismo piso.</p><p>-en este momento debieron haber notado la falta de respuesta de la escolta derribada, por lo que debieron mandar nuevos guardias de repuesto- Shalnark confirmó a su líder.</p><p>-vuelve a activar el sistema de seguridad, te esperamos donde acordamos-</p><p>Kuroro avanzó rápidamente junto a Kalluto , Kurapika los siguió de cerca.</p><p>Los primeros en llegar al punto de reunión final fueron Kuroro, Kalluto y Kurapika. Tuvieron que esperar a que Shalnark terminara de activar el sistema y que los otros tres se deshicieran del segundo grupo de guardaespaldas y guardias de seguridad.</p><p>Kurapika se sentó en el piso, su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas interminables.</p><p>-Kalluto, ¿puedes regresar a la base? -</p><p>-si, lo haré-</p><p>-adelántate e informa a los otros que pronto arribaremos y recibirán también parte de la recompensa, esperaré al resto-</p><p>Kalluto asintió y se perdió en la oscuridad.</p><p>Kuroro habló a Kurapika lo más indiferente que pudo. -¿qué te pasa? ¿estás bien?-</p><p>Kurapika lo miró - qué te importa-</p><p>Kuroro suspiró, al menos le respondió, eso era nuevo, lo miró unos segundos y después se sentó en el piso también.</p><p>-¿puedes caminar hasta el refugio o deberé llevarte en un taxi?- Kuroro se estaba burlando del Kuruta.</p><p>Pero Kurapika simplemente lo miró con indiferencia. Elevó una mano, luego la otra y masajeó sus cienes palpitantes.</p><p>-no, no estás bien ¿qué te pasa? - Kuroro volvió a preguntar</p><p>El rubio simplemente lo ignoró.</p><p>-eres ahora parte de nosotros, por lo tanto, es mi responsabilidad como líder asegurarme de que los miembros estén en óptimas condiciones y no permitir que arruinen el trabajo a causa de una incompetencia no abordada oportunamente-</p><p>- si planeabas sonar preocupado, estuviste muy lejos de eso-</p><p>“Valla, ahora está siendo bastante conversador”, pensó Kuroro.</p><p>- me disculpo si crees que intenté mostrar mi preocupación, simplemente no es aceptable el fracaso-</p><p>-como sea-</p><p>Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos cuando el silencio fue estropeado por el estómago ruidoso de Kurapika.</p><p>Kuroro sonrió al escucharlo.</p><p>Kurapika lo miró de reojo entre conmocionado y apenado, pero algo llamó su atención, se sorprendió, “¿el líder del ryodan tan estoico estaba sonriendo? ¿es eso posible?”</p><p>-seriamente, olvida tu infantilismo y come algo cuando estemos de regreso-</p><p>Kurapika recogió sus rodillas hacia su pecho y recargó su barbilla.</p><p>-ya vienen- Kuroro se puso de pie para recibir al resto de sus arañas. Todos estaban satisfechos, al parecer, sus rostros parecían triunfales.</p><p>Las arañas se encontraron de regreso. Kuroro redujo su velocidad para que Kurapika pudiera mantener el ritmo. Las demás arañas lo interpretaron e hicieron lo mismo. Después de algunos minutos ya estaban con los miembros restantes.</p><p>Las arañas estaban hambrientas y deseosas de recibir su recompensa, así que comieron la cena luego de que el líder designara la recompensa para cada uno de ellos. Intentó otorgarle una parte al rubio, pero obviamente se negó a recibir nada, Nobunaga estuvo gustoso por tal reacción, después de todo le hacía feliz ver que el Kuruta no gozaría de las ganancias, aunque esa decisión hubiera sido tomada por él mismo.</p><p>Mientras comían, Kuroro tomó dos porciones de comida, las cuales se encontraban dentro de dos recipientes de poliestireno. Las demás arañas estaban ocupadas cada una concentrada en consumir su propia porción de alimentos, también conversaban entre ellos acerca de los hechos del día. Por lo que ninguno, a excepción de Machi, observó a Kuroro tomar a Kurapika de la muñeca y arrastrarlo escaleras arriba.</p><p>-¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –</p><p>Kuroro había jalado a Kurapika hasta la azotea de la casa. El viento soplaba levemente, la brisa se sentía acogedora, las estrellas tapizaban la negrura del cielo, esa noche había luna nueva.</p><p>-relájate- entregó a Kurapika el contenedor de poliestireno insistentemente contra el pecho del Kuruta, haciendo que éste tomara la entrega entre sus manos.</p><p>Kuroro dejando una lata de jugo en sobre una torre de ladrillos, procedió a sentarse en otra torre, abriendo ahí su comida.</p><p> </p><p>El dolor de cabeza de Kurapika era tan intenso, que resignado tomó el jugo que Kuroro había dejado para él y se sentó a un lado de la araña, pero en el suelo y abrió la caja, probando lo que había dentro. Realmente necesitaba esto, fue como volver a la realidad y sentirse como una persona normal que come y satisface sus necesidades primarias correctamente.</p><p>Kuroro se vio complacido ante esta reacción. Por el rabillo del ojo observaba que Kurapika picaba con timidez su comida y se la llevaba con lentitud a la boca. Seguramente todavía el chico estaba teniendo una guerra interna por haber cedido a aceptar la comida de “las arañas enemigas”.</p><p>Kuroro terminó primero y al parecer estaba concentrado contemplando el cielo. Kurapika curiosamente lo miró discreto por un rato, pensando que el líder no se daría cuenta. Kuroro se veía tan diferente en esos momentos, parecía pensativo y estaba tan inmerso en la vista sobre él. Su cabello estaba despeinado, unos mechones se habían alborotado, y caían hacia los lados de su cabeza, otros sobre su cara. No se parecía mucho al líder siempre frío e inexpresivo al que Kurapika estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>-¿disfrutando de la vista?- Kuroro dijo sarcástico.</p><p>Kurapika se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada del líder.</p><p>-n-no te estaba mirando…- murmuró torpemente.</p><p>-no hablaba de eso, sino del cielo…- Kuroro mintió mientras su tono de voz se volvía inocente. Un color carmín empezó a llenar el rostro de Kurapika al escucharlo.</p><p>Cualquier palabra que haya querido decir Kurapika, entonces se trabó en su garganta, simplemente dio otro bocado a su comida y decidió permanecer callado, aun así, sentía su rostro arder.</p><p>Kuroro volvió a mirar hacia su antiguo objetivo y sus ojos permanecieron ahí hasta que escuchó que Kurapika se había levantado, lo vio alejarse por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el tejado, recorrió ese mismo camino segundos después.</p><p>Kurapika había vuelto a la habitación que compartía con Kuroro y sintiéndose sudoroso y ya demasiado sucio, pensó seriamente en tomar una ducha, después de todo continuar simplemente lavándose la cara día tras día, era antihigiénico, de pronto se sintió como un sucio perro callejero, él mismo se sorprendía de no estar apestando a estas alturas. Se reprendió internamente a sí mismo por haber durado tantos días sin bañarse, aunque su único y mayor problema era su cabello casi apelmazado en algunos lados y casi grasiento. Suspiró y finalmente procedió a ocupar la ducha. Pero tenía un pequeño inconveniente, debía usar su misma ropa, después de todo no tenía opción, era lo único que tenía. Despejando esto de su cabeza, se encerró en el baño y abrió el grifo, se desnudó, dejando su ropa sobre un mueble de madera y permitió que el jabón y el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo.</p><p>Mientras el agua corría en el cuarto de baño, Kuroro entró a la habitación y escuchó el ruido. Se alegró, Kurapika estaba mostrando un pequeño cambio de actitud, había comido y había decidido que dejaría de apestar.</p><p>El líder salió de la habitación y volvió con ropa limpia para su necia araña, la colocó sobre la cama de Kurapika y se sentó en la suya, antes de colocarse ahí cómodamente, rebuscó en una caja un libro para comenzar a leer un rato antes de dormir.</p><p>A los minutos entró a la habitación Shalnark.</p><p>-Danchou, mira, las noticias han ofrecido un reporte sobre los guardaespaldas que fueron derribados por Machi, Franklin y Shizuku- el rubio le mostró al jefe la nota en la computadora portátil.</p><p>Mientras Kuroro observaba esto, Kurapika emergió por la puerta del baño. Shalnark lo miró de píes a cabeza, se veía algo diferente después de haberse bañado, la piel de su cara ya no estaba opaca y su cabello parecía más suave de lo que antes solía aparentar.</p><p>Kurapika se sintió barrido por los ojos de Shalnark, pero continuó caminando lo más casual que pudo mientras con una toalla secaba el resto de humedad de su cabello.</p><p>-con permiso- anunció Shalnark y aparentemente con prisa se adentró al baño.</p><p>Kuroro y Kurapika lo vieron simplemente desaparecer tras la puerta.</p><p>Kurapika fijó su mirada en la ropa sobre la cama y luego miró a Kuroro.</p><p>-cámbiate. De nada sirve bañarte si usas la misma ropa pestilente de entonces- Kuroro le dijo a Kurapika sin tiento alguno y sin despegar la vista de la computadora que Shalnark le prestó.</p><p>Sinceramente Kurapika estaba asombrado de que le hubieran atendido hasta con ropa limpia e internamente agradeció, ya que su ropa a estas alturas se sentía incómoda y podía jurar que le picaba por la suciedad acumulada en ella.</p><p>Tomó la ropa entre sus manos y se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, luego desvió sus ojos para observar al líder de las arañas, luego volvió a fijar su vista en las prendas.</p><p>Kuroro ante la evidente falta de interacción y movimiento de Kurapika con la ropa, levantó los ojos del monitor y cuestionó. -¿hay algo malo? ¿Por qué no te has cambiado?-</p><p>Kurapika se mordió el labio antes de responder.</p><p>-no puedo cambiarme si estás mirando-</p><p>Kuroro levantó una ceja con incredulidad. -no entiendo tu punto… y, sinceramente, no te estaba mirando- acentuó un tono frío e indiferente.</p><p>Kurapika sólo siseó y continuó inmóvil en su misma posición sosteniendo aún la ropa.</p><p>Kuroro volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Kurapika parecía impaciente ahí de pie todavía.</p><p>De pronto, por fin Shalnark salió del baño y Kurapika se alegró, volvió a meterse al baño, tiempo después salió vestido y sosteniendo su ropa tribal.</p><p>Se percató de que Shalnark ya no estaba, Kuroro simplemente estaba sobre su cama concentrado en un libro.</p><p>Colocando su ropa sobre la cama que le correspondía, pareció indeciso un rato y luego se sentó a la orilla de la cama.</p><p>Kuroro no pasó desapercibida tampoco esta acción, por fin aceptaría dormir sobre la cama. Bien.</p><p>Kurapika se quedó sentado en la misma orilla unos minutos más y Kuroro de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada, curioseando.</p><p>-¿te gusta la lectura?- preguntó sin desviar sus ojos de la página.</p><p>Kurapika con absoluta resignación decidió responder la pregunta. -...sí, me interesa la lectura- no miró al líder, simplemente estaba quieto mirando a otro lado.</p><p>-puedes tomar alguno de estos- señaló su colección de libros logrando que Kurapika se girara para ver.</p><p>El kuruta miró la caja fijamente como queriendo arrojarse hacia ella con emoción, pero después de que pareció luchar consigo mismo durante varios minutos, negó el ofrecimiento.</p><p>Kuroro no dijo nada más y continuó leyendo.</p><p>Kurapika se metió en las cobijas y aparentemente se había decidido a dormir, se colocó ciertamente de espaldas a Kuroro.</p><p>Alrededor de media hora después, el líder de las arañas se despidió de su libro no sin antes colocar un separador marcando la página en la que había interrumpido su lectura, apagó la luz y se acostó para dejarse llevar por el sueño.</p><p>Como era costumbre, cada noche Kurapika mantenía pesadillas repetitivas, esta vez no fue la excepción. Como cada una de las noches anteriores, Kuroro sintió al rubio remolinearse sobre su espacio, al inicio le había llamado la atención esta reacción, pero con el paso de los días rápidamente lo tradujo como algo normal en el kuruta. Así que ya no le prestaba tanta atención.</p><p>Cuando amaneció. Kuroro despertó primero, echó un vistazo a la otra cama y el kuruta estaba completamente sumergido en su sueño. Entrecerró los ojos como evaluando el panorama. Se enderezó para dirigirse al baño y despejarse con una buena ducha.</p><p>Cuando cruzó la puerta de regreso, vio a Kurapika aún acostado, pero ya estaba despierto, como acto reflejo lo vio ocultarse bajo sus propias cobijas, acto que al líder le pareció repentino y extraño. Pero no perdería el tiempo preocupándose en pensar o preguntar qué significaba esa reacción.</p><p>Kuroro terminó de vestirse y antes de salir del cuarto le indicó al rubio que lo esperaba abajo en 15 minutos porque daría nuevas indicaciones.</p><p>Kurapika salió de su escondite debajo de las mantas y se puso de pie lánguidamente. No le entusiasmaba formar parte de los discursos del líder, pero por otro lado, sentía curiosidad de lo que diría a continuación.</p><p>-Nos separaremos hasta la subasta que será en dos meses-</p><p>En dos meses sería el mes de septiembre, por lo que hasta entonces las arañas separarían sus caminos. La próxima vez que todos se reunieran sería en la ciudad de York.</p><p>Las arañas asintieron.</p><p>-pero… esta ocasión nos separaremos por grupos. No permitiremos ser tomados por sorpresa. Hisoka está todavía tras nosotros. Es un oponente que no debemos tomar a la ligera-</p><p>Nuevamente las arañas asintieron.</p><p>-Shalnark, Kurapika y yo permaneceremos juntos-</p><p>¿Esperen un momento, el líder había llamado a Kurapika por su nombre? Era la primera vez que lo hacía y sonaba tan… natural. Aunque a nadie le pareció que sonara natural, de hecho, la cara de las arañas reflejaba sorpresa, al igual que la de Kurapika.</p><p>Kuroro siendo el Danchou profesional e inmutable ignoró todas estas reacciones sorpresivas y continuó.</p><p>-hagamos grupos de tres o dos, la forma en que se dividan la dejaré a su elección-</p><p>Entonces las arañas comenzaron a dividirse de acuerdo a su afinidad.</p><p>Luego de que se arreglaron y acordaron cómo se dispersarían, Shalnark salió momentáneamente y volvió con la porción de desayunos para esa mañana.</p><p>Kuroro aplicó la misma técnica de la noche. Tomó dos cajas de poliestireno y tomando nuevamente a Kurapika por sorpresa, lo volvió a llevar a la azotea.</p><p>Para sorpresa del líder, Kurapika no se negó y tampoco se resistió. Sencillamente lo siguió en silencio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Enemigo eterno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las arañas se dispersaron, Kuroro, Shalnark y Kurapika fueron los últimos en abandonar la casa vieja que usaron como refugio hasta este día.</p><p>-¿Danchou, puedo saber a dónde iremos?- Shaknark se acercó a su líder con las manos en su cadera.</p><p>Kuroro cerró los ojos y respondió calmadamente.</p><p>- ¿qué opinas de Zaban?-</p><p>Shalnark con ojos brillosos asintió a la proposición.</p><p>Kurapika los observaba de lejos preguntándose qué era lo que estaban hablando esos dos. De repente Kuroro volteó y lo miró con esos ojos profundos, el rubio se estremeció, aunque no visiblemente para que el Danchou pudiese notarlo. Sostuvo la mirada del otro hasta que Kuroro rompió el contacto visual cuando Shalnark lo distrajo.</p><p>-¿tomaremos transporte o piensas llevarnos por el camino tardado?-</p><p>-no hay prisa ¿o si?-</p><p>Shalnark negó y Kuroro se dirigió a Kurapika.</p><p>-prepárate, vamos a caminar hasta tarde hoy, luego que lleguemos a la estación de Rhim, tomaremos el expreso, hasta entonces no habrá descanso-</p><p>Shalnark posando una de sus manos en su barbilla para lucir pensativo dijo – según mis cálculos, nos llevará alrededor de 6 o 7 horas. - con una gran sonrisa en su rostro miró a Kurapika -realmente no es demasiado tiempo el que se caminará hoy-</p><p>Kurapika puso los ojos en blanco. -estoy listo, ¿ya nos iremos? -</p><p>Kuroro volteó a mirar a Shalnark en complicidad.</p><p>-¿listo, Shal?-</p><p>- no hay problema- elevó sus hombros con indiferencia asintiendo.</p><p>Kuroro avanzó primero, seguido por Shalnark de cerca y Kurapika fue detrás de ambos guardando cierta distancia entre ellos.</p><p>Caminaron 7 horas en total, el sol por la tarde había sido asfixiante, en cuanto llegaron a la estación del expreso de la ciudad, Shalnark compró bebidas refrescantes y chuches en una de las tiendas de ahí, regresó ofreciendo las provisiones a Kurapika y a su líder, ambos aceptaron.</p><p>Kuroro estaba orgulloso de que Kurapika estuviese abandonando su actitud indócil.</p><p>Kuroro llevó su mirada a las manos de Kurapika, estaba sosteniendo su ropa tribal, la cargó todo el tiempo, se preguntó por qué no simplemente había abandonado eso en la guarida anterior, después de todo consideraba que era una carga inútil, si necesitaba ropa, podrían conseguirla sin problemas.</p><p>Decidió ignorar las razones del kuruta por cargar con eso.</p><p>El expreso que esperaban arribó a la zona de abordaje y los tres avanzaron para subir.</p><p>El camino hasta Zaban tendría una duración de 10 horas, les esperaba un largo recorrido. Kuroro compró los boletos del expreso (en realidad les robó a unos ex pasajeros distraídos cuatro boletos). Kuroro y las otras dos de sus arañas abordaron con anticipación. Antes de subir, Kuroro arrojó al cesto de basura más cercano el boleto número 4, después de todo no lo necesitaban. Kurapika se percató de esto y con una mirada en señal de desaprobación miró a Kuroro y luego a Shalnark, quienes dejaron pasar este gesto como desapercibido. Kurapika supo que los boletos eran robados, entonces empezó a registrar en su cabeza todo lo que estos bandidos hacían. ¿La comida que consumían era robada después de todo? Aunque no debería llevarse una sorpresa de descubrir esto, después todo son ladronzuelos y es lo único que saben hacer bien.</p><p>Con una mirada furiosa, Kurapika se sentó en un asiento de la cabina del expreso que indicaban sus boletos. Al parecer era una cabina privada, la cual contaba con dos asientos largos y acolchados colocados frente a frente, separados por una mesa de roble, contaba con un baño para necesidades primarias y había un pequeño frigobar personal al igual que una pantalla para el entretenimiento.</p><p>Kuroro y Shalnark se sentaron lado a lado en el asiento colocado frente al de Kurapika.</p><p>Shalnark suspiró fastidiado y mostrando tranquilidad porque finalmente pudo sentarse.</p><p>- ¡estoy envejeciendo rápido, la caminata me agotó a tal punto de dolerme los pies! - Señaló Shalnark sus pies mientras se retiraba los zapatos.</p><p>Kuroro asintió con un gesto casi inmutable y sacó de su bolso del abrigo un libro delgado y pequeño.</p><p>Kurapika entrecerró los ojos mirando curioso a Shalnark, entonces Shalnark lo miró también y respondió la pregunta mental de Kurapika.</p><p>Kurapika se sorprendió, ya que eso era justamente lo que había pensado.</p><p>-tengo 26 años, apuesto a que te estabas haciendo esa pregunta- sonrió levemente a Kurapika.</p><p>-no, yo solo…- bajó la mirada ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, sabía que se había sonrojado un poco y, ¡demonios, se maldecía internamente por eso!</p><p>-¿qué edad tienes tú, Kurapika?- Shalnark devolvió la cuestión al Kuruta, haciendo que Kuroro afilara su oído para escuchar la conversación. Sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal no dio indicios de esto.</p><p>Kurapika abrió grandes los ojos, de nuevo una araña lo llamaba por su nombre, su estómago se retorció un poco, ¿era disgusto? ¿qué era?</p><p>Definitivamente era disgusto, no era buena señal, no le causaba ningún tipo de gracia que esas arañas utilizaran su nombre de pila, no de esa forma que parecía tan amistosa, como si se tratasen de buenos amigos.</p><p>Kurapika estuvo a punto de evadir la pregunta, cuando él mismo se sorprendió, casi sin pensarlo ya estaba respondiendo.</p><p>-19…- dijo cortante.</p><p>Kuroro entonces elevó la vista de su libro.</p><p>-creía que eras un niño todavía- su voz sonó intrigada.</p><p>-¿verdad, Danchou? Yo juraba que tenía 16, o quizá 17, a lo mucho-</p><p>Kurapika no supo si ofenderse o no, ¿un niño? ¿estaba viejo entonces? Decidió ignorarlos.</p><p>-Danchou, eres dos años mayor que yo, tienes 28 ¿estoy bien? -</p><p>-es correcto- y volvió a refugiarse en su libro</p><p>Kurapika se dio a la tarea de observar detalladamente al Danchou. Ciertamente también había creído que era menor, al menos no pensó que tendría 28 años.</p><p>En ese momento el líder estaba usando su abrigo negro cotidiano, pero su cabello no estaba alisado hacia atrás, su cabello estaba alborotado, lucía demasiado casual, su frente estaba cubierta por una venda blanca, a decir verdad, ese aspecto le daba un aire relajado y juvenil.</p><p>Daba la impresión de no ser una persona tan helada e individualista.</p><p>Shalnark se había sumergido en los videojuegos de su móvil. Mientras Kurapika miraba por la ventana el paisaje, se estaba ocultando el sol y apenas media hora desde que abordaron el expreso había transcurrido.</p><p>El líder por su lado, continuaba leyendo el libro. Este sería un largo viaje. Pensó Kurapika.</p><p>Continuaba mirando por la ventana y ya el cielo estaba oscuro. Cuando abandonó sus propios pensamientos acerca de su desgracia de convivir con las arañas diariamente, se giró para mirar a sus “acompañantes”.</p><p>Casi se quedó sin palabras al darse cuenta de que la araña rubia se había quedado dormido y su cabeza reposaba sobre el hombro de su líder, quien simplemente continuaba leyendo sin inmutarse.</p><p>Esa escena era extraña ante los ojos del Kuruta. Las arañas podían parecer humanos después de todo, personas comunes y corrientes que se cansan y pueden dormir despreocupadamente sobre el hombro de su compañero.</p><p>Kuroro se encontró con un Kurapika boquiabierto. Y le hizo una pregunta, pero pareció no escucharlo.</p><p>-¿qué sucede?-</p><p>-¿eh?- Kurapika parpadeó</p><p>-acabo de preguntar por tercera vez “¿qué si sucede algo?”- dijo el líder sin perder su frialdad.</p><p>-no es nada- desviando la mirada.</p><p>Kuroro miró la ropa de Kurapika inspeccionándola, luego de ello hizo una pregunta.</p><p>-¿por qué no simplemente dejaste esa ropa sucia?-</p><p>Kurapika miró su ropa tribal con atención y luego respondió a Kuroro sin mirarlo.</p><p>-es traje típico de mi tribu… no puedo simplemente abandonarlo como si fuera cualquier cosa- su voz sonó apagada</p><p>-aferrarse a las cosas atrae sentimientos desagradables, que usualmente originan problemas innecesarios al paso del tiempo-</p><p>Kurapika no entendió muy bien a qué se refería con esas palabras, pero algo dentro de él accionó su rabia</p><p>-no deben interesarte lo más mínimo las cosas a las que me aferro, no sabes nada sobre mí… agradecería que guardes tus palabras la próxima vez que hables sobre mí y mis asuntos- miró a Kuroro con enfado evidente, era más que obvio, sus ojos brillaron escarlata.</p><p>Kuroro miró esos ojos ardientes y recordó la masacre de hace algunos años.</p><p>-tus ojos…- pausó – creo que habría sido un desperdicio si hubieras desaparecido con el resto de tu clan- sus palabras eran indescriptiblemente indiferentes.</p><p>- ¡cierra la boca maldito bastardo! - elevó la voz al mismo tiempo que de un salto se ponía de pie.</p><p>Shalnark en ese momento despertó sobresaltándose al escuchar la conmoción que se desató entre sus dos compañeros.</p><p>-¿Danchou…?- miró desconcertado a Kuroro, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido entre esos dos.</p><p>-tienes un problema de temperamento, Kuruta…- sentenció Kuroro</p><p>-no te atrevas, no te atrevas a decir que tengo un problema de temperamento… cuando tú y todas tus estúpidas arañas tienen un problema de mierda donde no sienten compasión ni respeto por nada en este maldito mundo… - Kurapika aún de pie y rígido, apretaba sus puños y su mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas. Las palabras que pronunció salieron de su boca con inmensa rabia acumulada.</p><p>Shalnark en ese momento se puso de pie y con temor e incierto se trasladó hasta el lado de Kurapika.</p><p>-hey… cálmate, ¿sí? -</p><p>Kurapika lo fulminó con la mirada. Shalnark retrocedió un paso, pero avanzó nuevamente y sintiendo tanta duda como le fue posible, colocó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Kurapika.</p><p>El rubio respiraba pausadamente y con dificultad, estaba enojado, realmente enojado.</p><p>Shalnark trató con toda la paciencia del mundo arrastrar a Kurapika fuera de la cabina. Sorpresivamente logró hacer que el kuruta lo siguiera afuera.</p><p>Cerraron la puerta dejando a un despreocupado Kuroro quien había regresado los ojos a su libro.</p><p>Cuando Kurapika sintió que la puerta se había cerrado, comenzó a caminar robóticamente hasta una de las ventanas del pasillo, estaba abierta, el aire entraba por ella, golpeando su rostro y meneando sus cabellos dorados con sutilidad.</p><p>Respiró hondo un par de veces y poco a poco logró recuperar el control de sus agitadas emociones.</p><p>Su ira se convirtió en melancolía. Shalnark miraba la espalda de Kurapika sin articular palabra. Cuando consideró que el rubio de ojos rojos se había tranquilizado lo suficiente, se acercó a su lado, posándose también sobre la ventana.</p><p>-Danchou es así, simplemente-</p><p>Kurapika suspiró con molestia, ¡nada justificaba a ese bastardo!</p><p>-tú eres como él…-</p><p>Shalnark no esperaba esa respuesta.</p><p>-probablemente- y miró hacia la oscuridad, arboles negruzcos pasaban y pasaban la vista.</p><p>-¿qué sienten al asesinar a personas inocentes… acaso no sienten nada nunca…? – las palabras de Kurapika eran desoladas y amargas</p><p>Shalnark pareció pensar un poco su respuesta.</p><p>-no suelo hacerme esas preguntas, ciertamente es algo a lo que estoy más que acostumbrado. Estoy seguro que de la misma manera en que tú me estás cuestionando, yo tampoco puedo comprenderte muy bien-</p><p>Kurapika miró a Shalnark a los ojos impresionado ante la respuesta. ¿Tampoco podía comprenderlo? ¿Qué clase de humano es ese como para no comprender que asesinar y robar está mal?</p><p>-  ciudad meteoro…- comenzó Shalnark – ¿tienes una idea de cómo es ese lugar? –</p><p>Kurapika continuaba mirándolo, al parecer sus ojos esperaban que Shalnark continuara.</p><p>Suspiró la araña antes de seguir hablando.</p><p>- ese es el sitio que todos nosotros, las arañas, conocemos desde siempre- tomó aire – ahí reside la basura de la sociedad, de esa sociedad a la que tú conoces. Simplemente la gente es abandonada ahí y crece como puede- Shalnark guardó silencio y miró el paisaje oscuro con ojos extraños.</p><p>Kurapika trató de leer el rostro de Shalnark, ¿qué estaba sintiendo esta persona? ¿Acaso es bastante justificación haber vivido en ese lugar como para hacer lo que hace?</p><p>-Kuroro no fue así siempre, sabes- Kurapika miró a Shalnark aparentemente interesado.</p><p>-cuando era un niño, él jugaba, se divertía, reía, hacía bromas y travesuras como cualquier otro niño- Sonrió al recordar aquello.</p><p>Kurapika trató de hablar, pero su garganta estaba seca y las palabras no salieron.</p><p>-creo que ciudad meteoro no es el mejor sitio para vivir, pero nosotros lo hicimos durante mucho tiempo, luego salimos y nos liberamos de todo ello, entonces estamos aquí. Siendo honesto, no te entiendo a ti, tu manera de ser… ¿piadoso y correcto? No logro comprender de qué te sirve todo eso, así como tú no puedes entender la razón del por qué hacemos lo que hacemos. Tal vez vivir apegado a las leyes es lo mejor para ti y lo que conoces. Asesinar y robar es lo mejor para nosotros y lo que conocemos ¿te basta esa respuesta? - Shalnark miró a Kurapika y sonrió amistosamente, luego volvió a ver hacia el oscuro paisaje. – es todo lo que puedo decir, no esperes más-</p><p>Shalnark se dio la vuelta y entró a la cabina dejando a un mudo y solitario Kurapika.</p><p>Indudablemente no entendía ni un carajo. Lo único que sabía, después de todo, es que esas cosas o personas habían destruido todo lo que para él era importante. Sus padres y amigos torturados hasta la muerte, simplemente por un deseo egoísta y ruin. ¿Un tesoro, lo llamaban?</p><p>A veces odiaba sus orígenes y esa genética que le hacía enrojecer sus ojos, solo para que la gente los considerara una belleza por su color y nada más. ¿Acaso en primer lugar no eran personas con sentimientos y sueños?</p><p>La gente simplemente los consideraba una rareza, una belleza mundial por el color deslumbrante de esos orbes, esa gente olvidó que eran personas, seres vivos capaces de sentir.</p><p>Mientras miraba el cielo por esa ventana y disfrutaba de la ligera brisa que galopaba en sus mejillas y aspiraba llenando sus pulmones de frescura, recordó algo…</p><p>(Recuerdo)</p><p>-me agradas, Kurapika, me gusta tu forma de ser, no importa cuántas veces tenga que teclear tu número en mi registro y aguardar las horas intentando una y otra vez para escuchar tu voz, simplemente para preguntarte si estás bien. Realmente lo único que me importa es… es saber que estás vivo… realmente me gustas, y quisiera saber cómo te sientes tú por mí, si puedes responderme… yo… -</p><p>(Fin del recuerdo)</p><p>-Leorio…- Kurapika continuó mirando hacia la nada. Un día hace no mucho, Leorio le dijo todo esto, por un momento pensó que su vida podría tener un sentido más allá de la venganza y el camino del odio. Pero simplemente fue una sensación fugaz, toda esa determinación de venganza y sacrificio por recuperar los ojos robados de su gente significaba más y ocupaba mayor peso que las palabras dulces de Leorio. Por eso decidió no darle una respuesta.</p><p>-ahora quisiera verte…- se dijo para sí mismo y cerró los ojos recordando la calidez de la compañía de Leorio, también de Gon y de Killua, sus amigos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nuevo Zaban</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika decidió volver a la cabina donde Kuroro y Shalnark estaban. Al traspasar la puerta únicamente Shalnark elevó la vista y lo observó entrar. El rostro de Kurapika estaba sereno y sin expresión.</p><p>Shalnark decidió continuar leyendo un libro que Kuroro le prestó. Tanto él como su líder estaban leyendo.</p><p>Alrededor de una hora desde que Kurapika había regresado, Shalnark se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.</p><p>-¿Puedes tomar un libro si quieres?- dijo interrogativo mirando a Kuroro</p><p>El líder no asintió ni nada, simplemente leía. Shalnark sonrió, sabía que eso significaba algo como: “sí, como sea, que lo tome si quiere”</p><p>Pero Kurapika negó.</p><p>-no… pero gracias…- su voz carecía de cualquier tipo de emoción.</p><p>Shalnark se encogió de hombros y sorprendido por la pasividad de Kurapika volteó a mirar a su Danchou, pero el Danchou lo ignoró olímpicamente.</p><p>Hasta este momento habían pasado casi 7 horas, restando alrededor de otras tres para llegar a Zaban, Kurapika volvió a salir de la cabina, estuvo un rato nuevamente junto a la ventana del pasillo, varias personas deambulaban por ahí, nada especial, después de todo era tarde.</p><p>Una camarera estaba realizando paseo muy nocturno con un carrito lleno de bebidas y pastelillos. Tocaba cada una de las cabinas privadas ofreciendo algún bocadillo.</p><p>Al tocar la cabina de ellos, notó que le permitieron entrar, luego de unos minutos la mujer salió, continuando su recorrido.</p><p>Empezó a refrescar el ambiente y Kurapika sintió su piel helada, entonces volvió a la cabina, ahí estaba más caliente.</p><p>Kuroro y Shalnark disfrutaban de un postre, Shalnark había elegido un pastel con fresas y Kuroro un pudín de chocolate envinado.</p><p>-Kurapika, es tuyo ese… es de chocolate amargo- Kuroro miró a Shalnark escudriñándolo con los ojos por alguna rara razón.</p><p>El rubio informático se encogió de hombros. Volvió a saborear su postre.</p><p>Kurapika estornudó dos veces seguidas y se abrazó a sí mismo, el frío estaba acrecentándose.</p><p>Kuroro terminó su pudín y miró a Kurapika inspeccionándolo con cuidado, luego que terminó de escanearlo con esos ojos negros profundos se puso de pie, caminó hasta donde estaba Kurapika y quitándose su abrigo de piel, se lo ofreció al rubio. Kurapika quien se había llevado una sorpresa desde que vio a Kuroro dirigirse hasta donde estaba, elevó su rostro encontrándose con los ojos penetrantes del líder.</p><p>-no necesito de tu “amabilidad”-</p><p>-no lo veas como amabilidad, velo como la manera de satisfacer una de tus necesidades. Te resfriarás si continúas helándote, ¿sabes lo incómodo que es tener a un enfermo alrededor? -</p><p>Kurapika resopló.</p><p>-En primer lugar, no tendrías que estar lidiando con un enfermo si no estuvieras jugando con esto de mantenerme cautivo. Y segundo, no tengo necesidad de aceptar tu abrigo-</p><p>-¿por qué siempre eres tan obstinado?-</p><p>Kurapika bufó venenosamente -¿porque eres la persona que me ha estado complicando la existencia desde hace ya varios años? ¿te suena? -</p><p>Kuroro giró los ojos casi poniéndolos en blanco y de repente se sentó al lado de Kurapika, pasó su mano derecha por encima del rubio, colocándola en su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, presionándolo contra su costado.</p><p>Kurapika jadeó. Por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar. Se petrificó, estaba siendo casi abrazado por su enemigo de toda la vida. Bueno, estaba siendo abrazado y acogido.</p><p>Sintió su corazón acelerarse, no pudo decir nada y realmente tampoco hacer nada, simplemente se quedó inmóvil.</p><p>Pero ya no hacía frio. ¿Y eso era bueno?</p><p>Shalnark desvió la mirada hacia su libro, proveyendo” privacidad”, fingió que continuaba leyendo. Jamás había visto a su Danchou hacer cosas como esa, por lo bajo, Shalnark se sintió incómodo, pero no quiso hacerlo más notorio de lo que indudablemente ya era.</p><p>Kurapika escuchaba claramente cada uno de sus acelerados latidos hacer eco en sus oídos desde que Kuroro se sentó ahí y lo atrapó.</p><p>Hace unas horas estaba discutiendo con este hombre desalmado, estaba pensando en su tribu, cosas tristes y desoladoras cruzaron su mente, también se encontró extrañando a sus amigos.</p><p>Pero ese abrazo lo dejó sin aliento, esa reacción le dio… ¿paz? Su mente ilógicamente se llenó de calidez, aunque su cuerpo mostraba todo lo contrario, rigidez y agitación.</p><p>-si tengo que someterte a la fuerza con acciones extremas de ese tipo, deberé hacerlo, soy un hombre muy persuasivo - Kuroro le murmuró con voz demasiado baja y suave al oído.</p><p>Kurapika se sintió mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Pero pensó que hacer un escándalo nuevamente, daría a la cabeza de araña más razones para molestarlo y burlarse abiertamente. A decir verdad, estaba fatigado de sucumbir ante emociones alteradas por esa noche.</p><p>Kurapika trató con todo lo que estuvo a su alcance lucir indiferente.</p><p>Por un momento sus ojos viajaron hasta Shalnark, y se dio cuenta de que los estaba observando dubitativo. Kurapika desvió su mirada y se concentró nuevamente en permanecer inmóvil.</p><p>Los brazos de Kuroro no se movían ni un milímetro, Kurapika estaba adolorido de permanecer con el cuerpo tan rígido como una roca.</p><p>-tranquilízate, kuruta, simplemente esto evitará que sientas frío y en el mejor de los casos que pesques un molesto resfriado-</p><p>-…- No obtuvo respuesta del rubio.</p><p>-aceptar mi abrigo habría evitado esta situación. Apuesto que a partir de ahora pensarás mejor las cosas la próxima vez-</p><p>Kuroro diciendo esto abandonó el agarre de Kurapika y se puso en pie, después de dejar caer su abrigo en el regazo de Kurapika, se dirigió a su asiento inicial.</p><p>Kurapika se sintió aliviado y recuperó su calma.</p><p>Shalnark sonrió a Kurapika compasivamente.</p><p>Kuroro volvió a abrir su mismo libro delgado y concentrándose en las letras, se perdió en él hasta que el expreso llegó a su destino.</p><p>Kurapika se había cobijado con el abrigo de la odiosa araña y se había quedado dormido la última hora de camino a su destino.</p><p> Shalnark lo despertó agitándolo un poco y mencionando su nombre varias veces.</p><p>- estamos aquí- el rubio anunció alegre.</p><p>Kurapika se frotó rápidamente los ojos y se incorporó. Al abandonar el transporte, se acercaron ambos rubios a Kuroro, Kurapika cargaba su ropa tribal y el abrigo de Kuroro en sus manos.</p><p>Luego con un gesto renuente llamó la atención de Kuroro y prosiguió a devolver su abrigo.</p><p>Kuroro tomó las manos de Kurapika, para sorpresa de él fue tarde cuando reaccionó para evitarlo.</p><p>Kuroro tomó tanto el abrigo y las ropas de Kurapika.</p><p>-guardaré esto por ti- dijo despreocupado.</p><p>Kurapika tuvo la intención de reclamar su atrevimiento, ¡jamás le pidió su ayuda o cooperación para nada!</p><p>Pero fueron interrumpidos por dos mujeres.</p><p>-¿son viajeros? ¿buscan posada? -</p><p>Shalnark de acercó hasta los otros dos habiendo comprado un mapa de la ciudad.</p><p>-precisamente buscaremos una, ¿alguna recomendación? - Kuroro respondió galante y amable, casi coqueteaba. Reacción que dejó a Kurapika sin palabras, ese lado del Danchou no lo conocía.</p><p>-por supuesto, somos parte de la posada Luna menguante, el mejor lugar que Zaban podría ofrecer para sus viajeros- las chicas sonrieron en complicidad, nadie podría culparlas, Kuroro era un tipo apuesto y todavía más podría engañar a cualquier chica ilusa con esa voz tan “seductora y… cínica” pensó Kurapika.</p><p>-entonces recomiendan esa posada- asintió Shalnark uniéndose al grupo.</p><p>Las mujeres sonrieron aún más al ver al rubio. Kurapika sintió ganas de gritarles a las dos mujeres que no se dejaran engañar por ese par de asesinos a sangre fría, que no cayeran en sus falsos encantos.</p><p>Pero sólo pudo preguntar - ¿a dónde nos dirigiremos? – su voz era persuasiva</p><p>Las mujeres volvieron a tener otro brillo extraño en sus miradas.</p><p>-por favor, denos la oportunidad de albergarlos en nuestra posada, les aseguramos que no se arrepentirán-</p><p>-bien, guíenos, señoritas-  Kuroro les sonrió a ambas mujeres y si Kurapika pudiera lucir más exasperado, seguramente lo haría.</p><p> </p><p>Las dos mujeres los llevaron hasta la posada, Kuroro pidió tres habitaciones individuales, pero la mirada de Shalnark lo acosó inmediatamente, Kuroro cambió de opinión y simplemente pidió dos.</p><p>Kurapika compartiría habitación con la araña líder. Mientras Shalnark tendría otra habitación para él solo.</p><p>Shalnark los abandonó antes, ya que su puerta estaba primero, pasaron dos habitaciones más y la puerta asignada para Kurapika y Kuroro era la 404. Kuroro entró primero, seguido del resignado Kurapika.</p><p>Kuroro parecía agotado, aunque no podría saberse del todo con precisión ya que su cara usualmente no abandonaba su típico gesto bien practicado de póker.</p><p>Para horror de Kurapika, la habitación contaba con una sola cama matrimonial. Trató de ocultar su decepción, pero Kuroro lo leyó sin problemas.</p><p>-con el poco tiempo que llevo observándote, puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando. –</p><p>Kurapika miró con confusión a la araña, ¿acaso era tan fácil de leer?</p><p>Kurapika tragó saliva y fingiendo ignorar las palabras de la araña, caminó más al fondo de la habitación.</p><p>- bueno, ahora que sé tu edad real, debo decir que tu forma de ser tan recatada y asustadiza por el contacto con las personas no es válida…-</p><p>-no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar- Kurapika resopló mordaz.</p><p>-no tienes qué fingir. Te crees tan inocente, cuando en realidad no lo eres, ¿acaso una persona inocente está pensando todo el tiempo en que será asaltada sexualmente por otros por el simple hecho de que lo vean cambiarse de ropa, por ejemplo? -</p><p>Kurapika se sonrojó y miró a Kuroro, ¡¿acababa de decir qué?!</p><p>-¡por supuesto que no pienso en eso!-</p><p>-yo diría que si- Kuroro lo miró con una ceja alzada</p><p>-yo… simplemente… creo que todas las personas deben tener su propia privacidad e intimidad… incluso si es simplemente para cambiarse de prendas o … - Kurapika no sabía si lo que decía tenía algún sentido – sólo… olvídalo…- espetó derrotado y se trasladó al baño dejando a Kuroro ahí.</p><p>Kuroro se había acomodado en el lado derecho de la cama, cuando Kurapika finalmente se atrevió a dar la cara y salir del baño, con nerviosismo se dirigió a la cama y dudando demasiado, después de tanto recriminarse el compartir incluso una cama con el enemigo, entró a las cobijas, pero más que nada lo hizo finalmente para callarle la boca a ese bastardo, tenía que hacerle tragar todas sus altaneras y sucias palabras.</p><p>¡Claro que no le importaría compartir una tonta cama!</p><p>Eran las 5 am. Por lo que era lógico que durmieran un momento, después de todo el camino había sido largo y agotador.</p><p>Kurapika le dio la espalda al líder del ryodan.</p><p>Como pensaba, no pudo dormir, simplemente estuvo tenso y acostado lo más lejos posible que pudo del otro hombre.</p><p>Kuroro por otro lado, cerró sus ojos y se sumió en el descanso.</p><p>Kurapika escuchaba la respiración constante y calmada del líder. Se había quedado dormido sin problemas. Por más que deseó seguir su ejemplo y hacer lo mismo. No funcionó.</p><p>Se puso de pie como a las 7 am. Habían pasado dos horas desde que llegaron a la posada. Entró a la cocina del cuarto y preparó café. Miró unos libros que Kuroro sacó del fun fun junto con sus demás pertenencias, los había dispuesto en una mesa, recordó que la araña había lucido indiferente cuando Shalnark le dijo que podría tomar un libro, teniendo esto en mente, sin darse cuenta, de repente ya estaba eligiendo uno. Se sentó en la pequeña sala, no sin antes dedicar una mirada a Kuroro, después de comprobar que continuaba dormido. Comenzó a leer.</p><p>Café y lectura, algo que hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba, se relajó, bajando la guardia que casi no se dio cuenta de que Kuroro había abierto los ojos y lo observaba silenciosamente.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>Se estaba masajeando los hombros, sin duda estaban horriblemente tensos y doloridos.</p><p>A estas alturas había leído casi todos los libros que Kuroro llevaba encima, habían pasado 5 noches desde la primera que llegaron a Zaban, cada noche la dedicaba a leer en vez de dormir, puesto que al lado del líder era casi imposible bajar la guardia y entregarse al sueño, por otro lado, las pocas veces que había conseguido dormirse inmediatamente, aquellos mismos sueños que solía tener, lo hostigaban obligándolo a despertar exaltado.</p><p>Kuroro era testigo de lo que le sucedía al rubio cada noche que lograba conciliar el sueño, para luego despertarse agitado. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada, tampoco pregunto algo, simplemente fingía dormir y no darse cuenta. Claro que sabía que eso no era una reacción normal y que no era agradable fuera lo que fuera que soñase, también se daba cuenta de cómo se levantaba de la cama y optaba por leer hasta que las horas de la noche terminaban.</p><p>Por el día el kuruta lucía agotado y con sueño, las ojeras que acunaban sus ojos grisáceos azulados eran más notorias cada amanecer.</p><p>Los días transcurrían sin novedad, pocas veces habían tomado la iniciativa de recorrer la ciudad. Solamente por órdenes de Kuroro visitaron algunos lugares con la finalidad de robar objetos valiosos. Era desesperante para Kurapika tener que acompañar a esas arañas, esos 200 metros de restricción lo estaban asqueando.</p><p>-Buenas noches. Danchou…- Shalnark pareció olvidar decirle algo importante a Kuroro y lo detuvo antes de que se fuera a su habitación.</p><p>-¿si, Shal?- Kurapika los ignoró y siguió el camino.</p><p>-olvidé avisarte…-</p><p>-habla-</p><p>-un conocido estará en la ciudad de Zaban mañana, entonces… me pareció buena idea visitarlo, ¿no hay problema que me desaparezca unas horas? -</p><p>-tienes mi aprobación, toma el tiempo necesario- Kuroro asintió comprensivo pero su mirada estoica permaneció.</p><p>-te agradezco, Danchou- Shalnark sonrió gentilmente a su líder y desapareció segundos después de la vista.</p><p>Kuroro iba a entrar a la habitación, pero decidió bajar a la recepción antes de eso.</p><p>Cuando abrió la puerta, Kurapika estaba en el sillón que al parecer ahora era su lugar favorito, y estaba leyendo el último libro que restaba por revisar.</p><p>Kuroro lo miró sorprendido ocultando sus emociones, ese chico había devorado cada uno de sus libros, eso significaba que era hora de conseguir más, el pelinegro tomó nota mental de esto.</p><p>Unos diez minutos pasaron, Kuroro había encendido la televisión. Tocaron a la puerta y se levantó para abrir. Una de las empleadas había traído dos tazas de té.</p><p>Kuroro caminó con una taza en cada mano, se posó al lado de Kurapika y le extendió una de ellas. El rubio con una mirada intrigada y sin mencionar palabra, sostuvo la taza.</p><p>-es un té relajante. Puede ser que te permita conciliar el sueño-</p><p>¿Kuroro lo sabía? ¿sabía que le costaba tanto dormir?</p><p>A decidir verdad sería estúpido si no lo hubiera notado a estas alturas.</p><p>Kurapika simplemente guardó silencio y cuando se enfrió un poco el líquido que contenía la taza, comenzó a beberlo lentamente.  Disfrutando el sabor.</p><p>Kuroro por su lado apagó la televisión y tomó el contenido de su propia taza.</p><p>Como Kuroro lo había dicho, el té logró que Kurapika durmiera tan pronto tocó su cabeza la almohada de la cama. Todas las noches se acostaba de espaldas hacia Kuroro. Ciertamente no dejaba de ser incómodo el compartir la misma cama con su asediada némesis.</p><p>Esa noche, sin embargo, las pesadillas no se esfumaron, volvieron como siempre lo hacían.</p><p>Kurapika gritó ahogadamente y despertó agitado, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pensó en levantarse a tomar un café o leer, recordando que antes de dormir había terminado por fin el último libro, ya no restaba ninguno, la única opción era enderezarse y tomar café en silencio, eso o la otra idea era optar por releer uno de esos libros.</p><p>Mientras se decidía por hacer una cosa u otra, inconscientemente giró en la cama hacia la dirección de Kuroro. Para su sorpresa, se impactó al encontrarse de frente con los ojos inexpresivos del líder de la araña, Kurapika se quedó sin aliento, no se lo esperaba, estaba tan despierto como él.</p><p>¿Lo había despertado con sus arrebatos?</p><p>-¿siempre te despiertas así?-</p><p>La voz del pelinegro de ojos profundos llamó su atención.</p><p>-no es algo que puedo controlar… - murmuró muy apenas.</p><p>-¿qué pesadillas son?-</p><p>-no te interesa saberlo-</p><p>El pelinegro lo miraba fijamente inexpresivo. O al menos Kurapika no descifraba emoción alguna en esos orbes profundos y oscuros.</p><p>-puede que tengas razón, no me interesa. Pero cada noche ha sido así y también quisiera encontrar tranquilidad para conciliar el sueño. Eres ruidoso y molesto. – Kuroro enfatizó en lo de “ruidoso y molesto”.</p><p>-¿alguna vez dejas de pensar con egoísmo?- regañó Kurapika al líder</p><p>Kuroro entrecerró los ojos. Luego de parecer estar recapacitando algo, efectuó un movimiento tal que parecido a lo que sucedió en el tren, tomó desprevenido a Kurapika.</p><p>El líder del genei ryodan se elevó un poco de su lugar en el extremo de la cama, acomodándose más cerca del kuruta, con un movimiento rápido y preciso, lo acunó hacia él, acorralando al otro entre sus brazos, presionó la cabeza de Kurapika contra su pecho en un abrazo “protector”.</p><p>-trata de dormirte ahora- la voz del pelinegro murmuró casi tiernamente, resonando dulce en los oídos de Kurapika.</p><p>Aspiró el aroma de aquel asesino, su olor era extrañamente agradable, varonil pero sutil. Kurapika sintió cómo la respiración del líder de las arañas chocaba contra su cabello, se sentía caliente.</p><p>Kurapika tenía en sus pensamientos la firme decisión de alejarse o golpearlo. Lo que sucediera primero. Segundos después, sintió cómo la mano de Kuroro acariciaba su cabello…</p><p>Kurapika siseó sin fuerza. Un reflejo se apoderó de él, y automáticamente se hundió cada vez más en el pecho de su enemigo. Escuchaba el corazón del líder, latidos lentos y acogedores.</p><p>Siempre había imaginado a quienes masacraron a su tribu como unos monstruos despiadados y sin corazón.</p><p>¿Cómo podía un asesino poseer un sonido tan armónico?</p><p>Ambos lentamente se sumergieron en la inconsciencia y permanecieron así toda la noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reunión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroro, Kurapika y Shalnark han dejado Zaban atrás para dirigirse a su nuevo destino: York.</p><p>Los días pasaron y el grupo ha vuelto a reunirse en un edificio deshabitado, la mayoría de los miembros han llegado, con excepción de Franklin.</p><p>Las últimas semanas han sido tormentosas para un Kurapika en negación, pertenecer al genei ryodan es algo a lo que supone no podrá acostumbrarse jamás. Los robos han sido mínimos, pero detesta formar parte de ellos, a pesar de que no ha debido participar tan activamente, las tareas que el lider de la banda criminal le ha delegado son principalmente como un 'localizador' de artefactos, haciendo uso de su cadena de radiestesia.</p><p>Nobunaga odia a Kurapika más que a nadie en el universo, en cada una de las misiones no para de criticar su habilidad con las cadenas, sin embargo, Kuroro parece estar complacido con los resultados y sólo queda hacer caso omiso a las advertencias sin sentido de su subordinado más ruidoso.</p><p>Las comidas del lider y del miembro más nuevo continuaron llevándose a cabo en la azotea del edificio. Kurapika ya no es arrastrado por el lider araña, simplemente ha adoptado la rutina y ha normalizado tal cosa.</p><p>-jamás había notado a Danchou tan alejado de nosotros... ya ni siquiera nos acompaña a la hora de la comida - se quejó Nobunaga</p><p>-eso pasa por que no paras de molestar a ese chiquillo - respondió Phinks alzando una ceja</p><p>- eso es de lo más normal, ¿no me digas que ya aceptaste a ese mocoso como miembro oficial de las arañas?- replicó Nobunaga tomando su espada aún en su funda por el mango.</p><p>-no quise decir eso... pero de todas maneras, la decisión de Danchou es absoluta, lo que trato de decir es que simplemente trato de ignorar los pequeños detalles- Phinks mordió un pedazo de pan mientras minimizaba la molestia de su compañero</p><p>-Phinks tiene un buen punto- interfirió Shalnark colocando una expresión pensativa</p><p>-ustedes dos...- Nobunaga apretó los dientes y volvió a concentrarse en sus alimentos ignorando la conversación</p><p>-simplemente es cuestión de enfoque, piensa que las tareas de búsqueda para el grupo han sido mínimas con la habilidad de la cadena de Kurapika, Nobu- </p><p>-¡¿pero qué?!- gimió Nobunaga atragantándose con un bocado - ¡cómo es que dices su nombre tan amistosamente ahora! ¿acaso soy el único que desea justicia para Paku y Uvo aquí?- Nobunaga está indignado</p><p>-siento que debes dejar escapar las cosas, no creo que tu energía deba estar enfocada ahí- Shizuku realiza su inocente aportación</p><p>-¡realmente no puedo creerlo! ¡también tú,Shizuku!- Nobunaga señala a la chica con un dedo, luce bastante exasperado</p><p>-paren esto, realmente no tiene sentido discutir- Machi dice indiferente</p><p>-¡otra más! ¿y ahora qué?- Revolviéndose su propio cabello, Nobunaga luce abatido</p><p>-entonces... eso es así, Kurapika le agrada Danchou- Shalnark añade tratando de finalizar la charla</p><p>-cierto, su habilidad es útil y supongo a Danchou le agrada que el trabajo se vuelva más fácil- Shizuku con un dedo en su mentón interviene segura de sí misma.</p><p>Nobunaga suspira demasiado fuerte retirándose con su plato a un rincón lejos de sus demás compañeros</p><p>-es tan infantil... - Machi pone los ojos en blanco mientras mira a Nobunagha alejándose. Los demás miembros asienten en silencio.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>-esta noche comienzan las subastas, ya lo saben, queremos todos los artículos-  Kuroro quien está sentado en un sillón estilo victoriano da indicaciones a los miembros de la tropa.</p><p>-iremos todos sin excepción, utilizaremos la misma dinámica que hemos estado replicando, por la seguridad no debemos preocuparnos, por lo que hasta ahora sabemos, será mínima- la expresión del lider es gélida , sus ojos inexpresivos miran por turno a cada uno de sus miembros mientras habla. Sus arañas asienten.</p><p>-¡ya me hacía falta un poco de acción!- alegremente opina Phinks</p><p>-estaba aburrido de tener que jugar cartas todos los días- Shalnark con una mano atrás de su cabeza responde a Phinks</p><p>-te habías vuelto pésimo últimamente...- Feitan ríe sombríamente - es bueno que las apuestas se pospongan-</p><p>-bueno, si- Apenado Shalnark mira a  Feitan</p><p>- bueno, a las 9 los espero aquí mismo para partir, pueden retirarse y hacer lo que deseen el resto de la tarde -</p><p>Kuroro indica a los demás y se dirige al segundo piso de la guarida.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>El lidel del ryodan llega a una púerta de madera negra desgastada y sin previo aviso gira la perilla y entra.</p><p>-¿podrías tocar antes de abrir?- refunfuña Kurapika quien se encontraba sentado en la orilla de una cama</p><p>-salimos a las 9- dice el lider despreocupadamente ignorando la petición del Kuruta</p><p>Kurapika suspira con una ceja arriba - como sea, realmente espero que llames a la puerta la próxima vez-</p><p>-lo haré si logro recordarlo- </p><p>-¿de qué se trata todo esto? -</p><p>-no logro entender...- Kuroro entrecierra la mirada </p><p>-finalmente tengo una habitación donde no deberías estar y simplemente entras como si nada...-</p><p>-bueno, digamos que realmente no estoy concediendo tu privacidad, recuerda que debo mantenerte en la mira-</p><p>-no planeo escapar... como si pudiera...- murmuró</p><p> </p><p>Kuroro ahoga una pequeña risa al escuchar las réplicas de Kurapika</p><p>-entonces estás avisado- comienza a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detiene y se gira para mirar al rubio -usa la ropa que dejé en ese armario, es un disfraz con el que podrás entrar a las instalaciones de la subasta sin llamar tanto la atención- Kuroro mira detenidamente de arriba abajo a Kurapika quien ha vuelto a usar su ropa tribal después de tantos días.</p><p>Kurapika simplemente le dedica a Kuroro una mirada penetrante e inexpresiva antes de verlo desaparecer tras la puerta de madera.</p><p> </p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Las arañas partieron a la subasta a las 9 en punto. Como habían imaginado, la seguridad era ligera, por lo que todos los artículos que serían subastados podrían ser sustraídos con un mínimo esfuerzo.</p><p>Kurapika junto al lider permanecieron en el recinto camuflajeados como invitados. Simplemente se limitarían a observar y controlar los movimientos de los posibles guardias que pudieran interferir en el plan.</p><p>-al menos podrías actuar con más naturalidad-</p><p>Kurapika ha tenido todo el tiempo una mirada asesina sobre la cabeza de las arañas.</p><p>-esto es estúpidamente innecesario y además ridículo- murmura a volúmen moderado para que solamente lo escuche el lider del genei ryodan.</p><p>-estos disfraces fueron los primeros que consiguió Nobu...- mintió el lider</p><p>-eso es... - Kurapika ahoga sus palabras y después continúa - todo mundo sabría que eso es falso, tu maldita araña trajo esto a propósito, pudo haber robado otros pases diferentes... para así suplir otras identidades diferentes...- cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente Kurapika se sienta en un sillón lujoso</p><p>- no nos quedaremos tanto tiempo- mirando a Kurapika evaluativo -por el talle yo no podría haber usado ese vestido... también creo que no queda tan mal en ti- sin perder su frialdad, Kuroro responde sarcásticamente a Kurapika</p><p>-¿¡cómo te atreves...!?- Kurapika se pone de pie nuevamente y se dirige a paso veloz y con molestia hacia una mesa de bocadillos</p><p>Nobunaga había hurtado el día anterior pases VIP para la primer subasta del mes de septiembre en York New, esas identidades serían suplantadas por Kurapika y por Kuroro. Los boletos pertenecían a una pareja joven. Kurapika había aceptado usar un vestido algo aniñado de encaje color rosa con blanco, no pudo negarse, pues no tenía tantas opciones, era eso o aceptar ir con los otros miembros, cosa que no pudo permitirse ya que estar del otro lado conllevaba robar y en el peor de los casos, asesinar a personas que pudieran estar en el paso. Ninguna de las dos opciones era alentadora.</p><p>-no deberías alejarte de esa forma-</p><p>-no me importa-  Kurapika está de muy mal humor esta noche</p><p>-si continúas comiendo de esa forma harás explotar ese vestido- Kuroro se burló solemnemente, Kurapika cerró los ojos y en el momento en que iba a responder al lider , éste se alejó buscando una silla disponible, se sentó luciendo indiferente.</p><p>Kurapika chasqueó la lengua y  continuó comiendo bocadillos con la finalidad deahogar su ansiedad y molestia.</p><p>-¿K-Kurapika? ¿Kurapika eres tú?- </p><p>Una voz sonó detrás de un rubio ahora nervioso. Se giró lentamente, casi en cámara lenta mientrás lucía pasmado y algo absorto, pues aquella voz que acababa de escuchar a sus espaldas poseía un acento muy familiar.</p><p>-¡Le-Leorio! - sorprendido y nervioso los ojos de Kurapika ahora están sobre su amigo cazador</p><p>-qué demon...- Kurapika coloca una de sus manos sobre la boca de Leorio impidiendo que termine su frase</p><p>-no digas nada, por favor, Leorio...- Con un rostro avergonzado y con un tono carmín invadiéndolo, Kurapika reprime mientras retira lentamente la mano de la boca del otro hombre</p><p>-te he llamado tantas veces, ¿en serio eres tú? no entiendo...- Leorio luce consternado y melancólico al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Kurapika tomando del codo a Leorio lo arrastra hacia un pasillo apresuradamente. El lider del ryodan reconoce al amigo de Kurapika y poniéndose de pie tranquilamente de su silla, los sigue a una distancia moderadamente cercana, aunque no tanto como para hacerse notar de inmediato.</p><p>-puedo explicar todo esto, Leorio-</p><p>-supongo... - Leorio mira con cara de total incertidumbre a su amigo mientras este afloja el agarre en su brazo dejándolo libre finalmente</p><p>-verás yo...- Cuando Kurapika estuvo a punto de hablar con Leorio y explicarle la razón del por qué está ahí y usando un vestido vergonzoso, el Danchou interrumpe</p><p>-está completo, debemos salir ahora- ordena tranquilamente a Kurapika ignorando triunfalmente a Leorio, tal como si jamás hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.</p><p>Los ojos de Leorio se abren como platos al ver quién le está dirigiendo la palabra a su amigo. Kurapika lo mira suplicante antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a avanzar tras Kuroro, sin embargo, ahora Leorio es quien está tomando a Kurapika por el codo impidiéndole avanzar.</p><p>-¡n-no te vayas!, Kurapika, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que aclares todo esto- dice Leorio, se ve decidido</p><p>Kurapika se estremece y se gira para mirar los ojos del médico, luego voltea la cabeza hacia el otro lado solo para ver que Kuroro continúa caminando sin detenerse ni un momento.</p><p>Toma a Leorio de la mano y lo jala -ven conmigo-</p><p>Leorio sigue a Kurapika sin decir ni una palabra durante el recorrido que lleva a cierta habitación del edificio.</p><p>El líder del genei ryodan sin mostrar expresión alguna observa por el rabillo del ojo a los dos cazadores que ahora lo siguen.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>Los demás miembros esperan a su lider en un cuarto oscuro que parece una extensa bodega.</p><p>Todos ven llegar a Kuroro seguido de Kurapika junto a otra persona, pero antes de que alguien diga nada sobre lo que hace el rubio acompañado, Kuroro con absoluta rapidez utiliza una de sus habilidades robadas en su libro para guardar todos los artículos que esa noche habrían sido subastados.</p><p>-es hora de regresar- con esta corta pero eficiente orden, las arañas asienten complacidas y satisfechas de su trabajo.</p><p>Kuroro pasa sin decir palabra a un lado de Kurapika y Leorio para salir de aquella habitación mientras las demás arañas lo siguen, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a la pareja de cazadores.</p><p>Kurapika le dedica una mirada condescendiente a Leorio, quien continúa siguiéndolo sin hablar.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Al llegar al refugio, todos permanecen callados, las miradas se posan en el rubio y su acompañante, después de unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, alguien decide romperlo.</p><p>-¿quién es él?- interroga Shizuku con su voz calmada</p><p>Las arañas esperan respuesta de su lider. Nobunaga se adelanta alzando la voz.</p><p>-¡Danchou! ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿estás permitiendo esto de verdad? - replica escándalosamente</p><p>Todas las arañas quisieran decir algo también, pero se limitan a permanecer en silecio esperando la explicación de su lider.</p><p>Kuroro sin prisa y con su tono serio de siempre, mirando en dirección de Kurapika y Leorio responde. - es un invitado de Kurapika - su mirada es fría e inexpresiva</p><p>-¿un... invitado?- Phinks dice dudoso</p><p>- supongo que eso dije- afirma sin expresión su líder</p><p>-¿desde cuándo se permiten invitados? - Shizuku pregunta curiosa mientras se acerca al lider de las arañas</p><p>-bueno...- Kuroro hace una pausa ligera para sentarse en un cercano banco desgastado - no pasa nada si se queda sólo por esta noche, después de todo, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente, ¿no es así, Kurapika?- </p><p>El lider del ryodan se ve sombrió e inquisitivo. Su mirada se encuentra clavada en los ojos del kuruta.</p><p>Kurapika decide no responder a eso y tomando de la mano a un Leorio boquiabierto y mudo lo guía hasta donde este momento se supone  es  su habitación, dejando a todas las arañas con más preguntas y dudas que nada.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Kurapika hace entrar a Leorio a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. En la planta baja se escucha un poco de alboroto, especialmente viniendo del samurái.</p><p>Por fin Leorio logra hablar. -¿Qué fue todo eso, Kurapika? ,explíca porque no entiendo nada absolutamente...-</p><p>-Leorio... - Kurapika se ve aliviado ahora que están fuera de la vista de los miembros del genei ryodan. - es una historia larga...- dice Kurapika mientras se desploma y se sienta con pesadez  a la orilla de la cama del cuarto.</p><p>Kurapika explica todo lo que le ha sucedido desde el momento en que fue capturado por las arañas. Al parecer no está tan tranquilo de haber llevado a Leorio hasta ahí, pero es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas.</p><p>-es bastante complicado todo esto... sabes que estuve demasiado preocupado por ti, Kurapika. Quiero decir, Gon y Killua, hasta Senritsu estábamos preocupados por ti. De alguna manera... me alivia saber que estás sano y salvo, aunque aquí...- las palabras del de cabello negro suenan apagadas</p><p>-lo sé... Leorio, gracias- una media sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Kurapika</p><p>-entonces... ¿debo irme?  - duda el médico</p><p>Kurapika mira a Leorio en silencio evaluando y pensando en la situación</p><p>-Kuroro...- hace una pausa arrastrando las letras del nombre que acaba de mencionar - ese bastardo... ¿lo oíste, no? dijo que no había problema de que te quedases por esta ocasión- mira a Leorio no muy convencido de lo que acaba de decir</p><p>-¿podemos creer en su palabra?-</p><p>-no lo sé...- murmura Kurapika</p><p>Leorio mira a Kurapika detenidamente cuando de pronto el razonamiento lo golpea.</p><p>-hey... Kurapika...-</p><p>-¿mmh?- </p><p>-no, no es nada...- Leorio pone una mano detrás de su nuca algo apenado mientras ríe nerviosamente</p><p>Kurapika cae en cuenta de algo... No se ha cambiado, sigue usando ese vergonzoso vestido de niña. </p><p>Kurapika con su rostro completamente rojo de un salto se pone de pie.</p><p>-tengo que quitarme esta cosa...- murmura enfadado más hacia sí mismo que otra cosa, se retira los zapatos apretados de mujer que llevaba encima y emite un suspíro de alivio al liberar sus ahora doloridos pies.</p><p>- eso se ve incómodo...- dice comprensivo el cazador de medicina</p><p>-realmente lo es...- Kurapika lucha por alcanzar el ziper del vestido inútilmente</p><p>-¿necesitas ayuda? - Leorio salta un poco sobre su propia postura y pregunta dudosamente</p><p>-no alcanzo esta cosa...- se queja con disgusto mientras se va acercando a Leorio a paso lento y pausado, se gira y queda de espalda para que su amigo pueda tomar el ziper</p><p>Las manos de Leorio se deslizan abriendo el ziper y luego un botón al final del cuello del vestido.</p><p>Kurapika toma el vestido por los costados con sus dos manos y hace una pequeña pausa de un par de segundos antes de alzarlo y sacárselo por arriba.</p><p>Kurapika arroja el vestido a un rincón de la habitación sobre unas cajas desgastadas y polvientas, ahora sólo tiene encima sus boxer gris claro.</p><p>El cazador de la lista negra luce algo cohibido mientras busca pantalones y una camisa para vertirse de nuevo. Lo primero que encuentra es un pantalón negro holgado, pero no una camisa. Decide colocarse los pantalones antes de continuar con su búsqueda.</p><p>Sintiéndose un poco más aliviado por traer puesta la mitad de su vestimenta, procede a hurgar en un cajón de un armario viejo y descolorido. Desafortunadamente y por una razón inexplicable no encuentra nada ahí.</p><p>-aquí- Leorio llama la atención de Kurapika, cuando el rubio voltea él ya está caminando extendiendo en su mano una camisa</p><p>Kurapika toma la camisa blanca de manga larga que Leorio acaba de encontrar por él y se la coloca.</p><p>-te agradezco-  sonríe a su amigo levemente</p><p>Leorio asiente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se sienta sobre la cama de Kurapika, palmeando a un lado de él en señal de que espera que su rubio amigo lo acompañe. Así lo hace, ahora ambos están sentados lado a lado.</p><p> </p><p>Rodeados de unos minutos de silencio, Kurapika decide hablar primero.</p><p>- Leorio, es bueno que estés aquí-  lo mira de reojo mientras le dedica una sonrisa sincera y pacífica.</p><p>Kurapika siente una paz enorme, paz que en semanas no había sido capaz de sentir, por lo que recuerda.</p><p>- por supuesto, es bueno que esté yo aquí- Leorio sonríe apliamente </p><p>Kurapika se gira hacia Leorio y parece absorto, sus ojos grisáceos azulados contemplan a su amigo con cara de sublime satisfacción y con una tranquilidad que creyó imposible.</p><p>Leorio y Kurapika se están mirando fijamente el uno al otro casi olvidándose de respirar. En ese instante Kurapika recuerda la plática con Shalnark en el vagón, luego recuerda por qué razón discutió con el Lider aquella vez, y se le viene a la mente el haber echado tanto de menos a su amigo cazador de medicina.</p><p>Kurapika se siente fuera de sí. Tranquilidad de tener a un amigo cerca, eso es bueno. No es capaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había logrado olvidar su penosa situación con el grupo de las arañas.</p><p>Leorio se pregunta vagamente qué es lo que su amigo estará pensando en ese momento. Lo único que sabe es que ahora está más tranquilo de verlo después de todo este tiempo, después de tantos días de haber pensado cosas desalentadoras y preocupantes.</p><p>En un instante Kurapika ha acortado la distancia entre ellos, posando sus labios sobre los de su amigo.</p><p>Leorio siente la presión de unos suaves labios que lo han desconcertado por un segundo. Pero casi al instante se encuentra correspondiendo ese tímido y cálido beso.</p><p>Los labios de Kurapika son algo torpes y apresurados, Leorio trata de seguir el ritmo casi mecánico de ese tierno pero dulce beso.</p><p>Después de unos segundos se separan reclamando  aire. Sus miradas se cruzan por un momento antes de reanudar un segundo beso.</p><p>El segundo beso es un poco más intenso que el anterior, Kurapika sube sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Leorio, haciendo que el más alto baje la cabeza un poco más. </p><p>Kurapika baja sus brazos y empujando un poco a Leorio por los hombros , logra alejarlo, rompe ese segundo beso.</p><p>Los dos se están mirando fijamente una vez más, es entonces que Leorio reclama por tercera vez los labios de Kurapika. El rubio no rechaza, todo lo contrario, vuelve a aceptar a su compañero.</p><p>Después de unos minutos de besos tras besos cada vez más intensos y profundos, el hombre de cabello negro desliza sus manos debajo de la camisa de Kurapika alzándola un poco más arriba de su ombligo, acariciando con delicadeza y deseo esa piel blanca que al tacto es tersa.</p><p>Kurapika se estremece al sentir las manos frías de Leorio debajo de su ropa, aún así no deja de besar a su acompañante.</p><p>Parece que la pasión aumenta entre ambos cazadores, están besándose, provando con sed sus cavidades dando paso a sus lenguas que bailan entre sí.</p><p>Las caricias de Leorio hacen que de los labios de Kurapika escape un pequeño e incitante gemido, Leorio sin pensarlo dos veces obliga a Kurapika con un ágil movimiento a levantar los brazos para despojarlo de la camisa que hace unos minutos se había puesto. </p><p>Ahora Leorio es capaz de deslizar sus manos por el torso desnudo de Kurapika, sus caricias logran que Kurapika se retuerza un poco en sus brazos mientras todavía sus bocas danzan juntas.</p><p>Sin apartar los labios de los del rubio, Leorio empuja con suavidad a Kurapika sobre la cama colocándose sobre él con cuidado de no aplastarlo. El cazador de medicina siente el miembro duro de Kurapika contra su pierna, decide mover sus manos hasta el pantalón del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kurapika lo detiene guiándo las manos de Leorio hacia su propio pecho. Leorio entiende la indirecta de los límites que su amigo trata de establecer, en su lugar sus manos se estacionan acariciando a Kurapika ahí en donde acaba de ser dirigido.</p><p>Leorio acaricia con movimientos rítmicos y suaves los pezones de Kurapika, obteniendo como respuesta pequeños gemidos ahogados. el rubio muerde el labio inferior de Leorio repetidas veces.</p><p>xXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Las arañas que permanecían en la sala común, hace ya un tiempo que han guardado silencio, probablemente hayan ido a descansar un rato.</p><p>El lider del genei ryodan se dirige a su proclamada habitación luego de casi haber agotado su inmensa paciencia ante los reclamos infinitos del necio Nobunaga,antes de llegar a su destino, decide hacer una ligera pausa en su camino, es entonces que parándose junto a la puerta de la habitación de Kurapika, logra percibir unos sonidos no tan desconocidos para su comprensión. Aún sabiendo qué es lo que encontrará si abre esa puerta, gira la perilla con lentitud exponiendo a la vista lo que hay en el interior.</p><p>En el momento en que Kurapika escucha la puerta, se endereza de golpe casi haciendo caer al suelo a un desprevenido Leorio.</p><p>Los ojos del lider de las arañas son tan inexpresivos como negros profundo. Están mirando a un Kurapika sorprendido, despeinado y sin camisa debajo de un Leorio jadeante e igual o más sorprendido que el mismo Kurapika.</p><p>- pensé que estarías durmiendo...- hace una pausa - siento interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo. - Kuroro anuncia con su tono indiferente tan casual de todos los días y con una mirada gélida e inexpresiva. Un segundo más tarde cierra la puerta, ha desaparecido en casi un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando a los dos cazadores algo consternados y un tanto avergonzados en medio de la penumbra de esa habitación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ojos escarlata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-oye, Danchou-</p><p>-¿Shalnark?-</p><p>-¿ese amigo de Kurapika se irá mañana, cierto?-</p><p> Shalnark ha sido desde que Pakunoda dejó a la tropa fantasma la mano derecha de Kuroro, de cierto modo, Shalnark puede hablar con Kuroro como si fueran casi iguales, desde que el lider regresó después de que el exorcista de nen retiró la condición del " bastardo de la cadena", la araña rubia podría decir que el Danchou habla más que antes, o al menos con él, también se muestra mucho más receptivo ante peticiones y aportaciones de todos los miembros, incluso ante los conflictos entre las mismas arañas, su paciencia y personalidad son percibidas de manera distinta, y no sólo Shalnark lo ha notado, la mayoría de los miembros lo hace.</p><p>-tiene que irse mañana, simplemente tenía la intención de expandir la percepción de nuestro compañero. Con esto podría tener en cuenta de una vez por todas que no es un prisionero, ahora es parte de la araña... o si está en deuda con nosotros por esta oportunidad, tendría que devolver el favor siendo al menos más cooperativo ¿no crees?-</p><p>Shalnark con una mano en su mentón - entiendo tu punto, Danchou-</p><p>-sin embargo, no puede quedarse, mañana se despide ese sujeto- Kuroro se aleja de Shalnark para entrar a su habitación. La otra araña simplemente lo ve desaparecer de su vista y se dirige a la suya.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>-lo siento, Leorio, no entiendo qué me pasó- Kurapika dice mientras recoge su camisa blanca del piso y se la vuelve a poner.</p><p>-no tienes por qué disculparte- Leorio se apresura a responder, simplemente rechaza la idea de que su amigo se haya arrepentido de lo sucedido.</p><p>Kurapika mira la puerta por donde hace un momento Kuroro acaba de aparecer y desaparecer al instante.</p><p>Piensa si debe salir y ofrecer algún tipo de explicación, pero, ¿qué explicación podría darle al líder de las arañas?. y mejor aún ¿por qué debería dar una?</p><p>Sacudió su cabeza tratando de dispersar esos pensamientos inútiles.</p><p>-¿te arrepientes de besarme?-</p><p>Leorio saca a Kurapika de sus pensamientos.</p><p>-no-</p><p>-¿seguro?- está preocupado mientras fija su total atención en el usuario de la cadena</p><p>-es solo que creo que esto es un tanto vergonzoso- El rostro de Kurapika ha quedado cubierto por su flequillo.</p><p>-bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo, ¡estoy seguro de que ese tipo debió llamar a la puerta primero! - Leorio dice ofendido y casi haciendo un puchero - o nosotros debimos haber cerrado la puerta... - murmura esto </p><p>Kurapika sonríe amablemente ante las ocurrencias de su amigo.</p><p>-de todas maneras, la puerta no sirve, Leorio, pudo entrar de cualquier forma. Y realmente siempre lo hace- sisea al final.</p><p>-ohhh- Leorio se sienta en la cama -Kurapika, vamos a dormir-</p><p>-supongo que es una buena idea... pero...- Kurapika duda mientras mira la cama</p><p>-creo que después de lo que ha sucedido, podemos compartir la cama, no es más complicado que lo anterior- Leorio parece apenado</p><p>Kurapika sonríe levemente y asiente lentamente. El pelinegro se adelanta a meterse en las cobijas.</p><p>-pero primero iré al baño, espera, ahora regreso...- Leorio se acuesta y asiente, mientras Kurapika sale a paso veloz por la puerta. </p><p>El camino al baño más cercano tiene al paso la puerta de la habitación de la cabeza de las arañas, ya que es la habitación más cercana a la suya, puesto que deben permanecer cerca, no a más de 200 metros. Antes de entrar al baño le dedica una mirada profunda y pensativa a esa puerta, pero de pronto se abre, sorprendiendo a Kurapika, quien tiene la intención de correr y esconderse para no ser visto, pero es demasiado tarde para algo así, Kuroro ya está frente a él.</p><p>Se congela ante la mirada pacífica e inexpresiva del líder.</p><p>-¿todavía sin sueño?-  pregunta calmado</p><p>-yo... yo... baño...- Kurapika tartamudea sus palabras</p><p>-oh, yo también -</p><p>-puedes entrar primero...- Kurapika baja la mirada</p><p>-tú estabas aquí primero...-</p><p>-mmmh, es verdad...- Kurapika camina a paso rápido y entra al baño, antes de cerrar agrega -no tardo-</p><p>En el baño el rubio se mira en el espejo mientras se lava las manos. Se siente atontado y torpe, por lo que decide lavarse la cara con agua fría antes de salir, los mechones que rodean su cara han quedado empapados y gotean levemente.</p><p>Echa una última mirada al espejo, suspira profundamente y se decide a salir.</p><p>Cuando abre la puerta Kuroro aún está esperando, por alguna razón, Kurapika imaginó que el lider habría desaparecido de su vista cuando volviera a cruzar esa puerta, cosa que no sucedió. Abre la puerta y mira al lider a los ojos antes de caminar de regreso a la habitación, ninguno de los dos dice nada. Kuroro avanza hacia el baño y Kurapika en dirección opuesta para retirarse, ya de espaldas escucha la voz de Kuroro.</p><p>-buenas noches-</p><p>Kurapika se gira desconcertado, la voz de Kuroro suena apagada, más apagada de lo normal, y algo suave, no sabe si tal vez solo sea su imaginación.</p><p>-si... lo mismo digo... - Kurapika duda si responder, pero mira a Kuroro, habla a su espalda, ya que el líder no lo está mirando.</p><p>Simplemente Kuroro asiente suavemente y entra al baño.</p><p>Cuando Kurapika entra a la habitación, escucha los ronquidos de Leorio que ya se ha quedado dormido.</p><p>Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando lo mira todo revuelto en la cama, se hace un pequeño espacio a su lado y entra a las cobijas.</p><p>Leorio siente que Kurapika volvió y despierta por unos segundos.</p><p>-volviste- dice soñoliento</p><p>-tenía que hacerlo, Leorio-</p><p>-es verdad...-</p><p>El rubio que le está dando la espalda a Leorio siente que los brazos del médico lo rodean y abre los ojos al igual que la boca para decir algo.</p><p>-déjame estar así, sólo por esta noche, Kurapika-</p><p>Antes de decir nada Leorio habla.</p><p>Cerrando los ojos Kurapika acepta la acción de Leorio y ambos se duermen.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>-¿ a qué hora se va a largar?- Nobunaga replica con disgusto a sus demás compañeros</p><p>-supongo que cuando despierte, Nobu- Shalnark dice y Shizuku asiente</p><p>-no me agrada lo que está permitiendo Danchou. Ese mocoso tiene demasiados derechos aquí.- agrega Feitan, Phinks, Nobunaga y Machi asienten.</p><p>Shalnark se encoge de hombros en respuesta.</p><p>-tenía entendido que Danchou tiene la intención de que entre en confianza con el grupo- Shizuku interfiere</p><p>-¿confianza? ¿para qué queremos tal cosa? da lo mismo realmente- Nobunaga eleva la voz negando con la cabeza y cruzando los brazos.</p><p>-Shizuku tiene un buen punto, sería genial que Kurapika participara más en el trabajo- apunta Shalnark siguiendo el comentario de Shizuku -si Kurapika entra en confianza, hará más cosas por las arañas-</p><p>-no creo que en mis sueños más locos lo vea haciendo tal cosa, pero pueden intentarlo- parlotea Phinks con sarcasmo</p><p>Ahora Machin, Feitan y Bonolenov hacen un gesto apoyando el comentario de Phinks.</p><p> Las arañas juegan cartas mientras realizan apuestas en cada partida. Kurapika va escaleras abajo seguido de Leorio, Kuroro los sigue con la mirada.</p><p>Shalnark observa a su líder y sin entender muy bien, percibe un poco de tensión en el ambiente, entre ese cruce de miradas entre los otros tres, Kuroro, Kurapika y Leorio.</p><p>Decide levantarse y disculpar su juego de cartas, camina hacia los dos cazadores.</p><p>-es hora de que te retires- con voz delicadamente tranquila y baja, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, Shalnark le dirige la palabra justamente a Leorio</p><p>-por supuesto, exactamente eso haría, no hay razón para tener que recordármelo- Leorio responde un tanto ofendido ante lo obvio.</p><p>Kurapika está mirando asesinamente a Shalnark por entrometerse en sus asuntos, luego mira hacia Kuroro y sale seguido de Leorio por la puerta principal. Caminan un poco estando afuera.</p><p>Shalnark se encoje de hombros y vuelve a su antigüo lugar de juego.</p><p>-hasta aquí puedo llegar, Leorio- Kurapika dice en voz baja y para en seco</p><p>-tienes razón, lo olvidaba- el pelinegro se sobresalta y responde con tono melancólico -¿crees que pueda volver aquí pronto?-</p><p>-no tengo idea. De todas maneras, nunca permanecen en el mismo sitio por tanto tiempo... yo tampoco sé si la próxima vez podrían ser pacíficos contigo- </p><p>-quizá lo sean si realmente te comienzas a comportar como uno de ellos-</p><p>-ni lo menciones- </p><p>-lo sé. Sabes, no importa si fueras una araña o hagas lo que hagas, yo no te juzgaré, Kurapika-</p><p>-Leorio yo...-</p><p>-no digas nada, pero recuérdalo- Leorio le sonríe</p><p>-por favor, mantén esto en secreto, no quiero que Senritsu, Gon o Killua se enteren. Al menos no todavía-</p><p>-no te preocupes, esto será secreto entre nosotros.- Leorio guiña un ojo en complicidad y luego sacando un papel de su bolsillo y una pluma portátil de su cartera, le escribe algo a Kurapika.</p><p>-¿ es tu número?- Leorio le entregó el papel a Kurapika y él pregunta</p><p>-si, lo cambié últimamente. No lo pierdas, cuando puedas tener algún móvil o algo, puedes llamarme o lo que sea-</p><p>-gracias, Leorio- Kurapika cierra su palma con el papel</p><p> Kuroro ha salido y se acerca pausadamente hacia ambos cazadores, los dos se llevan una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el líder el genei ryodan está yendo hacia su dirección</p><p>Cerrando los ojos y suspirando amargamente Kurapika dice -ya está por marcharse, no tienes qué estar vigilándome todo el tiempo-</p><p>-no te estoy vigilando. Tengo algo qué decir-</p><p>-lo que sea puede esperar a que regrese adentro...-</p><p>-supongo- Kuroro se encoje de hombros</p><p>-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ¿verdad?- Leorio dice rompiendo un poco de la tensión entre la araña y su compañero</p><p>-Leorio...- Kurapika dice desanimado</p><p>-¿estarás bien? - Leorio mira al líder de las arañas al hacer su pregunta</p><p>-¿acaso ves que esté tan mal?- el lider habla, y esto hace que Kurapika pose su mirada en el Danchou</p><p>-olvidas que las arañas han sido parte de la desgracia de Kurapika, siempre lo serán, un mal no invitado- sisea Leorio </p><p>- no puedo hacer nada para cambiar tú opinión- Kuroro enfrenta a Leorio indiferente</p><p>-tsssk- ignorando al lider Leorio vuelve a hablar con Kurapika, también logra distraer a Kurapika de tal comentario.</p><p>Lo toma con ambas manos sosteniendo las del rubio entre las suyas.</p><p>-Kurapika... cuídate ¿de acuerdo? espero poder verte de nuevo -</p><p>-Leorio- Kurapika sonríe a su amigo amablemente. </p><p>Esa sonrisa que Kurapika tiene en este momento ha llamado la atención de Kuroro, pues jamás había presenciado una expresión como esa en el rubio, usualmente siempre se la pasa disgustado y mayoritariamente inexpresivo, simplemente es serio con una cara de pocos amigos y fastidiada.</p><p>Leorio se inclina con la intención de besar a Kurapika antes de irse, pero cuando está a punto de tocar sus labios, su amigo rubio gira la cabeza, haciendo que el beso de Leorio resulte en la mejilla.</p><p>Kurapika se sonroja tanto ante la acción de su amigo, que trata de esconder su rostro de la vista del público con sus mechones de cabello que caen sobre su cara. Leorio sonríe levemente porque el rubio acaba de repeler su beso, pero jamás presionaría a Kurapika a hacer nada que no quisiera.</p><p>- bueno, es hora de irme- Leorio mira tiernamente a su amigo y un poco preocupado también, realmente no quiere irse, aunque a decir verdad, realmente no quiere dejarlo, sabe que Kurapika no está por su propia voluntad en ese sitio, pero no es capaz de hacer tal cosa, hay una condición de por medio que se lo impide.</p><p>Suelta lentamente las manos de Kurapika y mirando por última vez a Kuroro, se va.</p><p>-adiós, Kurapika-</p><p>Kurapika asiente dudosamente y con una expresión doliente ve partir a su amigo.</p><p>-después de comer algo, iremos por los ojos escarlata para tu colección-</p><p>Una voz plana y grave llama su atención.</p><p>-¿ojos escarlata?-</p><p>-cuando establecimos las condiciones de la cadena de doble extremo, prometí una cosa...- hace una pausa y con sus ojos negros profundos mira con presición los del rubio -...que si no resultabas en tantos conflictos, te compensaría. Bueno, debes recordar que esta es una manera-</p><p>Los ojos de Kurapika se iluminan con una chispa de esperanza y emoción que casi no sabe de dónde proviene.</p><p>-eso es... - </p><p>-es lo que haremos, ¿es lo que quieres, no? - Kuroro se va hacia la guarida dejando a Kurapika pensativo y más que nada sorprendido.</p><p> </p><p>El corazón de Kurapika luego de haberse apretujado al ver partir a Leorio, ahora se siente ligero.Sigue a los pocos segundos al líder.</p><p>Las arañas se encuentran en medio de la comida del medio día. Kuroro aparece de una puerta contigüa al "comedor" y toma su porción, Kurapika hace lo mismo, sin embargo, esta vez Kuroro se incorpora al espacio donde sus arañas están comiendo, Kurapika se queda extrañado, las comidas de Kuroro y él siempre se habían llevado a cabo en ausencia de los demás, esto lo desconsierta demasiado. Eligiendo un lugar alejado de todos los presentes, Kurapika toma asiento y procede a comer.</p><p>El resto de las arañas se sorprende al ver de nueva cuenta a su lider acompañarlos. Todos sin excepción se miran entre sí con rostros sorprendidos pero complacidos de que su Danchou esté presente hoy.</p><p>Tal como Kuroro lo dijo, al acabar de comer, se preparó él y Kurapika y se dirigieron a una tienda de artículos valiosos donde venden y ofrecen mercancía a cambio de otras. Sustraer los ojos escarlata que permanecían en exhibición es realmente sencillo, simplemente un movimiento rápido y Kuroro tuvo en su poder el par de orbes.</p><p>Kuroro y Kurapika han cruzado palabra solamente cuando ha sido necesario en todo el rato desde que salieron del refugio y llegaron al centro donde se camuflagearon en la tienda del objetivo.</p><p>Ya lejos de la tienda, incluso lejos del centro de la ciudad, , Kuroro le entrega a Kurapika el par de frascos tubulares, Kurapika mira a Kuroro por un instante antes de tomarlos.</p><p>Los ojos de Kurapika parecen más radiantes que antes, incluso si no son escarlata ahora, son preciosos.</p><p>-debo... yo debería agradecerte...- Kurapika no retira la vista de los frascos sobre sus manos mientras pregunta o dice a Kuroro.</p><p>-no es necesario, es parte del trato- Kuroro responde frío e indiferente.</p><p>-está bien- Kurapika puntúa simplemente, pero a pesar de eso, una sonrisa no tan notoria se ha dibujado en sus labios. Aunque no ha pasado desapercibida para el líder de las arañas.</p><p>Kuroro sonríe para sí mismo, se da esa libertad ya que Kurapika está absorto con el par de ojos escarlata que no puede verlo.</p><p>-mañana en la subasta habrán otros 4 pares, los tomaré para ti-</p><p>Kurapika eleva su mirada para ver al líder con extrañeza. Las últimas palabras del líder hacen eco y resuenan en su cabeza "para ti".</p><p>-deberías, es parte del trato- dice mientras regresa su mirada a los ojos. </p><p>Kurapika no puede ocultar lo feliz que le hace tener otro par de ojos en su poder, es algo para lo que ha estado viviendo hasta ahora y por tal cosa se ha tenido que esforzar tanto, incluso haciendo cosas que no pensó que haría, qué más daba ahora si éste par había venido de las manos del mismo hombre que le arrebató a su gente... Simplemente su objetivo está cumpliéndose, y después de todo, al final obtendrá su castigo, es así como podrá pagar el sentido de sus acciones. Morir después de recolectar los ojos es la paga por permitir mezclarse con los asesinos de su clan, sus enemigos, las arañas. Se siente como consuelo el tener que pagar con su vida todas sus faltas, así hará que se sienta menos traicionero hacía su gente ¿o no?</p><p>-regresemos con los demás-</p><p>Kurapika abraza y aprieta los ojos escarlata contra su pecho y asiente silenciosamente.</p><p>Kuroro no puede apartar la mitada de Kurapika, todo el camino lo ha estado observando por el rabillo del ojo.</p><p>Parece un niño con un juguete nuevo. Y, por alguna razón, el verlo así, le causa satisfacción.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ¿El verdadero enemigo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de que Kurapika obtuvo sus primeros ojos escarlata después de un buen tiempo de no haber avanzado en esta tarea, se sintió aliviado, y a decir verdad, no se sentía como las veces anteriores, los 11 ojos que hasta ahora había podido conseguir por su propia cuenta, le traían recuerdos desagradables, cosa que en esta ocasión fue muy distinto, ya que no hubo peligro alguno ni necesidad de manipular a nadie ya sea física o verbalmente, incluso imaginó que los cuatro pares de los que habló Kuroro que se subastarían al día siguiente, tampoco causarían mayores conflictos.</p><p>Por un momento pensó que él mismo había causado más problemas en la recolección de los ojos escarlata que las mismas arañas, que se supone son los criminales.  Fue un poco irónico pensar en esto.</p><p>Kuroro y Kurapika llegaron al refugio, donde las demás arañas simplemente los miraron entrar y dirigirse cada quién a su respectiva habiación.</p><p>Nadie habló, Shalnark y Phinks compartieron unas miradas con una expresión incomprensible hasta para ellos mismos, pero eso fue todo.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>-¿dónde te habías metido?- la cazadora de música se incorporó de una silla, parecía preocupada al ver llegar a Leorio al hotel que compartían</p><p>-estuve con Kurapika- Leorio se nota desanimado</p><p>-lo sé. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver pero pude escuchar el corazón de Kurapika cerca de ti y también...-</p><p>-el líder del genei ryodan-</p><p>-Eso es. ¿Leorio, qué signfica todo esto?- Senritsu está esperando la respuesta de Leorio con algo de impaciencia.</p><p>-Verás, Kurapika está bien, pero tiene un acuerdo con el lider de las arañas y ahora forma parte de ellos- Leorio murmuró la mayor parte de su explicación.</p><p>La pequeña mujer abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, no podía creer que Kurapika perteneciera al grupo de los asesinos que tanto odia.</p><p>-eso es ... eso es imposible- gimió exaltada</p><p>-entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero hay una explicación más detrás de todo esto. Te lo explicaré más tarde, ¿tienes  hambre? apuesto a que estuviste esperando y tampoco has pedido algún servicio a la habitación-</p><p>La chica se ve avergonzada y asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>-bien, entonces vayamos a un restaurant, de camino aquí vi uno que parece agradable, ¿qué dices?-</p><p>- está bien para mí, Leorio- la mujer le sonríe dulcemente</p><p>Senritsu en estos meses transcurridos lejos de la familia Nostrade decidió continuar la búsqueda de la sonata de la oscuridad, y por lo que había investigado, se subastarían en York dos de las partituras que necesita, que son las que le faltan, en cuanto las consiga estarán en sus manos y habría completado su misión. Su objetivo es recuperar la forma original de su cuerpo, si eso es posible, pero también es destruír estas partituras para que ya no causen ningún mal a nadie otra vez.</p><p>Por casualidad Senritsu estuvo trabajando en un pueblo donde Leorio estableció una clínica médica particular junto con algunos camaradas de su residencia, por lo que ha estado en contacto con él y se han vuelto muy cercanos. Cuando Senritsu comentó al médico que la partitura probablemente sería subastada, el hombre alto se ofreció a acompañarla. Así lo habían hecho. Fue un gran alivio para la chica tener la compañía de alguien, de alguna manera echaba de menos al cazador de listas negras, pero por otro lado, la compañía de Leorio era igual de tranquilizadora, hasta quizá más, ya que con Leorio es posible conversar más, así como hacer más cosas juntos.</p><p>Leorio explicó a Senritsu la situación de su rubio amigo, y ella actualizó al médico sobre su próximo movimiento en búsqueda de las partituras. Leorio se alegraba por la chica, de verdad deseaba tanto como ella que las partituras que dicen serán subastadas, resulten ser las originales.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Las arañas despertaban tan temprano como podían cada día. Y sus murmullos se escuchaban por toda la base. Era extraño que estuvieran calmados y en silencio, especialmente Nobunaga, Shizuku, Shalnark y Phinks.</p><p>Kuroro entró a la habitación de Kurapika como suele hacerlo, sin llamar a la puerta.</p><p>-de nuevo tú...-</p><p>Kurapika está contemplando los ojos escarlata que el día de ayer recolectaron, Kuroro se pregunta si no se cansa de estar mirándolos todo el tiempo sin descanso, a decir verdad, el chico de las cadenas luce algo más extraño que de costumbre.</p><p>-traje esto para ti-</p><p>Kurapika para de ver los ojos rojos y su mirada se dirige hasta el paquete que el lider acaba de colocar en su regazo.</p><p>-¿qué es?-</p><p>-un atuendo para hoy, la subasta-</p><p>-no me digas que es otro patético vestido...-</p><p>Kuroro mira a Kurapika, está gruñón como de costumbre y la expresión en su rostro tiene tal expresión que parece como si no quisiera verlo cerca de su rango visual. Recuerda la manera en que miraba al cazador que los acompañó el día anterior, esa sonrisa, y se pregunta qué es lo que hace que el rubio pueda cambiar de un momento a otro de personalidad.</p><p>-esta vez es un traje , como los que solías usar de guardaespaldas-</p><p>Kurapika mira a kuroro mientras procede a abrir el paquete . extiende la ropa en su cama y la mira contemplativo.</p><p>-supongo que si es tu talle-</p><p>Kurapika evalúa las prendas y asiente a Kuroro sin mirarlo.</p><p>-bueno, nos vamos a las 5, tengo que hacer una parada, después accederemos a la subasta de hoy-</p><p>Kuroro se da la vuelta y antes de salir Kurapika lo llama de nuevo</p><p>-¿ésta vez a quién robaron los pases?-</p><p>Kuroro se detiene y contesta.</p><p>-a nadie. esta vez los compré-</p><p>Kurapika se gira con rapidez para enfrentar al lider de las arañas, pero demasiado tarde, ya se ha ido.</p><p>¿En verdad Kuroro compró pases para la subasta?</p><p>Son las cinco y Kurapika baja las escaleras cautelosamente, ninguna de las arañas está a la vista y eso resulta bastante raro.</p><p>-te ves bien así-</p><p>Se sobresalta al escuchar la voz, no dice nada, simplemente observa a la persona.</p><p>-yo también iré con ustedes y Machi- Shalnark se acerca a Kurapika, también trae puesto un traje formal color azul</p><p>-¿están todos listos?- Kuroro aparece con Machi tomada del brazo, incluso si es el líder de una banda criminal, tiene los modales de un caballero.</p><p>-Kurapika y yo estamos listos, Danchou- mira a Kurapika y sólo recibe seriedad - te ves hermosa, Machi-</p><p>-si, bueno. Es necesario usar esta cosa- señala su propio vestido mientras mantiene una cara de incomodidad.</p><p>Parece ser que Kurapika no es el único que sufre al usar vestidos.</p><p>Antes de dirigirse al destino planeado, se suben a un auto que es conducido por Shalnark y realizan 3 paradas en tres bancos diferentes de la ciudad. La parada final la realizan en un centro comercial donde Machi ha aprovechado para comprar algunos suministros, tal vez para los miembros de las arañas, quién sabe.</p><p>Llegan al edificio de las subastas a eso de las 8:20 pm., efectivamente Kurapika descubre que los boletos tienen sus nombres impresos, claro, con un pequeño cambio para ocultar su verdadera identidad.</p><p>Los cuatro usuarios de nen han entrado y se dan cuenta de la multitud impresionante que los rodea. Shalnark señala un lugar que es donde permanecerá y tomando a Machi esta vez en su brazo, se retira con ella haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia su lider antes de marcharse.</p><p>-nosotros estaremos por allá- señala la cabeza de las arañas.</p><p>-¿cuál es el plan para robar los pares de ojos?-</p><p>-el plan es pujar en la subasta más alto que los demás compradores-</p><p>Kurapika luce consternado </p><p>-¿cómo?-</p><p>-¿qué es lo que no entiendes?-</p><p>-¿quieres decir que pagarás por los ojos escarlata?-</p><p>-si, eso está bien-</p><p>-después de todo el dinero que tienes no lo ganas de la manera más honrada ¿no?- sisea Kurapika </p><p>-¿disculpa?, dudo mucho que pertenecer a la mafia sea una manera más honrada de ganarse la vida- Kuroro asesta su comentario mirando al rubio fijamente</p><p>-por si no tenías entendido, acepté tal empleo para recolectar los ojos de mi gente, con el motivo de acercarme al bajo mundo que es donde los manipulan- se defiende el rubio</p><p>-una gran excusa para las acciones, entonces como dicen, el fin justifica los medios, ¿es así como piensas?- mira inquisitivamente a Kurapika quien se queda sin palabras, Kuroro sonríe - entonces tenemos más en común de lo que creí.-</p><p>-cállate- Kurapika sisea y camina adentrándose más al recinto</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>La subasta está por comenzar, Kuroro ha conversado con algunas mujeres que se han acercado a él y Kurapika lo ha mirado todo el tiempo casi con los ojos en blanco cada vez que Kuroro parece coquetear con las féminas. Por momentos le recordaba al Leorio que conoció durante el examen del cazador.</p><p>A la distancia, un hombre calvo y rechoncho a posado los ojos en Kurapika, le pide a uno de sus guardaespaldas que lo mantengan en la vista y le avisen sobre cualquier movimiento fuera de lo común que realice.</p><p>La subasta comienza y los asistentes pujan para obtener los artículos que desean.</p><p>Cuando ha llegado el momento de los ojos escarlata, Kuroro y Shalnark han competido y sacado del juego a los otros compradores, los primeros ojos son para Shalnark y su bella acompañante de cabello azulado.</p><p>Igual sucede con los segundos ojos después de que varios artículos fueron subastados con anterioridad, Kuroro es quien se los lleva.</p><p>Hay un intermedio para que las personas puedan estirar los pies y relajarse un momento antes de continuar las reñidas pujas.</p><p>Kurapika tiene que ir al baño con algo de urgencia y mira hacia la dirección indicada.</p><p>-si necesitas ir, son alrededor de 100 metros o menos para el baño más cercano. Yo estaré en estos alrededores-</p><p>Kurapika acepta las palabras de Kuroro y se pone en marcha hacia el baño.</p><p>El cazador de listas negras se encuentra totalmente con la guardia baja, por lo que no resulta extraño que sea interceptado en el baño por alguien que desde que han llegado a la subasta lo ha mantenido bajo su mira.</p><p>-Nos volvemos a encontrar, guardaespaldas inútil.-</p><p>Kurapika mira por el espejo, es un hombre bajo y calvo que reconoce de inmediato.</p><p>-Es verdad, ya no eres un guardaespaldas, supe que desertaste a tu empleo con Nostrade, como un cobarde. Pero como debes saber, sinceramente a mí no me sorprende en absoluto-</p><p>Kurapika gira sobre sus talones y enfrenta al hombre -bastardo...- replica friamente</p><p>-soy un lider de la mafia muy poderoso, cuidado con tus palabras, ¿cómo es?- finge pensar - ¿Kurapika...? ¿Sobreviviente del clan Kuruta?-</p><p>Kurapika se sobresalta y da un paso hacia atrás mientras mira a Zenji con los ojos bien abiertos.</p><p>-¿te sorprendes? ¿por qué? tú mismo me mostraste tus ojos en aquella ocasión. Debo decir que me impresioné bastante, pero cuando até los cabos sueltos, supe quién eras y qué es lo que buscas-</p><p>-Te equivocas, no tienes idea de quién soy- Kurapika retrocede otro paso, no se siente confiado ahora, tiene una sensación que logra estremecerlo y hace que se sienta inseguro.</p><p>-Quisiera no equivocarme justamente ahora. Yo vine buscando cobre y encontré oro. Quiero decir, esperaba comprar unos de los pares de ojos escarlata que se están subastando, pero es mejor un ejemplar vivo, ¿no piensas lo mismo?-</p><p>Zenji se acerca peligrosamente a Kurapika, haciendo que este se ponga en guardia.</p><p>-¿qué vas a hacer ahora?-</p><p>-aléjate de mí o juro que no cuentas otro día-</p><p>-¿tan confiado eres de ti mismo?-</p><p>Zenji retrocede dos pasos y chasquea los dedos confiado. Al instante aparecen dos hombres altos y fornidos, cada uno a un lado de él, se asoman por la puerta del baño, Kurapika barre con sus ojos a los dos hombres, al parecer son dos guardaespaldas. </p><p>Activando su tiempo del emperador ante la amenaza, Kurapika se da cuenta de que ambos hombres son usuarios de nen, por lo que chasquea la lengua y se prepara para lo que pueda suceder.</p><p>Zenji se aparta dejando por delante a Kurapika con sus dos hombres.</p><p>-Traten de no lastimarle la cara- pide Zenji con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.</p><p>Uno de los hombres hace el primer movimiento, Kurapika salta hacia atrás para alejarse, pero el baño no es muy amplio, por lo que el otro guardaespaldas se acerca rápidamente y con un puño trata de golpearlo por un costado, Kurapika con su fuerza aumentada puede bloquear con un  brazo y con el otro bloquea una patada cruzada del otro hombre, luego salta para encontrar un ángulo diferente pero el hombre del puño lo jala de un tobillo y logra que casi caiga de frente al suelo. El cazador de listas negras se las arregla para meter las manos al frente antes de caer de bruces, pero el otro usuario nen lo golpea con el pie en el estómago, Kurapika logra soltarse del tobillo y rueda por el suelo levantándose deprisa y arrodillándose al girar hacia la derecha.</p><p>Kurapika había olvidado a Zenji ya que no creía hasta ahora que representara ninguna amenaza, cuando está a punto de impulsarse para poder golpear al usuario de nen más cercano, siente una punzada en el omóplato derecho, sus ojos se abren al sentir el golpe inesperado, Zenji alcanza a herirlo con una navaja cuda. Se tambalea un instante y recupera el equilibrio sólo para lamentablemente ser atacado por uno de los hombres por la izquierda y el otro por su derecha, Zenji retuerce la navaja aún dentro de la espalda de Kurapika, lo cual lo distrae de los otros, siseando ante el dolor, logra retirarse y esquivar a uno de los hombres pero otro lo golpea en la cara con un puño.</p><p>-¡dejé en claro que en la cara no!-</p><p>Kurapika cierra los ojos y los abre de golpe, pero su visión se volvió borrosa momentáneamente por el impacto. Al volver a enfocar el panorama luego de un par de segundos del golpe, el hombre que había logrado evadir lo atrapa por la espalda rodeando con un brazo su garganta y con la otra tuerce hacia atrás su brazo derecho.</p><p>Kurapika trata de materializar su cadena de rediestesia, pero es inútil, su mano está completamente atrapada.</p><p>Zenji se asoma al frente de Kurapika quien lucha por liberarse para aspirar el aire que le ha sido restringido. Lo observa.</p><p>-realmente eres un kuruta, debo admitir que estaba impresionado cuando lo supe, pero ahora que estás aquí de nuevo, esto resulta mucho mejor que las expectativas -</p><p>Kurapika siente que si no se libera ahora mismo perderá el conocimiento y todo estará perdido. Con todo trata de liberarse, pero nuevamente parece inútil. </p><p>Por un momento Kuroro cruza por su cabeza y resignado piensa que es inútil traer la imagen del líder de la tropa fantasma a su mente. Si pudiera reírse de sí mismo, seguramente lo haría.</p><p>-no lo vayas a matar, lo quiero con vida- ordena Zenji a su guardaespaldas.</p><p>El guardaespaldas mira a su compañero y como si entendiera lo que quiso decirle simplemente con una mirada, el otro golpea a Kurapika en el estómago liberando el poco aire que estaba reteniendo en sus pulmones, vaciándolos por completo. A punto de perder la conciencia, un guardaespaldas cae hacia adelante, pareciera que algo puntiagudo acaba de instalarse detrás de su nuca. De repente siente que el hombre que lo sostenía afloja la fuerza en su agarre. Un segundo más tarde, sólo hay oscuridad.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Zenji atónito se da cuenta de que sus dos guardaespaldas han sido abatidos, su comprensión no alcanza a registrar lo que acaba de suceder. </p><p>Un hombre vestido con un traje negro y camisa negra, corbata azul, cabello peinado hacia atrás con algo que parece un vendaje atado a su frente acaba de hacer que sin precedentes los dos hombres corpulentos hayan caído al suelo de un sólo golpe.</p><p>-veo que te estás divirtiendo con mi compañero- la voz de Kuroro suena frívola, mientras acoge a Kurapika inconsciente con sus brazos, ha impedido que el rubio caiga al suelo.</p><p>-¿q-quién demonios eres tú?- Zenji temeroso está caminando lentamente hacia atrás, desprotegido ya que sus dos guardaespaldas han caído, a éstas alturas no se siente tan valiente.</p><p>-No tengo por qué decírtelo, ya que será la última vez que nos veremos- Kuroro sonríe confiado y su rostro se nota sombrío.</p><p>-q-q-qué tratas de decir.... no me hagas reír- Zenji tartamudea pero trata de todos modos de burlarse de Kuroro.</p><p>Kuroro suspira notablemente con fuerza y exhala ruidosamente, hace un movimieto lento hacia adelante, pero cambia de opinión y en su lugar se inclina hacia un lado comenzando a arrodillarse para colocar a Kurapika en el piso. Sin embargo, Zenji a toda prisa ha salido del baño, haciendo que Kuroro se vuelva a incorporar aún con Kurapika en los brazos, permitiendo que Zenji tenga tiempo de escapar, cosa que le resulta de lo más irrelevante.</p><p>Kuroro mira el rostro de Kurapika que se encuentra incosciente, parte de uno de sus pómulos está hinchado y parece que su párpado comienza a ponerse morado. También nota que una de sus manos está ensangrentada, significa que el rubio fue herido en otro lugar, tomando a Kurapika en una posición incómoda, saca su teléfono y llama a Machi, a quien le da indicaciones sobre el proceder de la subasta. </p><p>Tiempo más tarde sale del baño cargando a Kurapika, atrayendo miradas azoradas y morbosas de parte de las personas con las que se cruza a su paso mientras sale del edificio.</p><p>Va donde está el auto que los trajo hasta aquí, dejando a Kurapika en el asiento trasero recostado y él sube en el asiento del piloto, conduce en medio de la noche a través de las tránsitadas calles de York hasta que ha regresado al edificio que utilizan como refugio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. El blanco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroro entró al edificio, estaba oscuro, se supone que ninguna de las arañas estaba ahí, cada una estaba ocupada con asuntos pendientes ordenados por él mismo, los únicos que volverían en unas horas más serían Shalnark y Machi.</p><p>Cargó con Kurapika hasta su habitación dejándolo en su cama aún dormido. Se dio a la tarea de revisar la herida aún desconocida en la espalda, era un poco profunda, quizá necesitaría unos cuantos hilos de Machi o que el rubio la curara por sí mismo con la cadena. Se disponía a buscar agua oxigenada para evitar alguna infección por mientras, cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda.</p><p>El nen que se disipó resultó reconocible de inmediato por Kuroro, cerró los ojos resignado por un momento, sin embargo, permaneció imperturbable, mientras enfocaba su atención a la dirección indicada, notó otro nen, también reconocible.</p><p>-¿qué tenemos aquí?- Hisoka cantó al acercarse a Kuroro saliendo de las sombras de la habitación.</p><p>Hisoka llevaba sus cartas en las manos.</p><p>-entonces es cierto lo que me había dicho Illumi- lamió una de sus cartas -tienes una nueva adquisición en tu equipo. ¿lo quieres para que peleé o lo coleccionas por sus ojos escarlata?-</p><p>Kuroro entrecerró los ojos evitando responder las provocaciones de Hisoka.</p><p>- Illumi sabe trabajar muy bien- dijo Kuroro mientras miraba en otra dirección del lugar e Illumi se hacía presente.</p><p>-soy bueno en mi trabajo, especialmente con los clientes que pagan por adelantado- Illumi muestra su seriedad inexpresiva, esa que siempre posee.</p><p>Hisoka sonríe con su manía singular y se cruza de brazos recargándose contra la pared. Illumi permanece de pie e inmóvil en el mismo lugar.</p><p>-¿vienes por mí, o me equivoco?- Kuroro asegura </p><p>- correcto- Hisoka suena orgulloso - dije que me encargaría de todas las arañas con mis propias manos- se saborea sus labios</p><p>-te tomaste tu tiempo para hacer tu aparición- Confirmó Kuroro mientras mira por el rabillo del ojo a Kurapika</p><p>-necesitaba estudiar un poco sus movimientos, ya sabes, protocolos de un buen jugador de póker que intenta asegurar la victoria de su partida- Hisoka se mueve de la pared que ocupaba y se acerca al líder de las arañas.</p><p>-pensándolo mejor... supongo que esta noche acabaré con dos miembros del ryodan- Hisoka posa su mirada extasiada en Kurapika -porque ahora Kurapika es una de tus arañas-</p><p>Kuroro mete las manos en su abrigo y cierra los ojos, parece tan apasible.</p><p>-dudo mucho que puedas lograrlo, la última vez te causé bastantes problemas, Hisoka- Kuroro parece desafiante -a decir verdad, no sé si definirlo exactamente como una araña, no porta ningún tatuaje y no participa en nuestros altercados o motines-</p><p>Hisoka mira a Kuroro entrecerrando los ojos y pareciendo divertido.</p><p>Con una sonrisa en su rostro se vuelve a dirigir a Kuroro luego de apartar sus ojos del rubio</p><p>-¿estás tratando de dejar fuera de mi juego a Kurapika?-</p><p>-no es lo que quise decir, pero tómalo como quieras, te explicaba la situación, eso es todo-</p><p>-¿Kuroro ofreciendo explicaciones a sus oponentes? esto es nuevo, ¿dónde dejaste al líder  del genei ryodan?-</p><p>Hisoka se burla de Kuroro.</p><p>-¿veniste a hablar o a enfrentarme, Hisoka? decídete, estás acabando con mi paciencia-</p><p>Kuroro amenaza a Hisoka , cosa que emociona al payaso , la acción logra que el pelirojo prepare en sus manos dos cartas más, poniéndose en guardia para empezar a pelear en cualquier momento.</p><p>Kuroro no se inmuta, sus manos siguen dentro de los bolsos de su abrigo y su postura no muestra ningún tipo de preparación de contraataque.</p><p>Zoldyck parpadea varias veces y se dirige a  Hisoka</p><p>-mmm , me parece que esperaré afuera mientras te encargas de tus asuntos, estoy aburrido de verlos parlotear- Illumi se retira silenciosamente. Hisoka simplemente lo mira de reojo.</p><p>Kuroro se siente un poco más relajado, ya que pensó que debería enfrentar a ambos usuarios de nen al mismo tiempo, pero al parecer Illumi jamás tomaría parte de nada que no incluyera el servicio que brinda como parte de su profesión de asesino profesional.</p><p>-¿aliviado, no?-</p><p>Kuroro mira con sus ojos negros profundamente a Hisoka, no muestra expresión ni emoción, pero es seguro que se siente mejor el ambiente con Illumi fuera de todo esto.</p><p>-¿ en qué momento cambiaste? realmente te ves muy distinto. ¿acaso es por ese cazador de la lista negra?- Hisoka se muestra interesado en lo que está conjeturando - ¿qué te hizo?  ¿ cómo conseguiste que se uniera a tu grupo? recuerdo muy bien que él y yo hicimos equipo para acabar con las arañas que asesinaron a su tribu, si mal no recuerdo, Kurapika te odia y a todos los tuyos. incluso creo que también a mí me detesta- Hisoka con una mano en su barbilla y elevando la vista hacia el techo parece pensar y asimilar sus propias palabras.</p><p>-no te interesa.  Pelea o lárgate de aquí-</p><p>El lider de las arañas advierte a Hisoka y camina dos pasos hacia adelante.</p><p>-Kurapika me interesa- Hisoka saborea su frase</p><p>Kuroro da otro paso al frente y esta vez se pone en guardia mostrando sus manos y haciendo aparecer su libro en su mano derecha.</p><p>-estás confirmando lo que dije. Interesante... - una risa siniestra escapa de los labios del dueño de la goma elástica.</p><p>-prepárate , Hisoka, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas-</p><p>-me parece perfecto- Hisoka sonríe complacido , está mirando a Kurapika todavía y Kuroro lo nota.  Es posible que el pelirojo intente atentar contra el rubio inconsciente para distraer a Kuroro.</p><p>Por un instante el impenetrable Danchou se pregunta por qué demonios le interesa tanto que Hisoka no decida ir contra Kurapika, será por que está totalmente fuera de sí y vulnerable, además es un miembro de su tropa ¿no?</p><p>-deja a Kurapika fuera de nuestro encuentro...- tanto Hisoka como el mismo Kuroro se sorprenden de las palabras que han salido de su boca.</p><p>Hisoka mira con ojos retadores a Kuroro y agrega</p><p>-ahora que lo has aceptado, me dan más ganas de cambiar de planes-</p><p>Kuroro sin esperar un segundo más utiliza la habilidad de teletransportación y se abalanza contra el pelirojo iniciando la batalla.</p><p>Hisoka se desplaza hacia atrás para evadir el acercamiento de Kuroro.</p><p>El lider de la brigada fantasma utiliza el fun fun cloth, Hisoka entiende el movimiento.</p><p>- mmmh,planeas robar mi habilidad,  deberías elegir otro momento para hacerlo-</p><p>-gracias por la sugerencia, pero tengo mis propios planes-</p><p>-y yo los míos...- Hisoka corre hasta donde Kuroro está parado, el pelinegro evade unas cartas de Hisoka y calcula la mejor manera de poder robar su habilidad sin necesidad de requerir tanto esfuerzo. No sin antes contraatacar para alejar al payaso de la cama donde está el rubio.</p><p>Hisoka se da cuenta de la intención de Kuroro, realmente planea proteger a su no miembro. Nota que intenta mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de Kurapika.</p><p>El enfrentamiento de Hisoka y Kuroro se ha extendido hasta la calle, hace un momento han escapado por un gran agujero que han creado en una de las paredes. Ninguno de los dos da tregua al encuentro, Hisoka y Kuroro están agitados y un poco heridos a causa de los ataques que han asestado.</p><p>En un momento se han colocado el uno frente al otro mirándose como si pudieran asesinarse con las miradas.</p><p>Hisoka hace un movimiento, y Kuroro vuelve a alertarse, cuando simplemente observa que teclea un mensaje apresurado, Kuroro mira al pelirojo calculando su próximo movimiento. Es entonces que Hisoka le dedica una sonrisa cínica y llena de mofa. De pronto Kuroro cae en cuenta de algo. </p><p>Se apresura a correr hacia el edificio. Tal como lo estaba imaginando, Hisoka mensajeó a Illumi, seguramente es una orden, y el pelinegro de ojos vacíos se dirige hacia el edificio también, Kurapika aún permanece dentro.</p><p>Kuroro tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto.</p><p>Hisoka logra persegirlo y hacerlo esquivar un par de sus afiladas cartas, Kuroro siséa y como jamás acostumbra, por un momento su rostro refleja una expresión de duda, no sabe qué es lo que debería hacer justo ahora.</p><p>Sin pensar dos veces lo más de prisa posible se encamina hacia la habitación, Illumi se gira y amenaza a Kurapika con una aguja apuntando su cuello.</p><p>Kuroro se da cuenta de que el rubio está completamente despierto pero desubicado. </p><p>-¿cuál es la orden de Hisoka?-</p><p>Interroga el lider a Illumi.</p><p>-mmmm , no puedo decirlo- Ilumi bromea con Kuroro</p><p>Kurapika está quieto entre un apretado abrazo que lo tiene capturado, mira a Kuroro desconsertado, sólo recuerda haber estado en la subasta y a los guardaespaldas de Zenji atacando, esta escena que ahora está presenciando esta fuera de su conocimiento.</p><p>Ilumi se pone de pie, haciendo que Kurapika lo imite mientras lo jala y lo arrastra hacia la puerta.</p><p>-tengo que llevarme a tu nuevo miembro- Illumi le dice a Kuroro quien se siente presionado en este momento.</p><p>Hisoka aparece detrás de Kuroro, ahora está rodeado.</p><p>Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, en un segundo, unos hilos rápidos y precisos inmovilizan un brazo de Hisoka, mientras el rubio informático de las arañas aparece detrás de Illumi amenazándolo con una de sus antenas controladoras.</p><p>Illumi se mueve retirándose de Shalnark quien se sorprende al ser evadido por el pelimegro de cabellos largos tan fácilmente.</p><p>-dije que debo llevarme al nuevo miembro- repite Illumi quien se ha recorrido a una esquina de la habitación.</p><p>Kuroro está preocupado, aunque su rostro no lo refleja del todo. Un momento de silencio y una risa de Hisoka resuenan en la habitación.</p><p>-no te muevas, Hisoka- Machi sisea</p><p>Shalnark es el único que percibe la tenue emoción de su líder, por lo que cae en cuenta de algo y sabe qué está pensando su Danchou.</p><p>-Hisoka... ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?- Kuroro se atreve a preguntarle al otro.</p><p>-¿mmm? ¿ a qué te refieres? ya sabes, me desharé de los miembros de la araña uno por uno-</p><p>-Kurapika no es miembro de las arañas, déjalo-</p><p>Hisoka se ríe exageradamente, está emocionado de escuchar al líder pedirle una excepción. Le resulta divertido, se supone que el cazador es su enemigo.</p><p>-¿te estás escuchando a ti mismo?, eres gracioso ahora, Kuroro-</p><p>Machi aprieta los hilos y el brazo de Hisoka, ahora está goteando sangre al piso.</p><p>-no te enojes , Machi, todavía eres mi preferida- Hisoka de nuevo se burla</p><p>-guarda silencio, bastardo-Machi responde molesta sin perder su posición.</p><p>Kuroro aprieta los dientes y volviendo a su típica tranquilidad se dirige a Illumi</p><p>- como dije, él no es un miembro real de las arañas, puedes dirigirte conmigo si quieres, Shalnark y Machi también son miembros. -señalando con el dedo lentamente a Kurapika explica -él está a la fuerza con nosotros y tiene establecida una condición. Si lo alejas de mí más allá de 200 metros, morirá-</p><p>Kuroro suspira y lo siguiente lo dice inexpresivo pero realmente le cuesta mucho hacer salir cada una de las palabras...</p><p>- te pido que lo dejes fuera de esto, Illumi, ¿tu orden es capturar a las arañas, estoy en lo correcto?-</p><p>Illumi con sus ojos negros sin fondo analiza a Kuroro unos segundos y responde</p><p>-se me paga por asesinar arañas, es verdad, mmmm... -con un dedo sobre su barbilla y ladeando la cabeza mira en dirección a Hisoka quien todavía está retenido por los hilos de Machi. -Hisoka, Kuroro tiene razón en este punto, si dice que no es una araña, no puedo trabajar, no está en el rango de tus peticiones- </p><p>Hisoka sonríe complacido ante la escena que se está desarrollando ahí.</p><p>- supongo que no tengo opción- Hisoka cierra los ojos </p><p>Illumi suelta a Kurapika y el rubio se coloca al lado de Shalnark.</p><p>-asesina a otra de las arañas presentes- Hisoka abre los ojos con una expresión de completa excitación e instinto asesino.</p><p>Illumi asiente y se dirige con agujas hacia Machi, en este momento Hisoka aprovecha a usar su técnica del chicle y se libera de los hilos de la araña.</p><p>Kuroro interviene con Illumi apartando a Machi de su alcance, Illumi falla su ataque y se queja despreocupadamente.</p><p>- ustedes si que causan problemas- Illumi dice</p><p>Hisoka está a punto de arremeter contra Kuroro cuando unas balas de nen ametrallan contra él. Es Franklin.</p><p>Es entonces que frente a Illumi aparecen Feitan y Kalluto.</p><p>Sus miradas están clavadas sobre el asesino profesional.</p><p>-hola, hermanito, cómo estás...- Illumi habla con Kalluto pero sus ojos están puestos en el pelirojo. -Hisoka... Kalluto no está dentro del trato. Según nosotros no aparecería hoy. Como la situación ha cambiado, me temo que tengo que retirarme- Illumi eleva las manos en señal de rendición. Hisoka le dedica una sonrisa cómplice y salta hacia donde se encuentra su socio. </p><p>-está bien, no tengo prisa - mirando a Kuroro agrega -debes estar contento, Kuroro, nos vamos por hoy-</p><p>Kuroro se limita a clavar sus ojos en el payaso y mirando a sus demás miembros en silencio permite que tanto Hisoka como Illumi se retiren del lugar sin ser molestados.</p><p>La tensión en el refugio ha descendido y las arañas regresan a su despreocupación. </p><p>Kurapika no sabe qué hacer, qué decir o qué pensar. Simplemente ha mirado fijamente a Kuroro  todo el rato.</p><p>¿El líder de las arañas negocio por su vida? ¿por qué razón lo haría? ¿de verdad espera que se convierta en un miembro oficial del genei ryodan? ¿es tan necesaria alguna de sus habilidades? Son muchas preguntas, y,aparentemente ninguna tiene respuesta.</p><p>Los miembros de la araña están relajados, Kuroro los llama a la sala común, parece que recibirán nuevas indicaciones.</p><p>Y así parece. Kurapika se quedó en la habitación donde había estado todo el tiempo desde que llegaron Hisoka e Illumi.</p><p>Después de unos minutos, Kuroro sube a la habitación e informa a Kurapika que cambiarán su ubicación.</p><p>Sin esperar, las arañas que ahí están se dispersan en 3 grupos, Machi y Shalnark, Feitan, Kalluto y Franklin, por último Kurapika y él.</p><p>Kurapika aprovechó para sanar sus heridas con sus cadenas, ahora está en condiciones óptimas para ponerse en movimiento.</p><p>Siguiendo al líder del ryodan en silencio, la cabeza de Kurapika gira en torno a lo sucedido hace unos momentos.</p><p>Kuroro avanza delante de él, parece que trata de ignorarlo, está más distante que nunca, esto no es algo que a Kurapika le importe demasiado, pero le resulta incómodo, puesto que no sabe exactamente a dónde van y se pregunta qué es lo que piensa hacer el líder a partir de la repentina aparición de Hisoka y su nueva declaración de muerte hacia las arañas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tatuaje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroro decidió rentar una habitación de hotel casi a las afueras de la ciudad, Kurapika y él están esperando que la recepcionista los registre y les entregue la llave.</p><p>Kurapika nota la identificación falsa de Kuroro, por lo que no existe problema alguno de ser localizados de inmediato, a menos de que estén siendo acechados.</p><p>La habitación para fortuna de ambos tiene dos camas individuales separadas por una pared delgada que brinda privacidad. </p><p>La tensión entre el líder de las arañas y el kuruta resulta asfixiante, ninguno de los dos tiene en claro el por qué de la áspera atmósfera.</p><p>Kuroro tiene heridas simples por todo el cuerpo, Kurapika se pregunta si debería decir algo al respecto. Duda, y al final decide no prestar atención a cosas como esas.</p><p>Cada uno ocupa su espacio de la habitación. Cuando Kurapika apaga la lámpara que está de su lado, la voz de Kuroro suena en sus oídos.</p><p>-a primera hora continuaremos el viaje. No creo que sea conveniente seguir quedándonos a los alrededores de este sitio-</p><p>Kurapika mira el techo mientras permanece acostado en la cama.</p><p>La voz de Kuroro se apaga y con ella la luz del otro lado.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Por la mañana Kurapika despierta a causa del sonido de timbre del télefono del líder. Por lo que parece una de sus arañas lo contactó y el líder después de unas cuantas respuestas cortas y rápidas termina la conversación.</p><p>Kurapika se frota los ojos, al parecer no durmió tan bien como quisiera, perezoso se levanta y se sienta a la orilla de su cama, en ese momento Kuroro se asoma llamando la atención del rubio.</p><p>Kurapika mira a Kuroro, momento después vuelve a apartar sus ojos.</p><p>-¿por qué... por qué le dijiste a Hisoka que no era un miembro de las arañas?-</p><p>-¿por qué...? - Kuroro repite la pregunta de Kurapika mientras mira hacia arriba buscando la respuesta.</p><p>Kuroro posa sus ojos negros sobre Kurapika respondiendo</p><p>- así es como lo consideras. No tenía sentido que Hisoka gastara su energía en el blanco equivocado- </p><p>Kurapika está confundido, la explicación que le acaba de dar la araña no le resulta tan convincente.</p><p>-pero tampoco tenía sentido que dejaras que Hisoka trapeara el piso contigo-</p><p>Kuroro cierra los ojos mientras en sus labios se dibuja casi una sonrisa, parece que Kurapika acaba de decir algo gracioso.</p><p>-¿así es como me vi al pelear?-</p><p>Kurapika alza los hombros -quiero decir... como el lider despiadado que eres, imaginaba que tu manera de pelear sería más sádica o al menos más competitiva-</p><p>Kuroro está a nada de sentirse ofendido.</p><p>-voy a olvidar que escuché eso- Kuroro finaliza cruzándose de brazos y cambia el tema -necesito que me digas qué fue lo que sucedió en el baño del recinto de la subasta-</p><p>Kurapika recuerda la subasta, con curiosidad e inquietud pregunta -¿obtuviste los cuatro pares de ojos?-</p><p>Kurapika se puso de pie y se ha acercado a Kuroro.</p><p>-tengo los cuatro pares. Pero...-</p><p>-¿pero? -</p><p>-no te los puedo entregar todos a cambio de nada...- los ojos del líder acosan a Kurapika.</p><p>El rubio piensa por un momento sin apartar la mirada del líder.</p><p>-¿cuál es el precio?-</p><p>-¿precio? ¿jenny? -</p><p>-¿qué más?-</p><p>-no quiero dinero- Kuroro niega lentamente con la cabeza</p><p>Kurapika no puede evitar estremecerse por lo que ha escuchado, ¿qué puede querer el líder a cambio de los ojos escarlata si no es una compensación económica?</p><p>La mente de Kurapika trabaja rápidamente para saber qué es lo que debe decir a continuación sin parecer una persona ignorante.</p><p>-¿no habías dicho que eso era parte del trato?- </p><p>-podría ser, pero invertí unos cuantos millones por cada par de esos ojos. Por esa razón , necesito algo a cambio-</p><p>Kurapika quisiera golpear al Líder de las arañas en la cara y tirarle los dientes si pudiera, sin embargo, no lo va a hacer, en cambio respira profundo para no exaltarse.</p><p>-¿puedo saber qué es lo que quieres pedirme?-</p><p>Kuroro camina y se acerca más a Kurapika.</p><p>-la araña-</p><p>El rubio lo observa sin entenderlo.</p><p>- ¿la araña?-</p><p>-si, el tatuaje de la araña-</p><p>Kurapika niega brúscamente con la cabeza , se siente incrédulo.</p><p>-tratas de decir que...- no puede terminar su frase, traga saliva y abre la boca para continuar hablando pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.</p><p>-quiero decir que a cambio de los ojos escarlata tendrás que tatuarte  la araña en alguna parte de tu cuerpo- Kuroro mira a Kurapika de pies a cabeza.</p><p>-¡no voy a hacer tal cosa!-</p><p>- está bien, no te voy a obligar- Kuroro se encoje de hombros y parece ápatico.  -debemos salir de aquí- llama la atención de Kurapika una vez más después de una breve pausa.</p><p>-¿a dónde?-</p><p>-hay un lugar seguro a unas horas de aquí a donde podemos llegar, será nuestro refugio temporal. Esperaremos ahí unos días antes de ponernos nuevamente en movimiento. Por desgracia nos perderemos las subastas- el líder parece lamentar lo último.</p><p>-menos mal...- Kurapika se burla del líder y responde sarcásticamente, de alguna manera le alegra por que las arañas no estarán en cada día de las subastas robando todos los artículos que se les vienen en gana.</p><p>-no dirías lo mismo si entre las subastas restantes hubiera todavía ojos escarlata -</p><p>Kurapika no tiene una respuesta para eso.</p><p>- lo ves, tengo razón- Añade la araña</p><p>- en un momento estaré listo para partir- Kurapika evade el tema anterior y toma un bolso con el par de ojos escarlata que ya tiene en su poder.</p><p>-todavía estoy esperando que me cuentes sobre lo que ha sucedido con ese hombre calvo-</p><p>Al rubio le causa gracia que Kuroro se refiera a Zenji como "hombre calvo". </p><p>Kurapika posa su atención en Kuroro. El líder quedó anonadado, Kurapika tiene una expresión suave, parecida a aquella que observó cuando ese amigo suyo estaba presente.</p><p>-ese hombre calvo como lo llamaste, es un líder de gran estatus dentro de la mafia... de alguna manera me descuidé hace un tiempo y descubrió que soy miembro del clan Kuruta... quería coleccionarme como una adquisición suya, o algo así...-</p><p>Kuroro mira a Kurapika.</p><p>-es lo mismo que hicimos hace años, coleccionamos adquisiciones-</p><p>Kurapika mira secamente a Kuroro y al otro segundo baja la cabeza fijando su atención en dirección al piso.</p><p>- deja de hablar de esto...-</p><p>El rostro de Kurapika está cubierto por su cabello, su mandíbula está apretada tratando de retener su furia.</p><p>-sólo estoy hablando de algo real...- Kuroro replica inexpresivo y con un tono de voz letalmente crudo.</p><p>-te lo diré sólo una vez más... déjalo...-</p><p>Kuroro mira a Kurapika sin saber qué más decir. Sabiamente decide concederle su silencio.</p><p>Unos minutos han pasado desde que ambos se quedaron callados, están situados uno enfrente del otro. Kurapika no ha levantado la vista y Kuroro está esperando a que aparentemente se tranquilice y vuelva a actuar "normal".</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Tal como el líder lo había previsto, dejaron el hotel y viajaron hasta el nuevo destino.</p><p>Necesitaron alrededor de un poco más de medio día en lo que transbordaron tres dirigibles y se molvilizaron a donde debían. Para su desgracia las escalas eran necesarias en este viaje, por lo que fue demasiado tedioso.</p><p>Kuroro podía ver que Kurapika se abatía en una interminable lucha interna, esto ocurrió desde que tuvieron esa pequeña conversación en el hotel.</p><p> </p><p>El pelinegro se limitó a dirigirle la palabra casi todo el tiempo, a menos que fuera para algo sumamente necesario. Aunque después de todo, las únicas respuestas que recibió fueron movimientos de cabeza para sí o para no, y unos cuantos "bien", "de acuerdo", "mmmhh".</p><p>Kuroro se mantuvo al margen en todo este embrollo, aunque a decir verdad, le resultaba incomprensible la actitud del otro. Creía que sencillamente son personas completamente diferentes, ambos tienen una perspectiva totalmente opuesta de las cosas, es bastante complicado entender las razones del otro, la manera de concebir el pasado, el presente e incluso el futuro.</p><p>Kurapika seguía al líder a una distancia no tan cercana mientras caminaban. Estaba siendo obstinado, tanto que hasta rechazó la comida y bebida que el líder le había tendido más de  tres veces. Sin embargo, Kuroro definitivamente no iba a insistir tanto.</p><p>Así pasaron las horas, cuando sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a una casa vieja y llena de enredaderas secas. Las paredes parecían deslavadas y la pintura estaba despellejándose por la humedad.</p><p>Un olor a tierra mojada los rodeaba, el cielo se había cubierto de nubes, parecía que podría llover en cualquier momento.</p><p>-es aquí- Kuroro informa a Kurapika. El otro aprecia la vista del lugar sin emitir opinión. </p><p>Kuroro  forzando un poco la puerta entra seguido del kuruta. De su libro de habilidades robadas, la araña aparece el fun fun cloth, haciendo que a la vista estén todas las cosas que ha guardado ahí, incluyendo los pares de ojos escarlata que ha obtenido en las subastas.</p><p>Kurapika posa su atención en ellos, pero sin decir nada retira su atención hacía otra cosa, después camina por los alrededores fisgoneando el lugar.</p><p>Mientras Kurapika está reconociendo su nuevo refugio, Kuroro prende unas velas para alumbrar el lugar.</p><p>Un gato negro con blanco de ojos color gris aparece de la nada sobresaltando al rubio por un segundo. Parece un animal amigable, se acerca al rubio para ronronear frotándose contra su pierna.</p><p>Kuroro observa al gato y con un sonido que emite de sus labios, el gato rápidamente se acerca.</p><p>-este gato se llama Akai. Pertenecía a Paku- explica el pelinegro mientras acaricia las orejas del minino con algo de ternura.</p><p>Kurapika está viendo cómo Kuroro acaricia al gato, después de todo resulta familiar para él, ya que pertenecía a una de sus camaradas.</p><p>La imagen de Pakunoda vuelve a Kurapika como un relámpago en sus recuerdos, agita la cabeza y se frota las sienes con las yemas de sus dedos con el fin de apartar estos pensamientos.</p><p>Kuroro no presta atención, simplemente se retira a otro lado. Kurapika lo sigue y pasa por un pasillo que los lleva a lo que parece ser una bodega.</p><p>-No es tan acogedora, pero sirve- dice mientras tiende varias cobijas en el piso.Mirando a Kurapika de reojo llama la atención del rubio -espero no sea desagradable para ti tener que dormir en el suelo-</p><p>Kurapika se acerca a una ventana, el cielo está más oscuro y unas gotas empiezan a chocar contra el cristal, es lluvia.</p><p>- no te preocupes, tuve que aprender a dormir en lugares mucho más incómodos y extraños cuando tenía doce...-</p><p>-es otra cosa que tenemos más o menos en común- </p><p>Kurapika voltea hacia Kuroro, tiene la intención de preguntar y saciar su curiosidad acerca de lo que el líder ha dicho, pero es mejor no profundizar.</p><p>- entonces no habrá problema contigo- añade Kuroro después de que acepta que Kurapika no volverá a hablarle, tal vez ya no lo hará lo que resta de esa noche.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Los días no han traído nada nuevo. Kurapika no ha sido nada conversador con Kuroro, y Kuroro tampoco ha intentado nada realmente. A pesar de que no se siente mucha tensión en el ambiente, la extraña relación de Kuroro y Kurapika está colapsada desde hace días, han pasado ocho desde que se esconden en esta casa vieja. </p><p>Kuroro ha dejado los cuatro pares de ojos en una  repisa cerca de su "cama improvisada", cada que el rubio tiene la oportunidad de pasar por ahí, sus ojos se quedan absortos en ellos, Kuroro simplemente lo observa con curiosidad y en silencio, preguntándose qué es lo que el cazador estará pensando cuando lo ve ahí inmóvil mirando los frascos.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Al noveno día como siempre Kuroro ofrece comida a Kurapika y se lleva una sorpresa porque el rubio la acepta.</p><p>Comen en paz y en silencio. Kurapika apenas pica el contenido de su plato. Jugando con su tenedor y la comida que aún le queda, se esfuerza por reunir la determinación necesaria para dirigirle la palabra a la araña que está a su lado.</p><p>Antes de hablar aspira y expira para mantenerse sereno. -¿...dónde debería...?- Kuroro enfoca su atención en Kurapika , se da cuenta de que quizá no encuentra las palabras adecuadas.</p><p>-¿mmmh?- Kuroro retira su plato y se ve interesado en lo que el rubio intenta decirle</p><p>-sobre lo que dijiste acerca de los ojos de mi tribu. Los quiero a cambio del tatuaje...- los ojos de Kurapika muestran una chispa de determinación.</p><p>-¿lo dices en serio?- Kuroro abre más sus ojos negros.</p><p>Kurapika asiente con la cabeza.</p><p>-puedo ponerlo donde tú quieras- Las palabras del líder son suaves e indiferentes, esa no es una combinación agradable para Kurapika, de hecho odia esto del líder. Odia que por un lado  suene como si fuera una persona amable, comprensiva y serena, pero por otro lado parece indiferente, su inexpresión es desesperante y su frialdad es molesta.</p><p>- ¿puedes? ¿acabas de decir?-</p><p>- soy bueno en ello - Kuroro sonríe sintiéndose orgulloso - Feitan y yo somos quienes hemos realizado todos los tatuajes, excepto uno, ya que ... bueno es una historia inútil-</p><p>Kurapika parpadea sin argumentar nada al respecto.</p><p>-y cuándo... cuándo...- Kurapika se traba al hablar</p><p>-puede ser hoy mismo, o mañana, o pasadomañana-</p><p>Por alguna razón el líder parece emocionado e impaciente. Kurapika lo mira consternado.</p><p>-¿qué pasa?- cuestiona Kuroro</p><p>-mmm, no, no es nada- apartando la vista, Kurapika le indica al líder que lo hagan más tarde. No es que sea algo que esté deseando realmente, sino todo lo contrario, pero... siempre ha hecho lo que sea necesario para recuperar cada uno de los orbes pertenecientes a su gente. Un tatuaje inservible no va a impedir que obtenga esos pares.</p><p>Si él no se considera una araña y si continúa negándose a mezclarse entre ellos, un tatuaje seguramente no representará nada.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p> Kuroro en este lugar tiene varias cosas que le pertenecen a él como a sus compañeros, cosa que sorprende a Kurapika,no pensaba que las arañas tuvieran algo parecido a un hogar, donde pueden dejar cosas y volver a encontrarlas a su regreso.</p><p>Kuroro prepara la máquina de tatuajes. Una hora antes había salido a comprar algo que necesitaba para completar esta tarea exitosamente, ahora estaba simplemente preparando todo lo necesario para comenzar.</p><p>Kurapika está nervioso y para nada convencido de lo que acaba de aceptar, pero no se va a arrepentir, no ahora.</p><p>Kuroro le indica a Kurapika lo que debe de hacer.</p><p>-¿entonces, dónde lo quieres?- pregunta Kuroro, está colocándose unos guantes plásticos y vaciando alcohol en un pedazo de gasa.</p><p>Kurapika se encoje de hombros y tras unos segundos de silencio, niega a Kuroro lentamente con la cabeza.</p><p>-si pudiera evitarlo... lo haría-</p><p>-pero quieres esos ojos-</p><p>Mirando a Kuroro asiente inmediatamente.</p><p>- pues dime-</p><p>-realmente no me importa, hasta puedo permitir que lo elijas tú mismo...-  Kurapika sonríe sarcásticamente ante sus palabras</p><p>-¿lo hago?- Kuroro lo reta </p><p>-estaba hablando en serio-</p><p>-mmm. De acuerdo, entonces...- Kuroro entrecierra los ojos y mientras mira a Kurapika de pies a cabeza, el rubio se cohíbe ante el escudriño del lider.</p><p>Sin previo aviso Kuroro se agacha un poco ante Kurapika y con sus manos levanta levemente la camisa y baja un poco su pantalón también, dirigiéndose más o menos hacia  la cintura.</p><p>-¿¡q-qué estás haciendo!?- Levantándose de un salto del banco donde estaba sentado y empujando a Kuroro con sus manos Kurapika jadea sintiéndose avergonzado.</p><p>-hacía lo que me pediste-</p><p>-¡pero hasta estabas bajándome el pantalón!-</p><p>-sólo un poco para poder ver bien lo que haré- Kuroro se defiende con toda calma. - creí que me dejarías elegir el sitio-</p><p>-¿¿pero, pero por qué tienes que elegir un sitio tan inusual??- Kurapika sisea</p><p>-pero, no lo es... - Kuroro se rasca la cabeza </p><p>-tal vez no para ti... pero para mí...-</p><p>Kuroro siente ganas de reír y para sorpresa de Kurapika, el líder se está riendo.</p><p>¡¿Se está riendo?!</p><p>Más allá de que esto pueda resultar ofensivo, es algo que Kurapika no creyó presenciar nunca. El lider del genei ryodan riéndose como si fuera una persona... una persona común y corriente, como esas que te encuentras casi en cada esquina, no una persona que se sabe, es un asesino desalmado.</p><p>Kurapika tiene como referencia a las personas que para él son normales, aquellas que se ríen,hacen bromas y viven la vida con simplicidad,  por otro lado están aquellas personas que no resultan ser del todo normales, porque son asesinos y delincuentes, personas que usualmente para él no ríen porque carecen de sentido del humor, pues su vida debe estar tan ocupada , llena de desgracias y asuntos siniestros, que no tienen el tiempo de poder hacer cosas usualmente cotidianas tal como hacen las primeras personas de su definición.</p><p>-¿por qué te ríes de esa manera...?- las palabras de Kurapika están repletas de curiosidad , su rostro está plagado de escepticismo.</p><p>Kuroro frena su risa y mirando al rubio dice -eres ... digamos que  haces cosas muy graciosas de vez en cuando-</p><p>Kuroro ahoga otra risa que casi se le sale como la anterior, pero, en vez de eso, se fuerza y vuelve a adoptar aquella seriedad que lo caracteriza.</p><p>Kurapika no está seguro de cómo debería de reaccionar. Decide volver a sentarse en el banco obligándose a mantener la compostura.</p><p> Kuroro tranquiliza a Kurapika. -no te muevas, creeme que no te voy a quitar el pantalón...-</p><p>El rubio siente el impulso de volver a empujar a Kuroro pero se controla.</p><p>El pelinegro mira a Kurapika a los ojos sin apartarlos en ningún momento de ahí y vuelve a posar sus manos donde habían estado anteriormente. El lugar donde decidió que iría el tatuaje es en el costado de la cadera de Kurapika, solo aparta un poco el pantalón y la camiseta. No importa qué tan normal sea el lugar que Kuroro eligió, Kurapika no puede evitar estremecerse con su toque y tampoco se olvida de sentirse agraviado. En cierto momento, Kuroro indica que es mejor si se inclina sobre otro banco más largo a su lado. Kurapika obedece.</p><p>Kuroro comienza a manejar la aguja con la tinta, se sienten pequeños pinchazos y como si rasparan su piel, pero esa es una ligera sensación y únicamente hay un leve dolor que es demasiado soportable.</p><p>Kuroro está concentrado en su trabajo, de vez en cuando mira a Kurapika, el rubio no parece estar alerta, es como si se hubiera sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones, es evidente que su mente está en otro lado.</p><p>Al terminar, Kuroro envuelve la cintura y cadera de Kurapika con un papel plástico, saca de una caja una pomada, y le da indicaciones al rubio de cómo debe usarla y le explica los cuidados para la cicatrización.</p><p>Kurapika está absorto poniendo atención al líder de las arañas en todo lo que le dice. </p><p>Cuando el hombre de ojos obsidiana termina su explicación. Se aleja de donde estaba y toma un frasco que contiene uno de los ojos escarlata que Kurapika tanto desea. </p><p>-ahora son todos tuyos- murmura la araña</p><p>Kurapika observa en silencio el tatuaje detrás del plástico, se da cuenta de que en el medio Kuroro ha colocado el número 11, un segundo más tarde acomoda la parte baja de su camisa.</p><p>Kuroro se gira con el frasco entre sus manos en dirección del rubio.</p><p> Kurapika está sentado viendo hacia abajo insistentemente, Kuroro ladea su cabeza mirándolo y cuando está a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, una lágrima ha recorrido la mejilla de Kurapika y ha caído al suelo, después de esa primera gota cae otra, luego otra y otra.</p><p>Kuroro duda en hacer cualquier cosa.</p><p>De entre todos los pensamientos que tuvo en ese instante, decide acercarse y tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Kurapika , con  lentitud eleva la barbilla de Kurapika y hace que sus ojos se encuentren.</p><p>Los ojos de Kurapika están húmedos y un tono escarlata cristalino se ha apoderado de ellos.</p><p>Kuroro plenamente desconcertado, siente que es completamente imposible compadecerse del Kuruta.</p><p>Aquellas lágrimas continúan cayendo y rodando por el rostro del rubio.  Kuroro no sabe hacer más que tratar de secar cada una de ellas antes de que continúen su paso al abismo de ese suelo sucio y deteriorado.</p><p>Esos ojos escarlata parecen indescifrables.</p><p>¿Qué clase de cosas son las que siente en este momento?</p><p>¿Es un tatuaje una desgracia tan grande?</p><p>Kuroro no tiene respuesta para ninguna de sus preguntas, la lluvia cae en la ventana más cercana golpeándola discretamente con sus gotas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Distancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika sacude la cabeza y se aparta del líder de las arañas. Con el dorso y las palmas de sus manos aparta sus propias lágrimas con desdén.</p><p>-hey, ¿qué sucede?- </p><p>-nada- el rubio contesta distante</p><p>-puedes decir cualquier cosa, no tengo problema con eso-</p><p>Kurapika ya no llora, termina de secar su rostro, sus ojos continúan rojos, al igual que sus párpados y la nariz. -¿cómo puedes decir algo como eso si tú eres la causa de mis problemas?- las palabras tienen gran resentimiento</p><p>El hombre de cabello negro parpadea varias veces antes de cerrar los labios en una línea y guardar silencio mientras se retira unos pasos más lejos de donde estaba de pie y se sienta sin ceremonias en una silla de roble. Sus brazos están cruzados y una expresión  fría adorna su cara.</p><p>-debo salir un momento...- Kurapika caminando pesadamente se esfuma por la puerta que lleva a un modesto patio trasero que tiene la casa. El lider del ryodan posa sus ojos sobre los frascos tubulares que ahora pertenecen a Kurapika, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. La situación con el rubio es desgastante, el lider siente que las situaciones que se desarrollan entre ellos le comienzan a complicar la existencia a pesar de que no lo demuestre directamente.</p><p>En medio de su soledad ya que Kurapika no ha vuelto a entrar, recuerda la llamada que Flanklin le hizo hace unos días por la mañana.</p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>-Danchou, no pude decírte esto el otro día que Hisoka apareció-</p><p>-¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?-</p><p>-Lo hice. No fue nada sencillo. Conseguí el total de 6 pares de ojos, unos de ellos incluso incluyen la cabeza-</p><p>-bien. Mantenlos ocultos hasta que llegues- un segundo más tarde Kuroro finaliza la llamada.</p><p>(Fin del flashback)</p><p>Mira momentánemente la puerta por donde vio salir a Kurapika, con la finalidad de despejar sus pensamientos saca uno de sus libros y comienza a leer junto a la luz de una vela.</p><p>Una hora más tarde, Kuroro está sumergido en su lectura cuando escucha la puerta volverse a abrir emitiendo un rechinido molesto. Al abrirse un Kurapika silencioso y remojado aparece a la vista. Hace una pausa al lado de la puerta para escurrir un poco su ropa antes de seguir caminando.</p><p>Kuroro trata de ignorar al kuruta, lee sin apartar la mirada del libro.</p><p>El rubio llega hasta la repisa donde  Kuroro colocó los pares de ojos.</p><p>-quisiera poder llevarlos a un lugar-</p><p>El hombre de ojos obsidiana frena su lectura para echarle un vistazo a su compañero. - podemos ir el fin de semana-</p><p>Kurapika asiente sin apartar su atención de los frascos.</p><p>-deberías cambiar esa ropa húmeda-  Kuroro anuncia señalando con su dedo índice un armario al otro lado de la amplia bodega/habitación.</p><p>El rubio se desliza hasta el armario que le acaba de señalar el pelinegro y al abrirlo encuentra sus ropas tribales, al parecer están limpias y listas para usarse. Sin embargo, al tomarlas, nota algo extraño, tienen algo diferente. al observarlas a detalle, se percata de que no son las mismas.</p><p>-pensé que querrías algo como lo que estás acostumbrado a utilizar, espero no sean desagradables para ti-</p><p>-no lo son- Kurapika está casi boquiabierto, todo indica que Kuroro ha mandado a confeccionarle unas prendas parecidas a las suyas, claro, no son idénticas, puesto que es imposible de que el líder de los asesinos conozca del todo la tradicional ropa Kuruta, así como la mayoría de los diseñadores que pudiera haber contratado. </p><p>Kurapika está confundido, piensa en ser educado y quisiera agradecerle el gesto a ese hombre, pero por otro lado lo detesta y siente un raro impulso de arrojar su amabilidad por la borda.</p><p>Reprimiendo cualquier impulso negativo, Kurapika se traslada al baño de la casa. Cuando regresa está cambiado, Kuroro lo mira discretamente alegrándose de que el traje le haya quedado a la perfección. Por lo visto el líder tuvo buen ojo, hasta piensa que puede agradecerse a sí mismo por ser tan acertado.</p><p>El rubio parece satisfecho con su nueva adquisición. Sus ojos han regresado a su color normal, aunque su cara todavía muestra indicios de haber llorado hace un tiempo.</p><p>Kurapika se metió al espacio que ocupa para dormir, aparentemente para quedarse dormido de inmediato. Por el ritmo de su respiración, Kuroro puede saber que en efecto el rubio está dormido. Él en cambio decide continuar leyendo.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Durante los últimos 5 días el ánimo de Kurapika pareció recuperarse y aunque no se abre del todo para conversar con el lider de las arañas, las interacciones entre ellos se han vuelto amenas y pacíficas. Ese fin de semana que pasó han ido a un lugar que Kurapika conoce muy bien. El lugar es el refugio de los pares de ojos escarlata que ha reunido. Ese día Kuroro esperó afuera de ese lugar durante unas dos horas antes de que el miembro del clan Kuruta volviera a cruzar la puerta por la que se había ido.</p><p> Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Sólo volvieron a su refugio actual y fue todo. Dos días después, Kuroro anunció que debía encontrarse con una de sus arañas por algo importante. Eran cinco pares de ojos escarlata los que habían ido a recoger, Kurapika como era de esperarse estaba complacido por el hecho de apoderarse de ellos. Afortunadamente la cuenta estaba en aumento, de los 36 pares de ojos disponibles en todo el mundo, Kurapika ha completado 21 de ellos, la meta ya se ve más cerca cada vez y eso es demasiado bueno para él.</p><p>Al parecer continuarán escondiéndose en ese lugar, los días pasan lento y con un aire tan cotidiano. El líder no ha ordenado nada, Kurapika pensaba que estos ladrones robaban todo el tiempo, cosa que no había sucedido desde ya hace bastante. Por un lado se preguntaba si realmente eran tan miserables y codiciosos como para robar todos los días objetos caros y valiosos. Por otro lado presiente que tal vez ha estado  siempre tremendamente equivocado. De todas maneras el líder no ha sido severo con él, y tampoco estorba tanto en lo que se refiere a su privacidad. </p><p>Desde que se volvió "miembro" de este grupo de criminales, la vida no ha sido tan difícil, a decir verdad, la recolección de ojos escarlata que es uno de sus principales objetivos en la vida, se ha vuelto más sencilla y está alcanzando su meta con suma rapidez. </p><p>Kurapika sinceramente no sabe qué más pensar.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Los ojos que Kuroro y Kurapika reunieron el otro día han permanecido en la repisa sagrada del pelinegro, el rubio se pregunta qué es lo que le pedirá a cambio esta vez. </p><p>Ha tenido la intención de preguntárselo, pero se ha limitado a hacerlo varias veces, por una razón que no viene a su conocimiento.</p><p>Tal vez no quiere descubrir qué otra cosa desagradable tendría que hacer para obtenerlos. Cuando mira el tatuaje siente una aversión que se aferra a una abominable negación. Luego se consuela diciéndose a sí mismo que está haciendo lo que le prometió a todos aquellos que amaba.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>La oscuridad golpea la habitación, Kuroro y Kurapika duermen cada uno en su espacio.</p><p>Esa noche el rubio sueña con su gente, primero se encuentra rodeado de todos ellos, parecen ser felices en el bosque, pero cuando un libro foráneo logra persuadir su curiosidad, siente la necesidad de salir y conocer más allá de los límites de Lukso Province.</p><p>A partir de ahí su sueño se descompone. Todos están muertos, sus ojos vacíos, ellos han sufrido y han visto sufrir a los que quieren.</p><p>Kurapika puede verlos mutilados, vacíos, ausentes de vida. Todos faltan menos él.</p><p>¿Por qué él se ha ido mientras ellos lo necesitaron? </p><p>¿Acaso su presencia habría marcado alguna diferencia?</p><p>Probablemente no para ellos, pero para él...</p><p>Ahora mismo sus padres, el anciano, sus amigos, Pairo... le preguntan si es feliz aquí solo, si es feliz al lado de sus propios asesinos.</p><p>Todos lo acosan y lo llaman "traidor". Los huesos de todos se rompen, sus ojos se vuelven negros y de esos agujeros fluyen cascadas de sangre. Las manos de los cadáveres tratan de alcanzarlo para no dejarlo ir. </p><p>Le suplican que no los deje, desean convencerlo de que no se aparte. Su destino es ir con ellos tarde o temprano.</p><p>A pesar de que se ha convertido en el último y único traidor, todavía tiene un lugar esperando en ese cementerio.</p><p>A su sueño se le han añadido aquellos a quienes ha arrebatado la vida y le reclaman por ello. </p><p>No es diferente a los asesinos de su gente, le aseguran.</p><p>Pero Kurapika no quiere creer que ambas partes pueden asemejarse o compararse.</p><p>En medio de los reclamos, los gritos rotos, los sollozos lastímeros de todos los muertos se aleja inútilmente. Es atrapado en una jaula oscura y pequeña donde se siente caustrofóbico.</p><p>Ha hecho tantas cosas por recolectar todos los ojos para así darles un pacífico descanso eterno, así que no cree merecer estar encerrado entre la oscuridad.</p><p>Sus ojos se abren, el sueño quedó atrás. Pero la sensación de ser un traidor no desaparece, ¿qué pasa?</p><p>Recuerda que Kuroro también está en ese lugar.</p><p>Mira al espacio donde la araña se supone que estaría pero no hay nadie. Se incorpora y echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Nadie.</p><p>Poniéndose de pie marcha hasta la ventana. Todavía es de noche. No sabe qué hora es pero al juzgar rápidamente, imagina que deben ser la una o dos de la mañana.</p><p>-¿qué estás haciendo?-</p><p>El kuruta se asusta cuando escucha la voz que lo llamó.</p><p>-¿dónde te estabas metiendo?- ya tranquilo el rubio exige saber</p><p>-estaba leyendo afuera. Allá hay mucha mejor iluminación que la que puedo obtener de la vela- Kuroro explica mientras que elevando su mano deja ver el libro que estaba hojeando</p><p>Kurapika escucha lo que el líder le dijo simplemente siguiendo la sombra de Kuroro con la mirada.</p><p>-es una novela- Kuroro parece interesado en iniciar una conversación acerca de su libro</p><p>Kurapika lo mira sin decir nada. Kuroro continúa.</p><p>-comencé desde que llegamos aquí, hoy finalmente pude terminarla-</p><p>No tiene respuesta ni reacciones de Kurapika, simplemente distingue que lo está mirando entre la penumbra.</p><p>- y si soy sincero, no deseaba llegar al final-</p><p>Por fin esto último logra hacer que Kurapika quiera formar parte del monólogo de Kuroro.</p><p>- ¿entonces, era una buena o una mala novela?-</p><p>-no lo sé todavía...-</p><p>- pero acabas de decir que la terminaste-</p><p>-Si. Lo que trato de decir es que no sé si sea realmente una buena historia después de todo-</p><p>Kurapika ladea su cabeza y pregunta curioso.</p><p>-¿se puede saber por qué no podías llegar al final?-</p><p>-digamos que...- Kuroro pausó un momento y se concentra en pensar qué es lo que quiere decir. -digamos que me estaba proyectando lo suficiente con la protagonista, así que pensaba que sus acciones podrían corresponderme actualmente- mirando hacia arriba Kuroro suspira despacio - también pensé que querría hacer algo similar a lo que decidiera tal personaje -</p><p>Kurapika trata de entender lo que el lídel del genei ryodan está diciendo. Pero es inútil, en primer lugar no sabe de qué libro está hablando y no entiende su analogía y similitud con el personaje de la historia.</p><p>-por todo lo que estás diciendo, ese libro suena perturbador-</p><p>Los labios del líder se fruncen en una sonrisa torcida.</p><p>-a mí me logra perturbar mi libro y a ti tus propios sueños-</p><p>Kurapika jadea y sisea ante las palabras de Kuroro.</p><p>-no es de tu incumbencia-</p><p>-si, ya lo sé- Kuroro se muestra de acuerdo con el rubio.</p><p>El lider está caminando y llega al lado del cazador.</p><p>Kurapika aumenta la distancia entre ellos con un paso hacia un lado.</p><p>Kuroro ahora está mirando por la ventana.</p><p>-no estoy seguro de si esto sería algo que haría el personaje, pero lo preguntaré de todas maneras- las palabras de Kuroro suenan más bien como una amenaza. -pero antes de decir algo...- Kurapika se siente extrañado, Kuroro parece haber sido reemplazado por una persona completamente diferente a la que era hace algunas horas antes de haberse ido a dormir.</p><p>-espera un momento...- Kurapika lo interrumpe - ¿de verdad eres tú el líder del genei ryodan o quién eres y qué demonios haz hecho con él?-</p><p>-ni yo lo sé, pero... - el Danchou de las arañas ha tomado desprevenido al joven kuruta, sus manos están tomándolo por las muñecas y han quedado en una posición frente a frente. El rubio se ve obligado a elevar la cabeza para poder ver mejor el rostro del líder.</p><p>Los ojos de Kuroro tienen ese color oscuro que los distigue, parecieran profundos, están tan atentos viendo al rubio que se siente un tanto extraño.</p><p>Está todo esto resultando en una escena perturbable especialmente para Kurapika. Entre tanto nota que la sensación que su sueño había dejado en él se ha ido. </p><p>Kuroro jala a Kurapika, lo abraza firme y suavemente, Kuroro se inclina levemente y encaja su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Kurapika.</p><p>El rubio no ha dicho nada y tampoco se quiere mover, un nerviosismo agudo se ha apoderado de su cuerpo. Realmente no encuentra la manera de reaccionar ante esto. La respiración del lider contra su cuello le hace cosquillas, se siente caliente y relajante de alguna manera.</p><p>-¿te puedo besar?- Kuroro pregunta en el oído de Kurapika en un murmullo</p><p> </p><p>Listo para escapar de esta situación , Kurapika hace un movimiento para apartarse. Kuroro no esperó ninguna respuesta, y procede a iniciar el beso por el que pidió.</p><p>El rubio se olvida de respirar. Cerrando sus ojos muy lentamente comienza a relajar la tensión de su cuerpo.</p><p>No corresponde a Kuroro en ningún momento, simplemente se rinde y muestra sumisión ante el gesto.</p><p>Después de un tiempo no muy largo ni muy corto, Kuroro se aparta del otro mirándolo paciente.</p><p>-n-no esperaste a que te diera una respuesta- balbucea tartamudeando</p><p>-¿habrías dicho que no?-el lider suena desanimado, sus ojos clavados en los de Kurapika -entonces ¿si?-</p><p>Kurapika está atónito, pero sus ojos se posan en los labios de Kuroro.</p><p>El líder ha tomado esto como una respuesta positiva y procede a iniciar un beso más que para su satisfacción ha sido correspondido.</p><p>Kurapika frunce sus labios contra los de la araña mientras siente que su corazón se acelera.</p><p>Kuroro abandona los labios del rubio y se aproxima a su cuello. El rubio se estremece pero permite  que el otro lo explore.</p><p>-no tienes idea de cuánto estuve conteniéndome- </p><p>Kurapika aparta a Kuroro de su lado y detenidamente lo observa, sus manos recorren el pecho del pelinegro sobre la camisa de botones que trae puesta.</p><p>-no puedo decir lo mismo- al decir esto Kurapika deja de trazar movimientos en la camisa del lider y busca encontrarse con esos ojos negros.</p><p>Kuroro se pasma cuando la mirada suya se cruza con la del rubio. Los ojos de Kurapika han cambiado a su color escarlata. Observándolos tan cerca, Kuroro está impresionado.</p><p>-creía que los ojos sólo cambiaban de color cuando sus dueños se sentían molestos- Las pupilas de Kurapika se dilatan, ni él mismo se dio cuenta de este hecho.</p><p>-¿qué color dices que tienen?- pregunta con alta incredulidad</p><p>-son escarlata- responde con serenidad</p><p>Kurapika gime sorpresivamente. Trata de apartarse de Kuroro. Sin embargo,el líder lo presiona impidiéndole moverse más.</p><p>-no te vayas -</p><p>- esto es ridículo...-</p><p>-¿y qué si lo es? - después de hacer una pausa para tomar aire continúa - velo como lo que es, una reacción corporal y nada más que eso, si es así no hay problema-</p><p>-¿en eso se resume todo , no?- sarcasmo viniendo de Kurapika</p><p>- en realidad me causa incomodidad admitirlo, pero te juro que no estoy entendiendo nada en absoluto, pero lo que si sé esque trato de convencerte de besarme de nuevo-</p><p>-¿por qué debería?- el rubio sisea reclamando</p><p>- ¿porque también lo quieres hacer?-</p><p>Kurapika puede decir que todo eso suena absurdo - ni lo pienses...-</p><p>- tus ojos te delatan, es inútil cada palabra que sale de tu boca-</p><p>Busca pero no tiene algumentos pare refutar las palabras de la araña. Kuroro aprovecha el silencio del rubio y reclama los labios de su compañero.</p><p>Es inútil que Kurapika niegue el deseo que tiene de estar cerca del hombre más alto. Ese primer beso no correspondido dejó tanto qué desear. Se sintió como si siempre hubiera estado ahí aguardando para surgir. El acto es improbable para la razón.</p><p>Lo que comenzó a suceder hace unos minutos saca de juicio a Kurapika y parece ser que también lo hace con el hombre que lo acompaña</p><p>Tal vez nada de lo que está pasando tenga un sentido real. Pero seguramente es tarde para apagar un fuego que comienza a quemarlos a los dos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kuroro POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No imaginé ninguna vez en la vida que podría interesarme por algo que no fuera una reliquia, un teroso, un maletín repleto de jenny, objetos ostentosos e invaluables que de cierta manera aportan esplendor a la existencia de cualquier ser humano, especialmente habiendo vivido desde que tienes memoria en un sitio pútrido donde lo que más llena a las personas es una evidente y fastidiosa necesidad. Tanto de cosas materiales como de contacto humano.</p><p>A mi edad, puedo asegurar sin sentirme ofendido, que a todo se puede acostumbrar la gente si así lo desea.</p><p>He participado incontables veces en robos y actos vandálicos en donde asesinar es el único plus innevitable.</p><p>No recuerdo cuándo comencé en este camino, es decir, no me interesa recordarlo. Lo importante es que jamás ha faltado alguien que me siga la espalda incondicionalmente.</p><p>Hasta las personas que en su momento fueron indeseables por la mayoría de las personas que sí son son reconocidas en el otro extremo del mundo, pueden hacerse de compañeros que te conceden una invaluable lealtad.</p><p>¿Cuántas víctimas he tomado?</p><p>No tengo la más mínima idea.</p><p>Los números al final del día son los mismos, el único valor que me interesa es la tranquilidad que obtengo al hacer lo que me pronpongo.</p><p>No puedo reconocer si Uvo, Kortopi o Paku representan un vacío en mi interior ahora que ya no puedo escucharlos. </p><p>No soy una persona que guarde rencor, considero no tener tiempo para manejar ese tipo de trivialidades.</p><p>En ocasiones recuerdo las voces de mis ex compañeros y mi cuerpo obtiene paz, mi alrededor se vuelve cálido y frío al mismo tiempo. ¿Así es como se siente la nostalgia emanada de una pérdida?</p><p>Quisiera entenderme cuando no sé cómo responder mis propias preguntas.</p><p>Pero tengo la habilidad de omitir tan rápido como puedo las incomodidades que acosan mis pensamientos. </p><p>Tal vez he aceptado la individualidad como una de las mejores cualidades de mi persona. Cuando no estoy cerca de las arañas que me persiguen, debo ir a confines impredecibles que esperan pacientemente por mí. </p><p>Cuando estoy completamente desprovisto de compañia, es el verdadero momento en el que puedo ser egoísta por completo y olvidarme de todo lo demás.</p><p>Es como un estado de nirvana que aprecio alcanzar.</p><p>Entre más lejos de todo, estaré de acuerdo conmigo mismo y no habrá preocupación, distracciones, estaré libre de ruidos que interrumpan mis meditaciones.</p><p>Cuando estoy solo puedo ir a donde quiera , también puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Si deseo algo lo tomaré, si no deseo algo lo dejaré. La vida desde que me olvidé de compadecer parte de mi pasado ha sido mucho más simple.</p><p>Ha habido personas con las que he podido compartir las memorias de todos los recuerdos de lo que he vivido.</p><p>Así que si alguien quiere fuerza, poder o serenidad, debe encontrar a otros que puedan ver aquella línea invisible de su existencia.</p><p>Solo así puedes continuar sin sentir la necesiadad de voltear a ver el pasado.</p><p>He tenido objetos valioso y envidiables en mis manos, los he contemplado hasta alcanzar el hartazgo del límite de su belleza, cada uno se ha normalizado con el paso del tiempo, hasta tal punto de transmutar en una entidad inmunda e insignificante.</p><p>Las palmas de mis manos se abren y se cierran con desfachatez. Toman y abandonan todo a la misma velocidad.</p><p>Estoy sublimemente interesado en tomar lo que a otros le pertenece. Me refiero a mi libro de habilidades. </p><p>En contraste con los objetos costosos que tomo, pienso que hay habilidades o especialidades que los seres poseen y resultan tan apetecibles para preservar. Por ese motivo mi libro de habilidades nen está en constante incremento. Si me quedo con todo lo que pueda, iré construyendo la torre que necesito para ser más poderoso.</p><p>Una vez alguien se atrevió a decir que mis habilidades robadas edifican mis carencias clandestinas. Palabras estériles e incognoscibles para mí. Incluso eso son después de que pensé severamente en ello durante vario rato.</p><p>No me interesa saberlo, pero a menudo me pregunto por qué me atreví a buscar a ese adolescente que me encadenó aquella tarde en medio de la oscuridad.</p><p>Pasé días, semanas caminando en dirección al este como lo dijo la predicción sólo para darme cuenta de que no podría llegar sin ayuda. Convirtiéndome en el aliado de quien resultó ser el mismo mal para la telaraña, pude recuperar la parte de mí que me hace diferente al resto. Cuando mi libro volvió a abrirse, me tomé el tiempo necesario para recolectar habilidades que compensaron el tiempo perdido que pasó desde que comenzó la escases para mí.</p><p>Si me alegré más que eso al volver al lado de mis arañas, ya lo he olvidado. No tengo el afán de continuar anclado a lo que ya fue.</p><p>Sin duda ahora estoy mejor. Por otro lado, desde que lo traje con nosotros, a mi proclamado vengador, no puedo evitar cambiar.</p><p>Cuando está cerca me siento impasible. </p><p>Cuando lo miro me siento abstraído.</p><p>A veces lo que siento es tan irregular que me preocupa que mi cara pueda evidenciar emociones impropias.</p><p>Ese libro donde plasman la osadía del romance y del amor.</p><p>Ese libro es parte de mi perdición. No entiendo la razón por la cual lo colé entre mis pertenencias. Me parecía improductiva cada vuelta de página hasta que sin darme cuenta se había consumido.</p><p>No hizo más que fomentar mis próximas maniobras.</p><p>¿Por eso también estoy aquí?</p><p>Su cuerpo parece frágil e inocuo. Aunque es un tanto mortífero que paraliza y me prohíbe alcanzar mi capacidad de raciocinio habitual.</p><p>Esa curiosidad y fantasía de tenerle cerca y deslizar mis labios contra los suyos me poseyó a tal grado de buscar una especie de consentimiento.</p><p>Estoy a casi nada de burlarme y reír de mí mismo.</p><p>Él es distante, pero lo he visto actuar de forma diferente con otros en el mundo.</p><p>No creo en la casualidad. Me atrevo a decir que no llegué sin motivo alguno a Lukso Province alguna vez.</p><p>No es casualidad haber sido capturado.</p><p>Y tampoco fue una casualidad volverlo a ver, no cuando decidí dejarlo en el pasado, sin rencor, sin perturbación, no busqué venganza por quienes nos arrebató de las arañas. </p><p>Kurapika y yo nos hemos rodeado de situaciones inevitables.</p><p>Si me lo preguntaran, no cambiaría absolutamente nada. Acepto todo a la más alta velocidad.</p><p>"No rechazamos a nadie, así que no tome nada de nosotros."  Supongo que esto también aplica con nuestro inevitable encuentro.</p><p>Por el momento sólo deseo esto, lo que sea que sea esto. Por un instante si no es más, supondré que con eso me basta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Encadenados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroro abandonó los labios de Kurapika, esos ojos escarlata, se deleita al presenciarlos. Agradece no haber acabado con todos los Kuruta después de todo.</p><p>Como si no hubiera habido ningún beso entre ellos, el hombre alto de cabello negro cambia el tema repentinamente.</p><p>-tengo algo para ti- </p><p>Kuroro tomó la mano derecha de Kurapika con la suya haciendo que el kuruta se sonrojara y jadeara antes de permitir ser llevado por el hombre a uno de los cuartos de la casa.</p><p>Entran a una habitación que despide un fuerte aroma a humedad, Kurapika frunce la nariz en  asimilación de disgusto, nada grave, es soportable.</p><p>Kuroro suelta en cámara lenta la mano del rubio, se adelanta unos pasos abriendo un baúl enorme y con su palma retira el polvo que cubre la portada de dos libros gruesos de pasta dura color marrón, ambos materiales de lectura tratan sobre la historia de civilizaciones antiguas del mundo. </p><p>Entrega los libros a Kurapika colocándolos en sus manos, éste los observa detenidamente.</p><p>-cómo es que...- Kuroro impide que el kuruta termine la frase cuando habla interrumpiéndolo</p><p>-son los tomos que faltan, y ya que leíste los otros dos... asumo que querrás tenerlos-</p><p>-yo... supongo que realmente lograron llamar mi atención- </p><p>Kurapika mantiene sus ojos sobre ambos libros, Kuroro lo observa con una expresión blanda.</p><p>Sus miradas se han encontrado.</p><p>-¿puedo preguntar algo?- dice seriamente el cazador</p><p>-adelante-</p><p>-¿por qué razón tú... cuál es la razón por la que haces todo esto?-</p><p>-no estoy entendiendo-</p><p>-¿por qué te comportas de esta manera tan extraña?, quiero decir, nosotros somos enemigos, eso no cambiará nunca aunque trates de comportarte amistoso conmigo...-</p><p>Kurapika coloca los libros sobre el baúl que ya está cerrado, cuando termina lo que está diciendo, sus manos se hacen puños y se aprietan con fuerza, su rostro se ensombrece con su cabello.</p><p>-¿lo estoy siendo?- Kuroro se lleva la mano a su barbilla , se mantiene indiferente.</p><p>-no te hagas el tonto...- Kurapika sisea, ahora está apretando su mandíbula, siente cómo sus dientes casi podrían rechinar por la intensidad de la tensión.</p><p>Kuroro está mirando a Kurapika, observa sus reacciones.</p><p>Hace un par de minutos el rubio estaba correspondiendo el acercamiento, el beso, ahora luce inquieto y furibundo.</p><p>-no lo hago-</p><p>Las respuestas de Kuroro son tan simples y breves que Kurapika está empezando a creer que el líder de las arañas se está divirtiendo con todo esto y a costa suya.</p><p>-¿por qué me besaste?- El rubio no se ha calmado, aún así su voz se torna serena.</p><p>- quería hacerlo-</p><p>Otra respuesta informal...</p><p>-¡ya es suficiente! - Kurapika encara al líder de las arañas y eleva la voz - para de estar jugando conmigo de esta forma tan descarada o te juro que...- Kurapika se muerde el interior de la mejilla para detener su contestación.</p><p>-¿por qué te detienes? di lo que sea que tengas planeado decir- Kuroro ha encajado sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus ropas oscuras.</p><p>El rubio revuelve con irritación su propio cabello con ambas manos.</p><p>Lucha para articular las palabras, simplemente suelta una palabra  con voz baja y entrecortada -olvídalo...- finalmente dice chasqueando la lengua y desviando la mirada.</p><p>Kuroro está en silencio, pero parece que su cabeza está pensando en algo.</p><p>-¿recuerdas lo que dije sobre la cadena de doble filo y la condición de terminar contigo una vez que te ayude a recolectar el total de los 36 pares de ojos escarlata ?-</p><p>Las palabras de Kuroro llaman la atención de Kurapika. Una respiración lenta, exhala... luego otra y exhala, su cuerpo se desentume, ya está menos tenso.</p><p>-¿y qué hay de interesante en eso?- el rubio masculla las letras</p><p>Kuroro cierra los ojos, cuando los abre de nuevo, en ellos se colorea una gélida expresión. Suelta un suspiro y habla.</p><p>-esto es lo que está sucediendo, nosotros estamos adheridos a ella y a una voluntad inquebrantable-</p><p>-¿una... voluntad inquebrantable? - murmura pero luego Kurapika escupe un chasquido con su lengua - podrías explicarlo mejor, no tengo ninguna intención de perder el tiempo leyendo entre líneas-</p><p> </p><p>Kuroro pone los ojos en blanco.</p><p>- tú y yo estamos desarrollando un vínculo de apego del cual no podremos escabullirnos aunque lo intentemos. Por esa razón... no puedo permitir que permanezcas con vida por mucho tiempo, así que... simplemente yo tomaré lo que necesito de ti, por otro lado, tú tomarás lo que necesitas de mí y de las arañas, cuando alcancemos cada uno nuestros objetivos, será el fin -</p><p>Kurapika luce consternado. Ladeando la cabeza pregunta. -¿y por qué tengo que ser yo quien tenga que ser exterminado?- gimiendo exige saber</p><p>-fui yo quien te atrapó y tuvo la ventaja en todo esto desde el principio-</p><p>Inexpresivo le explica. Kurapika se queda mudo.</p><p>-a menos que...  desearas vivir toda tu vida como una araña- </p><p>Kurapika sin perder tiempo protesta -¡no! no estoy loco como para aceptarlo para siempre. Al final de cuentas... el único sentido de mi vida es traer de vuelta los ojos que nos han robado... después de eso ya no queda otra cosa por hacer...- </p><p>El hombre de cabello negro no cree necesario tener que agregar algo más a aquella conversación.</p><p>Su silencio se vuelve sublime.</p><p>Kurapika está inmóvil, está  tratando de retener sus emociones y encubrirlas.</p><p>Kuroro sigue en silencio.</p><p>El líder sale de la habitación alejándose de Kurapika.</p><p>El rubio puede moverse con mayor libertad ya que se ha perdido del campo visual del líder de las arañas.</p><p>Sus ojos rodaron para observar los libros que Kuroro le había entregado. Frunce el ceño e ignorando los libros sobre el baúl sale de la habitación solemnemente.</p><p>Kuroro está sentado a un lado de su espacio para dormir, cuando vio a Kurapika salir, se percata de la ausencia de los libros, se encoje de hombros, aunque después de lo que se dijo, era de esperarse que rechazara el gesto de querer complacerlo con esos tomos.</p><p>El líder se siente fresco y listo para una discusión más, claro, si eso sucediera.</p><p>-¿entonces no aceptarás lo que te di?-</p><p>-no los quiero...-</p><p>Kuroro ya no responde.</p><p>Kurapika se colocó frente a la ventana y está mirando a través de ella.</p><p>Estos días ha llovido bastante. El agua que cae del cielo le aporta al ambiente un matiz melancólico.</p><p>El único sonido perceptible es el de las gotas de lluvia que golpean afuera, las velas que Kuroro enciende cada atardecer iluminan la estancia.</p><p>La ventana sin duda resulta muy llamativa para el chico de cabello dorado. Es como si mirando por la ventana pudiera imaginar que se encuentra en cualquier otro lugar menos en este. De alguna manera los sentimienos desagradables que se engendran en su interior se apaciguan cuando sus ojos se clavan en el exterior que aprecia afuera de esa ventana cristalina.</p><p>¿Quién puede decir si Kurapika se siente enojado todavía o si su estado de ánimo ha menguado un poco?</p><p>Kuroro optó por leer, creyó conveniente que una pausa de silencio y tranquilidad se extendiera entre ambos. Puede ser que ahora las aguas turbias que inundan al kuruta se hayan calmado.</p><p>Kuroro no es capaz de empatizar debidamente con los sentimientos de Kurapika. Aunque no es algo que le preocupe, tiene suficiente con no entenderse a sí mismo.</p><p>Esto parece complicado, pero el líder del genei ryodan está seguro de que existe una forma de manejar la situación con más simplicidad. Deberá descubrirlo.</p><p>Kurapika se movió a su espacio. Ahora ha tomado una de sus sábanas y está colgándola.</p><p>- ¿planeas esconderte tras esa sábana?- Kuroro se está burlando</p><p>- necesito privacidad, estoy cansado de verte la cara. Puede ser solo una sábana la que nos separe, pero evitará que al voltear hacia la derecha pueda verte inmediatamente ahí varado - Kurapika está colgando la sábana de dos lámparas inservibles.</p><p>Después de su faena de la sábana, Kurapika está acostado en su lado. Ya no puede ver al líder a menos que se asome. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos lo traicionan y el líder está en su cabeza, se hace visible en sus pensamientos una y otra vez. Además, esa sensación que quedó en sus labios después de lo ocurrido hace rato, lo tortura sin descanso.</p><p>Kurapika se da la vuelta y se recuesta boca abajo, su rostro se hunde en su almohada, quiere gritar lo más fuerte que pueda, pero no lo va a hacer, sería patético.</p><p>Del otro lado, Kuroro apaga la vela y todo se envuelve en la oscuridad.</p><p>-¿Kurapika?-</p><p>La voz de Kuroro entona a la ligera el nombre del rubio. "¿Qué quiere?" Kurapika piensa.</p><p>- me gusta más el apodo del "bastardo de la cadena" sobre todo si viene de ti..." su contestación es mordaz</p><p>El pelinegro no respondió, de alguna manera Kurapika se alegra y se siente victorioso.</p><p>Sin esperar ya una respuesta, el otro habló.</p><p>-eso era antes. Desde que portas el tatuaje, eres una de mis arañas, así que te llamaré por tu nombre-</p><p>-haz lo que quieras...- replica el rubio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Afección y cura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika se despertó muy temprano, está en el baño lavando las mantas de su cama. Las sacó al patio para que se sequen con los rayos del sol, ahora está contemplando el espectáculo del amanecer y disfruta la brisa fresca de la mañana, su cabello se ondea con el viento suavemente.</p><p>Cierra los ojos y cae en cuenta que su cabello está un poco más largo de lo habitual. </p><p>De regreso al baño, toma unas tijeras algo oxidadas y se mira en el espejo evaluando su aspecto actual. Tomando mechón por mechón corta su cabello, los hilos rubios caen libremente hacia abajo, tapizando el piso de color dorado.</p><p>Al terminar y revisar su corte, luciendo aparentemente satisfecho con el resultado, limpia el desastre ocasionado y reacomodándose su propias ropas se precipita hacia afuera.</p><p>Cuando sale, es recibido por unos ojos curiosos de color negro como la noche. El cabello de Kurapika es más corto de lo que Kuroro recuerda, el rubio optó por un corte tal como lo usaba en aquellas épocas en que presentó el examen del cazador. </p><p>Sin duda, Kuroro cree que ahora Kurapika luce más pueril.  Estaba acostumbrado a ver sus hebras rubias que caían largas como cascada, pero este cambio no le resulta para nada desagradable.</p><p>Kurapika no dice nada y se traslada hasta su lado detrás de la sábana, lejos de la araña.</p><p>Kuroro está enviando mensajes de texto desde su móvil, unos pocos minutos después de teclear sin parar, deja su teléfono de lado y se acerca a una mesa que contiene víveres y provisiones alimentarias.</p><p>Entre latas y sobres no perecederos, toma una lata de atún y otra de verduras, las vacía en un plato largo y los mezcla, deja sobre la mesa la mitad evidentemente para Kurapika, pero como es costumbre, el rubio no come casi nada, incluso a veces no toca la comida en todo el día, pero el líder de las arañas ha decidido que si el rubio no se preocupa por sí mismo, él tampoco debe hacerlo, definitivamente no le corresponde.</p><p>El día está demasiado tranquilo, especialmente Kurapika ya no sabe qué podría hacer a parte de quedarse mirando hacia la nada contemplativamente durante horas.  En un arranque de hastío, se ha levantado y tomó uno de los tomos que Kuroro le había "obsequiado" el otro día.  </p><p>Kuroro estuvo satisfecho de ver cómo el rubio olvidaba la idea de rechazar lo que él le había ofrecido.</p><p>Kurapika empezó a leer y su momento de tedio terminó. El resto de la tarde estuvo inmerso en la lectura. Al menos hasta que se sintió cansado y somnoliento. Cuando cambiaría a la página 25, una pequeña gota carmesí cayó sobre la hoja, era sangre, su nariz estaba volviendo a sangrar. La razón por la que se vio obligado a lavar sus sábanas fue porque estaban manchadas, mientras dormía su nariz sufrió una considerable hemorragía. </p><p>Limpió la página con un trozo de papel higiénico y se apresuró a escabullirse hacia el baño. El pelinegro simplemente lo observó irse por el rabillo del ojo sosteniendo un pedazo de papel en su cara. </p><p>Cuando Kurapika regresó y solucionó su inconveniente, el líder enviaba mensajes en su móvil.</p><p>Cuando Kuroro terminó la ocupación de los mensajes, se levantó e irrumpió en el espacio del rubio, quien lo miró consternado y de manera desagradable. Prestándole poca importancia a la reacción del kuruta, Kuroro le habló.</p><p>- tengo más pares de ojos escarlata para tu coleccón-</p><p>La expresión dura del rubio cambió y se transformó en una menos imperante.</p><p>-No lo llames colección... -</p><p>-está bien-</p><p>- ¿cuántos pares conseguiste?-</p><p>- Shalnark me informó que obtuvieron una suma total de 9-</p><p>Los ojos del kuruta se agrandaron , para su sorpresa, ahora puede decir que solamente le restan seis pares más para completarlos todos.</p><p>Se siente sumamente afortunado y su rostro lo manifiesta.</p><p>El líder del genei ryodan sabe que Kurapika está encantado con la noticia.</p><p>Pero algo borra la sonrisa del rubio repentinamente.</p><p>-y... ¿ahora qué es lo que querrás a cambio?- </p><p>Kuroro sin pensarlo le da una respuesta inmediata -esta vez no necesito pedirte nada en absoluto-</p><p>Sus hombros se levantan revelando un gesto de indiferencia.</p><p>El otro inclina la cabeza para un lado rumiando la respuesta del pelinegro.</p><p>- me pregunto en qué te basas para tomar tus decisiones- </p><p>- ¿en deseos y necesidades inmediatas?- lleva su mano a su sien.</p><p>- no le encuentro un sentido ingenioso o algo por el estilo-</p><p>-¿a todo tienes que encontrarle el lado científico o racional?-</p><p>- supongo-</p><p>Kuroro esboza media sonrisa.</p><p>-mañana iremos por ellos entonces- Kurapika asiente tímidamente.</p><p>¿Kuroro terminó la conversación? ¿Por qué no se va?</p><p>-¿pasa algo?-</p><p>La voz de Kurapika logra sacar a Kuroro de sus pensamientos.</p><p>- ¿ manchaste tu cama ?-</p><p>Desviando la mirada Kurapika responde a eso - un poco, si-</p><p>Kuroro está analizando algo, y su mirada no pierde de vista al menor.</p><p>-ya deben estar completamente secas, ¿quieres que las traiga? pensaba salir un momento-</p><p>-¡no!- Kurapika niega velozmente</p><p>- como gustes- el Danchou deja solo a Kurapika para salir como lo comentó. Kurapika se vuelve a sentar y abre el libro donde se quedó para reanudar su entretenida lectura.</p><p>Como lo predijo el líder, al día siguiente partieron a encontrarse con Shalnark y Nobunaga, quienes les entregaron los ojos escarlata.</p><p>Nobunaga tuvo tiempo suficiente para encolerizarse y echar pestes acerca del rubio, luego de eso, se retiraron , así Kurapika y el líder volvieron a quedarse juntos y sin compañía.</p><p>De vuelta al refugio, Kuroro paró en un local de comida rápida, compró dos porciones de comida , una para él y otra para Kurapika.</p><p>Al llegar, antes de abrir la puerta, Kuroro le hizo una señal a Kurapika, le indicaba que su nariz había vuelto a chorrearse de ese líquido rojo. Con calma el rubio se aseó en el cuarto de baño por tercera vez, después de eso regresó a comer.</p><p>A los dos días siguientes , los escapes de sangre de la nariz del rubio se repitieron unas cuantas veces, cosa que inquietó a Lucifer.</p><p>Kurapika estaba sentado leyendo como de costumbre ahora en el alféizar de la ventana cuando de repente Kuroro se acercó a él extendiéndole la mano con el celular de Kurapika en ella.</p><p>Kurapika vio con asombro que Kuroro le estaba entregando su teléfono. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía ese aparato.</p><p>-¿y esto, qué significa?- </p><p>-tu teléfono-</p><p>Kurapika tomó el dispositivo con indecisión.</p><p>-llama a tu amigo el médico-</p><p>-¿eh? ¿por qué razón debería hacer tal cosa?-</p><p>- porque creo que debes atender el problema de las hemorragias contínuas-</p><p>-estoy bien- Kurapika le devolvió el teléfono con indiferencia y demostró volver a su lectura.</p><p>- no es del todo normal, por si no logras darte cuenta-</p><p>- no me molesta en lo absoluto-</p><p>- pero a mí sí-</p><p>Kurapika sube sus ojos para mirar al líder.</p><p>- ¿disculpa? ¿en qué sentido lo hace?-</p><p>- en el sentido de que no es normal y no eres como un tipo semidios inmortal o invulnerable, eres un humano como yo y como otros, por lo tanto requieres atenderte médicamente-</p><p>Kurapika visiblemente irritado resopla y se concentra en su libro una vez más. -me niego- el lider es ignorado.</p><p>Kuroro presiona los botones del teléfono del rubio y teclea algo.-¿qué haces?- recibe un reclamo </p><p>- estoy localizando al médico, si no lo harás tú, debo hacerlo yo- la mirada del líder se torna gélida </p><p>- para- Kurapika trata de quitarle el celular pero Kuroro alza la mano manteniendo el aparato arriba, fuera del alcance del menor.</p><p>Kurapika se para de puntillas pero es inútil arrebatarle su teléfono al líder.</p><p>-si no es el médico que conoces, iremos con otro. No habrá excusa-</p><p>Kurapika deja de estirarse y de luchar contra la rebelión del pelinegro - está bien, llamaré a Leorio... dame el teléfono- Kuroro se lo entrega victorioso </p><p>Kurapika envía un mensaje de texto que es contestado instantáneamente.</p><p>Kuroro ya está lejos haciendo otras cosas.</p><p>-¿y bien? ¿qué te dijo?- esperó un tiempo antes de preguntar</p><p>- mañana a las 4 de la tarde en la estación Banner-</p><p>- muy bien, iremos-</p><p>- doscientos metros... esa es la línea de mi triste libertad- Kurapika se encoge de hombros y esto lo recita más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.</p><p> </p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Kuroro y  Kurapika acaban de llegar a la estación Banner, a lo lejos, el rubio divisa a Leorio y para su sorpresa Senritsu está con él. Kuroro de igual manera detecta a los dos, tanto el médico como a la chica, ambos son reconocibles, ya los ha visto antes.</p><p>-¡Kurapika!- el cazador de cabello azabache con voz alegre y demasiado alta para el gusto del rubio, saluda desde unos metros de distancia</p><p>Al llegar a su lado, Kurapika le devuelve el saludo y también saluda a la chica.</p><p>-Kurapika , qué alegría verte- la voz de Senritsu es igual de suave como la recuerda</p><p>- lo mismo digo, Senritsu- Kurapika está sonriendo comprensiblemente a la mujer</p><p>El líder del genei ryodan a unos pasos de ellos, entretenido los observa interactuar.</p><p>Leorio está excesivamente feliz de ver de nuevo a su amigo. </p><p>Después del emotivo reencuentro, Leorio invita a las arañas a seguirlo a un sitio en el que tiene los menesteres necesarios para proceder a la consulta que el cazador de listas negras le solicitó.</p><p>Por un lado, Leorio se siente preocupado, ya que no sabe cuál es el motivo de la petición , pero se mantiene calmado y positivo a un grado profesionalmente admirable.</p><p>Kuroro es el último, él simplemente los sigue a todos. Claramente ni Leorio ni Senritsu recibieron acogedoramente al líder.</p><p>-¿puedes esperarnos aquí, Sen?- Leorio hace la petición a la chica, ella asiente, después pasa su mirada a donde está Kuroro y sin asentir o algo por el estilo, el líder inmóvil, aguarda. Kurapika y Leorio se han refugiado en la privacidad en la siguiente puerta.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Con un gesto de su mano, Leorio le pide a Kurapika que se siente sobre el sillón examinador.</p><p>- ¿puedes decirme cuál es el motivo de tu visita,  Kurapika?-</p><p>- nada importante-</p><p>-¿ah si?¿ qué es ?-</p><p>Kurapika encogiéndose de hombros y alegando que es una exageración de la araña, explica a su amigo la razón de su petición.</p><p>Leorio examina a Kurapika como todo un profesional prolijo. </p><p>- parece que padeces de anemia, pero, debo practicarte unos estudios-</p><p>-¿es necesario?-</p><p>- por lo que me cuentas y por como te ves, sí- </p><p>Ahora la mirada de Leorio es seria pero se siente amena. Kurapika acepta resignado. </p><p>Leorio toma la muestra de sangre que necesita para comprobar sus especulaciones. Esa noche deberá quedarse Kurapika, pues al día siguiente tendrá los resultados. </p><p>Kuroro no manifiesta ningún problema con tener que quedarse en ese lugar tan solo por una noche, Senritsu se encarga de designarle a Kuroro una habitación  junto con Kurapika, ya que es la única disponible.</p><p>Al día siguiente las sospechas y especulaciones de Leorio son confirmadas, Kurapika tiene un serio cuadro de anemia, el médico lo cuestiona sobre sus hábitos y lo reprende al escuchar lo descuidado que se ha vuelto con él mismo.</p><p>Kurapika está ofendido a pesar de que sabe que no debería, sin embargo, no puede evitarlo, pareciera que el mal humor ahora es parte inamovible de su personalidad.</p><p>Leorio está molesto con Kurapika, pero sabe que su actitud reacia es producto de la inconformidad de la situación de vida que ha llevado los últimos meses. De cierta manera puede excusarlo un poco.</p><p>Kuroro Y Senritsu habían estado en el apartado al costado del consultorio por un buen rato, cuando salen, Leorio le explica a Senritsu que Kurapika necesitaría una transfusión, para conseguir un mejor  pronóstico del tratamiento.</p><p>-¿qué tipo de sangre eres, Kurapika?- pregunta la pequeña mujer</p><p>Leorio se adelanta a darle una respuesta - AB, tenemos que buscar algún donador o revisar en los bancos cercanos-</p><p>Kuroro no puede evitar escucharlos, después de todo también está presente.</p><p>- mi tipo de sangre es AB- Kuroro dice mientras se acerca casi intimidantemente hacia los otros tres.</p><p>-¿lo dices en serio?- Leorio se sorprende pero su voz está llena de júbilo.</p><p>Kuroro asiente en el mismo instante en que sus ojos están siguiendo los del rubio.</p><p>-valla, eso resulta realmente conveniente. Kurapika, no tenemos qué preocuparnos por encontrar las unidades que necesitas -</p><p>Leorio casi parece festejar la coincidencia. Pero Kurapika tiene una expresión enfermiza, parece que hubiera visto un fantasma.</p><p>- me siento tan afortunado...- El sarcasmo en Kurapika es tan evidente</p><p>Kuroro mira a Kurapika con una expresión ilegible. -tienes otras opciones, por mí no hay problema si aceptas o no-</p><p>-¿haciendo obras de caridad, eh?- Kurapika continúa retando al líder</p><p>- no lo veo de esa forma, Kurapika- el líder deja boquiabierto a Leorio y parece que lo mismo ocurre con Senritsu.</p><p>La manera en que el legendario Danchou del Genei ryodan habla con Kurapika, refleja una marcada seguridad, por parte de Kurapika, aquella interacción es bastante familiar, que parece que ambos han aprendido a tolerarse bastante por sobre todas las cosas.</p><p>Leorio sinceramente sin muchos ánimos, invita al líder a acompañarlo para iniciar el proceso.</p><p>Kurapika recibe la sangre del líder de la brigada fantasma casi con extrema resignación, esa noche, Leorio le pide a Kurapika que se quede a dormir en su habitación con la excusa de observarlo ya que ha dado comienzo a su tratamiento y debe asegurar su éxito. A decir verdad, su verdadera intención es pasar tiempo a solas con el kuruta.</p><p>Esa noche el líder de la brigada fantasma está incuestionablemente intranquilo. ¿Por qué le importa tanto que Kurapika pueda estar tan cerca del médico?</p><p>Solo en la penumbra de la habitación, Kuroro juega con unos imanes que encontró por ahí, sus pensamientos no paran de abrumarlo.</p><p>Después de que sus manos maniobraron durante varios minutos con los imanes circulares, decide tomar aire fresco y salir a la parte del recibidor. </p><p>El aire está frío, no hay nadie cerca, por lo que el pelinegro puede disfrutar de un espacio relajante y agradable.</p><p>Ya pasó casi una hora y Kuroro continúa en el mismo lugar, escucha unos pasos a sus espaldas, y mirando de reojo pero sin girarse ni un milímetro, aprecia la pequeña figura de la mujer de los oídos agudos.</p><p>Esta pequeña cazadora se coloca a unos pasos del lider y le saluda dudando al principio.</p><p>- Buenas noches -</p><p>Kuroro responde pero no se digna a mirarla.</p><p>-Buenas noches, señorita...- las palabras del líder son frías y justas</p><p>Senritsu sonríe débilmente y colocándose a un lado del líder, se queda mirando el cielo estrellado.</p><p>Ninguno emite palabra alguna desde el saludo.</p><p>Con suficiente de haberse ya despejado, Kuroro vuelve a su habitación, después de un rato, Senritsu hace lo mismo y se va.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>-¿ a dónde vas?-</p><p>- al baño- Kurapika confirma a Leorio su sospecha inicial</p><p>- oh, ya veo-</p><p>Kurapika sale de la habitación.</p><p>Ya va de vuelta, pero Leorio se levantó y ahora tiene una taza de té en la mano derecha, Kurapika hace una pausa y se detiene, aparentemente para hacerle compañía.</p><p>-¿quieres un té?-</p><p>-estoy bien, gracias-</p><p>- ¿aún así puedes acompañarme, no?-</p><p>- claro- Kurapika afirma despreocupadamente y se sienta a un lado de Leorio.</p><p>- este té es muy bueno, me lo obsequió Gon la última vez que lo vi, son hierbas que se pueden conseguir en la isla Ballena-</p><p>- Gon es bueno reconociendo la naturaleza,debe ser una excelente mezcla-</p><p>Leorio sonríe y tomando un sorbo de té, deja su taza a un lado sobre una mesa.</p><p>Sin perder tiempo , Leorio se ha precipitado atrapando los labios de Kurapika.</p><p>-L-Leorio, espe...- El médico no da tiempo a decir nada.</p><p>Los labios de Leorio se mueven con urgencia sobre los del rubio quien trata de seguir el ritmo.</p><p>Por un segundo ambos se retiran en busca de oxígeno. </p><p>-oye...- Kurapika murmura débilmente.</p><p>- no digas nada...-</p><p>Leorio vuelve a atrapar los labios de su amigo, en este punto, el médico aprovecha su intención para invadir la boca de Kurapika introduciendo su lengua. </p><p>El beso de Leorio lleva bastante codicia. </p><p>Con el fin de asimilar las emociones que afloran en su interior, Kurapika cierra los ojos y coloca sus manos en los brazos de Leorio.</p><p>En el escenario de repente aparece el lider de las arañas. Sus ojos se abren con asombro al contemplar lo que ocurre. Observa en silencio.</p><p>¿Por qué razón tiene que estar ahí justo ahora?</p><p>Su mente se acelera y viene un recuerdo a ella, el día en el que solicitó un beso de Kurapika se dibuja visiblemente. La voluntad y el deseo del kuruta que se reflejaron en esos ojos escarlata aquella noche retornan a su pensamiento.</p><p>¿Tiene derecho a sentirse decepcionado ahora?</p><p>¿Por qué debería?</p><p>Cuando el líder está a punto de irse, Kurapika abre los ojos. Por la posición, el kuruta mira en dirección de Lucifer. Esos ojos negros se tropiezan con los grises.</p><p>La mirada del líder del ryodan es helada y confusa.</p><p>Kurapika se sobresalta al notar a su espectador. Leorio se percata de esto y voltea para ver.</p><p>Notablemente abochornado, Leorio reclama al Danchou</p><p>-al parecer tienes la costumbre de irrumpir en el momento menos oportuno-</p><p>-siento que sea así, sinceramente no es mi intención- Kuroro responde fríamente antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.</p><p>Leorio y Kurapika vuelven a relajarse.</p><p>Para sorpresa de Leorio, Kurapika le dice que dormirá en su habitación.</p><p>- ¿estás molesto?- se deprime el médico.</p><p>-no es eso- Kurapika se da prisa a negar con la cabeza también - Me siento bien, Leorio, no es necesario que te preocupes demasiado, es mejor si descansas.- sonríe gentilmente</p><p>Leorio quiere contradecir las palabras de su amigo, pero no desea parecer un necio.</p><p>- tienes razón, buenas noches, Kurapika- Leorio se encorvó con la intención de besar a Kurapika una última vez, pero el rubio lo evade mientras le ofrece su respuesta</p><p>-Buenas noches, Leorio, es mejor si ya dormimos -</p><p>Kurapika tiene razón, medita Leorio, seguramente  está demasiado cansado, es momento de ir a descansar, no interrumpir más de lo debido.</p><p>Cada quien se retira a su habitación. </p><p>Kurapika está frente a la puerta a punto de girar la perilla, momentáneamente duda. Sacude la cabeza y decide abrir .</p><p>Se congela un poco en la entrada, luego cierra la puerta a su espalda lentamente. Kuroro se está cambiando de camisa  a una aparentemente más cómoda.</p><p>Las miradas se mezclan, nadie habla.</p><p>Incómodo, Kurapika se acerca al pie de la cama que le corresponde, el clima en esa alcoba es áspero.</p><p>Con la finalidad de calmar su rigidez, Kurapika hace ejercicios relajantes con su respiración. Ya más sereno, se acerca a la lámpara que está prendida en el tocador que hay ahí, a paso lento se coloca a su lado con la intención de apagarla. </p><p>El líder de las arañas está atento a cada uno de los movimientos del rubio. Incoscientemente se pregunta por qué volvió, pensó que no lo vería por el resto de la noche.</p><p>Kurapika apaga la luz y está regresando al lado de su cama.</p><p>Como si fuera víctima de una conmoción mecánica , Kuroro caminó decididamente hasta Kurapika.</p><p>El kuruta se queda inmóvil cuando Kuroro le cubre el paso y le impide avanzar. </p><p>La mirada de la araña se rodea de un resplandor enigmático. </p><p>Kurapika se siente seducido por la figura más alta que tiene enfrente. Notando la agitación de la persona que lo acompaña, Kuroro espera el momento adecuado para acercarse más.</p><p>El corazón de Kurapika martillea con violencia su caja torácica.</p><p>Un impulso instintivo lleva al rubio a coaccionar primero.</p><p>Atrayendo al pelinegro tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa, Kurapika se ve a sí mismo inaugurando un roce de sus labios con los del otro hombre. </p><p>El lider de las arañas no se muestra para nada sorprendido.</p><p>Un beso pasional se engendra en el núcleo de la oscuridad.</p><p>Las manos de Kurapika se sostienen de los hombros del hombre más alto, mientras que las de Kuroro rodean su cintura.</p><p>Ambos finalizan el beso, el hombre de la mirada obsidiana apoya su frente contra la del cazador.</p><p>Sus miradas se funden una con la otra.</p><p>Otra vez esos ojos escarlata vibrantes se iluminan. </p><p>Lucifer al contemplarlos se extasía en una fantasía abismal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dualidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El razonamiento golpeó a Kurapika repentinamente, pausó el beso y agachó la cabeza. Apoyó su frente en el pecho de Kuroro, las manos del líder de las arañas todavía lo tomaban por la cintura.</p><p>-¿algo está mal?- Kuroro preguntó sereno</p><p>Kurapika demoró un rato en responder.</p><p>-todo está mal…- dijo, se reprendió y respondió sin ánimo</p><p>-¿a qué te refieres con todo?-</p><p>- todo. yo… tú… especialmente tú-</p><p>Kuroro alzó una ceja</p><p>-¿qué te hace colocarme en el primer lugar de la pirámide?-</p><p>Kurapika apretó más su frente en Kuroro, casi hundiéndose por completo en el calor asfixiante del pelinegro.</p><p>-¿por qué razón haces que me sienta… confundido…?- la pregunta sonaba doliente</p><p>Kuroro suspiró audiblemente y sacando las manos de la cintura de Kurapika las colocó ahora a los costados del rostro del rubio, tratando de elevar su cara. Kurapika se puso lo más rígido posible imposibilitando que Kuroro lograra la finalidad de cambiar la posición de su cabeza. Suspiró de nuevo suavemente, que, ninguno de los dos lo notó.</p><p>-si puedo decir algo en mi defensa, tú haces exactamente lo mismo- Kuroro acarició con suma delicadeza con sus pulgares los pómulos de Kurapika.</p><p>Kurapika no dijo nada por un buen rato, simplemente estuvo en la misma posición y Kuroro proporcionaba caricias ocasionales con sus pulgares en el mismo lugar.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Leorio permaneció en su habitación sin poder dormir, su desvelo se alargó durante horas y horas. La fresca sensación de volver a besar los labios de Kurapika se extendió por todo su cuerpo.</p><p>Trató de leer un poco sobre medicina, pero su impaciencia por ver el amanecer se lo impedía.</p><p>Si algo quería hacer ahora, era volver a estar a solas junto a su amigo el kuruta, intentar volver a besarlo, sus labios anhelaban los pálidos y suaves del otro, así como sus dedos acariciar sus cabellos rubios.</p><p>Se sorprendió al recordar a Kurapika hace algunos meses y ahora, su cabello había regresado a ser corto, como en aquel tiempo en que lo conoció.</p><p>La nostalgia lo golpeó tan fuerte que definitivamente no pudo conciliar el sueño en otro largo rato.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Finalmente Kuroro apartó a Kurapika de él y se inclinó para mirar el rostro del rubio.</p><p>-¿estás bien?- preguntó</p><p>Obtuvo un asentimiento débil con la cabeza y luego se enderezó.</p><p>A su mente vino la escena de Kurapika besando al médico, una sensación poco agradable estrujó su estómago. Por otro lado, asoció algo en sus pensamientos.</p><p>-tus ojos…- murmuró atrayendo la atención del kuruta.</p><p>-¿qué tienen?- levantó la mirada consternado</p><p>-eran escarlata hace unos minutos- lució en su rostro una media sonrisa frágil</p><p>Kurapika jadeó como si estuviera inconforme de escuchar una respuesta poco clara.</p><p>-¿y? soy un kuruta, ¿recuerdas? Es normal que mis ojos pasen a ese estado- bufó casi burlándose del líder</p><p>-pero…- Kuroro hizo una pausa, pareció meditar lo que estaba pensando -cuando me besaste ambas veces, se colorearon escarlata-</p><p>Kurapika se sonrojó ante las palabras de la araña.</p><p>-y eso qué importa…- se defendió como un niño pequeño que replica</p><p>- vi que… no lo hicieron con el médico- la voz del de cabello negro fue delicada</p><p>Kurapika miró a Kuroro con ojos llenos de asombro bien abiertos</p><p>-no seas ridículo…- escondió su rostro y su notable sonrojo mirando hacia un lado</p><p>-espera… ¿quieres decir que no puedes saber cuando tus ojos oscilan de su color normal al escarlata? - preguntó Kuroro curioso</p><p>Kurapika se estremeció ante la cuestión, no sabía si debía responder o simplemente no hacerlo, no tenía razón para hablar de esto con esa araña.</p><p>Pero algo lo obligó a responder.</p><p>-en ocasiones no soy consciente ¿ahora puedes estar contento? – logró una mueca con su boca</p><p>-si- Kuroro se burló</p><p>Kurapika gimió de nuevo como si fuera un niño de 5 años, y esto realmente le agradaba a Kuroro, pues en estos momentos tan infantiles, Kurapika parecía otro, el chico rabioso y malhumorado de casi todo el tiempo se transformaba en un libro semiabierto más fácil de descifrar.</p><p>-te agrada estar conmigo, deberías admitirlo de una buena vez por todas-</p><p>La boca de Kurapika se abrió incrédula y su mirada se endureció.</p><p>-bastardo… no te atrevas a decir tonterías, estás demente, ni en mis sueños o pesadillas más espantosas disfrutaría de tal compañía-</p><p>Las palabras de Kurapika llegaron a los oídos de Kuroro con un matiz de decepción.</p><p>Simplemente el líder del genei ryodan caminó en silencio a su cama y se recostó, la conversación y el momento murieron de golpe.</p><p>Kurapika sintió que tal vez se había excedido con sus comentarios hirvientes. Kuroro pareció dolido ¿acaso? se preguntó. Se quedó parado en el mismo sitio durante unos minutos hasta que decidió acostarse, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a su enemigo, encogiendo su cuerpo lo más que pudo, de espaldas al otro. No sabía si Kuroro estaba ya dormido, pero trató de despejar sus dudas y pensamientos, para dormir.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Por la mañana, Kurapika despertó decaído. Kuroro no estaba a su lado cuando lo hizo, y, de hecho, no estaba cerca, de alguna manera se sintió aliviado, pero no demasiado.</p><p>Se vistió y asistió al consultorio de Leorio a su chequeo matutino.</p><p>-tienes fiebre- murmuró el médico</p><p>-¿estás seguro?-</p><p>-por supuesto que lo estoy, ¿por qué clase de profesional me estás tomando? -</p><p>Kurapika pareció avergonzarse y se encogió de hombros. -no era esa mi intención-</p><p>-no te preocupes, Kurapika, sé que no lo era, estaba bromeando ¿de acuerdo? No te sientas mal- guiñó un ojo</p><p>-bueno-</p><p>-así que debes obedecer las indicaciones que el médico te diga- sentenció elevando la voz para parecer autoritario.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Las indicaciones de Leorio fueron permanecer en cama con compresas frescas en la frente. Como Leorio debía salir por un rato, delegó a Senritsu la tarea de estar al pendiente de Kurapika, especialmente para que vigilara que obedeciera y descansara.</p><p>Kuroro no apareció hasta el momento y ya era más allá de medio día.</p><p>Senritsu estuvo tocando un piano en la sala de Leorio, luego había llevado una bandeja de comida a Kurapika, quien casi comió a regañadientes todo su plato. Cada cierto tiempo cambiaba la compresa de la frente del rubio, a pesar de que Kurapika le decía cada vez que era algo que podía hacer por él mismo, de todas maneras, la pequeña mujer insistió en hacerlo por él.</p><p>Kurapika agradecía la atención de su amiga a pesar de que finalmente él no estaba ayudándola a buscar las sonatas de la oscuridad, sino Leorio.</p><p>Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir como el peor amigo del mundo, la chica había antes hecho muchas cosas por él, se sentía de alguna manera mal y desagradecido, aunque sabía de manifiesto, que Senritsu hacía todo lo que hacía con cariño y una bondad inmensa hacia él y sus seres preciados.</p><p>La hora de la cena se acercó y mientras Senritsu se había ido a la cocina por la bandeja en la que serviría la comida para el cazador, Kuroro apareció cerca de la cama donde estaba ahora Kurapika situada en el dormitorio de Leorio.</p><p>Kurapika no supo cómo reaccionar, lo único que hizo fue mirar a regañadientes al líder, su mirada era penetrante y fija, aunque por dentro su corazón se sentía apresurado y oprimido por un nerviosismo molesto.</p><p>-¿cómo te sientes?-</p><p>La pregunta de Kuroro sacó a Kurapika de combate, las mil cosas groseras que había pensado decir en estos milisegundos de ver a Kuroro ahí de pie junto a él, se desplomaron de golpe.</p><p>-¿importa?- gruñó</p><p>- bastante- puntualizó con un tono gélido en su voz</p><p>Para satisfacción y para la salvación de Kurapika, Senritsu apareció en la puerta de la habitación con una bandeja repleta de comida, frutas, leche, pan, un croissant, jugo, té y gelatina.</p><p>Kurapika se enderezó de la cama y saludó a Senritsu a su llegada con una mirada vigilante.</p><p>El líder paseó sus ojos desde Kurapika, hasta la mujer diminuta y luego hasta la bandeja con la comida. Sus cejas se elevaron visiblemente,</p><p>-¿supones que se va a comer todo eso?- no dudó en preguntar divertido</p><p>Senritsu se encogió de hombros sin dar una respuesta, creo que todos los presentes en esa habitación sabían la respuesta.</p><p>-gracias, Senritsu- dijo Kurapika, sus ojos se posaron en la montaña de alimentos que invadían la bandeja, su estómago dio vueltas. Su expresión fue tan obvia que Kuroro y Senritsu compartieron una mirada repleta de exasperación.</p><p>-Come lo que apetezcas, Kurapika- dijo la mujer</p><p>El rubio asintió mirando a Kuroro fijamente, el líder igual lo hizo.</p><p>Kurapika todavía no tocó la comida, sus ojos clavados en el líder.</p><p>Kuroro decidió retirarse, no sin antes hacer algo parecido a una amable y tenue reverencia hacia la mujer, como signo de educación antes de partir.</p><p>El rubio suspiró pareciendo aliviado de prescindir de la presencia de esa araña.</p><p>Comenzó a comer, no demasiado, pero tampoco fue tan poco.</p><p>Senritsu y él hablaron de cosas sin motivo especial aparente, hasta que Kurapika alejó la bandeja colocándola sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la cama.</p><p>Senritsu pareció vacilar antes de atreverse a hablar tocando un tema nuevo.</p><p>-Kurapika, ¿puedo hablarte sobre algo que puede que sea o consideres personal, sin embargo…?-</p><p>No logró terminar su frase cuando Kurapika había asentido, poniendo una expresión seria. Listo para escuchar.</p><p>Senritsu entendió la aprobación inmediatamente.</p><p>-sobre ese hombre…- miró a la puerta vacía, luego prosiguió con su charla - ¿qué sientes por él, Kurapika? ¿algo ha cambiado después de este tiempo? -</p><p>El rubio parpadeó al escuchar a su amiga.</p><p>¿Cambiar algo? ¡Imposible!</p><p>- ¿exactamente a qué te refieres con que si algo cambió? -  Kurapika pareció regañar a la mujer, se dio cuenta de ello y después se dio a la tarea de suavizar su voz -sé que lo estás diciendo por alguna razón que ya descubriste… creo que, en vez de preguntarlo, puedes decirme lo que sabes, ¿no es así? -  bajando la mirada rendido y apenado pregunta ya con calma.</p><p>-Kurapika, tu corazón dice muchas cosas cuando estás cerca de…- no terminó la frase, pues Kurapika le regaló una mirada que claramente decía: “NO DIGAS MÁS, POR FAVOR! – lo siento, sólo yo…yo sólo hice lo que me pediste- Senritsu calló sus palabras y miró a Kurapika con la comprensión llenando sus orbes.</p><p>-Senritsu… - Kurapika habló demasiado suave - ¿tú crees que estoy mal de la cabeza o algo así? -</p><p>La pequeña mujer negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.</p><p>-para nada creo eso, ¿y tú? - cuestionó</p><p>Kurapika miró a Senritsu tristemente y acongojado. Se desesperó con él mismo por un momento antes de volver a retomar la conversación.</p><p>-  sólo quiero saber una cosa, que no entiendo y quisiera hacerlo, me siento tan mal y desesperado cuando pienso en ello, aunque sea por un instante que lo haga- Kurapika suplicó a Senritsu con una voz temblorosa y más aguda de lo normal. - ¿ya no lo odio…?- su voz salió casi como un hilo de sonido.</p><p>Senritsu lo miró tiernamente y antes de darle una respuesta, se acercó más a él para mirarlo y sonriendo le dijo – Kurapika, tu odio ya no es tan fuerte- tomó aire -lo odias, todavía lo odias, pero… no como antes-</p><p>Kurapika no sabía si debía alegrarse o qué más hacer al respecto. Con la expresión que tenía justo ahora hostigó a la mujer con un “¿y qué más?”</p><p>-por otro lado… existen en tu corazón sentimientos que lo llenan dudosamente. Kurapika…- miró ahora al Kuruta, lucía preocupada si le preguntaran - ¿te sientes atraído de alguna manera a ese Líder de la brigada? -</p><p>Kurapika casi saltó de su piel y de la cama, casi…</p><p>-¡NO!- negó rotundamente elevando la voz demasiado para su gusto, casi sonaba irritado. Sin embargo, instantáneamente perdió su destello de determinación y se encogió de hombros</p><p>-¿qué sucede?- la suave voz de Senritsu era complaciente</p><p>Kurapika esbozó una sonrisa muy pequeña y malograda</p><p>-me siento bien y me siento mal… y…- recordó las dos ocasiones en que besó a Kuroro, se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos – me desespero cuando no lo veo, me siento intranquilo y me llena una necesidad de verlo… ¿eso quiere decir que yo…? ¿Que yo…?- hundió su rostro entre las palmas de sus manos y ya no dijo nada más.</p><p>Senritsu lo miró con lástima, sabía lo que sucedía, y parece que Kurapika por fin lo había descifrado, o al menos lo había atraído a su mente y casi a las palabras que hubieran salido de su boca si antes no hubiera decidido callar.</p><p>-no está mal- inició Senritsu, Kurapika se desencajó de sus manos -tampoco creo que esté bien, para ti, pero, si ya te diste cuenta de algo, debes enfrentarlo y decidir qué harás de ahora en adelante, además…- Kurapika puso real atención. – el corazón de ese hombre también duda, incluso lo hace más que tú- Senritsu se puso de pie y sonrió a Kurapika antes de tomar la bandeja entre sus pequeñas manos regordetas, caminando y saliendo de ahí.</p><p>¿Entonces el bastardo del Genei Ryodan no estaba bromeando con él? ¿Realmente también puede sentirse ofuscado y confundido?</p><p>¿También puede sentirse genuinamente atraído por su enemigo?</p><p>“Enemigos” una palabra enorme y diminuta al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Kurapika se metió a sus cobijas olvidando repentinamente su fiebre. Quedándose dormido profundamente en algún momento.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Kuroro estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro nuevo. Otra novela romántica como la que había leído hace tiempo, con aquella que se había identificado. Pero ahora no era el caso, esta historia tenía más drama del que le habría agradado.</p><p>Se vio solitario pensando en los ojos de Kurapika, ese cambio…</p><p>“Los ojos de Kuruta cambian cuando los propietarios experimentan emociones fuertes, y son considerados como uno de los colores más bellos del mundo. Su color usualmente marrón pasa a convertirse en escarlata vibrante, es único. Y dicen que, si uno de ellos muere en ese estado, sus ojos permanecen escarlata por el resto del tiempo. Valen millones en el mercado negro, cualquier persona que posea un gusto sofisticado y admiración verdadera por la belleza del mundo, querría obtener un par de esos ojos preciosos”</p><p>Fue la primera referencia que escuchó acerca de esa tribu. Ese comentario fue el que lo llevó a él junto a su brigada a masacrarlos a todos.</p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>-No creo que sea real, Danchou- dijo Nobunaga</p><p>-pues podríamos averiguar- agregó Pakunoda</p><p>-investigué sobre ello…- se acercó Shalnark meneando una hoja con algo escrito -realmente no es mucha la información que logré reunir, pero parece ser que esa historia es real. Y si nos dirigimos donde se supone que se encuentran esos tesoros, podríamos llegar a ellos. Definitivamente corroboraríamos si es cierto lo que se dice- sonrió con complicidad a las arañas más cercanas a él.</p><p>-pues yo estoy emocionado de emprender esta cacería- Uvogin con su voz poderosa y entusiasta dijo, tronó sus nudillos</p><p>- está decidido, vayamos. - confirmó Kuroro</p><p>(Fin del flashback)</p><p>“Esos ojos escarlatas aparecen cuando sus dueños manifiestan dentro de ellos emociones fuertes.” Kuroro se repetía. Meditaba.</p><p>“Si el médico no es capaz de lograr activar esa mirada escarlata vibrante en Kurapika… significa que…”</p><p>Kuroro decidió apartar todos esos pensamientos que lo atacaban constantemente.</p><p>Era mejor no pensar demasiado o se sentiría más perdido que nunca.</p><p>Sólo había una forma de apaciguar sus dudas y estaba decidido a terminar con esto.</p><p>O eso creía...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ryuusegai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿es seguro irte con este sujeto?- Leorio preguntó inquieto a Kurapika. No quería que se fuera.</p><p>-llevo bastante tiempo ahí, entonces… supongo que puedo soportarlo- miró a Kuroro amargamente quien se encontraba a una distancia considerablemente larga.</p><p>Leorio exhaló con violencia, no preguntó ni dijo nada, se lanzó sobre Kurapika para abrazarlo, simplemente.</p><p>La reacción de Kuroro fue despegar su espalda de la pared y mandar una afilada y lúgubre mirada hacia donde se encontraban los dos cazadores.</p><p>- no dudes en llamar si algo no anda del todo bien o simplemente si tienes ganas de contarme algo o platicar con alguien- apretó en sus brazos más a su amigo -Kurapika… cuídate, aún no estás recuperado del todo, ¿de acuerdo? Promete que comerás debidamente y continuarás con el tratamiento sin excusa-</p><p>-no te aflijas, Leorio, lo haré- trató de zafarse, no pudo, Leorio infringió bastante fuerza</p><p>El abrazo continuó por varios minutos, Kurapika se quedó inmóvil, esperando que el médico decidiera que era suficiente. No podía culparlo, además, también lo echaría de menos, era su mejor amigo.</p><p>Espera… ¿mejor amigo?</p><p>Kurapika se estremeció ante el pensamiento.</p><p>Un momento más tarde, Kuroro apareció a un lado de ellos, tosiendo para llamar su atención.</p><p>El primero en romper el abrazo fue Leorio, reclamando la intromisión del Danchou.</p><p>-es en serio que siempre aparecerás arruinando todos los momentos- lo retó con gran seriedad y una molestia evidente</p><p>Kurapika miró a Leorio y con un gesto le indicó que se tranquilizara.</p><p>El médico cerró los ojos devolviendo la atención a Kurapika ignorando al otro.</p><p>-haz lo que te indiqué- le extendió un papel con las instrucciones sobre los cuidados pertinentes y la cantidad y horas de ingesta de los medicamentos.</p><p>Kuroro se adelantó a Kurapika y tomó el blanco papel doblado, guardándolo mecánicamente en el bolsillo de su abrigo de piel.</p><p>-yo guardaré esto-</p><p>Kurapika no dijo nada, Leorio gesticuló insatisfecho y gruñó enojado.</p><p>-tú…-</p><p>Kuroro lo miró con una frialdad impresa en sus ojos obsidiana.</p><p>-gracias, Leorio- el rubio se interpuso entre ambos hombres, derrumbando la rivalidad entre esos dos.</p><p>-ni lo menciones. Lo hago con gusto por ti- sonrió ampliamente a Kurapika ordenándose mentalmente dejar su coraje de lado. Con suma agilidad y premeditación capturó la boca de Kurapika en un beso.</p><p>Kuroro sintió su cabeza calentarse y su paciencia dispersarse por todas partes.</p><p>Los labios de Kurapika permanecieron inertes hasta el momento en que Leorio se alejó. Acción que para nada pasó desapercibida para el otro.</p><p>El rubio estaba sonrojado a un nivel extremadamente rojo, evitó mirar a Leorio y a Kuroro.</p><p>-adiós, Leorio- se despidió finalmente sin mirarlo una ultima vez. El líder de la brigada fantasma avanzó con firmeza seguido del rubio.</p><p>Leorio alzó una mano para despedirse. Mirando cada vez alejarse más a Kurapika y a Kuroro, hasta que por fin desaparecieron de su vista.</p><p>No quedó otra cosa que los recuerdos y una sensación de pérdida y nostalgia en el interior del cazador. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver o saber algo de su amigo? Nadie podía decirle.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Kuroro y Kurapika tomaron un vagón hasta un sitio al cual estaban siendo guiados por la cabeza de araña. Kurapika no preguntó a dónde irían esta vez o si regresarían al mismo refugio de antes, después de todo, cualquier lugar sería el mismo mientras estuviese bajo los caprichos del líder del ryodan.</p><p>Kuroro miraba a Kurapika con la intención de preguntar algo o hablar de algo, pero cada vez que pensó hacerlo, decidió que mejor no. El rubio tampoco parecía querer hablar con él después de todo.</p><p>Tres horas de viaje pasaron y el sitio en el que estaban no le resultaba para nada familiar a Kurapika, a estas alturas ya había adivinado que no regresarían al mismo lugar, sino que estaban por dirigirse a otro. Esto le hizo sentir curiosidad. Y por fin se atrevió a hacer una pregunta.</p><p>-¿a dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo, sin embargo, su curiosidad estaba por comérselo vivo.</p><p>Kuroro miró a Kurapika, luego retiró sus ojos, mirando más allá de ellos.</p><p>- a Ciudad Meteoro –</p><p>Kurapika quedó pasmado al escuchar el nombre del destino.</p><p>-¿qué…?-</p><p>Kuroro avanzó ignorando la cuestión. A Kurapika no le quedó más que seguirlo.</p><p> Caminaron otro tanto sin dirigirse la palabra, cuando Kuroro rompió el silencio, su voz sonaba más grave de lo que habitualmente era.</p><p>-los demás miembros de la araña ya están en Ciudad Meteoro desde hace dos días- miró a Kurapika con sus ojos obsidiana fríos y calculadores, agregando -y ahí están algunos de los últimos pares de ojos escarlata que te hacen falta- su mirada llevaba determinación, pero algo había en ella que a Kurapika no le agradó del todo.</p><p>-¿y no puedes pedirle a tus compañeros que los recolecten como has hecho algunas veces?-</p><p>-no- simplemente dijo</p><p>-¿no?-</p><p>Kuroro miró de reojo y sobre el hombro al Kuruta.</p><p>-no… esta vez tú tienes que ir por ellos- los ojos desafiaron a Kurapika</p><p>-¿por qué?- Kurapika estaba confundido</p><p>-te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos al vertedero- Kuroro enalteció sus hombros, pareciendo más alto de lo que es y caminó. – el camino es un poco dificultoso, debes asegurarte de mantenerte a salvo y cerca de mí-</p><p>-no puedo estar lejos de ti- Kurapika protestó. Los ojos de Kuroro lo miraron sin entendimiento – ¿dije algo extraño? Son doscientos metros los que puedo estar tan lejos como cerca tuyo-</p><p>Kuroro asintió, compartiendo el punto.</p><p>A partir de ahora, el camino fue pesado. Cruzaron una montaña caminando, lo cual lo hicieron en dos días a paso veloz, el descanso era tan necesario en este punto, pero Kuroro indicó a Kurapika que hacer tal cosa les restaría tiempo valioso.</p><p>Luego cruzaron una parte de desierto que duró casi el día entero, hacía demasiado calor, cosa que sofocó al Kuruta a tal grado que Kuroro se vio en la necesidad de raptar dos camellos de un mercado antes de continuar, aunque, de hecho, esto hizo que el tiempo en que se supone que recorrerían el desierto se redujera bastante. Resultó muy conveniente, pero para su gusto y si se lo preguntaran, habría optado por no tener que haber sido visto por absolutamente nadie en ese lugar.</p><p>Para este entonces, ya habían pasado 6 días de viaje, sin mucho descanso e incluso pasaron largos ratos sin comer y sin beber.</p><p>Kuroro se recriminó en su interior, sabía que su compañero necesitaba un poco más de atención con respecto a su situación actual de salud, pero, a decir verdad, Kurapika se notaba demasiado bien, cansado, pero nada más allá de eso.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Era la noche del séptimo día, cuando Kurapika empezó a notar que se colaba en su nariz un olor desagradable y penetrante. ¿Este era el aroma de Ciudad Meteoro? Por lo que sabía, era un basurero, o eso era lo que la gente contaba de ahí.</p><p>Kuroro notó la incomodidad del rubio.</p><p>-casi puedo adivinar lo que estás pensando- Kurapika lo miró –Esto es Ciudad Meteoro, ¿acogedor, no?-</p><p>Kurapika miró adelante, unas luces tenues y apelmazadas que se podían apreciar a lo lejos alcanzaron su vista.</p><p>Con ingenuidad miraba en todas direcciones, este sitio era algo nuevo, jamás en la vida hubiera creído tener que venir hasta acá. El sitio en donde sus más letales enemigos habían crecido y vivido durante años…</p><p>“Estas personas ocasionaron su desdicha.” Un sentimiento aplastante se apoderó de él.</p><p>Kuroro y el rubio no dejaron de caminar en ningún momento.</p><p>Kurapika dejó casi de mirar lo que había a su alrededor en cuanto ese sentimiento angustiante recorrió su interior. No estaba prestando atención a nada, lo único que se apoderó de él fue una introspección atroz y dolorosa surgiendo en sus entrañas. Su caminar y movimientos se volvieron meramente mecánicos.</p><p>El líder de las arañas se encontraba tan a la expectativa de lo que pudiese ocurrir en ese lugar, que no se dio cuenta del estado en el que Kurapika estaba siendo víctima.</p><p>Ciudad Meteoro ciertamente no era el sitio más seguro del mundo, aquí debía uno manejarse con suma precaución.</p><p>Ambos hombres caminaron por calles demasiado solitarias, en una que otra esquina se reunían personas desaliñadas, en otras estaban niños agrupados, también si uno prestaba atención, podía darse cuenta de las mujeres prostitutas que se encontraban esperando algún cliente esa noche.</p><p>Hubo un momento en el que Kuroro se tensó, aunque no fue notorio, Kurapika ni siquiera notó nada, además de que estaba aún demasiado ensimismado para darse cuenta de cualquier cosa que estuviese ocurriendo o a punto de ocurrir a su alrededor.</p><p>Kurapika despertó al sentir una mano entrelazarse con sus delgados dedos.</p><p>Sin esperar miró a la persona que lo tomaba de la mano, era Kuroro.</p><p>-actúa, sígueme la corriente, y no te atrevas a arruinarlo- la cabeza de las arañas sonó con extrema frivolidad y Kurapika se sintió cohibido y amenazado.</p><p>El rubio tragó saliva y alzó la cabeza al frente para descifrar qué demonios estaba pasando.</p><p>-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi visitar tu ciudad natal-</p><p>Una mujer habló con familiaridad al líder del ryodan. Kuroro la miró sin decir nada, entonces la mujer siguió hablando.</p><p>-¿qué es eso? ¿un esclavo? Espera… o es una chica- la mujer entrecerró los ojos explorando a Kurapika de pies a cabeza</p><p>El rubio no sabía si debía hablar o quedarse en silencio, pero optó por la segunda opción.</p><p>Miró consternado a la mujer sin comprender absolutamente nada.</p><p>Kuroro miró con el ceño fruncido a la mujer, mas no habló.</p><p>-¿es hombre, no?- la mujer sentía curiosidad del género de la persona que acompañaba a Kuroro.</p><p>Kurapika comenzó a sentirse realmente incómodo ante el dilema de la extraña y desconocida mujer.</p><p>Cuando estuvo a punto de responderle desesperadamente que dejara de preguntar sobre su sexo, Kuroro por fin la enfrentó.</p><p>-¿tú qué crees?-</p><p>La mujer se burló de la pregunta de Kuroro, se acercó más para ver a Kurapika, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, a pesar de la cercanía seguía dudando.</p><p>Kurapika comenzaba a cabrearse, ¿qué les pasaba a esos dos?, ¿por qué estaban jugando con él a las adivinanzas? ¡Claramente era un hombre!, ¿acaso están ciegos?</p><p>Cuando por fin la paciencia de Kurapika se agotó y justo cuando había decidido saltar a la yugular de la mujer para rescatar su honor de macho. Kuroro le tapó la boca.</p><p>Los ojos de Kurapika miraron a Kuroro con incredulidad.</p><p>-es un mocoso con apariencia de niña-</p><p>Kurapika sintió ganas infinitas de apuñalar a ese líder bastardo, o de morderlo, o de hacer cualquier cosa con él, cualquier cosa dolorosa y despiadada.</p><p>La mujer soltó una carcajada demasiado ruidosa para los oídos de ambos hombres.</p><p>-¿y para qué lo quieres? ¿lo trajiste para que genere ganancias por ti? - la mujer se acercó serpenteando peligrosamente hasta Kuroro y Kurapika. Con ojos descarados y burlescos miró al rubio con entretenimiento – si me permites darte un consejo, los Brenthne te lo comprarían a un buen precio- retirando su vista de Kurapika, llevó sus ojos hasta el líder – por otro lado, si lo conservas y lo ofreces a los viejos rabo verde y lo manejas durante las noches, de igual manera generaría un buen ingreso. Pero dudo que ese sea tu cometido, ¿o me equivoco?, no sueles quedarte nunca con nada por tanto tiempo-</p><p>Kuroro sonrió cínicamente a la mujer -casi parece que me conoces-</p><p>-claro que te conozco, no me estés bromeando-</p><p>- no tengo nada más que decir- Kuroro retiró la mano de la boca de Kurapika</p><p>La mujer suspiró – está bien, haz lo que quieras con ese chiquillo-</p><p>-lo hago- agregó Kuroro finalmente – ahora, si me disculpas-</p><p>Kuroro volvió a tomar la mano de Kurapika juntando sus dedos. El rubio se sonrojó ligeramente antes de ser jalado por Kuroro.</p><p>-los demás miembros están en donde siempre. Yo iré más tarde- la mujer se despidió de Kuroro con un gesto de su cabeza y se fue alejando por aquella pronunciada oscuridad de las calles de esa ciudad desolada.</p><p>Kuroro arrastró a Kurapika tres calles más, cuando el otro se soltó descuidadamente de la mano.</p><p>-¿qué fue toda esa tontería?-</p><p>Kuroro se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Kurapika y su ira.</p><p>-ella es Rida. Una mujer que cuida niños abandonados aquí-</p><p>La expresión enfadada de Kurapika fue reemplazada por una cara confusa.</p><p>-no es una mala mujer, supongo…- Kuroro miró hacia arriba -ella cuidó de mí y de otros niños por un tiempo. Usualmente su código es… aceptar niños mientras tengan entre 0 y 4 años-</p><p>Kurapika miraba a Kuroro esperando más sobre esa historia.</p><p>-al cumplir 5 años, ella deja de hacerse cargo de ellos. A esa edad deben ser capaces de sobrevivir por su cuenta, si no lo hacen, deja de ser su problema-</p><p>-¿y supongo que debo aplaudir por tan bella acción?- Kurapika se aventuró a ser sarcástico con Kuroro.</p><p>-no- metiendo las manos en su abrigo, Kuroro dio por concluida su explicación. -es tarde. Debemos llegar al otro extremo- Kuroro señaló el oeste – el refugio de las arañas está por esa dirección- caminó, el rubio lo siguió – comenzará a helar el clima, será mejor si llegamos ya-</p><p>Kurapika se encogió de hombros, sinceramente el relato de Kuroro le pareció triste, por un momento estuvo tentado a cuestionarlo para que le ofreciera más información, pero concluyó que sería más inteligente no hacerlo.</p><p>Después de todo no debía sentirse empático respecto a la forma de vida de la gente de ryusegai. Era algo que quizá no le interesaba y no saber mucho sería más sensato.</p><p>Como el líder de las arañas lo dijo, el aire empezó a hacerse demasiado frío que calaba los huesos.</p><p>No tuvieron que caminar más de media hora, cuando un ademán de Kuroro le indicó al rubio que habían llegado al lugar indicado.</p><p>Un edificio enorme estaba frente a ellos, la fachada estaba medianamente destrozada, las ventanas que estaban al frente, eran enormes. No muy alejada de ellos, había una puerta de metal con un estilo antiguo. Parecía pesada y extremadamente dura a juzgar por el material y los detalles.</p><p>Kuroro se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió de par en par.</p><p>En el interior podía apreciarse la presencia de las arañas del genei ryodan, quienes abordaron a Kuroro como si fuera un papá que llegaba de un largo viaje a ver a sus hijos. Fue un tanto grotesca esa escena, pero significativa.</p><p>El único que saludó amigablemente a Kurapika fue Shalnark, Shizuku también se acercó y le extendió un saludo despreocupado y formal. Los demás no dijeron nada, solo lo barrieron con una mirada inexpresiva, dándole poca relevancia a su presencia. Aunque de igual manera, Kurapika no devolvió ningún saludo ni a la chica del dije de cruz ni al informático. De todos modos, estos no lo malinterpretaron, de hecho, estaban acostumbrados a dicha carencia de reacción.</p><p>El único de todos que recibió a Kurapika con enojo, inconformidad y rechazo fue Nobunaga, el samurái odiaba al bastardo de las cadenas. Si le dejaran elegir dejarlo afuera o no, seguramente lo dejaría afuera para que se congelara. Una buena oportunidad para deshacerse de él. Suponían todos que siempre aborrecería al kuruta por haber asesinado a Paku y a Uvo.</p><p>Nada se podía hacer.</p><p>Los demás no lo odiaban y tampoco lo apreciaban, simplemente respetaban las decisiones de su Danchou.</p><p>-Shal, ¿alguna novedad?- Kuroro cuestionó al rubio, dejando a un Kurapika libre de su cercanía, o casi libre.</p><p>Shalnark negó con la cabeza – ninguna, Danchou-</p><p>De repente la puerta de metal pesada se abrió y permitió ver a 5 hombres con capuchas y abrigos largos color rojo y negros.</p><p>Kuroro se giró para mirar.</p><p>-entonces es cierto que regresaste… Kuroro Lucifer- el hombre más alto y que parecía más fuerte habló.</p><p>Kuroro metiendo las manos a su gabardina, caminó hasta llegar a donde estaban los individuos.</p><p>-es cierto-</p><p>Los ojos obsidiana de Kuroro penetraron en los azulados del otro hombre.</p><p>Uno de los otros tipos echó un vistazo a Kurapika.</p><p>-¿qué tenemos aquí?- Kurapika se congeló, no supo qué hacer. Sin moverse sólo vio cuando ese hombre de cabello plata y los otros tres se le acercaban curiosos.</p><p>Kuroro alargó la mirada desde donde estaba, su postura era confiada y calmada. Sin remover las manos de las bolsas de su abrigo miró a los hombres.</p><p>-pensé que era una bella mujerzuela- alegó el hombre del cabello plateado con desconsuelo</p><p>“Por fin, alguien inteligente. “ Kurapika pensó.</p><p>-¿es mercancía?- otro de los tipos preguntó</p><p>Kurapika jadeó ante la pregunta y su mirada se llenó de frustración y enojo. Sus ojos se endurecieron enfrentando al hombre.</p><p>Kuroro negó -no lo es-</p><p>-es una lástima…- el hombre de todos modos se acercó a Kurapika, cortó la distancia agarrándolo por el cabello para contemplarlo, obligando a Kurapika a sostenerle la mirada.</p><p>Kurapika no vio venir esto. Se congeló, sus ojos encontraban los del otro hombre con insistencia.</p><p>Kuroro no se movió ni un milímetro a pesar de lo que estaba pasando, incluso ninguna de las arañas lo hizo, nadie se movió ni dijo nada.</p><p>-está decente- el hombre de cabello plata reforzó el agarre de Kurapika obteniendo como respuesta un gemido del kuruta.</p><p>El hombre lo soltó y lo empujó hacia un lado al momento de hacerlo, Kurapika se sintió aliviado, aunque no por mucho tiempo.</p><p>-Kuroro, si cambias de opinión, puedo comprártelo por una fuerte cantidad –</p><p>Con un movimiento de su mano, otros dos de los hombres, obedeciendo aplicaron un agarre en los brazos de Kurapika, colocándolos en su espalda. El rubio quedó expuesto por el frente e imposibilitado de ambos brazos.</p><p>Kuroro dio un paso adelante -dudo que cambie de opinión, pero si llego a hacerlo, serás el primero a quien ofreceré comprar-</p><p>Kurapika se estremeció ante las palabras de Kuroro, no podía creer lo que escuchó, ¿hablaba en serio?, sí, era lo más seguro.</p><p>El hombre soltó una risa escandalosa que resonó chocando con las paredes del edificio creando un eco penetrante en los tímpanos de todos los presentes.</p><p>-de verdad me agrada. ¿cómo puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión? – el hombre sacó de su manga una navaja afilada, Kuroro entrecerró los ojos al instante, pero no se movió.</p><p>-tal vez no te gusten las cosas con defectos- el hombre acercó la navaja al rostro de Kurapika amenazando con cortarlo, mientras con la otra mano apretó con dureza su garganta.</p><p>Kurapika al contacto se atragantó, se sintió tan vulnerable que, perdiendo momentáneamente el control de su cuerpo, ante la amenaza, fue inevitable que sus ojos se volvieran escarlata.</p><p>El hombre lo soltó de inmediato y dando un paso atrás, miró al kuruta con incredulidad y cierto asombro satisfactorio.</p><p>-  Kuroro Lucifer, por eso eres tan egoísta, hijo de puta. ¿esto es un kuruta?- negó locamente con la cabeza – imposible, todos fueron… Tú los masacraste a cada uno de ellos, junto con tus arañas-</p><p>Kuroro se inquietó y Shalnark se dio cuenta.</p><p>“Maldición” Kuroro pensó.</p><p>El hombre ordenó a los otros dos que soltaran a Kurapika. En cuanto sintió que nadie lo reprendía, saltó hacia atrás lo más lejos posible. Shalnark alcanzó con agilidad a Kurapika y se posó a su lado. Si no mostró una posición de defensa, simplemente estaba listo por si era necesario.</p><p>Kuroro caminó hasta el hombre.</p><p>- bueno, ahora entiendes por qué no lo estoy vendiendo. Me pertenece – dijo con estoicismo</p><p>Kurapika parpadeó y se sintió como un tonto. ¿Estaba siendo considerado un objeto?</p><p>Cuando Kuroro le dijo que los ojos escarlata que faltaban estaban en Ryusegai, ¿fue mentira? ¿un simple engaño para atraerlo hasta aquí?</p><p>Las dudas llenaron la cabeza de Kurapika. No entendía cuál era su situación actual.</p><p>Kuroro logró que los hombres se retiraran. El que parecía ser el líder, el de los ojos azules se mantuvo al margen todo el tiempo, él fue el último en abandonar el edificio, no sin antes decirle algo a Kuroro en voz baja y al oído, cosa que Kurapika miró demasiado extraño y sospechoso.</p><p>¿qué era realmente lo que Kuroro planeaba hacer con él aquí en ryusegai después de todo?</p><p>Kurapika comenzaba a odiarse por ser tan ingenuo, muchos pensamientos empezaron a llenarlo, su cabeza dio vueltas y vueltas tratando de entender o descifrar las circunstancias.</p><p>Lo último que Kurapika supo, fue creer escuchar la voz de Shalnark quien repetía su nombre. La voz insistente de la araña rubia pronunciando su nombre sonó cada repetición más distante hasta que se desvaneció.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Revelación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Kurapika-</p><p>Una voz atrajo su atención. Se levantó de la colchoneta pausadamente, hacía frío, por lo que arrastró las cobijas hasta su estómago, cubriéndose. Se sentó y enfocó mejor a la araña.</p><p>-¿dónde estamos?- preguntó el rubio al otro rubio</p><p>Shalnark se rascó la cabeza – en el refugio, en Ciudad Meteoro, ¿ya recuerdas?-</p><p>Kurapika asintió con los ojos y exploró rodando la vista por la alcoba.</p><p>-te desplomaste de repente hace unas horas-</p><p>-¿qué hora es?-</p><p>-mmmmm, casi las 6 de la mañana- Shalnark calculó la hora, luego miró su celular -sí, son las 5:47-</p><p>Kurapika se quedó mirando a Shalnark sin decir nada más.</p><p>-puedes seguir durmiendo, yo estaré aquí- sonrió amablemente</p><p>Kurapika le lanzó una mirada de pistola al rubio.</p><p>-¿por ordenes de tu… “Danchou” es que estás aquí?-</p><p>-algo así…- se encogió de hombros</p><p>-¿cómo es eso?-</p><p>-bueno, yo me ofrecí como voluntario–</p><p>-¿debo agradecerte por eso?-</p><p>.¿siempre eres tan sarcástico?-</p><p>Kurapika chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación de la respuesta de la araña.</p><p>-Danchou tiene que arreglar algunos asuntos con los demás y está distraído en otra de las habitaciones. Como dejaste expuestos tus ojos escarlata, Ciudad Meteoro ahora es el sitio más inseguro para ti.-</p><p>Kurapika enmudeció, Shalnark continuó hablando cuando vio que no dijo nada.</p><p>-he visto que Danchou se preocupa por ti. Me ofrecí a concederte algo de respaldo. -</p><p>Kurapika se sintió confundido, ¿Kuroro tenía el descaro de preocuparse por él? Si en cualquier momento podría venderlo al mejor postor ¿o no lo dijo?</p><p>-de cualquier manera, puede sentir la necesidad de comerciar conmigo-</p><p>-dudo que lo haga, eres uno de nosotros-</p><p>El kuruta lo fulminó con la mirada.</p><p>-no lo soy y no lo seré- dijo con frialdad</p><p>-como sea, Kurapika, por esa razón es que te digo que estoy aquí- Shalnark levantó las cejas y cruzó los brazos</p><p>El kuruta continuó mirando a su alrededor, de hecho, este lugar era agradable, era frío, pero no tanto como las afueras, las paredes parecían haber sido resanadas hace poco y el piso estaba limpio, ¿alguien lo enceró hace poco?</p><p>La puerta se abrió de repente, nadie tocó.</p><p>Una figura que Kurapika reconoció de inmediato entró por el marco.</p><p>-vaya, estás despierto-</p><p>Kurapika miró con el ceño fruncido a la mujer, era Rida, la mujer que se encontró con él y Kuroro al llegar a Ryusegai.</p><p>La mujer caminó con seguridad hasta Kurapika, posando una mano sobre su frente, el rubio simplemente se estremeció con el toque de su mano helada.</p><p>-ya no estás ardiendo en fiebre, eso es bueno, levántate entonces- Ordenó descuidadamente y de forma autoritaria al Kuruta.</p><p>Shalnark vio a Kurapika con una cara medio espantada.</p><p>-tú también levanta tu trasero de esa silla, ya es hora de empezar el día, no toleraré que se comporten como unos holgazanes mientras se encuentren aquí-</p><p>Shalnark obedeció al instante y se puso de pie, guardando su teléfono móvil en la bolsa de su pantalón. Kurapika lo imitó poniéndose de pie, aunque con un poco de más calma. Su cabeza dolía bastante, pero no le dio el gusto a la mujer de decirle algo al respecto, parecía como una madre que lo reprendería si se quejaba o algo por el estilo, y ser regañado como un niño era lo último que deseaba presenciar.</p><p>Los tres salieron de la habitación. Afuera se encontraron con el resto de las arañas, Rida se encargó de servir un desayuno para todos, cuando acabaron, ella misma delegó tareas domésticas a cada una de las arañas, sorprendentemente todas hicieron lo que se les encomendó, Kurapika fue el único al que no le dijo nada, simplemente se quedó parado por ahí, mirando curiosamente a cada una de esas personas haciendo sus tareas.</p><p>Hubo un momento en el que Rida se le acercó.</p><p>-¿viste a Kuroro y a Machi?- le preguntó al Kuruta, quien levantó una ceja, ¿cómo iba a saber tal cosa?</p><p>-¿no?- respondió preguntando</p><p>-mmmm. Pues ve a buscarlos y diles que se perdieron el desayuno, también diles que me vean en la cocina-</p><p>Kurapika se quedó con una cara de interrogación, ¿quería que buscara a esos dos? ¿por qué justamente él? Como si supiera por dónde buscar exactamente, pues era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar.</p><p>La mujer miró a Kurapika que no se movió.</p><p>-date prisa no tengo todo el día-</p><p>Kurapika se puso en movimiento instintivamente, por alguna razón las ordenes de Rida eran absolutas.</p><p>El rubio caminó por el espacio del lugar, buscando en cada habitación una pista o la presencia de las arañas que debía encontrar.</p><p>Suspiró al final de un pasillo, antes de subir unas largas escaleras. ¿por qué demonios la estaba obedeciendo?</p><p>Se sintió patético cuando notó que parecía un chiquillo cumpliendo con lo que le decía su mamá.</p><p>-como si fuera algo que me gusta hacer…- se mordió el labio mientras bufaba murmurando para sí mismo.</p><p>-¿hablando solo?-</p><p>Una voz lo sacó de su monólogo, saltó levemente con la sorpresa.</p><p>Vio a Kuroro parado plácidamente detrás de él.</p><p>-te está buscando tu mamá, que te espera a ti y… Machi en la cocina- apartó la mirada evadiendo ver al hombre de cabello negro.</p><p>-Rida no es mi madre- corrigió a Kurapika.</p><p>-no me importa, tampoco la mía-</p><p>Kuroro se río en voz baja por la rabieta del rubio.</p><p>-gracias, bajaré enseguida, sólo regresaré por Machi- la voz de Kuroro fue tan sutil.</p><p>Kurapika lo escuchó y bajó las escaleras alejándose del Danchou.</p><p>Cuando Kurapika llegó a la planta baja se preguntó si ¿acaso ya se estaba acostumbrando a todo esto?</p><p>Hablarle tan familiar a Kuroro, obedecer a esa mujer demandante. Pasearse por ese edificio como si nada.</p><p>Era hasta gracioso, y no en el buen sentido.</p><p>Durante todo el resto del día, la mujer de nombre Rida, consiguió que las arañas hiciesen todo lo que les pidió. ¿Cómo logró todo eso? Kurapika no lo comprendía. Unos criminales de rango A siendo manipulados por una sola mujer, esto era nuevo.</p><p>Cuando cayó la noche, Rida preparó una cena espectacular, todos compartieron la mesa, incluso podía estar seguro de que las arañas estaban “alegres de estar aquí”. Sorprendentemente el día pasó como uno normal, todo ocurrió tal y como una persona común y corriente lo haría.</p><p>Kurapika no se sintió incómodo en la mesa rodeado de las arañas y de Rida, cosa que lo hizo sentirse culpable y extraño. Bueno, la única araña que lo miraba con recelo desde su silla fue Nobunaga, pero nada más.</p><p>Cuando acabaron los alimentos, Rida ordenó a Nobunaga y Shalnark lavar los platos sucios. Mientras el resto pudo retirarse a hacer lo que quisieron.</p><p>Kurapika por un momento no tenía claro qué es lo que debía hacer ahora, hasta que Kuroro con una mirada le hizo una señal para seguirlo.</p><p>Kurapika lo siguió al instante y sin dudar, no supo por qué lo hizo.</p><p>Se dirigieron afuera del edificio. Al traspasar la puerta de metal, Kurapika dudó seriamente acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, pero rápidamente concluyó que debía seguir al líder.</p><p>¿A dónde estaban yendo?</p><p>Hacía frío, el aire helado le congelaba la nariz.</p><p>Cuando menos acordó, habían llegado a lo que parecía ser un parque, estaba lleno de algunas latas y botellas vacías, había unos arbustos gigantescos y descuidados que crecieron salvajemente y libres ahí. A su derecha había unas bancas de madera a punto de romperse por lo viejas que eran.</p><p>El cielo estaba totalmente estrellado, había empezado a oscurecer hacia unos 20 minutos. Pero ya se podía ver el destello de la luna llena.</p><p>El lugar estaba sucio y abandonado, pero había algo que lo hacía mirarse atractivo y pacífico.</p><p>Kurapika no se había dado cuenta de que Kuroro detuvo su paso, entonces se estrelló con suavidad en la espalda del líder del genei ryodan.</p><p>-lo siento…- se disculpó</p><p>-no hay razón para disculparse, no importa-</p><p>Kurapika se avergonzó pues sintió la espalda del líder demasiado cálida para su propio bien.</p><p>Kurapika recordó las palabras de Kuroro “dudo que cambie de opinión, pero si llego a hacerlo, serás el primero a quien ofreceré comprar”</p><p> Kurapika tragó saliva, se sintió tan seca su garganta cuando lo hizo.</p><p>-Rida es lo más cercano que hemos tenido como una madre-</p><p>Kurapika ladeó la cabeza, miró la espalda de Kuroro.</p><p>-bueno, no todos estuvimos con ella cuando niños. Yo sí-</p><p>-¿hasta los 4 años?-</p><p>-exacto- Kuroro miró el cielo estrellado, contemplando algo lejano – cuando llegué a ella, tenía uno, o casi uno, con seguridad no puedo decirlo. Y tuve que dejarla cuando cumplí los 4, ella nos dio un día de nacimiento, ella decidía todo-</p><p>-y todavía ¿no?-</p><p>Kuroro esbozó una sonrisa, Kurapika en cierto modo tenía razón.</p><p>-sólo cuando venimos a esta ciudad y nos quedamos en su casa-</p><p>-¿esa es su casa?-</p><p>-si-</p><p>Kurapika pensó en algo.</p><p>-¿no se supone que cría niños? ¿dónde están ahora? ¿no hay alguno?-</p><p>Kuroro miró a Kurapika a los ojos. Luego posó su mano derecha en su barbilla, analizando la pregunta.</p><p>-hace años que ya no lo hace-</p><p>-¿por qué?-</p><p>- Ciudad Meteoro cambió y ahora tiene algunas reglas que todo ciudadano debe acatar- Kuroro volvió a mirar a la distancia del firmamento oscuro. – ya no le es permitido, si la encontrasen refugiando a algunos pequeños, estaría cometiendo una falta muy grande-</p><p>-¿alguien castiga a los ciudadanos que rompen las reglas?- Kurapika lucía sorprendido</p><p>-se deshacen de ellos-</p><p>Kurapika no supo si entendió la idea implícita en esa respuesta, así que cuestionó titubeando antes.</p><p>-quieres decir que ellos…-</p><p>Kuroro respondió antes de que Kurapika pudiera completar la pregunta.</p><p>-si-</p><p>Kurapika dijo simplemente “oh”.</p><p>-¿recuerdas que te dije que debías recolectar los ojos escarlata por tu cuenta?- Kuroro cambió el tema</p><p>Kurapika asintió con la cabeza, aunque Kuroro no lo vio ya que estaba dándole la espalda.</p><p>-pues olvídalo-</p><p>Kurapika abrió la boca y resopló inconforme.</p><p>-¿a qué te refieres con “olvídalo”?- imitó la voz de Kuroro, o al menos lo intentó</p><p>Kuroro se dio media vuelta para observar a Kurapika.</p><p>-te voy a ayudar-</p><p>Kurapika parpadeó -¿iría sólo? ¿cómo podría? -</p><p>-lo harías solo, yo planeaba mantenerme fuera de tu vista, unos… 200 metros, algo por estilo-</p><p>¿Kuroro estaba bromeando?</p><p>-qué gracioso- se burló -¿qué es exactamente lo que cambió?-</p><p>- el peligro-</p><p>Kurapika abrió grande los ojos.</p><p>-esos hombres estarán al tanto de todo lo que hagamos. Cometiste un error al revelar tus ojos rojos ayer-</p><p>El rubio se ofendió.</p><p>-¿me estás culpando por haber creído que me venderías a esos tipos pervertidos?-</p><p>Kuroro se sorprendió al escucharlo.</p><p>-¿crees que te vendería a ellos?-</p><p>Kurapika asintió con su mirada llameante, no era escarlata, pero si era penetrante.</p><p>-no lo haría, eres una araña-</p><p>-que no soy una araña, deja de decir eso-</p><p>Kurapika tomó por la muñeca a Kuroro, ni él mismo fue consciente de esto.</p><p>-está bien, no lo diré, pero si, lo eres-</p><p>Kurapika cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.</p><p>-entonces, ¿por qué le dijiste que quizá podrías hacerlo? -</p><p>-era lo que querían escuchar- Kuroro dijo estoicamente</p><p>Kurapika enarcó una de sus cejas.</p><p>-entonces complaces a las personas… si digo que admitas que no soy una araña…-</p><p>-no eres una araña, Kurapika-</p><p>Kurapika puso su mejor cara de póker.</p><p>-estás bromeando…-</p><p>-digo lo que quieres escuchar-</p><p>Kurapika miró su mano tomando la muñeca de Kuroro y se asustó consigo mismo, soltándolo.</p><p>Kuroro casi se ríe.</p><p>-no te habías dado cuenta…-</p><p>-déjame en paz-</p><p>-cuando amanezca, recuperarás los ojos escarlata, conmigo, claro-</p><p>-¿qué clase de peligro puede haber?-</p><p>-que te quieran capturar para venderte o vender tus ojos, cosas de esas-</p><p>- qué conveniente…-</p><p>-mucho- Kuroro cambió su semblante a uno más profundo y serio – por esa razón, no te apartes de mí por mucho tiempo, yo haré lo mismo-</p><p>Kurapika se sonrojó.</p><p>-p-puedo cuidarme-</p><p>-si que puedes, pero no está de más que tengas una mano-</p><p>-¿regresamos?-</p><p>- sería buena idea, es tarde y madrugaremos-</p><p>Kurapika avanzó para emprender el camino de vuelta. Pero Kuroro no se movió ni un milímetro.</p><p>“¿Pasa algo?” asintió el impulso de preguntarle.</p><p>-¿qué…?- dijo el cazador </p><p>La araña lo interrumpe – no pasa nada, simplemente me agrada el cielo de esta ciudad. Es bueno estar de vuelta-</p><p>Kurapika no pudo responder nada, no sabía qué. Entonces el lider habló - vamos, regresemos ya-</p><p>Kuroro se adelantó al rubio, el otro lo siguió.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Kurapika despertó cuando el pelinegro lo movió. Ambos salieron muy temprano para recuperar los ojos.</p><p>Llegando a un subterráneo, Kurapika esperó las indicaciones de la araña.</p><p>-mira, esto es sencillo, espero…-  Kurapika lo escuchó atento. – los ojos están abajo-</p><p>-¿cuál es el grado de dificultad?-</p><p>Kuroro le dijo seriamente – aquí, sólo puede que alguien nos haya seguido y nos tienda una emboscada-</p><p>-entiendo eso, puedo con ello, ¿qué más? - Kurapika preguntó, por lo que Kuroro dijo, había otro obstáculo.</p><p>-la parte más difícil será convencer a Rida que te los de-</p><p>Kurapika dejó caer su quijada.</p><p>-¿Rida?-</p><p>-los ojos son de ella, es decir, pertenecen a ella. Unos de ellos fueron un obsequio mío, los demás pares, obsequio de su amante-</p><p>El kuruta se sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>-los ojos no le pertenecen a nadie, sino al clan Kuruta- apretó los dientes furioso, sus ojos brillaron en un destello rápido color escarlata vivo.</p><p>Kuroro resopló.</p><p>-bueno, eso es lo que puedo decir-</p><p>Kuroro y Kurapika caminaron bajo el subterráneo.</p><p>Nada sucedió, es decir, nadie los había seguido, sorprendentemente, pero recorrer ese túnel fue agotador y muy tardado. Cuando por fin volvieron a salir, habían pasado 30 horas o más, ninguno lo supo exactamente, ya que no pudieron contar el tiempo ahí adentro sin un reloj.</p><p>Regresaron con los frascos tubulares a la casona de Rida.</p><p>Exactamente cuando cruzaron la puerta, se encontraron con Rida frente a ellos, aparentemente estaba esperándolos.</p><p>-imaginé que habían ido al túnel subterráneo por mis reliquias…- Rida sonaba desanimada.</p><p> Kurapika miró a Kuroro como esperando que le dijera qué debía decir o hacer. No recibió ni una sola señal al respecto.</p><p>La mujer alegó – Sé que eres un Kuruta, el último ¿verdad?-</p><p>Kurapika abandonó a Kuroro y caminó hasta Rida. La voz de la mujer se había entonado suave.</p><p>-soy el único sobreviviente de la tribu Kuruta… y decidí recolectar todos los ojos de mis hermanos, para despedirlos como es debido y puedan descansar en paz. -</p><p>Rida le envió una mirada lastimera a Kurapika.</p><p>-con estos pares… sólo me restará buscar uno más y…-</p><p>- no puedo permitir que te los lleves- Rida elevó la voz, su sonido casi se rompió.</p><p>Kurapika se pasmó al verla tan reticente. </p><p>-¡no te pertenecen, ni a ti ni a nadie. En primer lugar, ningún asesino codicioso debió tomarlos!- Kurapika retó a la mujer con una rabia impresa en todo su rostro. Su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente. -no son un regalo que puedas atesorar como si fuera un diamante o una paca de billetes-</p><p>Kurapika enfrentó a la mujer más dolido que molesto.</p><p>Rida posó sus ojos en Kuroro quien estaba detrás del rubio.</p><p>-cómo te atreves a contarle sobre mí a este mocoso…-</p><p>Kuroro respondió sereno -no le conté gran cosa, sólo le dije cómo obtuviste estos pares-</p><p>Rida se sintió abatida, pero decidió creer en las palabras de Kuroro. La mayor parte de su privacidad y secretos permanecía intacta.</p><p>-una persona preciada para mí me los trajo un día, es lo único que me queda de él para recordarlo…-</p><p>- pertenecían a las personas que yo…- la voz de Kurapika se cortó de repente, él no pudo evitar quebrarse.</p><p>Rida miró a Kurapika entretenidamente, sus ojos estaban vacíos y brillantes por la emoción.</p><p>Rida se acercó a Kurapika y acunó una de sus mejillas con su mano. Se sintió su toque como el de una madre preocupada y amorosa.</p><p>Kurapika cerró los ojos.</p><p>Hace tanto tiempo que pudo identificar una sensación como esta. Cuando era niño su madre lo consolaba y él se sentía casi exactamente igual que ahora.</p><p>-supongo que Kuroro tenía miedo de mi reacción… por eso te pidió a ti que vinieras a quitarme mis tesoros…-</p><p>¿Miedo? ¿Kuroro miedo? ¿Miedo de Rida?</p><p>Kurapika abrió los ojos mirando confuso a Rida.</p><p>-Kuroro siempre ha sido un cobarde cuando se trata de mí. ¿sorprendente, verdad? -</p><p>Kuroro simplemente tenía una cara de pocos amigos.</p><p>Kurapika miró a Rida sin apartar la mirada de ella.</p><p>-está bien. Puedes irte con ellos…-</p><p>Kurapika casi se emocionó, pero la forma en que Rida lo hacía sentir con su cercanía, lo sacó de razón.</p><p>Era acogedor. No quería que terminara el momento. Le dio los ojos, al final eso es lo que quería, estaba bien, pero por alguna razón había otra cosa que ella le había dado.</p><p>-pero también llévate a ese tonto- Rida dijo con dureza, sus palabras dieron una orden.</p><p>Se refería a Kuroro.</p><p>Kurapika dudó antes de asentir.</p><p>La mujer dejó a Kurapika ahí, se fue caminando en silencio y desapareció en la próxima habitación.</p><p>El rubio se dio la vuelta y encontró a Kuroro de pie, mirando hacia donde la mujer se había ido.</p><p>-no fue tan difícil después de todo…-</p><p>Kuroro se despabiló asintiendo con suavidad.</p><p>Kurapika admiró a Kuroro embelesado por unos instantes hasta que Shalnark apareció y llamó a su líder. Dejando solo a Kurapika en ese lugar.</p><p>El cazador de las listas negras no podía con la dicha que lo llenaba, sólo un par más y toda su búsqueda habría finalizado. Miró los frascos con los orbes rojizos, los tomó y los trasladó a su habitación.</p><p>Estaba a punto de lograr una de sus misiones de vida… la última.</p><p>Su plenitud se desdibujó al recordar las condiciones de Kuroro.</p><p>La vida nunca fue justa para él, lo sabía y ahora podía decir que ya no importaba en absoluto.</p><p>Se apoyó en la colchoneta y se quedó dormido cuando menos lo esperó.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>-¿oye, Danchou, hoy iremos a entregar víveres a la explanada?- preguntó Shizuku.</p><p>-mmm… - Kuroro meditó</p><p>-ya habíamos programado esto- argumentó Shalnark, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.</p><p>Kuroro miró a su araña de mayor confianza -entonces si-</p><p>Kurapika quien apenas estaba bajando las escaleras escuchó que llevarían “víveres”.</p><p>Los ojos de Kuroro se encontraron con los de Kurapika. El rubio sintió un calor subir a sus mejillas.</p><p>Nobunaga lo miró y resopló.</p><p>-no soporto verle la cara de niña…-</p><p>Kurapika frunció el ceño dirigiendo una mirada al samurái.</p><p>-por favor, Nobunaga- pidió Machi</p><p>-es un día bueno, no lo arruines, idiota- Phinks dijo</p><p>-estoy de acuerdo- apuntó Shizuku</p><p>Shalnark y los demás compartieron el punto.</p><p>El kuruta tomó un libro que había dejado en una repisa el día que llegaron ahí, se sentó junto a una ventana para leer.</p><p>Mientras tanto, las arañas estaban poniéndose de acuerdo sobre lo que acontecería ese día. Al parecer harían una obra de caridad en Ryusegai, llevando comida y otras cosas a personas indistintas que habitaban ahí.</p><p>A Kurapika le parecía una buena acción, pero no lo admitiría.</p><p>Obviamente Kurapika asistiría, ya que Kuroro también.</p><p>Pasó no más de una hora, cuando Kuroro anunció que era hora de trasladarse allá y llevar las cosas destinadas a la causa.</p><p>Llegaron a un lugar que parecía una bodega.</p><p>Phinks y Franklin abrieron la gran puerta corrediza, en efecto era una bodega.</p><p>Había ahí muchas cosas que pertenecían a los robos casuales de la banda criminal. Kurapika no pudo ocultar su horror y disgusto ante el pensamiento, sin embargo, todo mundo lo ignoró.</p><p>Llegaron varias personas momentos después, quienes comenzaron a cargar unas camioneras y autos con cosas que Kuroro había especificado tomar.</p><p>Las arañas igual cargaron los autos.</p><p>Cuando por fin habían elegido todo lo correspondiente, los conductores se pusieron en marcha a la explanada.</p><p>Las arañas abordaron una camioneta, Kurapika naturalmente también subió.</p><p>Durante el camino, Kurapika fue espectador de la miseria y la desolación que ese lugar pintaba para las personas. Ver tanta carencia y suciedad le revolvió el estómago y los sentimientos.</p><p>Cuando llegaron, los autos que habían sido equipados con cosas estaban siendo vaciados. Muchísimas personas asistieron a la repartición. El rubio se sorprendió.</p><p>Las arañas participaron en todo. Kuroro y su mirada era la misma color obsidiana de siempre.</p><p>Cuando por fin habían terminado. Kuroro despidió a los hombres extra que habían colaborado, agradeciéndoles estoica y diplomáticamente.</p><p>También les dio indicación a las arañas que podían retirarse si así lo deseaban, así fue.</p><p>Cuando Kuroro estaba de camino hasta la posición de Kurapika quien lo esperaba sentado en lo que había sido una vez una fuente, un niño de unos 5 o 6 años jaló el abrigo del líder con timidez, pero insistentemente.</p><p>Kuroro se giró y sus ojos vieron al pequeño niño.</p><p>-¿si?-</p><p>-señor, yo… no pude llegar a tiempo…-</p><p>Kuroro entrecerró los ojos y se hincó para quedar a la altura del pequeño niño.</p><p>Los ojos del niño estaban brillando.</p><p>-supongo que quieres algo…- Kuroro pensó y rápidamente se le ocurrió entregarle algo.</p><p>Metió su mano al abrigo y sacó su móvil.</p><p>-¿te sirve?-</p><p>El niño se animó, pero antes de tomar el celular que Kuroro le ofreció le dijo -¿pero… no lo necesitarás tú?-</p><p>-no lo uso mucho que digamos, no- Kuroro le dio el teléfono colocándolo en su diminuta palma.</p><p>El niño lo tomó con dulzura y saltó de felicidad, corriendo se alejó. Ya retirado se despidió de Kuroro agitando la mano y sonriendo ampliamente.</p><p>Kuroro sonrió gentilmente.</p><p>Kurapika lo estaba viendo con incredulidad. Él mismo se puso de pie y se acercó al líder.</p><p>-le diste tu teléfono móvil-</p><p>-lo hice-</p><p>- ¿le servirá de algo? -</p><p>-espero que sí, puede venderlo y comprar otra cosa que quiera o necesite-</p><p>Kuroro se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta un auto negro algo viejo.</p><p>-¿es tuyo?-</p><p>-no, pero puedo usarlo, sube. –</p><p>Kurapika no muy convencido se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto.</p><p>Kuroro le abrió la puerta, logrando con su gesto de caballerosidad que Kurapika se sintiera apenado.</p><p>Se sentó torpemente cerrando la boca en una línea, quería decir algo al respecto sobre la atención del líder de la araña, pero realmente no quería iniciar una charla inadecuada, no después de lo que había sucedido ese día. Sintió que la satisfacción de haber ayudado a esas personas, con cosas que, aunque eran robadas, debía conservarse hasta el final del día.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al refugio, encontraron a Rida en la cocina, como siempre, parecía que estaba horneando algo esta vez. Los saludó y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Un olor agradable a manzana cocida invadió las fosas nasales tanto del Kuruta como del Danchou.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Kurapika subió las escaleras y notó que Kuroro estaba detrás de él. Probablemente también iba a su habitación.</p><p>Cuando estuvieron arriba, Kuroro llamó a Kurapika.</p><p>-ven, quiero mostrarte algo-</p><p>Kurapika estuvo a punto de rechazar la petición del más alto. Pero se encontró siguiéndolo. Casi sus pies se movían solos.</p><p>Kuroro lo llevó a su habitación, cuando cruzaron la puerta, Kuroro la cerró.</p><p>Luego caminó hasta un baúl, se detuvo por un instante y dudó por alguna razón. Luego se dio la vuelta como arrepintiéndose de algo.</p><p>-podemos partir mañana si quieres-</p><p>-¿ya no hay ojos escarlata aquí?-</p><p>Kuroro negó.</p><p>-¿dónde podrán estar los últimos?- Kurapika estaba preocupado por completarlos</p><p>-¿estás consciente de lo que sucederá si los recolectas todos?- Kuroro lo cuestionó, su postura estoica era intimidante ahora.</p><p>- siempre lo estuve. ¿tienes una idea de dónde podrían estar? – sonaba determinado</p><p>-realmente…- Kuroro dudó, parecía dudar desde que entraron a su habitación -realmente no lo sé, será cuestión de investigarlo una vez que nos hayamos ido de aquí-</p><p>Kurapika inclinó la cabeza a un lado.</p><p>-¿por qué ayudas a esas personas?-</p><p>Kuroro no entendía sinceramente el sentido de la pregunta.</p><p>-es lo que hace la araña- simplemente dijo</p><p>El rubio se plantó enfrente del líder, Kuroro lo vio venir hasta él, no se movió.</p><p>Una vez que Kurapika estuvo delante del líder, se quedó ahí mirándolo casi sin pestañear.</p><p>Kuroro apartó la mirada y buscó la cama para sentarse en ella.</p><p>Se dejó caer pesadamente en ella, colocando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.</p><p>Kurapika recorrió la habitación de Kuroro observando cada detalle con detenimiento.</p><p>Suspiró y se acercó a la cama.</p><p>-mañana nos vamos, entonces, quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible- pero las palabras de Kurapika que tal vez debían sonar rotas, tenían un matiz de esperanza.</p><p>Ante ello, ante la actitud de Kurapika, solemne, Kuroro se extrañó.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos.</p><p>Kuroro por fin levantó una mano, se puso de pie y tomó a Kurapika, lo arrastró pegando ambos cuerpos.</p><p>Con sus brazos ágiles y fuertes, Kuroro logró hacer que el rubio subiera sobre él. Una vez más el líder de las arañas se dejó caer sin ceremonias sentado en la cama, pero ahora Kurapika estaba a horcajadas sobre él.</p><p>El Kuruta se ruborizó. Cuando Kuroro esperó un reclamo. Se quedó sin palabras cuando observó a Kurapika mirándolo tímidamente directamente al rostro.</p><p>El cazador subió sus manos y con un toque tembloroso, rozó la piel de porcelana de Kuroro.</p><p>Los ojos de Kurapika estaban observando fijamente, sin apartarse, contemplando.  Bajó sus manos a los hombros del pelinegro y se acercó a sus párpados, depositando un casto beso en uno de ellos. Se retiró y miró a Kuroro de nuevo.</p><p>Kuroro se quedó quieto y dispuesto a lo que Kurapika hiciera.</p><p>Los labios de Kurapika besaron a Kuroro por el rostro varias veces. Sus besos eran suaves, lentos, sobre todo inexpertos.</p><p>Kuroro bajó sus manos a la espalda baja de Kurapika. El rubio afianzó sus caderas en el regazo del líder.</p><p>Kurapika continuaba besando a Kuroro, con mucha lentitud.</p><p>Kuroro cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto de los suaves labios de Kurapika.</p><p>No hubo palabras. Sólo miradas y besos.</p><p>En el momento en que Kurapika llegó a los labios de la araña, se detuvo. Su boca no los tocó. Estaba a milímetros de la boca del hombre más alto del abrigo de piel. Ambos alientos chocaban.</p><p>Kuroro miró a Kurapika esperando.</p><p>El rubio tocó su nariz con la del líder, incitándolo.</p><p>Kuroro fue quien terminó con la distancia entre sus bocas.</p><p>Un beso muy superficial surgió. Sus labios apenas se sintieron.</p><p>Kurapika se movió para atrás. Sus dedos acariciando el cabello que llegaba al cuello del otro, haciendo cosquillas. Kuroro suspiró.</p><p>De nuevo el líder del ryodan se aproximó y profundizó un nuevo contacto entre ellos.</p><p>Los labios de Kurapika se entreabrieron y la lengua de Kuroro lo alcanzó, pero sólo fue un toque, luego el líder imprimió un beso lento, dócil.</p><p> Las manos de Kuroro se sumergieron debajo la camisa de Kurapika, haciendo que el rubio temblara. Con esa intromisión, logró levantar la ropa del rubio, desplazando sus manos al pecho del kuruta.</p><p>Pareció estorbar la ropa del rubio, Kuroro quitó la prenda superior finalmente con suma paciencia.</p><p>Kurapika se sintió expuesto, Kuroro lo tocó con más libertad en la espalda de arriba abajo con un movimiento descendente suave.</p><p>Cuando Kuroro dejó la espalda de Kurapika, sus manos recorrieron su abdomen y luego se detuvieron en el tatuaje de araña en su cadera. </p><p>Kurapika se estremecía con cada toque del otro, se permitió suspirar, sin importarle ocultar las reacciones que las manos de Kuroro le provocaron.</p><p>Kuroro pellizcó los pezones de Kurapika. Un gemido realmente audible salió de los labios del rubio.</p><p>Kuroro sintió la necesidad de lamer ahí mismo. Cuando escuchó a Kurapika gemir nuevamente, pero con más volumen, volvió a lamer, succionar y luego mordió.</p><p>Kurapika instintivamente empujaba sus caderas buscando contacto con el vientre bajo de Kuroro.</p><p>El hombre de ojos obsidiana pasó al cuello de Kurapika.</p><p>La necesidad de Kurapika de frotarse contra Kuroro fue mayor. Sintió a su miembro deliberadamente despierto pedir contacto urgente.</p><p>Cuando Kuroro bajaba del cuello de Kurapika hasta su clavícula, la puerta de la habitación rechinó. Kuroro apartó su boca del rubio y miró con una molestia visible en sus ojos al intruso.</p><p>-Da… - las palabras del hombre se secaron en su boca</p><p>Kurapika se congeló y no se movió para ver quién era, pero por la voz reconoció de inmediato.</p><p>-¿si, Nobu…?- Kuroro preguntó no muy contento</p><p>-n-n-nada…  volveré d-después…- Nobunaga tartamudeó y luego cerró impactado la puerta.</p><p>Ya afuera emitió un grito acongojado , luego de eso escucharon cómo bajó las escaleras corriendo y escandalizado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Araña #11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡¿tú sabías lo que estaba pasando con Danchou y ese mocoso?!-</p><p>Machi y Shalnark miraron a Nobunaga sin entender.</p><p>-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- dijo la mujer colocando sus manos en la cintura</p><p>Shalnark sufrió un relámpago mental de sospecha.</p><p>-Debes estar cansado, ven, tengo el remedio perfecto para eso- Shalnark golpeó una de sus palmas con su puño.</p><p>-¿cansado? ¡No estoy cansado! - Nobunaga se defendió de la acusación.</p><p>El rubio casi arrastró a Nobunaga y a regañadientes lo condujo hasta la cocina, donde sorprendentemente Rida no estaba.</p><p>-¿qué diablos estás haciendo?¡Escúchame yo..! - Nobunaga se mordió la lengua, no tenía la intención de nombrar aquello de lo que había sido testigo.</p><p>-Nobu- Shalnark lo miró con una cara llena de seriedad -¿entraste a la habitación de Danchou?-</p><p>Nobunaga tragó saliva con dificultad , él asentía al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.</p><p>Shalnark suspiró y pareció entender.</p><p>-¡¿queeé?! ¡¿tú lo sabías?!- con su dedo señaló acusatoria e insistentemente a su compañero</p><p>Con un movimiento de cabeza Shalnark se mostró a la defensiva -no, no lo sabía, pero…-</p><p>-¿pero? ¡¿hay un pero?!-</p><p>-shhh, baja la voz- Miró a su alrededor y con un volumen bajo de voz continuó hablando – pero llegué a imaginarlo…-</p><p>- ¡¿y por qué no dijiste nada?!-</p><p>-Nobu, baja la voz- reprendió una vez más al samurái. -me pareció que Danchou comenzó a actuar extraño hace un tiempo…-</p><p>Nobunaga no podía ordenar la información. Su boca estaba bien abierta en señal de asombro.</p><p>-es como si ese bastardo de la cadena hubiera venido a destrozar a la araña por completo, tuvo el descaro de seducir a nuestro Danchou con su cara y cuerpo de señorita…- Nobunaga estaba derrotado visiblemente.</p><p>Shalnark enarcó sus cejas -no es como si Kurapika hubiera venido precisamente a eso-</p><p>-¿ahora estás de su lado?-  respingó</p><p>-una vez más, baja la voz- parpadeó varias veces y bajó la mirada al piso – Nobu, creo que no es nuestro asunto lo que Danchou haga o no con su vida privada…- la voz de Shalnark era aguda.</p><p>-no estoy de acuerdo con … con… con eso, con eso sea lo que sea que Danchou esté haciendo con ese… bastardo, él asesinó a Uvo y Paku, Danchou no debería…-</p><p>Machi apareció detrás del hombre de melena larga.</p><p>-siento haber escuchado su conversación, pero fue inevitable hacerlo, Nobunaga grita tan fuerte que su voz se escucha a mil kilómetros de aquí-</p><p>- ¡por supuesto, tengo derecho a sentirme conmocionado! –</p><p>-entiendo tu punto, Nobu- dijo Shalnark</p><p>Machi se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, su espalda descansó sobre la pared</p><p>-entonces tienen un idilio esos dos- dijo Machi</p><p>Nobunaga se atragantó al escuchar las palabras de su compañera.</p><p>-no, no, no… no lo llames de esa forma, seguro sólo es un… un… un desliz, ¡sí, eso es! ¡un desliz! – Nobunaga negaba con todo su ser</p><p>-Nobu, escucha- Shalnark hizo detener las palabras de Nobunaga -mira, lo que sea que esté sucediendo no es algo que nos deba preocupar… quiero decir, Danchou sabe lo que hace- se encogió de hombros</p><p>-no puedo creer que de tu boca esté saliendo toda esa basura- Nobunaga dijo molesto</p><p>Machi entró en la conversación una vez más – Nobunaga, ya basta, es todo-</p><p>-¡ustedes no comprenden , no vieron lo que yo vi ahí dentro!- a Nobunaga se le subieron los colores al rostro</p><p>-corrección, si comprendo lo que estás diciendo, y es por eso que lo vuelvo a repetir, olvídalo, Nobu, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer o decir al respecto-</p><p>-no le digas a los demás- pidió Machi  - si hubieses tocado a la puerta, seguramente te habrías ahorrado el espectáculo- regañó</p><p>-¡llamé a Danchou 5 veces! ¡5 veces! ¡No tuve respuesta y por esa razón lo busqué! -</p><p>-aún así pudiste llamar a la puerta…- insistió la araña hembra</p><p>-está bien, está bien- se interpuso Shalnark entre ambos – como dijo Machi, estoy de acuerdo conque no le digas sobre esto a los demás miembros-</p><p>-¿cuál es el sentido de guardar el trauma para mí solo?- gimió</p><p>-es tu culpa no haber llamado a la puerta- Machi insistió</p><p>Nobunaga exhaló para tranquilizarse – de acuerdo, digamos que tienes razón- miró a Machi y luego a Shalnark con una cara inexpresiva -¿por qué no deberían enterarse los otros?-</p><p>-es mejor si sólo guardamos entre nosotros esa información, ya que Feitan o por ejemplo Phinks se escandalizarían al igual que tú. Es mejor si no complicamos la convivencia. -</p><p>-no estoy de acuerdo- Nobunaga se enfurruñó como un niño pequeño</p><p>-deberás estarlo, estoy de acuerdo con Shalnark-</p><p>Shalnark miró triunfal a la mujer.</p><p>Luego de que Nobunaga apretara la mandíbula reprimiendo sus palabras, asintió resignado.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Kurapika todavía no sabía qué es lo que debería hacer.</p><p>-¿me odiará aún más, no?-</p><p>Kuroro pensó por un momento – creo que será algo difícil de digerir para Nobunaga- Kuroro miró a Kurapika , su boca estaba húmeda, recordaba los suaves y pausados besos del kuruta. Miró el torso desnudo del rubio, le agradó, llenó su vista. -¿por qué lo hiciste?- cuestionó</p><p>Kurapika se pasmó en su lugar aún sentado sobre el pelinegro. Bajó la vista intimidado.</p><p>-no puedo saber… simplemente mi cuerpo reaccionó- sombras cubrían su rostro</p><p>-supongo que eso me agrada- Kuroro felicitó. Kurapika lo miró rápidamente.</p><p>-no debería… simplemente no estaba ...- Kuroro rozó los labios de Kurapika con sus dedos, haciendo que las palabras cesaran</p><p>-entiendo, no digas nada- Kuroro con delicadeza salió debajo del rubio, ambos ahora estaban de pie.</p><p>Kurapika se abrazó a sí mismo sintiendo la brisa del ambiente en su piel expuesta. Buscó con los ojos insistentemente su camisa.</p><p>-¿quieres esto?- Kuroro mostró las camisa de Kurapika en su mano.</p><p>Kurapika miró con recelo al líder. Luego asintió con cuidado.</p><p>Kuroro acortó la distancia entre ellos, llevando la camisa y depositándola en las manos del rubio.</p><p>Kurapika la tomó, pero para su sorpresa, Kuroro no perdió el agarre de la prenda, en cambio apretó contra él a Kurapika, lo abrazó casi protectoramente.</p><p>-¿qué pretendes con todo esto?- quiso saber</p><p>Kuroro respiró el aroma de los cabellos de Kurapika, hundiéndose en esa mata dorada. Cerró sus ojos.</p><p>-es la primera vez que no sé exactamente cómo responder a una pregunta-</p><p>Kurapika se estremeció con la declaración.</p><p>-¿estás consciente de que seguimos siendo enemigos?-</p><p>-lo soy-</p><p>-¿y que te odio por todo lo que haces?-</p><p>-lo sé-</p><p>Kurapika se calló. Kuroro también.</p><p>Oliendo a Kuroro, Kurapika se perdió en esa sensación cálida. Se sentía abrumado, pero al mismo tiempo algo en lo profundo de él lo animaba a permanecer ahí.</p><p>-¿todavía quieres partir mañana?-</p><p>Kurapika despejó esas sensaciones atroces.</p><p>-¿por qué habría de cambiar de opinión?- dicho esto, empujó a Kuroro atrás y dio dos pasos atrás, alejándose.</p><p>-bien- Kuroro se puso en movimiento caminando hasta la puerta, abriéndola e invitando a Kurapika a salir.</p><p>Kurapika dudó un instante antes de salir.</p><p>Salió sin mirar a Kuroro. Ya afuera, el pelinegro cerró la puerta.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Kurapika no podía conciliar el sueño, se revolvía en su colchoneta para la izquierda, luego derecha, reacomodaba la almohada, miraba el techo. Todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses estaba confuso en su cabeza, no le encontraba un buen sentido a todos los acontecimientos.</p><p>Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, en eso sintió una mano grande y delgada que cubrió su boca, impidiéndole emitir algún sonido audible. Abrió los ojos y divisó una silueta negra, unos ojos lo miraban.</p><p>Sus brazos fueron aprisionados contra la cama, trató de levantarse e invocar sus cadenas, pero ninguna de las dos cosas fue posible.</p><p>Comenzó a desesperarse, por más que trató de adivinar quién era la persona que se apoyaba sobre su cuerpo y lo apretaba con dureza, no pudo identificar nada.</p><p>Sus ojos brillaron escarlata en medio de la oscuridad, entonces una voz se escuchó.</p><p>-así que es cierto lo que nos dijeron-</p><p>“¿nos?” Kurapika pensó, “¿había más de uno ahí?”, intentó mirar hacia sus costados, fue inútil, no tenía la certeza de que esa persona estuviese sola o si había más individuos alrededor …</p><p>-entonces eres un Kuruta, dime ¿cómo sobreviviste?, por lo que se sabe, todos fueron asesinados por el genei ryodan- la voz hizo una pausa maliciosa – sorprendentemente estás con ellos ¿qué eres? ¿su mascota? ¿un tesoro? ¿o simplemente una de sus tantas mercancías? –</p><p>Kurapika gruñó para sus adentros. La mano le impedía hablar, así como respirar adecuadamente.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Un ruido azotó la ventana de la habitación. Casi al instante, Kuroro apareció por la puerta, seguido de Shalnark y de los otros miembros de la araña.</p><p>Feitan logró encender la luz en un ágil deslizamiento desde la puerta hasta el interruptor. Dejando a la vista a 4 hombres y una mujer.</p><p>Kurapika estaba ahora de pie, siendo usado como rehén. Un cuchillo aparentemente envenenado apuntalaba su cuello.</p><p>-¿qué pretenden viniendo a interrumpir nuestro descanso?- amenazó Feitan claramente enfadado.</p><p>Kuroro miró a la mujer que acompañaba a los intrusos.</p><p>-¿qué pretendes con este espectáculo, Rida?-</p><p>-Kuroro, lo siento tanto, pero, no puedo permitir que este jovencito Kuruta se lleve los ojos que me pertenecen- la mujer apuntó sus ojos hasta Kurapika quien la miraba estupefacto -son un recuerdo preciado para mí, sabes que…-</p><p>Kuroro hizo parar el diálogo de la mujer -soy un ladrón, Rida- la voz de Kuroro era increíblemente grave y estoica, así como su postura – y robo todo aquello que me viene en gana…incluyendo tus ojos, que ahora me pertenecen-</p><p>-no…- Rida negó, un hilo de voz fue el que se escuchó, luego ordenó a los otros hombres -llévenselo…-</p><p>Kuroro esta vez no pudo quedarse sin mover ningún dedo -¿a dónde piensas llevarlo?- su voz sonaba notablemente preocupada</p><p>-si robas lo que me pertenece, yo robaré lo tuyo – la mujer se burló con solemnidad – les prometí a estos hombres un Kuruta legítimo vivo –</p><p>El hombre que restringía a Kurapika habló -y estamos complacidos con este ofrecimiento, sinceramente dudé de las palabras de Rida- miró a Rida – me disculpo contigo, mujer-</p><p>-y no me sorprende- Rida dijo excusando al hombre</p><p>-el trato se cierra- el hombre concluyó alegremente -hora de irnos- declaró a los demás</p><p>Cuando comenzaron a moverse Kuroro se interpuso</p><p>-no puedes llevártelo-</p><p>Rida respondió ante eso -tú tampoco puedes llevarte lo que es mío-</p><p>Kuroro negó con la cabeza insatisfecho -no puedes alejarlo más allá de 200 metros de mí-</p><p>Rida se interesó ante eso -¿ah, no? ¿y qué pasaría si eso sucede? -</p><p>Kuroro no quería hablar, pero tuvo que hacerlo.</p><p>-está obligado a ser una araña, pero para eso establecí ciertas especificaciones a través de un contrato de nen- Kuroro miró fijamente a Rida, su semblante se oscureció.</p><p>-no te creo- Rida decidió</p><p>-es verdad… si nos separamos más de la distancia establecida, Kurapika morirá instantáneamente-</p><p>Rida abrió los ojos con júbilo -interesante de ver…-</p><p>El hombre presente rechinó los dientes y farfulló - ¿qué significa toda esa porquería? ¿Estas diciendo que no puedo llevar mi adquisición conmigo libremente?- sus ojos apuntaron a Rida</p><p>-no- Kuroro respondió instintivamente veloz, fue intimidante.</p><p>La mirada del hombre voló hasta el líder del genei ryodan.</p><p>-algo me dice que no deberíamos creer en sus palabras, así como es un criminal, también puede ser un gran mentiroso- dijo Rida</p><p>Los demás miembros de la araña simplemente estaban escuchando, esperaban alguna señal o el momento adecuado para actuar o hacer algo. Sin embargo, fueron pacientes ante las posibles ordenes que pudieran recibir de su líder en cualquier momento.</p><p>-tiene el tatuaje del lado izquierdo de la cadera- dijo Kuroro, las demás arañas aún no sabían esto, por lo que al escuchar se miraron vacilando. </p><p>El hombre levantó descuidadamente la camisa de Kurapika, en efecto, un tatuaje de araña con el número 11 al centro se asomó.</p><p>Rida ahogó su reacción, simplemente endureció la mirada.</p><p>-Kurapika es uno de nosotros... si amenazas a un miembro, te enfrentarás a la araña...- Kuroro dijo con suma imperturbabilidad.</p><p>Instantáneamente, los demás miembros asumieron una posición de batalla.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Actualizaré los capítulos restantes cada 3 días por la noche.<br/>Me gustaría leerlos si es que tienen algún comentario respecto a este fanfic, les agradecería infinitamente que lo hicieran. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Secreto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rida se reía estruendosamente, su voz entonaba ecos por toda la habitación, la mayoría de las arañas se sintieron ofendidas, excepto por uno que otro que decidió dejarla de lado, ocupando su atención hacia su líder.</p><p>-¡hey, chico!- dijo Rida dirigiendo la palabra a Kurapika -así que eres una de sus arañas- miraba al rubio con el ceño fruncido y mostrando burla en su tono de voz.</p><p>-técnicamente… no- Kurapika refunfuñó mirando desafiante a la mujer</p><p>-¿técnicamente, eh?- Miró a Kuroro – dice que no lo es en realidad, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?-</p><p>El abdomen y la cadera de Kurapika continuaba expuesta, Kuroro fijó los ojos en la araña ahí tatuada, instantáneamente a su cabeza vino el recuerdo de Kurapika lamentándose terminado el tatuaje, esas sombrías y solitarias lágrimas que se derramaron aquel día. Los besos de Kurapika también se presentaron como una película antigua en su mente, todo a medio rebobinar, faltaban partes, parecían fragmentos de cristal astillado. Trató de posar sus ojos negros en los de Kurapika, esos ojos rojos ahora por la conmoción, sin embargo, el Kuruta desvió la mirada, molesto y nostálgico.</p><p>Los hombres con los que Rida había negociado la carne fresca de un Kuruta, permanecían a la expectativa de los acontecimientos, no se movieron, tampoco hablaron. El hombre que sostenía al rubio miraba a las arañas de una en una, tratando de verificar y alertar el momento en el que alguno comenzara a moverse.</p><p>-¿lo ves? Dice que no es una araña, en pocas palabras-</p><p>Kuroro miró a Kurapika una vez más tratando de llamar su atención con el filo penetrante de sus ojos, pero el rostro de Kurapika estaba distante y mirando hacia otro lado, a cualquier lado menos hacia él.</p><p>Kuroro quiso molestarse, pero no había razón para ello.</p><p>El primero en tratar de arreglar el asunto actual fue una de las arañas.</p><p>-bien, sea o no una araña, está a cargo de Danchou, por lo tanto, si das un paso fuera de aquí con Kurapika, no responderemos ante las consecuencias- Shalnark apuntó con un ánimo de enojo que pocas veces hasta sus mismos compañeros son capaces de presenciar.</p><p>Kuroro se giró unos cuantos grados para ver a Shalnark, luego asintió con la cabeza solemnemente.</p><p>-danos la señal para comenzar a deshacernos de ellos, Danchou- dijo Feitan, quien miró a Kuroro después de su primera intervención – me estoy aburriendo desde hace tiempo sin hacer nada emocionante- miró a los hombres secuestradores -quiero torturarlos a los tres-Feitan habló con la voz apagada debajo de su ropa que cubre la boca.</p><p>-tiene razón, en este momento quisiera dormir, en cambio, me estoy aburriendo- Shizuku ladró algo inocente pero también arrogante.</p><p>Rascándose la cabeza y bostezando gigantemente, Phinks añadió – de una buena vez ¿no? Y a dormir-</p><p>Kurapika miraba a las arañas extrañado, evitando sin duda, a Kuroro.</p><p>Rida intervino mientras se acercaba a Kurapika, Kuroro la miró con sumo recelo, él no se movió.</p><p>-Suéltalo- ordenó al hombre, quién  la miró solamente, dudando -dije que lo sueltes- el hombre atendió la indicación y soltó al rubio</p><p>Kurapika estaba desconcertado, ¿debía correr un poco? ¿enfrentar a Rida? ¿hablar con ella o con quién?</p><p>-escucha, Kurapika- Rida se plantó directamente enfrente del Kurura.</p><p>Con curiosidad Kurapika se miró las muñecas al sentir un peso ligero en ellas.</p><p>-ese es mi habilidad nen- Kurapika abriendo grande los ojos, preguntó mudamente a Rida, acerca de lo que había dicho.</p><p>-puedes usar tu nen, pero cualquier cosa que hagas, se reflejara en ti el daño-</p><p>Kurapika bajó los brazos a sus costados, renunciando a la idea de usar alguna de sus cadenas.</p><p>-no es una habilidad muy interesante, me han dicho, pero siempre me ha sido útil-</p><p>-ciertamente ha servido para educar a los mocosos que han caído en tus …manos- dijo Machi, sonando misteriosa. Su cara tenía una mueca extraña, como de ironía.</p><p>-eso es cierto- Rida se acercó más a Kurapika, lo rodeó y desde su espalda posó una de sus manos por detrás en su hombro, la otra en el pecho.</p><p>-eres lindo, sabes- miró a Kuroro fijamente sobre el hombro de Kurapika -creo que lo único que este tonto quiere es tenerte cerca como un trofeo- hizo una breve pausa y después acarició la mejilla de Kurapika dándole un leve apretón como si jugase con los cachetes de un niño. -creo que entiende ahora que los ojos de Kuruta lucen más brillantes, llamativos y hermosos en el rostro de un jovencito atractivo- esbozó una media sonrisa decaída y suspiró mientras abandonaba el agarre de sus manos sobre Kurapika-</p><p>-ya lo dijo, Kuroro Lucifer, no es una araña, ¿por qué no lo dejaste y te metiste en tus propios asuntos?- preguntó dolida</p><p>Kurapika vio a Rida confuso, ella le sostuvo la mirada icónica, cómplice.</p><p>-déjalo ir, ¿puedes disolver ese contrato nen?-</p><p>Kuroro no respondió , en cambio, mantuvo una postura estoica.</p><p>Kurapika miró finalmente a Kuroro y el pelinegro sintió un impulso de romper el contacto visual, sin embargo, no lo hizo.</p><p>Rida suspiró -¿no puedes, eh?- movió y agitó una mano con desdén - ¿es eso mismo lo que me pasa, ves? No me es posible dejar ir unos ojos de Kuruta. No si estos tienen un verdadero valor para mí. Es lo mismo, conociéndote, lo único que te importa es que sea lindo este chico rubio de ojos escarlata, es tu diversión, un monumento, un logro. Después de todo, es el último… tú y tus amigos… acabaron con todos-</p><p>Las palabras de Rida ocasionaron que Kurapika se mordiera la parte inferior de la mejilla con fuerza, haciendo salir sangre. Sus manos se encogieron en puños, firmes, era tanta fuerza que dolían, pero no importaba.</p><p>-no soy monumento de nadie…- Los ojos escarlata estaban ahora de un rojo sangre impulsados por la ira, se dirigió hasta Rida, tomándola presa por el cuello, apretó su delgada mano en el estilizado y largo cuello de la mujer. Cuando Rida sintió esa mano fría amenazarla, su nen perdió la dirección e intensidad, dándole oportunidad al Kuruta de invocar una de sus cadenas, la de la bola, radiestesia.</p><p>-que bueno que estás reaccionando… - Rida cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe que jamás llegó.</p><p>La mano de Kurapika soltó a Rida y ella lo miró sorprendida, no entendía por qué el Kuruta estaba desistiendo ante el impulso de acabar con ella.</p><p>Kurapika respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse y luego habló con voz cortante y helada.</p><p>-quieras o no, los ojos escarlata irán conmigo… no importa cuánto significan para ti. Por que… - Casi se ahoga con sus palabras, sus ojos brillaban escarlata intenso todavía. Negó con la cabeza con rapidez antes de volver a abrir la boca y hablar -de todas maneras, me los voy a llevar quieras o no. Te estoy dando la opción de no entrometerte una vez más, porque de lo contrario…-</p><p>Las lagrimas de Rida empezaban a brotar, en su rostro desbordaba un sentimiento de tristeza agónica.</p><p>En ese momento, las arañas arremetieron contra los tres hombres, cumpliendo un objetivo: hacer que huyeran de ahí. Por suerte, Kuroro ordenó sigilosamente a sus arañas, simplemente presionarlos a que desaparecieran de ahí, después de todo, no eran sujetos de cuidado, simplemente unos oportunistas o cazarrecompensas.</p><p>Rida se miraba devastada, cosa que hizo a Kurapika dudar de mantener amenazando con sus cadenas. Decidió dejar su nen tranquilo y dio un paso adelante, pero Rida levantó en línea horizontal uno de sus brazos, Kurapika frenó.</p><p>-después de todo… no creo que seas una mala persona- Kurapika argumentó en voz baja y reflexiva un paso tras Rida.</p><p>-no me conoces, chico…- Rida ocultó su rostro devastado de todos los presentes. Comenzó luego a caminar lentamente hasta la puerta, cada uno de los que estaban ahí, la miraban de reojo, no la seguían con la mirada mucho tiempo, pero estaban alertas por cualquier cosa. -pero… antes de que te vayas con ese tonto, déjame contarte algo-</p><p>Rida miró atrás genuinamente apenada y esperó una respuesta del Kuruta. Kurapika miró a los demás y conformó que se refería a él. Dudando, empezó a caminar mecánicamente a la dirección de Rida. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo, volvió a ponerse en marcha.</p><p>Kuroro simplemente vio desaparecer a esas dos figuras. Sin saberlo, soltó un suspiro que había estado conteniendo desde el inicio de esto.</p><p>Rida caminó por el recinto con Kurapika a medio metro de ella, siguiéndola.</p><p>Mientras caminaban, Kurapika se reprendía a sí mismo por todo esto, todo lo que había ocurrido hace un momento parecía simplemente una broma de mal gusto. De hecho, a decir verdad, todo esto no tenía sentido. Codearse con sus enemigos, incluso más de lo que hubiera imaginado antes. Simplemente un día había decidió vengarse de aquellos que masacraron su clan por completo y lo hicieron desaparecer para siempre, dejándolo solo en este mundo, con una sola misión con ello: recuperar lo que le pertenece, ojos escarlata de cada uno de esos difuntos que alguna vez respetó o hasta amó un día.</p><p>Gracioso y vergonzoso estar con el enemigo, recolectando los ojos, participando en la tarea misma que representaba su existencia. Sin oportunidad de poder correr más allá de un radio predispuesto.</p><p>Y lo más irónico y estúpido fueron aquellos sentimientos que de vez en cuando surgían en su interior precisamente con respecto al líder, la cabeza maestra de toda esta pesadilla.</p><p>Al llegar a la habitación de Rida, como si estuviesen conectados, Kurapika y Rida soltaron un suspiro al unísono, cosa que causó un aire de sorpresa y diversión entre ambos.</p><p>Rida despojó unos sillones que se encontraban ocupados con cajas, llenas de ropa al parecer.</p><p>Con un ademán sutil y educado, le indicó a Kurapika que se sentara. Ella posteriormente tomó asiento frente a él.</p><p>Rida miro a Kurapika durante unos largos 3 minutos, el silencio los acogió. Kurapika esperó devolviendo el gesto de observar fijamente.</p><p>Finalmente, la mujer decidió romper el silencio, inició a hablar lentamente. A decir verdad, no sabía si quería hacerlo, aunque en el fondo de su ser, ella sabía que la información que a continuación revelaría estaría en el lugar adecuado, o eso fue lo que decidió creer.</p><p>-como ya lo habías descubierto, tenía en mi poder los pares de ojos escarlata- la mujer dudó visiblemente, pero al ver a Kurapika a los ojos, descubrió una angustia y una atención curiosa impresionante, lo cual la instó a continuar. – un par me los obsequió Kuroro luego de que regresaron de la trágica escena…- Rida no evitó ver a Kurapika estremecerse de una molestia incalculable, por lo que hizo una pausa todavía más larga que la anterior.</p><p>-los demás pares me los obsequió la persona más importante en mi vida…- entrelazó sus dedos y miró sus manos atadas ahora entre ellas.</p><p>Kurapika miró impacientemente a Rida, por alguna razón que no comprendió, los latidos de corazón se dispararon.</p><p>-él… él era un Kuruta-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Volví a leer este capítulo y hubo partes con respecto a la redacción que no me agradaron tanto, pero así lo dejaré, algún día realizaré un trabajo detalladamente revisado en todos los aspectos.<br/>Espero disfruten.<br/>Me parece que estuvo demasiado corto en relación a otros, entonces, subiré el siguiente. <br/>Si siguen leyendo hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Memorias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿por qué me estás contando todo esto?-</p><p>Rida miró a Kurapika en silencio durante una larga e incómoda pausa antes a contestar.</p><p>La mujer suspiró cansadamente.</p><p>-tal vez conociste a esa persona y yo pensé que podría significar algo para ti- retiró la vista de Kurapika y la clavó en su regazo -no eran muchos en tu clan, ¿o me equivoco? -</p><p>Kurapika no quiso responder palabra alguna, miró a Rida con el ceño fruncido y con una constante consternación.</p><p>-realmente no sé qué quiero que me digas, probablemente eras tan sólo un niño como para preocuparte de conocer a todas las personas que te rodeaban-</p><p>Kurapika se levanta de su asiento y se queda congelado y rígido sin mostrar expresión alguna.</p><p>-seguramente lo conocí, y seguramente lo recuerdo…-</p><p>Rida abre grande los ojos con un destello de ilusión en ellos.</p><p>-pero… no me interesa saber quién era, no menciones su nombre. Si lo de ustedes fue una historia de amor, seguramente fue pasajera. Porque de otro modo, él te habría llevado a vivir a la provincia de Lukso donde vivían los Kuruta- hizo una pausa y severamente dirige una mirada a Rida -así que no digas nada más, no es importante para mí. De todas maneras, es un hecho que no me concierne-</p><p>-¿por qué razón  sigues al asesino de tu tribu?-</p><p>Kurapika caminó fuera de la vista de Rida.</p><p>-¿importa ahora preocuparme por algo como eso? Lo dudo…-</p><p>Rida se encogió en su lugar y apretó la falda con sus puños temblorosos.</p><p>-llevaré conmigo lo que pertenece a mi pueblo. Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Rida-</p><p>Rida escucha la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, Kurapika se ha ido. Lágrimas lentas y tibias caen por sus mejillas. Casi amanece.</p><p> </p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Kurapika está bajando las escaleras y sus ojos divisan a Kuroro quien está parado cerca del marco de una puerta.</p><p>-casi es de día. Debemos partir en un par de horas-</p><p>Kurapika mira a Kuroro entrecerrando los ojos y manteniendo un semblante frío.</p><p>-¿te contó la historia de su amante?-</p><p>-No. No me interesa-</p><p>- creí que querrías escuchar por qué razón se separaron-</p><p>Las palabras de Kuroro cruzaron como ecos en el resumidero los oídos de Kurapika.</p><p>-¿tienes preparados los ojos en tu técnica nen?-</p><p>Kuroro acepta la omisión del tema que acaba de tocar levantando una ceja.</p><p>-los tengo preparados-</p><p>-bien-</p><p>Kuroro se ha quedado solo cuando Kurapika vuelve a subir las escaleras.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Alguien llama a la puerta de Rida, pero nadie contesta. Segundos después se abre lentamente permitiendo al frío del amanecer colarse por la ranura.</p><p>-es hora de irse- Kuroro menciona con voz grave y apagada.</p><p>-está bien-</p><p>Rida ha estado sentada en el mismo lugar desde que Kurapika estuvo ahí.</p><p>Kuroro se acerca a Rida y la mira con atención y una lástima pronunciada.</p><p>-sabes que jamás pude tener hijos propios…- Rida seca sus lágrimas del rostro. -por eso comencé a criar niños ajenos, sin familia, sin hogar, sin nadie… sin nada…-</p><p>Kuroro escucha atentamente sin responder.</p><p>- ¿si hubieras sabido que él pertenecía al clan Kuruta, le habrías perdonado la vida?-</p><p>Dos lágrimas vuelven a adornar el rostro de la mujer y se resbalan lentamente por sus pómulos rosados.</p><p>-No lo haría, la orden fue obtener todos los ojos escarlata-</p><p>-¡¿entonces por qué él sigue vivo?!- Rida eleva la voz, suena dolida.</p><p>- no puedo saberlo. La razón por la que logró sobrevivir la desconozco absolutamente-</p><p>-deberías preguntarle por qué, cómo lo hizo o quién pudo haberlo ayudado-</p><p>Kuroro mantiene una postura estoica, sus ojos obsidiana despojados de emoción.</p><p>-es tarde para ti y para ese chiquillo. Por cualquier lado en que puedas verlo, ¿sabes?-</p><p>Kuroro entrecierra los ojos.</p><p>-explícate-</p><p>- ¿tengo que decirlo? - Rida cierra pesadamente los ojos mientras tanto su boca forma una sonrisa irónica. -  tienes todos los pares de ojos escarlata, Kuroro- sus ojos se dirigen desafiantes al pelinegro.</p><p>El líder de las arañas no muestra ningún indicio de respuesta o reacción.</p><p>-¿vas a decir que me equivoco? – Rida se ríe sarcásticamente – estás ocultando el último par de él. ¿te enamoraste? O simplemente quieres de verdad que sea una araña como las demás. Es imposible esa opción, ya deberías saberlo-</p><p>-si es todo lo que tienes que decir, me iré- Kuroro gira sobre sus talones para emprender la ida.</p><p>- ambos tuvimos la mala fortuna de encontrar a esos demonios de ojos rojos… están malditos- La voz de Rida se apaga poco a poco y se quiebra. -eventualmente deberás dejarlo ir… a consecuencia de tu pacto nen. Aunque, si no piensas entregarle todos los ojos completos ¿cuál es tu plan entonces? -</p><p>-no es asunto tuyo, Rida-</p><p>-¿Kuroro…?- Rida ahora suena preocupada tal cual una madre que ve a su hijo partir.</p><p>Kuroro frena su paso y espera oír a Rida hablar.</p><p>-cuídate. Y regresa un día. Que sea pronto ¿de acuerdo?-</p><p>-Ciudad Meteoro siempre recibirá de vuelta a la compañía fantasma-</p><p>Rida sonríe para sí misma y ve la espalda de Kuroro avanzar hacia la puerta, con la mano en la perilla, Kuroro le dirige una última mirada a la mujer, ella le devuelve el gesto y se despiden así.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Cuando los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a asomarse por el oriente, las arañas se reúnen en la sala común de la casa de Rida. Kuroro indica la forma en que se desplazarán y divide en grupos a sus compañeros. Luego prepara alimento y agua en su fun fun cloth y junto a Kurapika abandona ciudad meteoro.</p><p>Al llegar a las afueras, Kuroro mira a Kurapika quien solamente lo ha seguido con la vista desde que salieron, tampoco ha preguntado nada, el rubio ha permanecido muy silencioso.</p><p>-no puedo saber dónde se encuentran los últimos ojos escarlata. Por esa razón, iremos al este, comenzaremos a buscar información del paradero-</p><p>Kurapika fija sus ojos en Kuroro y asiente con la cabeza despacio.</p><p>-¿seguro que Rida no te contó nada?-</p><p>Kurapika niega con la cabeza y Kuroro levanta una ceja.</p><p>Suspirando Kuroro se acerca a Kurapika y lo jala hacia él tomándolo de un brazo, sorprendiéndolo.</p><p>-¿no piensas decir ninguna palabra? ¿qué te dijo Rida? Responde-</p><p>Kuroro cuestionó a Kurapika de forma demandante y estoica, con unos ojos templados, una gélida mirada.</p><p>Alejándose del líder de las arañas y escapando de su agarre, Kurapika mantiene una mirada feroz en el más alto.</p><p>-deja de entrometerte en asuntos que no te incumben. Simplemente guía el camino. -</p><p>Cuando Kurapika se intenta dar la vuelta para continuar caminando delante del mayor, Kuroro lo toma del codo y lo gira hacia él con brusquedad.</p><p>-¿qué demonios te sucede? ¿acaso tienes miedo de que me haya dicho algo que te perjudique? - Kuroro afloja inconscientemente el agarre de Kurapika por un pequeño instante y con prisa vuelve a aferrarse- ¿tengo razón…?- los ojos de Kurapika se sorprenden.</p><p>-por supuesto que no me preocupa nada, no seas ridículo-</p><p>-entonces deja de molestarme con tus preguntas sin sentido-</p><p>Kuroro suelta a Kurapika y desvía la mirada hacia el camino que deben seguir. Dando un paso y luego otro lentamente, continúa caminando al este, como dijo, tomando la delantera entre ellos dos. El rubio lo sigue.</p><p>Ciudad Meteoro está quedando atrás. Kurapika mira a sus espaldas rápidamente antes de seguir caminando detrás del líder, mira con melancolía ese lugar, por un instante piensa en Rida y se pregunta si de verdad fue mejor no saber nada sobre lo que le habría contado.</p><p>¿Qué clase de historia podría ella tener con respecto a su gente?</p><p>No puede saberlo y tal vez ahora jamás pueda volver aquí para preguntar.</p><p>¿Después de todo, la historia podría haber marcado alguna diferencia ahora?</p><p>Probablemente no.</p><p>Kuroro se percata de Kurapika quien se detuvo y se encuentra sumergido en sus pensamientos.</p><p>-¿vienes?-</p><p>El kuruta sale de sus pensamientos, se mueve y tropieza torpemente hacia un lado encontrando a Kuroro viéndolo con sus ojos negros profundos.</p><p>-si guardas interés en la historia de ella, yo la conozco, puedo contártelo si así quieres-</p><p>Kurapika repasa la proposición de Kuroro un poco y luego niega con la cabeza de un lado a otro.</p><p>-no, así estoy bien, es mejor no saber. No tiene sentido. -</p><p>Kurapika camina de nuevo, Kuroro calla y hace lo mismo.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>-¿Kurapika?-</p><p>-¿mmmh?- EL niño rubio pica con una ramita una rana de cola de hoja telescopio, ésta salta al estanque frente a ellos.</p><p>-deja a esas ranas tranquilas, no les gusta saltar-</p><p>-son muy perezosas, por eso deben saltar, es más divertido si se mueven- Kurapika sonríe enormemente a su amigo.</p><p>-si tú lo dices- Pairo se sienta de nuevo en el fresco césped de la orilla del estanque, flores verdes y azules se asoman entre pequeños espacios a su alrededor.</p><p>-Kurapika… ¿estará bien ayudar a esa mujer Sheyla?- Pairo pregunta con inseguridad y temor.</p><p>-está perdida y se lastimó. ¿puedes tener corazón para dejarla a la deriva? -</p><p>Pairo niega con su cabeza rápidamente manteniendo una expresión asustadiza.</p><p>-¡ves!- Kurapika pica otra rana, esta salta lentamente y con desgana a otro lado lejos de la ramita que la incomoda – es nuestro deber ayudarla-</p><p>-¿y, por qué no le decimos a algún adulto lo que estamos haciendo?-</p><p>-¿no lo entiendes? Esa mujer viene de otro lado que no conocemos… los adultos le tienen miedo a otras cosas que no conocen-</p><p>-¿nos van a castigar si lo hacemos?-</p><p>-¡pero por supuesto que sí, Pairo!, así que no dirás nada- Kurapika mira a Pairo antes de corretear a otra rana con la vara.</p><p>- está bien, prometo seguir guardando el secreto. ¿crees que esté bien ahora? -</p><p>-Debe estarlo…- Kurapika arroja la delgada rama y se sienta junto a Pairo – le llevamos el remedio que prepara tu mamá, eso le servirá para reponerse-</p><p>Pairo asiente con bastante emoción.</p><p>-así que hay lugares lejanos a los que podríamos ir si salimos de aquí- Kurapika dice esto más para sí mismo que para ser escuchado por su mejor amigo, Pairo lo mira con atención desde el costado derecho.</p><p>-¿entonces estabas hablando en serio cuando decías que podríamos viajar por todo el mundo?- Pairo dice nada convencido.</p><p>-¡si! ¿quieres venir conmigo o no?- Kurapika espera impaciente la respuesta de Pairo.</p><p>-s-si… iremos- sonriendo asiente.</p><p>-¡está decidido!- Kurapika sonríe. -vamos a verla, ¿trajiste agua?-</p><p>-Si, aquí está, Kurapika.- Pairo hurga entre sus ropas tribales y saca una botella con agua.</p><p>Pensativo Kurapika se levanta -cada vez podemos entender más lo que trata de decirnos ¿verdad?-</p><p>-tienes razón – Pairo se incorpora al igual que su amigo.</p><p>- pronto deberá irse… siento envidia de ella, puede hacer lo que quiere-</p><p>-Kurapika, tú siempre haces lo que quieres…- tímidamente dice Pairo.</p><p>-pero esto es diferente, ¡ella puede ir a donde quiera, a donde sea!-</p><p>-¿si?- Dudoso cuestiona el más pequeño.</p><p>- tiene mucha suerte… - Kurapika reflexiona y emprende su camino – en marcha, Pairo-</p><p>Pairo asiente animosamente detrás de Kurapika.</p><p>(Fin del flashback)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Arrecife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“Nunca debiste irte ese día, así estarías con nosotros y no persiguiendo un sueño irreal. Ninguno de nosotros te pidió hacer nada por nadie...”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“¿De qué forma te explico que estás desperdiciando la vida en hacer esto?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“¿Fue divertido el mundo exterior, Kurapika?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ella era igual que tú, pero si yo lo hubiera podido evitar, me habría negado a que te fueras. No te pude traicionar de esa forma y frustrar tus deseos.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Te extraño tanto… deberías volver.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Siempre te estarás preguntando por qué sobreviviste, por esa razón, debes encontrar un buen motivo para seguir.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Si no quieres estar solo allí, puedes venir en cualquier momento.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No tienes nada, ven con nosotros.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Es imposible que encuentres cada parte que nos quitaron.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“¿En serio vas a permitir que ese criminal te ayude a devolvernos lo que nos arrebató?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Eres despreciable, Kurapika, creí que éramos amigos…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Estás demasiado cerca del enemigo real.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Si continuarás haciendo ese tipo de cosas, deberías olvidarte de nosotros.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Eres un asesino, por tal motivo puedes soportarlo.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No encontrar los últimos pares te hará fracasar.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Estás perdido…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Cuando vuelvas te haré una sola pregunta.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Siempre estaremos juntos.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Kurapika, ¿olvidaste nuestra promesa de viajar por el mundo?”<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Pairo…-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-hey, despierta- Kuroro movió con su mano suavemente el cuerpo de Kurapika que se encuentra cubierto de unas sabanas suaves de seda color rojizo y plateado.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Déjame dormir más, Pairo…- Kurapika aún sin abrir los ojos se acurruca más en su espacio.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>El líder del ryodan entrecierra los ojos tratando de pensar la razón por la que Kurapika acaba de llamarlo por ese nombre, un familiar o un amigo es, seguramente.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-despierta, Kurapika, soy yo Kuroro  -</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿Kuro… qué…?- el rubio se levanta lentamente de su lugar de dormir, y se talla los ojos con el dorso de sus manos insistentemente.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Kuroro Lucifer- la voz de Kuroro es más clara para Kurapika en este punto.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Kuroro…- se sobresalta y se aleja del líder de las arañas quien se encuentra muy cerca para su gusto.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-estabas soñando con… algo-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿eh?- un color rojizo claro adorna el rostro de Kurapika – e-es normal que las personas tengan sueños…-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>En el rostro de Kuroro se forma una media sonrisa – estoy de acuerdo, ¿soñabas con Pairo?-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>El rubio parpadea tres veces antes de fruncir el ceño y mirar a Kuroro sin emoción ni expresión visible. – no estoy obligado a contarte sobre mis sueños o sobre…Pairo-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-era solamente una pregunta, no te enojes, no es nada personal, me llamaste así y sentí curiosidad- Kuroro aprovecha el momento para ponerse de pie – es todo-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-como sea. ¿qué quieres?-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- no soy yo el que quiere encontrar los ojos escarlata-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- supongo que tienes razón- la actitud de Kurapika se suaviza de repente.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-si te quedas dormido nadie investigará por ti-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿no lo harías tú?- Kurapika mira a Kuroro con ojos extraños y casi cautivadores, o tal vez se vean así porque se acaba de despertar. Kuroro siente una sensación molesta en su estómago cuando se encuentra con esa mirada.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-tal vez, pero no hoy-  Kuroro recupera su semblante estoico</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿por qué hoy no?-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro mira hacia atrás para encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos gatunos.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-en realidad es mi día libre-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿día libre?- Kurapika repite boquiabierto, duda de la confesión del líder de la araña.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- exacto, estoy cansado del viaje, vigilé por la noche mientras dormías plácidamente-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>De nuevo Kurapika siente encenderse su rostro – dijiste que me despertarías para relevarte, no recuerdo lo hayas hecho…- reclama al líder</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-bueno, sí, pero dormías tan profundamente que dudé en perturbarte, usualmente tú…- Kuroro queda en silencio interrumpiendo su frase a la mitad.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿yo qué?- Kurapika entrecierra sus ojos , luego los cierra y los abre, bosteza antes de hablar otra vez – siempre me muevo mucho, es lo que dirás, ya lo sé-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- es mi turno de descansar, al menos hoy no hagamos nada que tenga que ver con la búsqueda de los ojos escarlata, si te parece justo-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika se incorpora y comienza a doblar las sábanas, se las entrega al líder cuando acaba.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-de acuerdo, sería injusto… pero que conste que tú tomaste la decisión de no despertarme-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro asiente con seriedad en su rostro.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿qué harás?- Kurapika pregunta tomando un  libro aparentemente nuevo y se sienta a la orilla de una roca.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- estamos cerca de un Arrecife, pienso que podría ir allí- Los ojos de Kuroro parecen escudriñar a Kurapika -está a más de 200 metros de aquí, deberás mantenerte cerca si quiero llegar-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika cierra ruidosamente su libro y se acerca al líder -entiendo, ¿ya?-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-estoy listo desde hace horas-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika mira con exasperación al líder y sale de la pequeña cueva tomando el primer puesto para iniciar la caminata.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika y Kuroro caminan en dirección del arrecife que el líder mencionó, después de todo están en un espacio libre de transportes y hasta de personas, está muy solitario, con excepción de los turistas aventureros que gozan de paisajes tranquilos y lejanos.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>En su camino únicamente se encuentran con una mujer y un hombre que parecen recién casados y están tomando su luna de miel en ese lugar. A los pocos minutos los pierden de vista, después de casi dos horas de caminar a paso lento, parecen llegar al arrecife.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-debe ser por aquí- Kuroro anuncia la llegada y se está quitando su abrigo negro. -estas playas son templadas y frías, pero hoy parece hacer demasiado calor y el sol está muy caliente-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika asiente ante la afirmación de Kuroro. Kurapika está mirando al líder y se percata de que después de haberse quitado su abrigo se está quitando la camisa. Aparta la mirada del líder un tanto avergonzado.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿qué haces?-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-no entiendo tu pregunta- el líder del genei ryodan termina de apartar su camisa, la dobla cuidadosamente y la coloca arriba de un grupo de piedras y conchas que están cerca de donde están parados.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿vas a entrar a ese arrecife?- Kurapika pregunta tratando de no hacer tan obvio su nerviosismo.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-creo que a eso me refería cuando dije “hay un arrecife cerca”-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika aparta la mirada escondiendo su fugaz sonrojo. -está bien, creo que soy un poco aburrido como para entender mejor las líneas de la diversión-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-  me agrada que lo seas-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika eleva su rostro para ver a Kuroro, pero este ya está lejos de su alcance. Traga saliva al darse cuenta de que se ha quedado mirando la espalda tonificada y musculosa del otro. Luego mira la ropa de Kuroro sobre las piedras y conchas y busca en su bolso el mismo libro que estaba por leer en la cueva donde se “hospedan”. Mira a su alrededor y las únicas rocas que están cerca son las que tienen encima las ropas de la araña. Mira más a su alrededor por un momento pequeño y decide sentarse sobre la arena a leer.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Cuando se sienta, antes de abrir su libro, mira en dirección a Kuroro y lo ve hundirse en el agua salada.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Sacude los pensamientos de su mente, los cuales se han dirigido a su extraño sueño de la madrugada.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Pasaron ya 6 horas desde que llegaron ahí al arrecife y Kurapika quien ha estado metido en su libro, se da cuenta de que no existen rastro alguno de Kuroro, por un instante se pregunta qué es lo que ha estado haciendo, ¿el arrecife será interesante? ¿será una buena vista?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Con estas preguntas en su cabeza, cae en cuenta de que jamás ha visitado o visto en persona un arrecife, de repente se siente algo ridículo y un tanto desanimado por no haber hecho el intento de seguir al líder del genei ryodan. Kurapika suspira con resignación y vuelve a mirar esperanzado de ver a Kuroro en el mismo sitio en el que desapareció, pero no es así.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Da paso a una hora más y deja su libro a un lado. Sube las rodillas hasta el pecho y empieza a ver que el sol se ocultará pronto. Kuroro realmente se dio un descanso disfrutando de ese famoso arrecife, pues no ha regresado y ya ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que se fue.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>El estómago de Kurapika hace un ruido estruendoso, recordándole que no desayunaron ni comieron nada ese día.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Algo a lo lejos atrae su atención, es Kuroro saliendo de las aguas, empapado y con la piel de sus hombros y pecho un poco requemada.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-tardaste- Kurapika dice</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-no me digas que me echaste de menos-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- n-no digas estupideces- un rubor instalado en el rubio</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- por tu reacción, pienso que realmente no eres honesto con tus palabras-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-deja de molestar, vamos a regresar de una vez-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro se sienta al lado de Kurapika, éste se mueve hacia un lado, poniendo un poco más de espacio entre ellos.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- un arrecife es un lugar relajante y muy bueno para la vista, los peces y animales marinos que viven ahí son interesantes, unos son más difíciles de encontrar que otros-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika mira estupefacto al líder y cuando el pelinegro lo mira, el kuruta rompe el contacto visual apartando la vista.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-imagino que lo es-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro entrecierra los ojos y levanta una ceja.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-déjame adivinar, ¿nunca has estado en uno? ¿por qué no dijiste que querías venir? -</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- en primer lugar, así es, no dije que querría ir contigo, y, en segundo… - la voz de Kurapika suena como un susurro -tienes razón en eso…- Kurapika mira al atardecer, el sol ya casi no es perceptible.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- pensaba que los cazadores conocían muchos lugares del mundo-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-puede ser que algunos lo hagan, no yo…-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro mira el atardecer copiando a Kurapika.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿hasta qué edad viviste en Lukso?-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro trata de iniciar una conversación con el rubio.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿por qué te interesa saber?-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- mmm, ya sabes, estamos saliendo juntos, creo que debería conocer algo de ti-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika se estremece y se sonroja –¿saliendo juntos? - pregunta pareciendo asustado.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- ya sabes, por aquello de los ojos-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- ah, eso…-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro sonríe de forma traviesa – eres siempre así de mal pensado ¿verdad?-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-cállate… no es eso…-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- lo olvidaré, pero dime entonces, responde la pregunta-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika y Kuroro han estado mirando el sol ocultarse, ya solamente su reflejo de luz en la luna los alumbra. El cielo estrellado hace que la playa esté lo suficientemente iluminada como para poder ver sin tanto problema.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika decide si responder a Kuroro.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Finalmente decide hacerlo.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-cuando tenía 12 años dejé Lukso Provincia para buscar un médico… y de paso para viajar por el mundo…- Kurapika dice melancólico y distante.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro mira sorpresivamente a Kurapika, aunque el rubio no lo está mirando a él ya que acaba de hundir su barbilla un poco entre sus rodillas.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-así que, por eso no estabas en ese momento…- Kuroro tiene cuidado de no decir demasiado</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-estoy seguro de que siempre te preguntaste por qué motivo no me asesinaste como a los demás…- Kurapika suena dolido y su voz lleva un tono irónico.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-no me lo preguntaba exactamente como lo has dicho, pero sí-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- ya lo sabes ahora, el misterio ha terminado. Simplemente no estaba ahí, no fue la gran cosa haber sido el único sobreviviente-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro no dice nada después de esto, tampoco Kurapika quien sigue mostrando desgana apoyado sobre sus rodillas mirando hacia el frente sin algún punto real al cual dirigir la vista.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Pasan unos minutos así en silencio, simplemente mirando hacia el horizonte ya oscurecido sin fin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Silenciosamente Kuroro se traslada de posición para quedar enfrente de Kurapika, lo mira atentamente y luego va por su ropa sobre las piedras.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>El rubio lo sigue con la mirada, observando cómo se pone con lentitud cada una de las prendas.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Después de terminar de vestirse, Kuroro mira hasta Kurapika y camina hacia él, dispuesto a volver a tomar asiendo en donde estaba, pero Kurapika lo detiene.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- espera… deberíamos regresar ya, podrías resfriarte con esa ropa mojada- dice señalando la parte de ropa inferior de Kuroro.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-no hace frío, está bien- Kuroro se sienta</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika gruñe internamente.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-no es prudente que hagas eso-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-no estoy haciendo “eso”, no estoy haciendo nada, está bien, estoy acostumbrado a permanecer mojado bajo la lluvia o frío más de lo que puedes imaginar, por lo tanto, traer unos pantalones mojados en un clima relativamente agradable, no me hará ni cosquillas-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika abre la boca para argumentar algo acerca de lo que Kuroro acaba de expresar, pero las palabras no salen de su boca.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿así es como se vive en …?-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- ¿Ciudad Meteoro? Sí.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika vuelve a hundirse en sus rodillas.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-y tú…- Kurapika no sabe cómo hacer su pregunta.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro simplemente entiende a dónde va Kurapika.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-viví en esa ciudad casi hasta los 15. No quería ir al mundo exterior si es eso lo que te preguntas, en realidad no quería hacer nada o ir a algún lado en particular, pero las cosas cambian según las consustancias. Tampoco puedo decir que vivía perfectamente ahí, pero bueno, es una historia en la que no planeo ahondar, simplemente estoy aquí ahora y es lo que importa –</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika escucha atentamente al líder a pesar de que parece que está sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. De pronto ha sentido algo en el costado de su cabeza, y acaricia su cabello con ternura y suavidad.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mira con un poco de exaltación que es la mano de Kuroro sobre él.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- no lo hagas…- Kurapika trata de apartar la mano de Kuroro, pero solamente la coloca sobre la del otro, mirándolo ahora.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿qué cosa?- Kuroro se acerca, colocándose de rodillas frente a Kurapika y le roba un suave y rápido beso de los labios.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>El rubio no opone resistencia alguna al sentir a Kuroro invadir su boca en ese movimiento fugaz.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-besarme y tocarme- Kurapika se recorre hacia atrás impulsándose con sus pies.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿por qué no?- Kuroro avanza hasta donde se movió Kurapika. – mira, deberías verte a ti mismo en un espejo, Estás ansioso de que me vuelva a acercar a ti y te bese otra vez-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika abre la boca. Kuroro se apresura a no dejarlo hablar y vuelve a presionar sus labios con los del rubio, quien permanece unos segundos rígidos y sin reaccionar de ninguna forma.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro aprovecha la inmovilidad del kuruta para lamer con su lengua bien húmeda suavemente esos labios.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika rodea con sus delgados dedos la nuca de la araña y responde lenta y tímidamente al beso, logrando con ello que Kuroro adentre su lengua a su propia boca y comienza a besar sutilmente a Kurapika.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ambos están participando en un beso suave con los ojos cerrados, las manos de Kurapika masajean lentamente el cabello negro del hombre mayor.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Llega un espacio para tomar aire, por lo que se rompe el beso.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro mira curioso a Kurapika, luego dirige sus ojos hasta el pantalón ahora abultado del rubio.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿quieres hacerlo aquí?-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika quien había quedado absorto en los ojos de Kuroro despierta de su inactividad.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿hacerlo? ¿qué cosa?-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-olvídalo…-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika mira con extrañeza a Kuroro. De nuevo corta la distancia entre ellos y ahora es él quien da paso a otro beso.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Después de un tiempo de besos apasionados, tiernos y pausados, vuelven a retirarse.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-tal vez si quieres-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika vuelve a ver de manera extraña a Kuroro.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-aunque creo que aún eres demasiado inocente-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>De pronto la comprensión golpea a Kurapika como un balde con agua helada.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-quién piensa en esas cosas… - Kurapika trata de parecer desinteresado mientras siente su rostro arder</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- tu cuerpo, tal vez- Kuroro roza la entrepierna de Kurapika, y este siente que su intimidad está dura, algo que había pasado desapercibido hasta este momento.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Inconscientemente su vista se dirige a la entrepierna de Kuroro, sorpresivamente se da cuenta de que él no está en la misma situación que él y siente el impulso primitivo de querer salir corriendo ante el momento bochornoso del que ha sido víctima.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Pero no lo hará, no correrá a ninguna parte. Bajando la vista y ocultando su rostro de Kuroro habla en voz baja.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-lo siento… no es mi intención…-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro sin dejar de mirar a Kurapika responde calmado.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-es demasiado normal, no tienes por qué disculparte- Kuroro toma el rostro de Kurapika y proporciona otro beso más, aunque rápido y se aleja para verlo de frente.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-pero si en verdad quieres hacerlo, yo también-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika sonrojado y con demasiada vergüenza en este punto, cierra los ojos y niega profundamente. Cuando su cabeza deja de aletear con desesperación de un lado al otro. Abraza a Kuroro.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro siente la respiración cálida de Kurapika sobre su clavícula que se asoma un poco sobre el cuello de su camisa, instantes después de eso, siente a Kurapika besándolo en el cuello.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Recorriendo con ansiedad el cuello de Kuroro, Kurapika eleva la vista para ver la reacción del otro, simplemente lo ve con los ojos cerrados y relajado, lo que le incita a seguir besándolo por ahí, pero ahora sube lentamente hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, le da un pequeño mordisco y lo besa demasiado sutil, ese acto hace suspirar a Kuroro con fuerza.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>El pelinegro rodea la cintura de Kurapika y los acerca, haciendo que sus cuerpos choquen y se mezclen entre el calor de ambos, el frío de los pantalones húmedos de Kuroro deja de ser perceptible por alguno de ellos.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Las manos de Kurapika, en cambio, está presionando una el hombro derecho de Kuroro y la otra está sobre su pecho, acariciando tímidamente.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro con sus manos, suavemente aleja a Kurapika de él un poco y se sienta más cómodamente.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-me voy a quitar la ropa- las manos de Kuroro se posan sobre su abrigo y lo retira, después trata de retirar la camisa, pero las manos de Kurapika lo detienen.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-e-espera… - Kurapika luce apenado en verdad -no estoy seguro si en verdad quiero… quiero hacer eso-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro le dirige una mirada comprensiva.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- de todas maneras, si me vas a tocar así mientras nos besamos, quiero sentirte mejor-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kurapika se sobresalta ya que nunca había escuchado al líder del genei ryodan hablar como… como una persona normal que simplemente disfruta aparentemente de un momento íntimo como cualquier otra persona.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-bien… como quieras- Kurapika aparta la mirada y se aparta hacia atrás un poco para que Kuroro tenga espacio suficiente para maniobrar.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Cuando Kuroro saca la cabeza de su camisa, se sorprende a ver a Kurapika desabotonando la suya.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-escucha, no tienes que hacerlo -</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>- decidí que si quiero…- Kuroro mira con duda a Kurapika y asombro también.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-estoy hablando de que si quiero al menos quitarme esto de encima…- se avergüenza al darse cuenta de cómo tal vez no puede cambiar realmente la intención implícita de lo que acaba de decir.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-me parece mejor-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>En el momento en que Kurapika se deshace de su ropa, Kuroro con un movimiento casi imperceptible, se pone de pie ahora y lo jala junto a él.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ahora ambos parados, Kuroro inicia un abrazo, en medio de ese abrazo, ambos pueden sentir la piel caliente y suave del otro estar demasiado cerca.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Por la diferencia de estaturas, Kuroro hace el primer movimiento, rompe el abrazo que casi no duró nada y se inclina para besar de nuevo.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>El rubio se obliga a estar de puntillas para que Kuroro no deba de encogerse casi nada. Por un pequeño momento, Kurapika recuerda a Leorio, en su lugar, Leorio es demasiado alto, que piensa que quizá un beso como este, podría haber sido demasiado incómodo y cansado para él.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Leorio…”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>El pensamiento de Kurapika no puede dejar de sentirse culpable, pues se acaba de dar cuenta de que tristemente jamás ha sentido deseo por Leorio, no como lo ha ido sintiendo por este hombre, por este líder de las arañas.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro besa a Kurapika y Kurapika ya no se resiste.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Las manos de Kuroro comenzaron hace unos minutos a acariciar el dorso de Kurapika.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>El rubio toca a Kuroro de vez en vez con indecisión y timidez impresa en cada roce.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Poco a poco, Kurapika entiende que su timidez no se debe exactamente al no poseer experiencia en este tipo de actos, sino a su probable culpa y a su consciencia, la cual lo reprime y le dice mansamente que no debería estar haciendo este tipo de cosas con su “enemigo” y mucho menos sentirse de esta forma por él, debería ser inaceptable ese sentimiento que ha estado experimentando desde hace tiempo por esta persona.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro se da cuenta de que Kurapika a pesar de todo continúa teniendo un conflicto interno respecto a lo que está sucediendo. Pero no puede negarse a sí mismo, ese deseo que lo envuelve.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro está tratando de seguir sus instintos y de lograr que, con ello, Kurapika logre hacer lo mismo. Después de todo es una atracción mutua. Es un momento para dejarse llevar y de apresar los pensamientos que puedan ser inútiles.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>La presión sanguínea de Kurapika continúa dirigiéndose a su miembro, y está sintiendo la absurda necesidad de darle atención a esa parte de él, sin haberlo percibido él mismo, comenzó desde hace unos minutos a empujar contra Kuroro suavemente para obtener contacto en esa zona.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Los movimientos de Kurapika para nada son desapercibidos por Kuroro, pero decidió que tendrá paciencia y cuidado de no ser tan obvio de acuerdo con sus propias necesidades. Si desea que Kurapika sea mayormente receptivo, tendrá que ajustarse a su paso.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Al detenerse un poco a recapacitar en esos pensamientos que está teniendo, recuerda a Rida.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>¿Es eso estar enamorado? ¿Pensar en esperar y ser paciente con la otra persona, es estar enamorado?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>¿Él está enamorado de Kurapika?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>¿Acaso puede existir esa posibilidad?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Realmente no lo sabe y tampoco lo entiende. No ahora.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Los besos se pausan.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-¿pasa algo?- pregunta Kurapika algo consternado al mayor</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kuroro se deja de abrumar con lo que sea que estaba pensando y al mirar a Kurapika pues escuchó que lo llamó y preguntó algo. Su mirada viaja hasta el dueño de la voz que escuchó, ahí de nuevo puede ver sus ojos teñidos en escarlatas, impulsados por esa emoción que él le provoca.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>¿Es eso estar enamorado? ¿Una emoción que únicamente sientes con una sola persona?</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Falsedad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las olas del mar comienzan a estremecerse cada segundo que pasa, golpean la orilla de la playa una y otra vez salvajemente, el ruido es alto y claro.</p><p>La luna llena se extiende con su luz blanquecina por cada grano de arena e inclinación de las piedras a la orilla de la playa.</p><p>Kuroro suelta a Kurapika y se inclina para tomar su abrigo y camisa.</p><p>Con sus ropas entre sus brazos y manos, mira a Kurapika a través de sus ojos obsidiana.</p><p>El calor del cuerpo del líder de las arañas se disuelve lentamente, pero es imposible dejar escapar por completo la sensación de su vieja cercanía.</p><p>- es tarde-</p><p>-¿hice algo mal?-</p><p>Kuroro se sorprende cuando el rubio pregunta.</p><p>- ¿eso piensas?- Kurapika se encoje de hombros  - no, no está nada mal, simplemente es tarde, ven-</p><p>Kuroro camina mientras lucha por mantener el ritmo y se viste al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Kurapika levanta de la arena su ropa y la aprieta contra él caminando y siguiendo al pelinegro.</p><p>Al cabo de unos treinta minutos de haber caminado hacia la cueva donde deben regresar, Kuroro mira de reojo a Kurapika y nota que no se vistió.</p><p>-comienza a helar el aire-</p><p>El kuruta parece no entender la referencia del líder. Kuroro deja escapar un suspiro.</p><p>-ponte la camisa-</p><p>Kurapika se da cuenta de que es verdad, en sus manos ha llevado su ropa desde que dejaron el lugar del arrecife.</p><p>El rubio desliza la camisa entre sus dedos buscando voltearla del lado correcto para proceder a colocársela encima.</p><p>Kuroro observa lo delgada que es la figura desnuda de Kurapika en comparación con otras personas y con respecto a su propia complexión. Los huesos de las costillas y las clavículas de Kurapika son demasiado huesudas a su parecer.  Mirando al rubio frente a él terminando de colocarse sus prendas, recuerda que no han probado alimento alguno desde la tarde del día anterior.</p><p>-¿quieres comer algo?-</p><p>- estoy bien –</p><p>- supongo que es una pérdida de tiempo preguntarte ese tipo de cosas a ti-</p><p>- no lo hagas-</p><p>- ya lo hice por ahora- Kuroro parece haberse quedado pensativo, quizá pensando en cómo y dónde encontrar algo de comida, los víveres que guardaba en su funfun se terminaron la mañana pasada.</p><p>-no quedará de otra que esperar a mañana para viajar a la ciudad y comer algo ahí- colocando una mano en su barbilla, Kuroro reflexiona lo anterior.</p><p>- está bien-</p><p>- bueno, sigamos caminando si es que queremos dormir un poco antes de que amanezca-</p><p>Ya en la cueva, el aire se siente más frío y húmedo. Afuera se escuchan pequeñas gotas de agua golpear el agua del mar y la arena.</p><p>Kuroro mira hacia afuera y en efecto, corrobora que ha empezado a lloviznar.</p><p>Kurapika adentro acomoda su manta para dormir. El líder deja de contemplar la lluvia y ahora está prendiendo dos velas para poder contar con luces para ver mejor.</p><p>Kurapika se coloca dentro de su improvisado colchón portátil dándole la espalda al líder que permanecía sentado junto a las velas.</p><p>Cuando Kurapika por fin comienza a quedarse dormido, siente un calor detrás de él, se estremece al sentir que Kuroro se ha acostado ahí mismo, pero unos brazos que se extienden alrededor de su cuerpo desde atrás lo inmovilizan.</p><p>Kuroro habla despacio al oído de Kurapika.</p><p>- ¿te molesta esto? -</p><p>- ¿quieres que te responda honestamente? - Kurapika reacciona pesadamente.</p><p>-si es posible, sí-</p><p>Kurapika tarda en responder tomándose su tiempo.</p><p>- lo que haces es extraño…- encoje su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante – pero en realidad, creo que no me molesta-</p><p>Kuroro refuerza su abrazo contrayendo sus manos en el abdomen de Kurapika, brindando una sensación de calma.</p><p>Mientras la noche avanza, la respiración de Kurapika va indicando que está finalmente dormido, Kuroro ya más relajado ante ese resultado, cierra los ojos para dormir.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Kuroro y Kurapika abandonaron la cueva y se han dirigido hacia la ciudad, pararon en un restaurant de mariscos para comer el desayuno, después salieron a encontrarse con una de las arañas de Kuroro, o al menos eso es lo que el pelinegro dijo.</p><p>A la distancia de una calle demasiado transitada, una de las arañas de Kuroro se acerca hacia ellos animosamente, y no sólo es una araña, son dos de ellos.</p><p>-¡Danchou!- Kuroro mira a Shalnark y a Machi caminando en su dirección.</p><p>-Shal, Machi-</p><p>-Danchou, no creímos verte tan pronto luego de separarnos- Dice Machi cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.</p><p>Kurapika mira atentamente a Machi y a Shalnark, ellos lo miran también, Shalnark como si se tratase de un viejo y buen amigo, y Machi como a un bicho raro.</p><p>-en qué somos buenos, Danchou, ¿hay alguna nueva orden que seguir? -</p><p>Kuroro mira a Shalnark sin decir absolutamente nada. Sin previo aviso, comienza a caminar.</p><p>Tanto Shalnark, Machi y Kurapika se sorprenden ante la reacción inesperada del líder, y comienzan en automático a ir con él unos pasos atrás.</p><p>Machi y Shalnark a las espaldas de Kuroro comparten dos miradas de incógnita, Kurapika los mira y también se pregunta qué es lo que sucederá a continuación.</p><p>Kuroro los ha guiado hacia un lugar que a primera vista parece una cabaña para vacacionar.</p><p>Abre la puerta sacando un juego de llaves de su abrigo. Las otras dos arañas se miran con duda antes de entrar. El último en entrar es Kurapika, quien cierra la puerta.</p><p>-Machi, Shalnark, tendremos nuestra reunión en la planta alta- Kuroro ve a Kurapika quien luce desinteresado a su explicación.</p><p>Las tres figuras suben las escaleras y desaparecen ahí arriba, dejando solo a Kurapika en la parte de abajo. Sin perder tiempo, el rubio toma un libro que está en una mesita al lado de un sillón mecedor y elige un sillón ancho y blando para tomar asiento y proceder a dar comienzo a una lectura.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>-espera un momento. A ver si entendí, Danchou… ¿quieres que creemos una farsa?-</p><p>- es una buena manera de decirlo-</p><p>Machi mantiene en su mira a Kuroro y decide participar por primera vez en la conversación de la reunión. – en pocas palabras, ¿brindaremos pistas falsas de los últimos ojos escarlata de los Kuruta?- Machi se despega de la paren donde estaba recargada - ¿no puedes decirle que los ojos se perdieron o que no pueden simplemente encontrarlos y acabar con esa historia de una buena vez por todas?-</p><p>-no si quiero que participe como una araña en las próximas misiones-</p><p>-Shalnark… ¿Danchou? ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- Machi mira a Shalnark sobre su hombro.</p><p>Kuroro con un gesto indica que sí y Shalnark sale sin oponerse de esa sala.</p><p>Al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta al cerrarse, Machi clava sus ojos en su líder.</p><p>-¿qué es lo que tratas de hacer? No se trata de que quieras que se comporte como una araña o no. Sinceramente, Danchou, tu plan y tus explicaciones han perdido su validez-</p><p>Kuroro está frente a Machi escuchando simplemente, su rostro no gesticula y su cuerpo está erguido y con una posición calmada, sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su abrigo.</p><p>-perderás la credibilidad de tus acciones frente cada uno de nosotros tus subordinados…- Machi realiza un espacio silencioso – Kuroro… te conozco desde que éramos niños, y puedo decirte que, por mi parte, no soy nadie para criticar o para evaluar tu manera de hacer las cosas. Te respeto y te sigo sin excepción. Pero desde que ese mocoso está aquí, la verdadera esencia de tus principales objetivos se ha escapado de tus manos por completo-</p><p>Kuroro comienza a atravesar a Machi con su oscura mirada.</p><p>-¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?-</p><p>Kuroro presiente que Machi acabó de explicar su punto y ahora habla por fin.</p><p>-mi plan jamás fue entregarle todos los ojos escarlata en realidad…- Kuroro hunde un poco más sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos – creí que podría convertirse en una araña como el resto de ustedes y que sus habilidades serían útiles en nuestro grupo, pero… me di cuenta de que no es posible. Te doy la razón, nunca se comportará como una araña. Realmente nos odia.-</p><p>-¿y cuál es el punto de mentirle?-</p><p>- solamente quiero llegar a Lukso antes de que pueda decirle que tenemos la colección completa-</p><p>-¿eh?- Machi está confusa –¿para qué hacerlo?-</p><p>-pienso que, si al menos debe morir, que sea ahí mismo… en el lugar al que siempre planeó regresar los ojos -</p><p>-no te entiendo… ¿tiene algún sentido?-</p><p>-es una araña a pesar de que no se pueda comportar como alguna, y es una razón suficiente para mí como el líder, una despedida digna para él, es como un favor, velo como agradecimiento, él sepultó a Uvo-</p><p>Machi entrecierra los ojos, mira a Kuroro con la intención de analizar su actuación, pero no ve mucho para criticar.</p><p>-dime una sola cosa… ¿puedes eliminarlo, en serio podrás acabar con su vida? -</p><p>- si-</p><p>Machi deja caer sus brazos a sus costados.</p><p>- avísame si cambias de opinión- la mujer se desliza hacia la puerta dando por terminado el tema.</p><p>-no lo haría, puedes estar tranquila-</p><p>Machi le brinda una última mirada a Kuroro, más tierna que despectiva.</p><p>Shalnark ve salir a Machi, ella niega con la cabeza y Shalnark suelta un suspiro contenido.</p><p>-¿aceptaste hacerlo?-</p><p>-¿tenemos otra opción?-</p><p> Shalnark sonríe ampliamente – sí, pero no la elegiremos –</p><p>-te doy la razón- Machi se va y Shalnark camina también.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Dos semanas más tarde, Kuroro, Kurapika, Machi y Shalnark han seguido las pistas falsas que ellos secretamente crearon. El descubrir el paradero de los ojos escarlata que restan parece una misión difícil, por no decir que imposible. Kurapika naturalmente se encuentra decepcionado ante los resultados.</p><p>Sin darse cuenta realmente, han estado viajando cada día más y más cerca de la Provincia de Lukso. Kurapika se encuentra absorto en la desilusión de no ser capaces de encontrar el último par de ojos rojos de los 36 existentes en el mundo,</p><p>Para Machi y Shalnark la actitud de Kuroro les parece en este punto irracional y sin sentido alguno, pero ambos tienen una buena idea del por qué realmente el líder hace todo esto.</p><p>Una mañana antes de que el sol aparezca, Kurapika despierta agitado luego de una pesadilla, donde las personas asesinadas de su pueblo con sus cuencas vacías y sangrantes le reclaman el haber sido traicionados por él al convivir con el único enemigo y culpable de la masacre.</p><p>Cuando por fin logra calmarse y regular su sacudida respiración, entre el silencio de la madrugada escucha susurros que provienen del otro lado de la alcoba que ocupa. Percibe que las arañas al parecer están teniendo una pequeña discusión.</p><p>Kurapika mira el reloj y al ver que aún es muy temprano, siente curiosidad por lo que está sucediendo del otro lado de esas paredes. Además, su curiosidad se ve aumentada porque no sólo parecen ser las voces de Machi y de Shalnark que son quienes han estado aquí estos últimos días. Al parecer han llegado otras de las arañas al lugar.</p><p>Descalzo para hacer el menor ruido posible, Kurapika se levanta de la cama y camina en silencio, no sin antes ocultar su presencia con zetsu.</p><p>-¿piensas llevarlo a Lukso? ¿no crees que le estás dando demasiadas alternativas?- Nobunaga rechina sus dientes exasperado mientras discute con su líder.</p><p>Shalnark y Machi están a una distancia más o menos considerable de ellos, para brindar algo de “espacio”.</p><p>-es un buen lugar para llegar a su fin- Kuroro mira a Nobunaga con frialdad mientras habla.</p><p>- aseguraste que podríamos deshacernos de él, y por un momento te creí. Lo creí en el momento en que estableciste un pacto nen o quién sabe qué cuento con él. Pero,  Danchou… ahora ya no entiendo nada de lo que pretendes… él asesinó a Uvo, y a Paku, yo no he olvidado ese hecho-</p><p>Kuroro cierra sus ojos con pesar al recordar a sus camaradas caídos.</p><p>-simplemente iremos ahí, y ahí morirá. Solo queda un par por encontrar y…-</p><p>Nobunaga comienza a reírse burlonamente y algo fuerte, interrumpiendo a Kuroro.</p><p>-Danchou, por Dios… no más mentiras, no hace falta encontrar más pares, los tienes todos en tu poder, los ojos que te entregó Franklin los has mantenido ocultos y en aparente secreto, ¿vas a negarlo, Danchou?-</p><p>Los oídos de Kurapika no pueden creer lo que acaban de escuchar, ¿Acaso lo que dice el samurái es cierto?</p><p>¿Por qué razón Kuroro ocultaría el par de él? ¿Por qué ha estado engañándolo haciéndole creer que buscan pistas para encontrarlos? ¿O será que Nobunaga está mal informado?</p><p>- ¿qué tratas de sacar de todo esto?-</p><p>Nobunaga parece estar harto de que Kuroro lo subestime y elevando la voz le responde –¡me estás tratando como a un tonto!-</p><p>-nunca dije eso-</p><p>- mira, Danchou, como sea, pero acaba con esto ya. Entrégale los últimos ojos en Lukso y acaba con él. Las condiciones son esas, de otra manera si no cumples, te perderemos a ti y… aunque en ocasiones me desesperas a pesar de ser el líder, no queremos perderte…- La voz de Nobunaba se fue apagando paulatinamente.</p><p>-entiendo- Kuroro coloca una mano en el hombro de Nobunaga -así será. Solamente debemos llegar allá, y será todo…-</p><p>-no es una araña, no quiere serlo y sabes, yo tampoco quiero que lo sea. Hemos perdido bastante por él, pensé por un tiempo que estaba pasando lo mismo contigo. Simplemente no debe estar aquí… es como una pesadilla tenerlo cerca. -</p><p>-no te preocupes, Nobu. Todo volverá a ser como antes-</p><p>-Danchou. Eso quiero-</p><p>Nobunaga se ha tranquilizado, Machi y Shalnark por fin pueden bajar la guardia y estar relajados al ver a Kuroro y a Nobunaga calmados.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho su tiempo. Espero haya disfrutado durante el desarrollo de la historia, el domingo subo capítulo final.</p><p>Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, se los agradecería muchísimo, para así en fanfics posteriores ser capaz de mejorar.<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. De vuelta a Lukso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y este es el capítulo final.<br/>Agradezco a aquellos que siguieron cada actualización y que continuaron la historia.<br/>Si pudiesen decirme qué les pareció o qué sentimiento bueno o malo les dejó la lectura de verdad lo apreciaría.<br/>Cada palabra me da ánimo para seguir escribiendo historias.</p><p>Gracias y, disfruten.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika volvió a su cama y se quedó dormido después de tanto darle vueltas a la conversación de Nobunaga con Kuroro. Si es verdad que Kuroro ha tenido en sus manos los ojos escarlata restantes todo este tiempo, es momento de exigir que los entregue.</p><p>Terminar con esta ridiculez es lo mejor que puede suceder ahora mismo.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p> <i>-“Kurapika, ¿fue divertido el mundo exterior?”- <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i>-“No…”- <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i>-“¿eh? ¿por qué no? ¿Qué pasa?”- <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i>-“había un montón de cosas dolorosas…”- <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i>-“¿quieres venir con nosotros?”- <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i>-“Pairo… he cometido actos terribles mientras estuve aquí”- <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i>-“¿qué puede ser peor que acabar con la vida de unos asesinos, Kurapika?”- <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i>-“también decidí estar cerca de ellos”- <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i>-“oh, Kurapika… No importa ya. Cuando pises el infierno pagarás por cada uno de tus pecados.”- <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i>-“¿conoces ese lugar?”- <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i>- “No. Pero, estoy seguro de que es ahí donde te toca ir a ti.”- <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i>-“Estoy harto de caer sin poder evitarlo…”- <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> <i>-“Yo ya no puedo ayudarte. Si pudiera lo haría… Si pagas por todo lo que has hecho, tal vez podamos estar juntos otra vez. Quién sabe Kurapika. Pero si algún día escapas del infierno, ven a buscarme.” <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Kuroro y Kurapika viajaron a un pueblo cercano a la Ciudad para continuar buscando pistas que los hagan llegar hasta el último par de orbes escarlata.</p><p>Kurapika luce hoy demasiado desalentado y distante. Kuroro ha notado esto desde que por la mañana se encontró con él en la cocina, pero decidió no hablar al respecto.</p><p>-Pronto oscurecerá y ya no encontraremos transporte que nos lleve de vuelta con los demás-</p><p>Kuroro observa que Kurapika no reaccionó ante ninguna de sus palabras. Se encoje de hombros y continúa hablando.</p><p>-Si te parece bien, nos hospedaremos en uno de esos moteles que pasamos hace un momento-</p><p>- me parece bien-</p><p>Caminando lado a lado, ahora están frente a un motel poco cómodo, pero servirá para pasar la noche, al menos.</p><p>Ambos entran a la habitación con camas dobles. Kurapika elije una cama primero y deja caer ahí su bolso, sacando de ella una caja pequeña. Sorprendentemente, Kuroro mira cómo Kurapika se retira sus dos pendientes y los coloca dentro de la caja, para luego guardarlos en su bolso cruzado.</p><p>-¿deseas que ordene servicio a la habitación?-</p><p>- si quieres hazlo. Pero por mí estoy bien así. Tomaré una ducha. - Kurapika anuncia a Kuroro mientras saca de su bolso sus ropas tribales. Las ropas que Kuroro le regaló hace un tiempo.</p><p>-pediré servicio para dos- Kuroro toma el teléfono de la habitación y se cuela hacia la sala pequeña del cuarto.</p><p>Kurapika suspira melancólicamente y como lo dijo, se encamina para tomar su ducha.</p><p>La ducha de Kurapika duró más de lo que pretendía, pero no le importa lo más mínimo, después de ella se siente relajado y fresco.</p><p>Cuando la puerta del baño se abre, Kuroro está sentado en la cama que Kurapika eligió, parece que estuvo esperando a que saliera.</p><p>-lo siento, si ibas a usar el baño, hubieras tocado la puerta para apresurarme…-</p><p>-no es eso. Esperaba que salieras para comer. -</p><p>Kurapika dirige sus ojos hacia la mesa donde está la comida que acaban de llevar.</p><p>-gracias, pero no tengo hambre…-</p><p>El rubio se sienta sobre la cama que le toca a Kuroro.</p><p>El pelinegro camina hacia la mesa donde está la comida, de pronto se queda inmóvil y como decidiendo que no tocará los alimentos, retorna hasta donde está Kurapika.</p><p>-bien… dime qué es lo que sucede, has estado comportándote extraño todo el día-</p><p>Kurapika no expresa asombro ni conmoción por lo que escuchó.</p><p>-no es verdad, actúo como siempre… normal…-</p><p>-en parte tienes razón, eres así de “normal”-</p><p>Kuroro va y se pone enfrente del rubio quien sigue en la cama.</p><p>-dijiste que, si quería, me podrías contar la historia de Rida- Kurapika habla en voz baja, que apenas el líder pudo entenderlo.</p><p>Kuroro eleva las cejas, esta vez no oculta su expresión sorpresiva. Un segundo mas tarde, se ha sentado junto al rubio.</p><p>-eso dije-</p><p>Kurapika busca encontrarse con los ojos del líder.</p><p>- supongo que me atrapó la curiosidad…-</p><p>-¿puedo preguntar por qué ahora?-</p><p>- estuve pensando… ¿qué podría haber pasado con ellos dos?-</p><p>Kuroro mira hacia el frente, tratando de centrar sus ideas. Kurapika espera en silencio, demasiado paciente.</p><p>-Rida no nació en Ciudad Meteoro…- Kurapika se endereza para focalizar el rostro de Kuroro, agudizando su atención.</p><p>-…ella proviene de un lugar cercano a Lukso. Ella cuenta que cuando era niña, perdió a sus padres, dijo que tuvo que arreglárselas sola desde que cumplió 7 años. Vivió de limosnas un tiempo, luego consiguió un trabajo en un lugar de cultivo de flores a pesar de ser menor de edad. Cuando cumplió 16, ella me contó que conoció a un hombre… ese hombre le tendió ayuda. Tiempo después, ellos vivieron juntos en casa de él. Comenzaron una relación, pero… un día el tipo la golpeó por supuestos celos, dijo que por permitirse convivir en su empleo con otros hombres. – Kuroro hizo una breve pausa, reacomodando los hechos que contaría. – así transcurrió el tiempo, la relación se llenó de celos enfermizos y de constantes maltratos físicos y verbales. Rida siempre negó tal abuso, quizá… pretendía no preocupar a nadie… Pero los golpes y las heridas se volvieron tan obvias, que las personas comenzaron a preocuparse realmente por ella. Pasaron muchas cosas que, fue imposible no darse cuenta de todo, entonces el tipo aparentemente aceptó que no le importaba que todos lo mantuvieran en el concepto del agresor, así que las agresiones sucedieron enfrente de la gente. No le importaba nada. Ser visto, ser criticado, nada…-</p><p>Kuroro miró a Kurapika y supo por su expresión, que estaba bien continuar.</p><p>-Un buen día, en el cultivo de flores, el tipo comenzó a dar su espectáculo lastimando a Rida frente a los clientes, pero esa vez, alguien la defendió. Su nombre era Hisu…- Kurapika en este punto muestra una expresión de sorpresa. - ¿lo conociste? - Kurapika asiente con la cabeza – bueno. Ese día ellos dos se conocieron. Pero… solamente se veían una vez cada mes, en el negocio del cultivo, ya que Hisu acudía ahí a comprar flores, para llevarlas a su pueblo-</p><p>Kurapika se mueve incómodo en su asiento sobre la cama.</p><p>-así es como ellos comenzaron a verse y a conocerse un poco más. Algo creció entre ellos y un día, decidieron viajar juntos y dejar sus hogares. Eran jóvenes y no tenían tampoco un lugar específico a dónde ir. Para ese entonces, Rida se había dado cuenta de que no era capaz de concebir, pero, Hisu permaneció a su lado sin importar qué. Rida sabía ya en ese entonces que él pertenecía al clan Kuruta. Y por lo visto era un problema. Hubo un tiempo en que Hisu quiso regresar a su pueblo para visitar a sus familiares, pero Rida no quería acompañarlo. Su motivo era la vergüenza de sentirse como una mujer inútil al no poder darle hijos a su pareja. Por lo que Hisu le había contado de sus orígenes, los Kuruta al ser una tribu pequeña, le daban demasiado peso al hecho de formar una familia y procrear para dejar descendientes. –</p><p>Después de asegurarse de que Kurapika sigue prestando atención, retoma su relato.</p><p>-Cuenta Rida, que una noche discutieron y Hisu decidió irse solo a la provincia de Lukso. Así que se separaron. Ella sin saber qué hacer realmente, decidió irse lejos. Fue entonces que llegó a Ciudad Meteoro, donde al ver la decadencia y a tantos niños sin un futuro seguro, decidió que criaría a cuanto niño pudiese…-</p><p>-¿y tú fuiste uno de ellos…?-</p><p>-así es, al igual que Machi, al menos hasta los 4 años. El tiempo pasó y Rida se quedó a vivir allí. Hubo varios niños después de nosotros, fueron demasiados, más de los que puedo recordar. Rida una vez me contó su historia, pero.., omitió la verdadera identidad de Hisu, en ese momento no mencionó que era un kuruta.  Y bueno, cuando crecí más, hubo varios eventos, formé la tropa fantasma junto con otros de los miembros y comenzamos a ser lo que somos. En uno de los viajes, cuando el genei ryodan estaba ausente de la Ciudad, Hisu fue hasta donde Rida… en ese entonces, pasó algo, no sé muy bien qué… pero Hisu le entregó a Rida dos pares de ojos escarlata, aparentemente era un obsequio de “disculpa” por haberla dejado antes. Y eso, al menos yo no lo supe, hasta después de… bueno… después de haber atacado en Lukso…-</p><p>Kurapika se tensa en este momento… pero no hace nada para decir algo o moverse más, Kuroro interpreta esto como señal de continuar.</p><p>-lo que pasó fue que, simplemente Hisu fue a llevarle los ojos, pero no pudo quedarse con ella de nuevo a pesar de que Rida se lo pidió, ya que él había formado una familia con alguien de su misma sangre, en su pueblo allá en la Provincia. Cuando los miembros del genei ryodan estuvimos de regreso, visitamos a Rida, y ella estaba devastada, al menos yo me di cuenta de ello. Rida me mintió y me contó que Hisu había ido a pedirle que regresara con ella y que, para compensarla, le daría el secreto de cómo obtener mucho dinero… Rida me contó de la tribu Kuruta, unos guerreros que eran codiciados por sus ojos color escarlata, los cuales podían valer millones en el mercado negro. Como adolescente codicioso que era y bueno...- Kuroro sonríe levemente para él mismo -...sigo siendo una persona codiciosa... Yo les conté esto a mis compañeros, mis arañas…  todo eso fue a oídos del consejo que dirige la mafia en Ciudad meteoro. Ellos se encargaron de encontrar la ubicación exacta de esa tribu situada en medio de la nada. La compañía fantasma en ese entonces estaba ligada íntimamente a ese poder, fue entonces que decidieron enviarnos a masacrar a la tribu, con la orden expresa de tomar todos los ojos escarlata y volverlos lo más brillantes posible para obtener la mayor de las recompensas. Como puedes saberlo ahora… claro que lo hicimos. No dejamos a ningún kuruta con vida, tomamos todos  y cada uno de esos ojos brillantes. A decir verdad, aún sin haber recibido tal orden, hubiésemos masacrado a todos de igual manera, el genei ryodan hace ese tipo de cosas...  Cuando regresamos, lo primero que hicimos fue dirigirnos donde Rida. En ese momento le regalé un par de ojos escarlata…ahí ella confesó todo, las mentiras que dijo por despecho… también se sinceró y dijo que trató de detenernos y evitar los asesinatos, que pensó suplicarnos que no lo hiciéramos, pero que no pudo llegar a tiempo cuando partimos… otra cosa que también explicó, fue que… Hisu había obtenido los ojos escarlata de dos conocidos suyos… a quienes les arrebató la vida después de una discusión por poner en duda la fidelidad de su mujer. Gracias a un informante, supe que ambos cuerpos fueron encontrados ocultos en unos matorrales cuando se desplegó el reporte de nuestra intervención, así que se sumó a nuestros actos… 36 pares de ojos escarlata en total, realmente nosotros nos llevamos 34-</p><p>Kuroro mira a Kurapika, el rubio parece que contuvo la respiración durante toda la narrativa.</p><p>-y así termina la historia de Rida…-</p><p>-¿por qué no suenas ni un poco arrepentido…?-</p><p>-Kurapika… no estoy arrepentido…-</p><p>Kurapika cierra sus ojos con fuerza queriendo así contener su ira.</p><p>-no entiendo cómo puedes decir tal cosa, tan tranquilamente… sin remordimiento alguno…-</p><p>-¿dime, tú lamentas haber acabado con la vida de Uvogin o la de Pakunoda?-</p><p>Kurapika cierra sus puños, sus manos están temblando, su mandíbula se tensa y se guarda cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.</p><p>-terminemos con esto ya…-</p><p>- ¿cómo? -</p><p>-déjame ir…-</p><p>-no puedo… estás a 200 metros, no más. -</p><p>- sólo aléjate lo suficiente y me iré para siempre…-</p><p>-no haré tal cosa… prometí que recolectaría los 36 pares y después, podría finalmente acabar contigo-</p><p>Kurapika mira a Kuroro entre un fino suplicio.</p><p>-¿qué pasa si ya no quiero recolectar todos los ojos?-</p><p>Kuroro abre grande los ojos, se siente incrédulo ante esas palabras.</p><p>-estás bromeando-</p><p>Kurapika niega con la cabeza.</p><p>Kuroro aferra a Kurapika entre sus brazos y lo presiona contra su pecho.</p><p>-no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo…-</p><p>-ya no quiero entender nada… es suficiente-</p><p>Kuroro besa con desesperación a Kurapika. El rubio lo besa también con una sed incesable.</p><p>Cuando terminan con ese beso, un hilo de saliva se conecta y luego se rompe entre ellos.</p><p>-sabes… desde que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, has hecho extraño cada día que pasa para mí. Y en ocasiones no es agradable-</p><p>Kurapika mira tristemente los ojos de Kuroro sin tener alguna idea de qué podría decir al respecto.</p><p>En lugar de decir nada, Kurapika sella la boca de Kuroro con un beso intenso pero también un tanto suave.</p><p>Kuroro devuelve el beso una vez más, haciendo durar este otro contacto más tiempo que los anteriores, el ritmo de sus labios es pausado y tan lento que casi sus labios simplemente se rozan entre sí.</p><p>Kurapika empuja a Kuroro y lo contempla sumisamente.</p><p>-tengo sueño, ¿dormimos?-</p><p>Kuroro sonríe levemente ante la inocente proposición de Kurapika, asintiendo con suavidad.</p><p>Kuroro se acomoda en la cama, esperando a que Kurapika lo acompañe, pero el Kuruta lo besa en los labios y se retira, yendo hasta la otra cama, donde se hunde en las cobijas y se queda quieto listo para dormir.</p><p>El líder de las arañas está durmiendo en la comodidad de su cama. Pero Kurapika no hace lo mismo, Kurapika ha estado pensando en sepulcral silencio.</p><p>Kurapika rueda sobre su cuerpo y mira a Kuroro en la otra cama mientras duerme. Lo contempla tan perfectamente como para jamás olvidar la forma en que luce ahí acostado.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Cuando Kurapika decide que ha tenido el tiempo suficiente de contemplar al hombre pelinegro dormido sobre la cama, se pone de pie, en silencio y con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido comienza a vestirse con sus ropas tribales. Aquellas tan propias del clan Kuruta.</p><p>Cuando Kurapika se coloca sus zapatillas. Abre la puerta de la habitación y mira hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no haya despertado al líder del genei ryodan. Sonríe secamente y con melancolía con sus ojos bien puestos sobre el líder antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a su espalda.</p><p>Kurapika comienza a caminar escaleras abajo del motel. Ya abajo, cruza la puerta del vestíbulo y cuando ha pasado el estacionamiento entero, materializa sus cadenas en su mano derecha.</p><p>Suspira y luego da un paso, después del primero da otro, pero en este segundo paso titubea un poco y se tambalea ligeramente.</p><p>Aferrándose a su determinación, Kurapika continúa avanzando a paso lento cada vez más lejos del motel.</p><p>En este punto, Kurapika ha ralentizado su avance, coloca un pie adelante, luego otro y pausa. Vuelve a mover un pie hacia adelante y pausa…</p><p>Suspira hondamente y coloca su mano derecha sobre su pecho estrujando y arrugando su ropa en ese punto. Cierra los ojos y simplemente espera que algo suceda.</p><p>Vuelve a mover otro pie, luego el otro, un paso, dos pasos…</p><p>Aún no sucede nada y no está seguro si debe alegrarse ahora o no.</p><p>Kurapika respira temblorosamente, pero su mente está convencida de que esto es lo que quiere.</p><p>De repente siente frío y al abrir los ojos luego de un parpadeo, siente dos lágrimas que han comenzado desde la comisura de sus ojos a caer.</p><p>Su mano derecha aún se aferra a su camisa.</p><p>Otro paso más.</p><p>Luego otro más.</p><p>Y de nuevo, otro…</p><p>Se congela en su lugar cuando siente más frío y una punzada asfixiante en su interior.</p><p>Es aquí cuando esas dos lágrimas solitarias se comienzan a secar, y así, dos huellas corredizas yacen sobre sus mejillas.</p><p>Kurapika reúne todo el coraje y valor que le es posible y apresura tres pasos continuos al frente.</p><p>Es ahora cuando finalmente sabe que ha llegado el fin.</p><p>Un dolor que jamás había experimentado invade cada uno de sus sentidos y cada centímetro de su imaginación.</p><p>Es la condición violada haciendo añicos su corazón. </p><p> <i>"¿Podría haber tenido una vida relativamente normal de haber actuado diferente? Si hubiese tomado otra clase de decisiones, ¿Qué habría sucedido?. Ya no podré saberlo. Leorio... tal vez si tan solo te hubiera elegido. Kuroro... ¿acaso, pude haberte perdonado?" <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>El cuerpo de Kurapika cae sin ceremonias sobre el asfalto… inerte, sin un suspiro de vida.</p><p>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>-¿Danchou, estás seguro de que es por aquí?-</p><p>Kuroro mira a su alrededor y asiente ante la pregunta de Shalnark.</p><p>Llegaron a Lukso, al lugar donde hace años ejecutaron a toda una tribu y robaron todo ojo de sus cuencas.</p><p>Kuroro mira el sitio con una expresión casi complacida. Tumbas de arena con cruces hay colocadas en filas similares.</p><p>-¿crees que todo esto lo haría él?-</p><p>-Si lo hizo con Uvogin… lo más seguro es que lo hiciera- responde Kuroro</p><p>Shalnark emite un silbido en señal de admiración.</p><p>Entre ambos sepultan al lado de cada una de las tumbas un par de ojos escarlata.</p><p>-el último y habremos terminado- Shalnark mira a Kuroro con sincera expectativa.</p><p>Kuroro asiente solemnemente y de su fun fun cloth extrae el último par de ojos escarlata.</p><p>-Danchou… - Shalnark luce asombrado y con evidente fascinación.</p><p>-estos son los últimos-</p><p>Kuroro toma entre sus manos una cabeza de Kuruta cuidadosamente conservada, los ojos en ella lucen increíblemente brillantes, hecho que demuestra que degollar a un Kuruta con los ojos teñidos al escarlata, hace realmente que se conserve mucho más vibrante su color.</p><p>Kuroro coloca la cabeza en el agujero que momentos previos cavó en el suelo junto a Shalnark. Luego la cubre con la misma tierra antes retirada.</p><p>Machi aparece detrás de los dos hombres casi sorpresivamente, pero estos no se impresionan.</p><p>-así que por eso los mantenías ocultos- Machi afirma</p><p>Shalnark mira a Kuroro sobre su hombro.</p><p>-Supongo que Rida tenía razón… - </p><p>Kuroro murmura.</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Shalnark y Machi comparten una mirada dudosa sin entender a qué exactamente se refiere Kuroro.</p><p> </p><p> <i>“Yo... realmente estaba enamorado… tanto que, no tuve el valor de cometer el descaro de hacerlo sufrir más presentándole esta ruin imagen de uno de los suyos…” <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Manteniendo este pensamiento, Kuroro mira a Machi y a Shalnark por unos segundos que para él parecen eternos antes de dejar atrás la Provincia de Lukso.</p><p> </p><p>Antiguo hogar de la tribu Kuruta ahora extinta por completo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>